La sportive et la rebelle
by Sayane2010
Summary: Histoire complètement différente, les filles ont 17 ans. Jane est une jeune fille de bonne famille, entourée, aimée, protégée et choyée. Maura est mystérieuse, insaisissable, renfermé et ici c'est elle la rebelle ! Avec beaucoup de classe ! Et si les rôles étaient inversés ? Maura est la protectrice et Jane est la jeune fille innocente ?
1. Chapter 1

_**« Histoire complètement différente, les filles ont 17 ans. Jane est une jeune fille de bonne famille, entourée, aimée, protégée et choyée. Maura est mystérieuse, insaisissable, renfermé et ici c'est elle la rebelle ! Avec beaucoup de classe !**_

 _ **Et si les rôles étaient inversés ? Maura est la protectrice et Jane est la jeune fille innocente ?**_

 _ **Pas de panique, je ne fais pas une histoire abracadabrante !**_

 _ **Jane est sportive, fonceuse, mais naïve.**_

 _ **Maura est timide, intelligente, mais prête à se battre si la vie l'exige !**_

 _ **J'espère que vous donnerez une chance à mon histoire, je vous invite à découvrir les premières lignes pour vous faire un avis. (Rencontre des filles dès le début !)**_ _**»**_

* * *

 _ **Rizzoli & Isles**_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 1**_

Jane Rizzoli était une jeune fille pleine de vie. Elle pratiquait le sport, c'était également une très bonne étudiante, elle avait de nombreux amis, elle était soutenue par une famille aimante et solide. La vie rêvée. Elle ne s'attendait pas à une telle surprise de la part du destin.

Elle avait 17 ans, une nouvelle année venait de commencer, la pression de la rentrer, l'envie de retrouver tous ses amis. Reprendre le football était sans doute sa plus grande impatience.

Jane était une magnifique jeune fille américano-italienne. Sa peau était bronzée, elle arborait une magnifique chevelure noire indisciplinée et ondulée. Ces yeux étaient brun foncé et profond, beaucoup de garçons s'étaient perdus dans ce regard. Elle possédait une voix grave et sensuelle. Son corps long et musclé après plusieurs années de sport.

Alors que le premier jour de classe était arrivé, Jane pour une fois était debout aux aurores, elle s'était préparé et après un rapide petit-déjeuner faisait les cent pas dans le salon en attendant que l'heure de partir arrive. Frost qui était rentré de vacance la semaine derrière, lui avait dit qu'il passerait la chercher.

 _« Cela faisait 4 ans qu'ils étaient amis, elle s'était retrouvé dans sa classe une année et lors d'un cours ils avaient fait connaissance. Elle l'avait tout de suite trouvé très gentil et ils sont devenus très vite amis. »_

Depuis 10 minutes déjà elle faisait des allers et retours dans la pièce, tout en regardant l'horloge à chaque passage. Elle avait l'impression que le temps était au ralenti juste pour augmenter son impatience et l'énerver.

Une voie la stoppa nette !

 _ **Jane ! Tu es bien matinal aujourd'hui !**_

Sa mère qui l'avait regardé faire les cent pas, eu un petit sourire en voyant sa fille, elle savait qu'elle était impatiente, depuis 2 semaines elle radotait toujours la même chose _**« l'école reprend bientôt !**_ » Alors quand elle vit Jane déjà prête à partir 1 heure à l'avance, elle ne put s'empêcher de la taquiner.

 _ **Qu'avez-vous fait de ma marmotte de fille ?**_ dit-elle dans un rire.

 _ **Maman ! Ce n'est vraiment pas drôle ! Je crois que cette horloge ne fonctionne plus !**_

Angela amusée par la scène ne pouvait pas retenir ces rires

 _ **Oh chérie ! Cette horloge fonctionne très bien, c'est toi qui es trop en avance !**_

Angela alla préparer le petit déjeuner pour le reste de la famille. Jane là suivi et alla prendre une chaise.

 _ **J'ai tellement hâte maman, je vais tous les retrouver et l'entraineur nous a donné rendez-vous dans l'après-midi ! Je me demande s'il y aura de nouveaux joueurs ? Je sais que James à déménager pendant les vacances, donc je me demande qui va le remplacer ?**_

Jane parlait encore et encore, ce qui amusait Angela, elle adorait voir sa fille si enthousiaste. Mais un bruit de klaxon l'interrompit.

 _ **C'est Frost ! Bonne journée maman ! À plus tard !**_

Jane sauta hors de sa chaise, embrassa sa mère et prit ces affaires à la voler alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la porte d'entrer. Elle sortit de la maison et se précipita dans la voiture de son ami.

 _ **Salut Barry comment tu vas ?**_ Demanda-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

 _ **Hey Jane ! C'est la première fois que tu es à l'heure pour aller en cours !**_ dit-il dans un rire.

 _ **Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi non plus ! Oui je suis à l'heure et alors ?**_ dit-elle d'un ton légèrement offenser.

 _ **Rien, moi aussi, je suis content de retrouver les autres !**_ dit-il avant de démarrer la voiture et de prendre la route en direction du lycée.

Ils arrivèrent enfin au lycée après 20 minutes de route, ils avaient parlé de leurs amis, de leurs vacances. Tous deux sortirent du véhicule. Et se dirigeaient vers l'entrée de l'établissement, bien que c'était un lycée public, le bâtiment était ancien, très grand et très bien entretenu. Une barrière encerclée un très grand parque autour de l'école, non loin de là se trouvait le terrain de foot. À bien y réfléchir à première vue l'école faisait assez chic !

Un grand sourire se propagea sur les visages de nos deux amis lorsqu'ils virent devant eux, Korsak et Suzie en grande discussion. Après les salutations ils se mirent à parler de leurs vacances respectives.

 _« Jane était la grande sportive, franche et fonceuse, le garçon manqué du groupe. Frost lui était plus réservé, il adorait la technologie et les filles. Korsak était le bon copain blagueur à ces heures perdues. Suzie quant à elle était plus féminine, elle adorait l'art, elle dessinait et aimait la mode. »_

Qui aurait pu croire que tous s'entendraient si bien. Alors que la sonnerie retentis, ils se séparèrent, n'étant pas tous dans la même classe chacun partit à leur premier court.

Jane n'avait aucun de ses amis dans sa classe, donc elle fut un peu nerveuse en entrant dans la classe de mathématique. Elle trouva un siège libre au fond de la salle, elle s'installa et commença à examiner les autres élèves.

Il y avait beaucoup de nouvelles têtes, Jane trouva vite le groupe des filles, elle les reconnaissait facilement, elles étaient toutes maquillées comme des camions volés et elle gloussait comme des dindes. Jane détestait ce genre de fille. Il y a aussi Joe Grant il était idiot, depuis son entrer à l'école, ils se sont retrouvés dans les mêmes établissements et à son grand regret de nombreuses années, ils étaient dans la même classe. Il était affreux avec Jane et la traitait de crapauds et autres nom et lui jouait souvent de mauvais tours. Elle songea que cette année ne serait sûrement pas différentes des autres.

Le professeur de mathématique Mr Thomas, un petit chauve à lunettes entra dans la classe, Jane songea que cette année encore, les cours de math seraient ennuyeux. Après l'appel le cours commença.

La journée se passa de la même façon à chaque cours, l'appel, présentation du professeur, présentation du programme et début de la leçon. La pause du midi fut la bienvenue.

Jane, Frost et Korsak était déjà installé à une table dans le réfectoire. Lorsque Suzie entra, elle prit son repas et alla les rejoindre.

 _ **Oh ! Sauvez-moi ! Seulement 4 heures de cours et j'ai déjà un mal de tête ! Et je ne vous parle pas de ma classe !**_ dit-elle s'asseyant entre Frost et Jane.

 _ **Ne m'en parle pas, les profs commencent déjà à mettre la pression sur les examens de fin d'année et j'ai Ian dans ma classe ! Je ne le supporte pas !**_ dit Frost dans un soupir.

 _ **Ne vous plaignez pas, moi j'ai Grant dans la mienne et il me fait la misère chaque année !**_ Souffla Jane.

 _ **Alors il n'y a que moi qui ai de la chance !**_ Souris Korsak. _**Ma classe n'est pas trop mal et les profs ne me remarquent jamais.**_

 _ **Tais-toi !**_ dirent-ils tous les trois en même temps.

Vince grimaça avant de mordre dans son hamburger.

La cloche sonna la fin du repas, et tous reprirent la route vers leurs salles de classe respectives. L'après-midi se passa comme la matinée. Après les cours Jane alla à son premier entrainement de foot et fut heureuse de retrouver ses anciens coéquipiers. L'entrainement fut intense et à la fin Jane était épuisée. Frost qui était allé à son groupe d'informatique retrouva Jane sur le terrain alors que celle-ci sortait des vestiaires après s'être douché et changer afin de rentrer. Il la ramena chez elle et rentra chez lui.

Jane passa la porte de la maison et fut accueillie par sa mère et ces frères.

 _ **Alors ma chérie ? Cette première journée ?**_ Demanda Angela en lui tendant un vers de lait et un sandwich beurre de cacahouète, guimauve.

Jane s'installa à la table et soupira en reposant son menton dans sa main

 _ **Je suis épuisé maman ! Ma classe est nulle ! Je ne suis avec aucun de mes amis et en plus Grant est avec moi. Et l'entrainement a été rude.**_

 _ **Fini ça et va te reposer, pendant que je prépare le diner, je t'appellerais au moment de manger !**_ dit sa mère en posant un baiser sur sa tête. Jane ne protesta pas, elle était trop fatiguée pour ça. Elle se contenta de se lever et d'aller s'allonger dans son lit.

Un bruit la faisait sursauter, elle c'était endormie dans son lit. Elle entendit sa mère l'appeler.

 _ **Jane le repas est prêt, à table !**_

Jane s'étira et sortis de son lit, elle se dirigea vers la cuisine, tout le monde était déjà installé, tous, sauf son père.

 _ **Maman ou est papa ?**_ demanda Jane en prenant place.

 _ **Il a été appelé pour une urgence, je ne crois pas qu'il rentrera de bonne heure.**_ Répondit Angela doucement. Jane pouvait voir la déception dans les yeux de sa mère. Son père travaillait de plus en plus ces derniers temps et ça faisait beaucoup souffrir sa mère.

Le repas se fit dans le calme, après avoir aidé sa mère, Jane retourna dans sa chambre, elle se coucha dans son lit, alluma la télé et s'endormait presque aussitôt. Alors qu'Angela s'apprêtait à aller se coucher, un bruit venant de la chambre de sa fille attira son attention, elle ouvrit doucement la porte et fut attendrie de voir Jane endormi. Elle éteignait la télé et déposa un petit baiser sur le front de sa fille avant de quitter la pièce.

Cela faisait deux semaines que le lycée avait repris, Jane jonglait entre les cours, ses amis et l'entrainement. Elle commença une nouvelle journée, c'était un vendredi matin. La journée avait plutôt mal commencé, en voulant se préparer rapidement afin de rattraper son retard, Jane s'était cognée le pied dans son lit. Elle prit rapidement de quoi manger sur la route avant de quitter la maison, elle arriva sur la cloche de l'école. Jane courut pour entrer dans sa salle de classe de math. Elle s'installa à sa place, 2 secondes avant que le prof n'entre. Le cours venait de commencer depuis 10 minutes lorsqu'un bruit à la porte les interrompit. Le prof donna l'autorisation d'entrer.

Une femme fit son apparition, Madame Jones, la directrice fit un sourire à la classe avant de demander à Mr Thomas d'approcher. C'était une femme de forte corpulence, Elle avait des cheveux bruns toujours fixés en chignon. Depuis quelques années maintenant, ces cheveux blanchissaient de plus en plus. Ces yeux étaient d'un vert profond, malgré les années, parfois on pouvait y voir l'éclat de la petite fille à l'intérieur. Elle parla au professeur doucement pour que personne n'entende. Ils se tournèrent vers quelqu'un qui se trouvait dans le couloir. Jane curieuse se demandait qui pouvait bien être avec la directrice, elle se pencha afin de mieux voir, sans succès. Après 5 minutes de discussion, la directrice, entra dans la salle et prit la parole.

 _ **Bonjour à tous, j'aimerais que vous accueilliez comme il se doit votre nouvelle camarade**_ elle tendit le bras en direction de la porte avec un tendre sourire. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation une jeune fille entra. Tous furent surpris, c'était une petite Blonde. Ces cheveux étaient incroyablement longs, ils atteignaient ces hanches. De magnifiques boucles couraient le long de sa chevelure. Elle était coiffée de façon à cacher pratiquement la totalité de son visage. De magnifiques yeux noisette ressortaient avec le trait d'eyeliner noir qui entourait ces beaux yeux. Sa peau était pâle, presque laiteuse. Ces lèvres avaient une douce teinte rose. Elle portait une veste en cuir noire, des clous couvraient la ligne de ces épaules. La fermeture éclair était fermée seulement en bas de la veste et laissait apparaitre une chemise blanche ajustée à ces courbes et donc compresser une forte poitrine. Elle était ouverte jusqu'à la ligne de sa poitrine. Elle portait un pantalon en jean bleu marine foncé accroché à ces courbes gracieuses et ample là où cela comptait le plus. Sur lequel tombait une paire de bottes noires à talons, sur lequel reposaient des chaines couleurs argent au niveau des chevilles. Cette fille avait le look complet de la rebelle.

La jeune fille s'approcha de la directrice et se tourna vers la classe. Elle regarda devant elle sans la moindre émotion. Jane la regarda intensément, elle n'arrivait pas à déchiffrer cette fille. Sa beauté avait hypnotisé la brune, derrière le masque de dureté, elle pouvait légèrement apercevoir l'innocence de cette petite blonde sous la surface.

 _ **Je vous présente Maura Isles, elle vient d'arriver dans notre pays donc je vous demanderais d'être gentil avec elle.**_ Madame Jones se tourna vers elle _**tu peux aller t'assoir.**_

Maura hocha la tête avant de prendre place de l'autre côté de la ranger de Jane. Elle s'installa à son bureau et sortit un bloc ainsi qu'un crayon. La tête penchée vers le bas, ces cheveux cachaient complètement son visage.

La directrice remercia Mr Thomas, et sortis. Celui-ci repris le cours.

Alors que l'ennui montait en Jane, elle regarda la nouvelle élève sur sa gauche ;

Jane la voyait faire courir son crayon sur la feuille de papier. Elle ne levait pas la tête une seule fois et ne semblait prêter aucune attention à ce que le professeur racontait. Jane se demandait ce qu'elle faisait. Trop loin pour apercevoir ce qu'il y avait sur sa feuille. La curiosité la dévorait lentement.

Jane était très intéressée par cette fille. Elle ne ressemblait à personne, elle avait quelque chose de mystérieux. Elle voulait la connaître, lui parler. Et sa beauté subjuguait notre Jane.

La cloche sonna enfin et tous prirent la direction de la sortie, alors que Jane se demandait comment aborder la jeune fille, elle fut vite arrêter, celle-ci quitta rapidement la classe et disparut dans le couloir.

Jane ne la revit dans aucun des trois cours suivant. L'heure du déjeuner sonna finalement.

Jane entra dans le réfectoire, il était bondé. Elle regarda parmi la foule, mais aucune trace de la blonde. Avec un soupir de déception, elle repéra ses amis et se dirigea vers eux. Arriver à leur table, elle prit place.

 _ **Vous avez vu la nouvelle ?**_ Demanda-t-elle.

 _ **La jolie petite blonde ?**_ Demanda Frost un sourire sur les lèvres. Il l'avait aperçu alors qu'il passait près du bureau de la directrice. La petite blonde énigmatique avait secoué son cœur et son coté secret avait affolé son esprit. Il se tourna vers Vince et lui fit un clin d'œil.

 _ **Moi aussi je l'ai vue !**_ Répondit celui-ci avec le même petit sourire. Il repensa à la directrice qui était passé dans les couloirs accompagnés d'une blonde. Tous c'étaient retourner sur leurs passages.

Suzie amusée par leur manifeste attrait pour la petite nouvelle répondit _**Je ne l'ai pas vue, mais j'ai entendu parler d'elle !**_

Les trois intéressés, restaient pendus à ces lèvres. Attendant avec impatience qu'elle en dise plus.

 _ **Elle viendrait d'Europe ! Elle vivait là-bas ! Elle serait venue ici à cause de sa famille.**_

 _ **Et pourquoi est-elle ici ? Elle ne ressemble pas aux élèves de ce lycée !**_ Demanda Jane.

 _ **Je ne sais pas**_ _**!**_ Répondit Suzie _**à ce qu'on raconte elle est dans ta classe, pourquoi tu ne lui demande pas ?**_

 _ **Elle est partie !**_ Répondit Jane dans la défaite, elle aurait voulu lui demander, mais elle avait disparu aussi vite qu'elle était entrée.

 _ **Quoi ? Comment ça elle est partie ?**_ Demanda Barry intrigué.

 _ **Oui après la première heure, elle est sortis de la salle et est partie, je ne l'ai pas revus depuis.**_

 _ **Étrange !**_ dis-Vince.

Barry avec un sourire en coin reprit _**peut-être que c'est une rebelle ! Tu as vu son look ! Waouh ! ! !**_

 _ **Une rebelle ? Sérieux ?**_ demanda Jane, agacer par son comportement, même si dans un coin de son esprit l'image de la blonde rebelle lui plaisait beaucoup.

* * *

S'il vous plaît dite moi se que vous en pensez ?!


	2. Chapitre 2

_**Chapitre 2**_

Le repas terminé, ils sortirent dans la cour afin de profiter du soleil avant de retourner en classe. Tous installés dans l'herbe près d'un arbre, ils discutaient tranquillement. Jane s'allongea dans l'herbe et ferma les yeux, profitant de la chaleur du soleil. Une voix la tira de sa rêverie.

 _ **Hey ! Rizzoli, ça te dit un tour chez Alfredo après les cours ?**_ Demanda le garçon.

Jane grinça des dents en entendant la voix, elle ouvrit les yeux et se redressa. Giovanni était assis à côté d'elle et lui donnait son plus beau sourire. Il était grand et muscler, c'était un des joueurs de son équipe de football. Elle connaissait l'étendue de sa stupidité, mais il avait aussi un grand cœur et était un ami fidèle.

 _ **Salut Giovanni ! J'aimerais, mais tu n'es pas mon genre !**_ Elle frappa son épaule amicalement.

 _ **Quoi ? Je devais au moins essayer ! Tu es super sexy !**_ Alors que Jane soulevait à nouveau son poing, il leva les mains en l'air en signe de reddition. _**Ok ! Ok !**_ Il tourna la tête et regarda les alentours. _**Alors tu . . .**_ il s'arrêta brusquement de parler et Jane le regarda. Elle suivit son regarda et vit ce qui le faisait bavé.

L'énigmatique blonde se tenait là, loin de tous, appuyé contre un arbre, seule, elle semblait perdue dans ces pensées. Elle était calme et regardait le ciel.

 _ **Qui c'est ?**_ demanda-t-il en se levant.

 _ **La nouvelle élève, Maura Isles**_. Le comportement de son ami l'agacée déjà. Pourquoi tous les garçons se comportaient-ils ainsi ? Elle passa une main sur son visage et soupira lourdement. En vérité, elle souhaitait en faire de même.

 _ **Oh ! Jolie ! À plus tard Jane**_. Il ne lui laissa même pas le temps de répondre, il marchait déjà dans la direction de la blonde.

Jane le regardait approcher la petite blonde la tête haute et avec une grande confiance. Il parlait à Maura, mais celle-ci ne leva même pas les yeux. Il se gratta le dessus de la tête et bougeait d'un pied à l'autre dans l'inconfort. Il s'éloigna enfin rapidement et à l'étonnement de Jane, presque en courant. Qu'avait-elle pu dire pour le faire fuir de cette façon ? Jane était perplexe et en même temps de plus en plus désireuse de la connaitre. N'ayant aucune idée de la façon dont-elle pourrait approcher cette fille pour le moment, elle se tourna vers ses amis et se joignit à leur conversation en attendant, en espérant que l'avenir lui donnerait une chance.

La sonnerie venait de mettre fin à leurs rires et ils prirent la direction des classes. Jane entra dans la salle de chimie et vis Maura assise au fond de la salle près d'une fenêtre, elle profita que la place à côté d'elle était libre pour s'installer. La blonde regardait toujours par la fenêtre.

Jane voulait entamer la discussion, mais ne savait pas comment l'aborder et pour être vraiment honnête, elle avait peur de se faire rembarrer comme Giovanni. Jane n'était pas très douée pour ce genre de chose, mais sa curiosité était vraiment trop forte. Elle voulait connaitre cette fille, qui ne ressemblait à personne et qui était si mystérieuse. Elle prit un instant pour la regarder et l'admirer. Bien que cette fille fût très renfermé et que son expression était froide et distante, Jane pouvait y voir la solitude et une souffrance à peine perceptible.

 _ **Bonjour, Je . . .**_ Jane commença, mais avant qu'elle puisse terminer sa phrase, la blonde venait de lever une main en l'air afin de la faire cesser de parler.

Elle regarda Jane droit dans les yeux. Celle-ci frissonna, mais était subjuguée également. Les yeux de la blonde avaient une couleur noisette, ainsi que des traces de vert et avec les rayons du soleil qui traversaient la fenêtre, Jane pouvait y voir des éclats d'or.

 _ **Ne prends pas cette peine !**_ Sa voix était grave et rauque. Jane pouvait entendre la douceur derrière. Malgré la façade froide et dure, Jane pouvait apercevoir la douceur. _**Je ne suis pas là pour me faire des amis.**_ Elle tourna la tête et regarda de nouveau par la fenêtre.

Avant même que Jane ne puisse ajouter autre chose le cours commença, elle jeta un regard sur la jeune fille et comme la première fois celle-ci griffonnait sur sa feuille. En se penchant légèrement, elle pouvait apercevoir une partie de ce qui ressemblait à un dessin.

 _« Oh elle a l'air vraiment douée, c'est magnifique ceux qu'elle fait ! »_ pensa Jane.

 _ **C'est très joli !**_ Chuchota-t-elle confiante et souriante.

Maura la regarda surprise, habituellement, les gens la fuyaient après leur première discussion. Personne n'osait lui parler de nouveau, pourtant cette fille venait de lui parler pour la seconde fois. Elle semblait vraiment vouloir faire connaissance. La solitude pesait de plus en plus sur elle avec les années, l'idée d'avoir une amie était très attrayante, mais tous ceux qu'elle avait laissés s'approcher d'elle, lui avaient fait tant de mal, était-elle prête à prendre à nouveau se risque ? Sans un mot elle fit un signe de tête et retourna à sa feuille.

Enhardie par ce petit geste, Jane se pencha à nouveau vers la blonde. _**Tu as beaucoup de talent !**_

Maura leva la tête, mais fut interrompue alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche.

 _ **Mesdemoiselles je peux vous aider ?**_ Demandait Madame Winnch, professeur de chimie, agacée. C'était une très belle femme, 1m80, élancée et surtout une grosse poitrine. Elle était arrogante et détestait les bavardages.

Jane baissa la tête et s'enfonça dans son siège. Maura quant à elle regardait la prof droit dans les yeux, droite et fière dans sa chaise.

Madame Winnch n'appréciait pas du tout le comportement de celle-ci et reprit.

 _ **Je suis en train d'expliquer quelque chose de très important et vous discutez ! Voyons si vous avez retenu ce que je viens d'expliquer en terminant cet exercice !**_ Elle montra le problème au tableau. Elle savait très bien qu'elles ne pourraient pas le résoudre avant la fin de l'année ! Mais elle voulait leur donner une bonne leçon, surtout à cette petite blonde arrogante.

Jane tenta de le comprendre, mais cela ressemblait à du chinois pour elle, avant qu'elle ne puisse parler, Maura se leva et se dirigea lentement vers le tableau. Sans un mot elle prit le crayon et commença à écrire. D'un seul trait elle venait de remplir le tableau d'équation, de formule chimique et de symbole. Tous abasourdis la regardaient écrire sans un mot. Madame Winch la regardais faire, la bouche ouverte.

Après 5 minutes la blonde posa le crayon, se retourna vers la prof avec un petit sourire en coin, avant de se diriger vers sa table, elle prit ces affaires et posa son dessin sur le bureau de Jane et quitta la pièce en silence.

Madame Winch observa le tableau dans tous les sens, elle ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'elle venait de voir. Après avoir bougonné pendant quelques secondes elle reprit son cours.

Jane prit le dessin afin de le regarder

 _« C'était une fille perdue dans un paysage sombre, des roses et des ronces encerclaient la fille »._ Elle le regarda longtemps, un sentiment de solitude ressortait du dessin. L'heure passa rapidement et la cloche sonna enfin. Elle quitta la salle. Son cours suivant venait d'être annulé donc elle se dirigea vers la cour. Jane s'installa dans l'herbe sous un arbre et plongea dans ces pensées. La scène qui venait d'avoir lieu dans la classe repassait encore et encore dans son esprit, cette fille devenait de plus en plus intéressante et cela donnait à Jane encore plus de raisons de vouloir connaitre cette fille !

Une voix forte la sortait de ces pensées, elle ouvrit les yeux pour voir une femme s'approcher d'une fille. Le soleil l'aveuglait alors elle se redressa et regarda mieux. C'était la conseillère du lycée qui parlait avec Maura, mais la discussion ne semblait pas plaire à la jeune fille, de là où elle était, Jane pouvait entendre ce qu'elles se disaient.

 _ **Mademoiselle Isles vous devez réfléchir !**_ La conseillère, madame O'Connors, était une Afro-américaine de trente ans. Elle avait de longs cheveux fixés dans un chignon. Sa peau plutôt de couleur café au lait, avait d'incroyables yeux bruns claires. Sa silhouette était élancée et douce. La femme se frotta le front dans l'agacement. _**Ne gâché pas vos chances !**_

Maura se tenait légèrement en arrière et sur la défensive. La colère et l'ennui étaient profondément inscrits sur son visage. _**Cessé de me suivre !**_ Sa voix était plus grave et beaucoup plus sombre _ **. Je vous ai donné ma réponse, alors cesser de me harceler avec cela et en ce qui concerne mes absences, ne vous inquiétez pas, mes notes n'en souffriront pas ! Donc si c'était tout ce que vous aviez à me parler, je vous prie de bien vouloir m'excuser.**_

Elle ne laissa pas le temps à la conseillère de dire un mot, elle partit rapidement. Celle-ci déroutée regarda la jeune fille partir. Dans la défaite, elle retourna finalement à l'intérieur du bâtiment.

De là où elle se trouvait, Jane pouvait voir la blonde serrer les poings dans la colère. Sans même réfléchir elle s'élança après la blonde. Maura contourna l'école et Jane la perdit rapidement de vue. Alors qu'elle se trouvait à l'entrée du parking, elle scruta les alentours a la recherche d'une crinière d'or.

Une voix lui fit serrer les dents tout à coup. Son corps se raidit et son souffle resta piéger dans sa gorge.

 _ **Regarder qui voilà ! Jane Rizzoli en personne !**_ Un garçon brun s'approcha d'elle. Il avait les cheveux châtains, des yeux marron et une mâchoire carrée. Il était très beau et la star du lycée.

 _ **Casey !**_ Elle recula alors que celui-ci s'approchait d'elle. Son dos heurta le mur. Il était accompagné par sa bande de copains, quatre garçons. Jane commençait à avoir peur, elle regarda autour d'elle, mais personne n'était là à cette heure. Il avait essayé de l'embrasser une fois et elle l'avait repoussé. Casey c'était énerver et avait tenté de la forcer à l'embrasser, heureusement pour elle, des camarades passaient par là et elle avait pu fuir. Depuis elle faisait tout pour ne pas se retrouver seule avec lui.

Il regarda autour de lui avant de se pencher un peu plus vers elle. _**Je n'ai pas oublié ton comportement, tu me dois toujours un baiser.**_ Il approcha de plus en plus son corps près de celui de Jane.

Son cœur battait vite, très vite. Elle était terrifiée. Elle cherchait un moyen de fuir, seule face à cinq garçons, elle ne pourrait rien faire. Une voix la fit sortir de sa réflexion.

 _ **Puis-je vous aider ?**_

Tous surpris se tournèrent vers l'intrus. Ils se mirent à sourire en voyant une petite blonde. Casey avec un grand sourire s'écarta de Jane et s'approcha de Maura comme un chasseur près à se jeter sur sa proie sans défense. Jane regarda avec surprise la petite blonde qui ne bougeait pas et ne semblait pas avoir peur.

 _ **Ne reste pas là !**_ hurla Jane.

Casey se retourna vivement et fronça les sourcils en posant un doigt sur ces lèvres, lui demandant de se taire. Avant de revenir à son nouvel attrait. Maintenant près de la petite femme, il baissa la tête. Se sentant fort et puissant, il souriait encore plus. Il avait au moins deux têtes de plus que la blonde. _**Tu veux participer beauté ?**_

Jane tremblait de peur contre le mur, pour elle, mais aussi pour Maura.

Maura se redressa et le regarda haute, fière et un petit quelque chose de terrifiant dans les yeux. _**Cinq crétins contre une fille, bravo le courage !**_ Elle faisait un pas en avant. Elle était calme et confiante.

Jane n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'elle voyait. La bouche ouverte elle regarda la blonde.

Casey amusé tenta de poser une main sur la joue de Maura. Mais avant qu'il n'atteigne son objectif, celle-ci attrapa son poignet et le serra fortement. Il grimaça. Avec un petit sourire Maura attrapa sa virilité et commença à serrer la main.

Dans la douleur, Casey grogna. Il tenta de se libérer mais Maura resserra sa prise sur ces bijoux de famille et un gémissement de douleur lui échappa alors qu'il se pliait en deux. Un des amis de celui-ci voulut intervenir, mais elle l'arrêta net avec un coup de pied bien placé entre ces jambes. Il tomba au sol dans un cri alors qu'il s'accrochait à ce qui lui restait de virilité. Elle tenait toujours Casey fermement et regarda les trois autres.

 _ **Tenter un geste et vous me supplierait de ne pas vous achever.**_ Les trois autres levèrent les mains en signe de reddition. _**Bonne décision ! Maintenant vous allez m'écouter attentivement comme de bon garçon.**_ Elle resserra sa prise sur Casey.

 _ **Oui ! Oui !**_ Gémissait-il les larmes aux yeux. Il regarda ses amis qui acquiescèrent immédiatement.

 _ **Bien, vous vous approcher à nouveau de Jane Rizzoli et je vais venir m'occuper de vous !**_ Jane regarda Maura avec incrédulité, comment connaissait-elle son nom ? Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de se présenter. « _Alors comment pouvait-elle le savoir ? Et pourquoi prenait-elle sa défense ? Et surtout merde ! Comment elle est excitante à ce moment !_ » Pensa Jane.

 _ **Ensuite lorsque vous vous adressez à elle, c'est mademoiselle Rizzoli !**_ Elle écrasa l'entre jambes de celui à terre avec son pied et celle de Casey toujours dans sa main.

Ils crièrent à l'unisson, _**oui ! Oui !**_

 _ **Bien ! Et enfin j'entends dire que vous avez terrorisé une autre fille et je vais venir pour vous !**_ Elle relâcha sa prise et s'écarta des garçons. _**Tirez-vous !**_ Sa voix était restée calme et grave tout le temps. Elle n'avait montré aucun signe de peur ou d'inquiétude.

Les trois autres attrapèrent leurs copains et ils fuyaient à toutes jambes. Maura regarda Jane, elle l'examina attentivement, elle voulait s'assurer qu'elle allait bien. Jane qui retrouvait lentement son calme s'approcha de sa sauveuse.

Celle-ci leva de nouveau sa main, mais cette fois elle n'eut aucun effet. Jane se jeta dans les bras de la blonde. Tout son corps tremblait alors qu'elle réalisait enfin ce qui aurait pu lui arriver si Maura n'était pas intervenu.

 _ **Merci !**_ Elle sanglotait un peu de soulagement. _**Merci !**_

Maura était maintenant figée, elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle attendit que les pleures de la brune cessèrent et l'écarta doucement d'elle. Elle attrapa sa main et la tira derrière elle. Jane encore troublée suivait la blonde en silence.

Maura la mena jusqu'au parking des professeurs, elle s'arrêta devant une moto. Une Harley Davidson Iron 883, de couleur grise métallisée et noir. Maura tira des clefs de sa veste et sortait deux casques d'un casier devant la place de parking. Jane regarda l'engin avec admiration, elle accepta le casque que lui tendit la blonde.

 _ **Elle est à toi ?**_ Demanda Jane incrédule et surexciter.

Maura hocha simplement la tête et monta sur l'engin, elle tira la béquille et démarra la moto. Le moteur ronronnait comme un lion. Le corps de Jane se mit à trembler d'excitation. Un regard de la blonde et elle grimpa derrière elle. Elle attrapa sa taille et se blotti contre son héroïne.

Maura prenait la route. Elle roula dans les rues de Boston. Sa conduite était lisse et souple. Rassurer Jane leva la tête et profita de la sensation de liberté. Maura se gara devant un petit café. Elle arrêta le moteur et laissa Jane descendre avant de stabiliser l'engin. Elle retira son casque et s'assurant que la brune la suivait, elle entra dans le café.

La blonde alla directement au comptoir, Jane était sur ces talons. Le serveur approcha.

 _ **Un thé vert avec du citron.**_ Elle se tourna vers Jane.

 _ **Un café noir avec du sucre.**_ Elle chercha dans ces poches pour un billet. Mais Maura attrapa son poignet et déposa un billet sur le comptoir. Elle se dirigea vers une table à l' écart en tenant toujours la brune. Se contacte faisait trembler son corps à chaque fois. La chaleur émanant de la main de Maura s'infiltrait sous sa peau et se rependait dans tout son corps.

Elle tendit la main vers l'un des sièges afin que Jane prenne place et elle se posa sur celui d'en face. Elle n'avait pas dit un mot. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Depuis des années maintenant elle n'avait eu de discussion avec des personnes de son âge. Mais cette fille avait quelque chose de différent qui effrayait la jeune rebelle et pourtant elle l'intriguait également.

Jane inspira profondément et se lenca. _**Merci !**_ Elle attendit que la blonde la regarde. _**De m'avoir défendu contre Casey et sa bande ! Merci ! De m'emmener ici.**_ Elle adressa un doux sourire à Maura.

Maintenant c'était Maura qui avait peur, pourquoi avait-elle pris cette fille avec elle. Habituellement elle aidait et repartait sans un mot, sans un geste. Alors pourquoi c'était diffèrent avec cette fille ? Lorsque Jane c'était jeter dans ces bras, elle avait voulu la garder là en sécurité.

Jane voyait la blonde se perdre dans ces pensées, différentes émotions traversaient son regard. Elle tendit une main en avant sur la table jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteignit celle de Maura.

Le toucher la ramena immédiatement sur terre et lorsqu'elle vit la main poser sur la sienne, elle la retira vivement et la cacha sous la table. Elle bougea la situation devenait inconfortable, gêner elle leva les yeux doucement vers Jane. Voyant sa peine, elle se racla la gorge. _**Je suis désoler, je n'ai pas l'habitude que l'on me touche.**_

 _ **Ce n'est pas grave !**_ Répondit Jane et retrouva son doux sourire.

Maura la regarda, cette fille n'était vraiment pas comme les autres et la blonde ne savait pas quoi faire. _**J'ai pensé que retourner en classe maintenant serait un peu difficile.**_ Contre sa volonté, sa voix retrouvait une douceur qu'elle n'avait pas entendue depuis bien longtemps.

Jane remarqua le changement et ces yeux se mirent à briller. Elle appréciait cette fille de plus en plus. Son cœur battait la chamade et cette fois ce n'était pas de peur. Lorsqu'elle plongeait dans ces beaux yeux noisette, son estomac faisait un tour complet.

Le serveur apporta leurs boissons et se retira rapidement.

Maura avala une gorger et regarda Jane. _**C'est quoi l'histoire avec ce gars ?**_ Demanda-t-elle tranquillement.

Jane posa sa tasse sur la table et regarda la blonde dans les yeux. _**À une soirée l'année dernière, il a essayé de m'embrasser. Il avait fait un pari avec ces copains. Je l'ai repoussé.**_

 _ **Sa fierté a été blessée !**_ Maura rigola amèrement _ **. Je connais ces gars, ils sont fort en groupe, mais derrière leur façade de dur, ce sont des mauviettes. Attaquer les là où ça fait mal et ils deviennent de vrais fillettes.**_

 _ **Je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un comme toi !**_ Jane regarda la blonde et se pencha un peu en avant.

Maura baissa les yeux sur sa tasse et se referma _ **. Je t'ai aidé parce que je le devais. Personne ne mérite d'être traité comme ça !**_ Elle ne releva pas la tête. _**Je te l'ai dit, je ne veux pas me faire d'amie.**_

Jane aurait pu se sentir blesser, mais elle savait que Maura ne disait ces mots que pour se protéger et éloigner les gens autour d'elle. Malgré son apparence, elle cherchait à disparaître et ne pas être vu. Mais Jane l'avait vu et maintenant elle l'avait dans la peau. _**Alors pourquoi m'avoir amené ici ?**_ Demanda-t-elle avec un petit sourire qui s'élargissait avec la gêne de son hôte.

 _ **Je . . . . Heu, . . . je . . . .**_ Elle bégayait, cette fille la troublait. Elle faisait fondre ces barrières et la blonde ne pouvait pas se le permettre. _**Nous devons rentrer, je ne voudrais pas que tu aies des problèmes à cause de moi.**_ Elle termina sa boisson et se leva.

Jane fit de même et suivis Maura.

* * *

Que pensez-vous?

les changements sont-ils trop radicaux ou mon histoire à t'elle quelque chose d'intéressante et ne dévie pas trop ?

dit-moi franchement se que vous en pensez !


	3. Chapitre 3

_**Chapitre 3**_

Maura se gara sur le parking des professeurs du lycée. Jane descendit de la moto et retira son casque. Elle regarda Maura retirer le sien. Elle descendit de sa moto et rangea son casque ainsi que celui de Jane. La brune ne voulait pas mettre mal à l'aise la blonde et surtout ne pas prendre le risque de la faire fuir, alors elle se contenta de la laisser faire et espérer qu'elle ne se sauverait pas. Maura se retourna et regarda Jane pendant un moment silencieusement. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire ou faire. Une partie d'elle voulait se débarrasser rapidement de cette fille et surtout ne plus la revoir, mais une autre était très intrigué par la belle italienne et ne voulait surtout pas la laisser partir. _**Aller vient.**_

Maura contourna l'école afin de se rendre au hall d'entrer, Jane la suivait silencieusement, elle n'avait pas besoin de parler et elle savait qu'il était facile d'effrayer la belle blonde et la faire fuir. Maura attrapa le poignet de Jane à nouveau et la tira derrière elle alors qu'elle entrait dans le bâtiment. Chaque fois qu'elle attrapait son poignet, le corps de Jane frissonnait, une chaleur émanant de la main de Maura s'infiltrait sous sa peau et dévorait lentement son corps. Leur prochain cours n'avait pas encore commencé.

Maura la mena jusqu'à la prochaine salle, la sonnerie retentissait dans les couloirs et en une fraction de seconde, le couloir désert et silencieux venait d'être envahi par un ras de marrer d'élèves presser et bruyant.

Jane s'accrocha plus fermement à la petite main qui la tenait, mais dans la cohue elle sentit l'étreinte de la blonde sur son poignet se desserrer. Elle regarda les yeux noisette une seconde et tout à coup, ils avaient disparu. _**Maura ?!**_ Appela Jane en regardant autour, mais elle n'était plus là et dans un soupir, Jane entra dans sa classe d'histoire.

Elle prit place au fond de la salle. « _Elle m'a laissé ! Pourquoi ?_ » Jane soupira et posa son menton dans sa main, son coude poser sur le bureau. Le cours ne l'intéressait pas, seule une magnifique petite blonde était dans son esprit.

 _« J'ai bien vu qu'elle hésitait à me laisser, alors pourquoi fuit-elle encore ? Je ne comprends pas cette fille, mais je n'arrive pas à l'oublier. Et puis tout ce qu'elle a fait pour moi, elle m'a sauvée_. »

Jane se concentra sur le cours d'histoire, elle tira son cahier et lorsqu'elle l'ouvrit, un dessin se trouvait entre les pages. C'était celui que Maura lui avait donné plutôt. « _Pourquoi me le donner si elle ne veut pas d'amie ? Et comment connaissait-elle mon nom ? a-t-elle entendu Casey le dire ? Ou le connaît-elle autrement ?_ »

Plus de question venait à son esprit et malheureusement, aucune réponse, donc elle rangea son dessin et se concentra sur l'histoire. À son grand regret, l'heure fut la plus longue de la journée. Le cours terminé, elle courut au terrain de foot, elle entra dans les vestiaires et se changea pour l'entrainement. Elle était la seule fille parmi l'équipe, Jane Rizzoli fût autoriser à jouer car elle était une des meilleurs joueuses de son équipe.

Aujourd'hui Jane redoutait l'entrainement, car Casey faisait partie de l'équipe, avec leur rencontre de cette après-midi, elle ne voulait pas se retrouver face à lui. Et malheureusement elle avait raison, pendant tout l'entrainement, Casey c'était montrer agressif et plus difficile. Lorsque l'entraîneur a sifflé la fin, Jane se précipita dans les vestiaires, elle se changea rapidement et s'approcha de la porte de sortie.

Depuis que Casey s'en était pris à elle l'année dernière, Jane avait perdu une bonne partie de sa confiance. Elle était forte et sans peur, mais depuis cette soirée-là, elle le redoutait. Chaque fois qu'il l'abordait, il était accompagné de copain et Jane savait qu'elle ne ferait pas le poids.

Elle passa la tête afin de regarder à l'extérieur, il n'y avait personne. Comme une ombre, elle longea le mur et se précipita vers le parking ou sa voiture l'attendait.

Seulement Casey était déjà là, avec deux de ces copains, ils attendaient Jane de pied ferme près de sa voiture. Elle les vit trop tard, car eux aussi venaient de la voir. Rapidement elle était encerclée.

 _ **Alors Rizzoli, tu n'as pas ton garde du corps !**_ Casey se tenait devant elle, sa posture était menaçante et dans ces yeux une fureur brulait ardemment. Il leva la main pour la gifler.

 _ **On ne vous a jamais dit qu'il ne fallait pas traiter une jeune fille ainsi ?**_ Maura se tenait contre la voiture de Jane, elle avait la tête baissée et regardait ses mains alors qu'elle jouait avec ces clefs.

Casey tourna la tête, tandis que ses amis avaient sursauté et maintenant tremblaient, ils redoutaient cette fille et après ce qu'elle leur avait fait, ils se pissaient presque dessus. Jane qui tremblait de peur, était aussi très surprise de voir Maura encore fois là pour la protéger.

Casey éclata de rire. _**Ça !**_ Il pointa un doigt vers Jane. _**Une jeune fille ! Elle est comme les escargots, une hermaphodique !**_ Il se tourna vers Jane avec un sourire arrogant. _**Allez Jane baisse ton pantalon et montre-nous ton pénis !**_ Il riait fier de lui et ces copains se joignirent a lui. Jane baissa la tête blessée par ces mots.

Mais son rire se coinça dans sa gorge alors qu'il entendait la petite blonde rire derrière lui. Furieux Casey se retourna.

Maura le regarda droit dans les yeux tout en se rapprochant d'eux. _**D'abord on dit hermaphrodite, tu devrais être plus attentif en cours avant d'ouvrir la bouche! Ensuite elle est une vraie femme !**_ Elle regarda rapidement Jane et lui fit un petit signe de tête. Jane retrouva un doux sourire. Maura regarda Casey. _ **Mais toi es-tu un vrai homme ?**_ Avec un petit sourire, elle pointa son pantalon du doigt. _**Baisse ton pantalon Casey, qu'on vérifie çà, parce que lorsque je te tenais plutôt, je me suis posé la question.**_

Jane éclata de rire et posa une main sur sa bouche alors qu'elle tentait de le retenir. Sans se rendre compte de ce qu'elle faisait, Maura avait fait le tour de Casey et maintenant se trouvait entre lui et Jane. Elle prit une posture défensive pour Jane, tout en étant menaçante.

 _ **Tu vas me payer sa petite salope !**_ Il hurla alors qu'il lançait son poing en direction du visage de Maura. Celle-ci évita le coup, mais du coin de l'œil, elle vit les deux autres se jeter sur elles. Rapidement elle poussa Jane loin de la bagarre. Celle-ci tomba au sol par la force de la pousser.

Elle regarda surprise. Comme une danseuse, Maura évitait et parait chaque coup. Elle donna un coup de poing dans la mâchoire de Casey, mais ne put éviter celui qui arrivait dans ces cotes. D'un coup de pied, elle frappa celui sur sa gauche qui venait de la frapper. Les mains entre les jambes et à bout de souffle il tomba au sol dans un cri.

Casey maintenant enragé, frappait plus vite et plus fort. Maura se débarrassa du second copain, mais Casey profita de cette opportunité pour la jeter au sol avec un coup dans le genou. Dans un cri elle attrapa sa jambe. Il lui donna un coup de poing au visage rapidement. Elle porta la main à sa lèvre qui saignait alors que celle-ci venait de s'ouvrir.

Elle ne réalisa pas que dans le mouvement, la partie gauche de son visage était maintenant découverte, ces cheveux s'étaient déplacés. Jane et Casey virent des cicatrices autour de son oreille et un peu sur sa joue. Rapidement elle se ressaisit et replace sa chevelure.

Casey surprit regardait bêtement et ne vit pas le poing de Jane frapper fortement son visage. Il tomba au sol dans la surprise. Les deux filles debout autour de lui le regardaient. Maura l'attrapa par son t-shirt et l'attira près d'elle.

 _ **Recommence une chose comme ça et je te jure que ça va très mal se finir pour toi.**_ Elle le jeta à nouveau au sol et donna un grand coup de pied dans son entre-jambe. Il hurla et se plia en deux, elle frappa à nouveau, mais cette fois dans ces cotes. _**Tu es prévenu ! La prochaine je n'aurais aucune pitié !**_

Maura s'éloigna et Jane la suivit.

Hors de vue Maura se cramponna à ces cotes et gémissait. Jane qui marchait derrière se rapprocha d'elle rapidement. _**Tu as mal ?**_ Demanda-t-elle inquiète.

Maura surprise la regarda, elle ne l'avait pas entendu la suivre et ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle le fasse, pourtant Jane Rizzoli était là devant elle et s'inquiétait. La blonde se redressa et serra les dents. _**Non ! Je vais avoir quelques bleus. C'est tout !**_

Elle tenta de s'éloigner du danger, mais Jane ne le voyait pas ainsi, elle fit un pas en avant et posa une main sur sa joue. Maura gela au contact. Les garçons, les bagarres, . . . Rien ne l'effrayait, mais cette fille la terrorisait.

 _ **Laisse-moi t'aider s'il te plaît ?**_ Supplia Jane.

Maura était perdue dans ces yeux sombres, elle ne pouvait plus parler, elle se contenta de hocher la tête. Jane la mena dans les vestiaires en-là tenant par la main. Rizzoli la fit s'asseoir sur un banc, elle attrapa son menton et souleva son visage, elle se pencha et regarda de plus près la coupure à sa lèvre.

Maura ne respirait plus, elle se contenta de regarder la brune.

Jane se redressa et alla chercher quelques choses dans une armoire suspendue. Elle posa tout sur le banc et imbiba un morceau de coton d'antiseptique. Elle attrapa le menton de Maura. _**Ça risque de piquer un peu.**_ Sa voix rauque habituellement était plus grave et avait quelque chose de sensuel. Il tamponna doucement la coupure et à la première grimace de la blonde, elle souffla doucement sur la lèvre.

Un frisson venait de parcourir le corps de Maura. Son corps se crispa entièrement. Personne ne la touchait, mais Jane venait de le faire et pour une fois, elle n'avait pas envie de fuir, ou pas vraiment. Son cœur battait très vite et à chaque touche ou geste de la brune elle retenait son souffle.

La plaie soignée Jane se redressa. _**Montre-moi tes cotes !**_ Rizzoli était calme, même si être aussi près de cette fille et la toucher survoltait tout son corps. Elle devait se contenir.

Maura attrapa son côté et tenta de se relever à la hâte, mais une douleur vive lui coupa le souffle et elle retomba sur le banc.

 _ **Laisses-moi regarder ?**_ Demanda Jane en faisant un pas en avant.

 _ **Non !**_ Hurla Maura. Elle agrippa fermement sa veste. _**Ce n'est rien juste des contusions.**_

 _ **Je veux juste m'assurer que tu n'as pas de côtes cassées !**_ Supplia Jane.

 _ **Je vais bien, maintenant laisse-moi !**_ Grogna la blonde, elle baissa la tête. Son assurance et son arrogance semblaient être restées à l'extérieur et elle se sentait vulnérable. Elle n'aimait pas du tout cela et se leva rapidement. Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la sortie Jane la stoppa net.

 _ **Si tu as peur que je voie tes cicatrices ne t'en fais pas, j'ai déjà vu celles sur ta joue.**_ Jane savait qu'elle jouait un jeu dangereux car Maura pouvait se mettre très en colère, ou fuir et cette fois ne plus revenir.

Maura abasourdit, se tourna vers la brune et la regarda. Elle cherchait le dégoût, la moquerie, mais tout ce qu'elle pouvait voir était l'inquiétude et la bienveillance. Elle baissa la tête et dans un murmure parla.

 _ **Je ne peux pas.**_

Jane s'approcha d'elle doucement. Elle posa une main sur sa joue et lentement remonta jusqu'à son oreille et dévoila sa peau. Jane pouvait voir les cicatrices tout autour de l'oreille, certaines ressemblaient à des traces de brulure. Elle vit un appareille auditif dans son oreille. Avec son pouce elle caressa doucement la peau endommagée. Maura ne bougea pas, son corps s'était raidi au toucher, mais elle n'avait pas fui. Elle tremblait, elle luttait pour retenir ces larmes.

Jane chuchota près de son oreille. _**Tu n'as pas à avoir honte, tu es toujours aussi magnifique.**_ Avec cela elle embrassa délicatement la peau abîmée. Maura ferma les yeux au contact des lèvres de Jane et une larme lui échappa.

Jane s'écarta légèrement et attrapa le visage de Maura avec ses deux mains, elle la força tendrement à la regarder. Une fois qu'elle aperçut les doux yeux noisette, elle pouvait voir les larmes qui c'étaient accumuler dans ces yeux, mais qu'elle tenait farouchement pour qu'elles ne tombent pas sur ces joues, sauf qu'une lui avait échappé. _**Laisse-moi faire ça pour toi ?**_

Maura hocha simplement la tête. Jane attrapa sa veste en cuir et ouvrit la fermeture éclair. Elle l'écarta un peu et souleva avec beaucoup de précautions le haut. Lentement un gros hématome c'était former sur ces côtes. Jane déplaça ces doigts sur le bleu. Maura se crispa sous la douleur.

Jane laissa retomber le vêtement et regarda la blonde dans les yeux. _**Juste des contusions, pas de casse.**_

 _ **Je te l'avais dit !**_ La voix de Maura était grave et brisée par l'émotion.

Jane lui souriait tendrement. Elle regarda Maura se rhabiller. Celle-ci releva la tête et vit l'espoir dans les yeux bruns. Elle inspira profondément et regarda au sol de nouveau. _**Laisse-moi du temps !**_ Elle bougeait inconfortablement sur place.

Jane comprenait très bien ce qu'elle disait. _**Je vois tout ce que tu veux cacher derrière cette façade brute et forte !**_ Maura leva la tête et haussa les sourcils dans la surprise. _**Voilà pourquoi je n'ai pas fui après notre première discussion, parce que j'ai aperçu une partie de ce que tu cherches à cacher désespérément.**_ Jane fit un pas en avant. _**Je ne veux pas te faire de mal ! Je veux juste que tu me laisses une chance.**_

Maura ferma les yeux, elle inspira profondément. _**J'ai peur !**_ murmura-t-elle en détournant la tête. Les mains dans ces poches elle regarda le sol. _**Je veux te connaitre mieux, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de veiller sur toi, mais . . .**_

Elle s'enfuyait, elle se jeta hors de la pièce et disparut rapidement. Jane toujours dans le vestiaire soupira un peu déçu. Mais Maura lui avait demandé d'être patiente et pour elle, Jane était prête à faire un effort. Avec un grand sourire elle quitta le vestiaire et se dirigea vers sa voiture. L'avenir semblait prometteur et elle ferait tout pour gagner le cœur de la blonde sauvage !

Jane était tombée amoureuse de cette fille, Maura Isles venait de voler son cœur. Mais ce qu'elle ne savait pas c'était que Jane était tenace et elle ne la laisserait pas disparaitre si facilement de sa vie. Apprivoisée la blonde allait être difficile, mais Jane n'allait pas renoncer si facilement.


	4. Chapitre 4

_**Chapitre 4**_

Il était 6 heures du soir lorsqu'elle rentra à la maison. Comme chaque soir d'entrainement, Jane jeta son sac dans l'entré, elle accrocha sa veste, retira ces chaussures et alla dans la salle. Sa mère avait préparé une collation et l'avait déposé sur la table à manger.

Jane prit place et silencieusement mangea. Angela avait entendu la porte d'entrer, mais pas sa fille. Elle alla voir dans la salle à manger. Elle vit sa fille perdue dans ces pensées, une tristesse se reflétait dans ces yeux et la ride sur son front indiquait une grande réflexion.

Angela s'asseyait à côté de sa fille, ne la voyant pas bouger elle posa une main sur la sienne. Jane surprise leva les yeux vers sa mère.

 _ **Maman !**_ Elle cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises avant de se pencher et de l'embrasser sur la joue.

Angela souriait tendrement à sa fille. _**Dis-moi ce qui te tracasse chérie ?**_

Jane regarda la table de nouveau. « _Comment va-t-elle prendre tout cela ? Casey, ce qui aurait bien pu se passer si Maura n'était pas intervenu ? Et Maura ?_ » Jane soupira lourdement.

Angela voyait sa fille se battre intérieurement, elle caressa délicatement sa joue. _**Jane regarde-moi ?**_ demanda-t-elle. Lorsque sa fille leva enfin les yeux, elle parla fermement et également tendrement. _**Peu importe ce que tu veux dire, peu importe si je suis en colère, triste ou que je ne comprends pas ! Je t'aime ! Tu es ma fille Jane et peu importe ce que tu fais rien ne changera ça, tu comprends ?**_

Jane avait les larmes aux yeux et elle hocha simplement la tête, incapable de dire un mot. _**Bien ! Alors dis-moi ce qui ne va pas ?**_

Elle prit une profonde inspiration et ce lança. _**Tu te souviens de Casey ?**_ Angela secoua la tête. _**Ce garçon qui a voulu me forcer à l'embrasser l'année dernière.**_

Angela serra les dents, ses mains maintenant fermées en poings et une colère immense dans les yeux, elle se referma dans sa rage. Elle se souvenait de ce soir-là, lorsqu'elle avait trouvé sa fille en pleure recroqueviller sur elle-même dans sa chambre. Elle avait passé la nuit à la consoler. Et ce qui la rendait encore plus furieuse c'était que depuis cette nuit-là, sa fille avait perdu un parti de sa confiance en elle. Forte et indépendante, après cette nuit-là quelque chose c'était éteint en Jane Rizzoli.

 _ **Je me souviens !**_ Grinça Angela.

Jane resserra sa prise sur la main de sa mère. _**Je l'ai revu aujourd'hui !**_ Elle trembla légèrement en pensant à ce qui aurait pu se passer. Le cœur de la maman se serra dans la crainte _ **. Il m'a coincé dans le parking avec 4 de ces copains.**_ Elle soupira. _**J'avais si peur maman ! J'étais toute seule et sans défense.**_ Angela retenait son souffle.

 _ **Au moment où j'ai cru que j'étais perdu, je l'ai entendu !**_ Une étincelle apparut dans ces yeux et Angela le remarqua immédiatement. _**Si tu l'avais vu maman !**_ Elle se tourna vers sa mère et celle-ci l'écouta attentivement intriguée.

 _ **Elle était beaucoup plus petite qu'eux, et elle est si mince ! Pourtant elle n'avait pas peur, elle était droite et fière devant eux.**_

Angela fronça les sourcils en réalisant que sa fille venait de dire « _elle_ ». _**Elle ?**_ demanda-t-elle. _**Une fille ?**_

 _ **Oui !**_ reprit Jane avec un grand sourire. _**Si tu l'avais vue maman, elle les a maîtrisé sans problème ! Casey pleurait presque alors qu'elle l'avait attrapé par . . .**_ Jane s'arrêta et rougit a la pensée.

Angela remarqua la réaction de sa fille, mais ne comprenait pourquoi _ **. Par quoi ?**_

Jane racla sa gorge. _**Disons par ce qui fait de lui un homme.**_

 _ **Oh !**_ Angela fronça les sourcils et lorsqu'elle réalisa enfin elle rougit. _**OH !**_

 _ **Ouai !**_ Ricana Jane. _**Un de ces copains allait se jeter sur elle et elle lui a donné un grand coup de pied dans les cou. . . .**_

Angela leva la main afin de faire taire sa fille. _**Je crois que j'ai compris.**_

 _ **Désoler ! Enfin brefs, les autres avaient peurs et tremblaient. Elle leur a dit de ne plus s'approcher de moi ou d'une autre fille. Casey tremblait et pleurait comme une fille ! Ils sont repartis en cours après qu'elle leur a dit de ne plus m'approcher et qu'elle s'occuperait d'eux s'ils recommençaient.**_

Angela souffla de soulagement que sa fille n'avait rien eu, mais elle ne savait pas quoi pensée de cette mystérieuse sauveuse.

 _ **Après quand j'ai enfin réalisé ce qui venait de se passer et ce qui aurait pu se passer sans elle, je me suis jeter dans ces bras.**_ Jane baissa la tête, les joues légèrement rouges.

Angela voyait la gêne de sa fille et frotta son dos et ne put retenir un petit sourire, sa fille n'était pas du genre à enlacer les autres. _**Continu !**_

 _ **Retourner au milieu des autres après tout ça était impossible et je crois qu'elle l'a vue alors elle m'a emmené jusqu'à sa moto et ma conduite jusqu'à un petit café à côté du lycée.**_

Angela fronça les sourcils. _**Une moto ?!**_ demanda-t-elle. Jane baissa un peu plus la tête. _**Je ne suis pas sûr d'être d'accord avec cela !**_

Jane soupira lourdement. _**Désoler maman ! Elle m'a offert un café et elle prit un thé !**_ Jane avait un petit sourire au souvenir. Elle avait été surprise de son choix, une fille comme elle boire du thé ! Et puis sa façon de parler était bien trop polie pour une fille de son genre et c'était ce qui intriguait encore plus la brune.

 _ **On a discuté un peu et elle m'a ramené au lycée avant le prochain cours.**_ Une larme roula sur sa joue, elle se jeta dans les bras de sa mère. Celle-ci surprise, rapidement l'enlaça fortement et la berça.

 _ **Maman !**_ Pleura Jane. _**Elle m'a sauvée la vie ! Elle m'a sauvée la vie !**_

Angela n'était pas sur de ce que racontait sa fille. Elle frotta son dos et resserra son bras autour d'elle. _**Chute ! Chute ! Ma chérie, raconte-moi ?!**_

Jane renifla à plusieurs reprises. _**À l'entrainement ce soir il était là ! Casey ! Il était là !**_

Un grondement de colère résonna dans la poitrine d'Angela.

 _ **Il a été rude et je savais qu'après il allait essayer de m'attraper. Quand l'entraîneur nous a libérés, j'ai couru aux vestiaires et je me suis changé rapidement, je me suis faufilé jusqu'à ma voiture, mais il était déjà là avec deux copains.**_ Les sanglots se calmaient, mais son corps tremblait encore dans les bras de sa mère. Celle-ci luttait afin de retenir ces larmes.

 _ **Il était furieux et j'avais vraiment peur ! Il a levé la main pour me gifler !**_ Jane entendit le petit cri de terreur de sa mère. _**Mais avant qu'il ne me frappe, une voix l'a interrompu. Elle était de nouveau là !**_ Jane releva la tête et regarda sa mère dans les yeux. _**Je ne sais comment elle est arrivée là, mais elle était appuyée contre ma voiture.**_

Angela souffla un peux soulager, mais redoutant la suite.

 _ **Il s'est moqué de moi en me traitant d'hermaphrodite et que je n'étais pas une vraie fille, mais un garçon.**_ Angela ferma les yeux dans la douleur. _**Elle a pris ma défense, elle a dit que j'étais une vraie femme !**_ Angela rouvrit les yeux et vit la rougeur sur le visage de sa fille. _**Elle s'est moqué de lui en disant que c'était plutôt lui qui n'était pas un vrai homme parce qu'elle n'avait pas senti grand-chose lorsqu'elle le tenait !**_ Jane ricana et Angela ne put retenir un petit rire.

Jane redevenait sérieuse. _**Elle a fait ça pour qu'il s'énerve contre elle et m'oublie ! Elle s'est mise entre lui et moi ! C'est elle qui a pris les coups maman !**_ Une larme coula sur sa joue. _**Avant qu'ils ne se jettent sur elle, elle m'a poussée loin.**_

Angela caressa la joue de sa fille et souleva son visage pour qu'elle la regarde. _**Tu as des sentiments pour cette fille n'est-ce pas ?**_ demanda Angela calmement.

Jane baissa les yeux, elle avait peur de la réaction de sa mère. _**Oui ! Je ne l'a connaît même pas, pourtant je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à elle. Je, j'ai . . .**_

 _ **Dis-moi chérie ?**_ demanda-t-elle.

 _ **J'ai voulu l'embrasser !**_ Chuchota Jane.

Angela regarda sa fille attentivement. _**Parle-moi d'elle ?**_ demanda-t-elle. _**Quel est son nom ?**_

 _ **Elle s'appelle Maura, Maura Isles !**_ Les yeux de Jane brillaient alors qu'elle pensait à elle. _**Au premier abord tu pourrais penser que ce n'est pas quelqu'un de bien, mais moi j'ai vu la vraie Maura ! Maman si tu voyais la tristesse et la solitude dans ces yeux !**_ Une larme lui échappa. _**Elle reste seule à l'écart, elle ne parle à personne, et même si sa tenue te laisse penser qu'elle cherche à se faire remarquer en fait, elle se cache simplement.**_

 _ **Mais toi tu l'as vue !**_

Jane regarda sa mère, surprise et rassurer qu'elle ne prenne pas mal tout cela. _**Oui mais je ne suis pas sûr que cela suffise.**_ Soupira Jane un peu désespérer. _**Elle a peur ! Elle ne ressemble à personne et je crois que de terribles choses lui sont arrivées ! Si elle me repousse tout le temps ?!**_

Angela frotta le dos de sa fille. _**D'après ce que tu viens de me raconter, elle ce soucis de toi ! Alors laisse-lui le temps de dépasser ces peurs !**_ Angela soupira. _**Je te demande seulement une chose !**_ Jane regarda attentivement sa mère. _**Ne va pas trop vite Jane ! Apprend à mieux la connaitre, sois sur de tes sentiments avant d'aller trop loin !**_

Jane enlaça sa mère. _**Je sais que c'est rapide maman, je ne suis pas fleurs bleues et romantiques, mais je n'ai jamais ressenti quelque chose d'aussi fort pour un garçon. Quand je la regarde, je peux lire tellement de choses dans ces yeux, je peux voir la fille qu'elle cherche à cacher !**_

Angela pensa en entendant les mots de sa fille. « _Le coup de foudre ! Ma fille vient de tomber amoureuse pour la première fois ! En fait que ce soit d'une fille n'est pas ce qui me dérange le plus, ce qui m'inquiète est que cette fille semble avoir été brisé par la vie et qu'elle ne puisse pas rendre ma janie heureuse._ _Ou pire la faire souffrir !_ »

Angela soupira. _**Je sais maman !**_ Surprise elle baissa la tête vers sa fille toujours blottie dans ces bras. _**Je sais que se sera difficile et qu'elle peut ne pas m'aimer ! Mais je veux essayer !**_

 _ **Quoi qu'il arrive ma chérie je serais là pour toi !**_ Angela embrassa le dessus de sa tête.

 _ **Merci maman, je t'aime !**_ Jane embrassa la joue de sa mère et monta à l'étage dans sa chambre.

Une fois à l'étage elle sortit ces affaires de son sac afin de faire ces devoirs. Jane retira le dessin que Maura lui avait donné et elle l'accrocha sur son mur en face de son bureau. Elle le regarda un moment avant de se concentrer sur ces devoirs.

La soirée avait été rapide, fatiguée physiquement et émotionnellement, Jane était montée tôt se coucher.

Le réveil fut difficile, Jane n'avait aucune envie de retourner au lycée un samedi matin, de plus Casey avait tenté deux fois de s'en prendre à elle, même si Maura c'était occuper de lui, il était revenu malgré tout. Jane avait peur qu'il tente une nouvelle fois de l'attaquer.

Et Maura ! La seule pensée qui planait tout le temps dans son esprit. « _Et si Maura fuyait ? Et si elle prenait ces distances ? Ou pire, si Je ne la revoyais plus jamais ?_ » Jane redoutait la vérité alors qu'elle entrerait dans la salle de classe, et ne pas voir cette belle chevelure d'or qui révélerait caché en dessous ces magnifiques et profonds yeux noisette.

Dans un soupir et avec beaucoup de courage, Jane se leva et finalement commença sa routine matinale.

Elle arriva un peu en avance au lycée. Avant même d'arriver aux premières marches du hall d'entrer, Jane fût attaquer par 3 personnes. Elle se retourna dans la panique et réalisa rapidement que c'était ses amis qui avaient bondi sur elle. Avant même de pouvoir ouvrir la bouche, elle fut assaillie par de nombreuses questions.

 _ **Jane !**_ Hurla Susie. _**Tu vas bien ?**_

Frost frappa son épaule. _**Oui ! Tu as vraiment mis une raclé a se sale con ?**_

 _ **Bravo Jane !**_ s'écria Vince. _**Maura lui a vraiment éclaté les bijoux de famille ?**_ demanda-t-il les yeux brillant d'excitation.

 _ **On raconte que Maura leur a mis une raclée !**_ Reprit Barry rapidement.

Jane dans un soupir leva la main afin de les faire taire. _**Du calme ! Comment savez-vous tout cela ?**_ Demanda-t-elle surprise qu'ils connaissent l'histoire, elle savait que Casey et ces copains ne se vanteraient pas de se faire battre par une fille deux fois plus petite qu'eux. Et elle ne pensait que Maura se serrait venter, et surtout auprès de qui ?

Korsak la sortit de sa réflexion. _**Tout le monde en parle Jane !**_ Il regarda autour de lui et Jane suivis son regard. Elle réalisa que beaucoup la regardaient ! Certains lui firent un signe de tête dans le soutien, d'autres la félicitèrent et d'autres fronçaient les sourcils. _**Thomas et David vous ont vu et on racontés à tout le monde comment Casey à pleurer et c'est pissé dessus à cause d'une fille !**_ Ils rirent tous. _**C'est vrai ?**_ demanda Vince.

 _ **Oui !**_ Répondit Jane. Elle leur raconta toute l'histoire et comment Maura l'avait sauvé deux fois de ce sale type.

 _ **Et il s'est vraiment pisser dessus ?**_ demanda Frost à la fin du récit.

Jane ricana au souvenir. _**Oui il l'a fait ! Maura venait de le frapper dans les couilles et dans les côtes, elle s'est penché au-dessus de lui et l'a menacé de lui faire pire s'il tentait à nouveau de s'en prendre à moi. J'ai vu son pantalon se mouiller rapidement et il luttait pour retenir ces larmes !**_

 _ **Merde !**_ Hurla Frost tout à coup. _**J'aurais aimé être là !**_

La cloche sonna à ce moment et tous se séparèrent afin de rejoindre leurs classes respectives. Jane avançait rapidement vers la salle de biologie lorsqu'elle se retrouva nez à nez avec Casey. Il avait un magnifique bleu sur la mâchoire. Il baissa les yeux et courut loin de Jane.

Elle lâcha un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'il disparut de sa vue. Il ne l'approcherait plus, elle n'avait plus à avoir peur de le croiser. Mais ce soulagement disparut en une fraction de seconde pour laisser place à une douleur vive dans son cœur. Elle venait d'entrer dans la salle de classe et Maura n'était pas en vue. Dans un soupir elle prit place au fond de la salle.

Plus les heures passaient et plus elle désespérait, ces 4 heures de cours du matin venaient de se terminer et pas une seule fois elle avait vu sa sauveuse. Ces craintes avaient grandi avec son appréhension. L'idée de déjeuner au milieu de tout le monde dans la cafétéria lui déplaisait au plus haut point, elle n'était pas d'humeur d'être le centre de l'attention. Beaucoup de monde mangeaient là le samedi midi car le lycée comptait de nombreuses activités extra-scolaires.

Jane s'excusa auprès de ses amis et elle prit un sandwich et une canette afin d'aller manger dehors.

Elle trouva une place à l'écart sous un arbre. Le silence l'entourait et elle ferma les yeux profitant de ce calme. Elle respirait profondément et se laissa bercer par la douce brise qui caressait sa peau. Un étrange son brisa ce moment de paix. Elle fronça les sourcils et rouvrit les yeux. Il n'y avait personne autour alors d'où venait cette musique ? Jane écouta plus attentivement et réalisa que le son venait du bâtiment à quelques pas d'elle.

La salle de musique se trouvait là pourtant personne ne devrait être là à ce moment. Curieuse, elle se leva et avança vers le bâtiment. La musique de plus en plus distincte, Jane réalisa que quelqu'un jouait un morceau de piano.

Jane poussa les portes du bâtiment et fût guidée par le son. Elle trouva une porte entre-ouverte, sa bouche tomba alors qu'elle voyait Maura assise sur le banc devant le piano et jouait un morceau avec force ! Elle portait sa veste en cuir noire cloutée, dessous se trouvait nue chemise bleu ciel. Elle portait un jeans bleu sur lequel reposait la même paire de bottes noires à chaîne.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à entrer, Jane fut stopper par un son, Maura se mit à chanter

 _(Who you are- Jesse J)_

 _ **Je scrute mon reflet dans le miroir**_

 _ **Pourquoi je m'inflige ça ?**_

 _ **Perdre la raison pour une simple erreur**_

 _ **J'ai faillis laisser derrière moi la personne que je suis réellement**_

 _ **Non, non, non, non, pas ,. . .**_

Des larmes silencieuses coulaient sur ces joues alors qu'elle semblait disparaître dans ces mots. Son corps semblait hurler chacune des phrases qu'elle chantait. Jane eut un pincement au cœur en ressentant cette souffrance que tout son être semblait hurler, mais que sa voix si mélodieuse chantait.

 _ **Ne perds pas qui tu es, aveugler par le scintillement des étoiles !**_

 _ **Voir peut être trompeur, rêver c'est croire !**_

 _ **Il n'y a pas de mal à se sentir mal**_

 _ **Parfois il est difficile de suivre son cœur**_

 _ **Les larmes ne signifient pas que tu es en train de sombrer, tout le monde a ces blessures**_

 _ **Tu dois simplement être fidèle à ce que tu es !**_

 _ **A ce que tu es, à ce que tu es, . . .**_

Jane voulait approcher mais, elle ne voulait pas l'interrompre, cette voie magnifique et ces mots semblaient tellement forts qu'elle ne voulait pas les faire taire par sa présence alors elle ne bougeait pas et écoutait.

 _ **En brossant mes cheveux, ais-je l'air parfaite ?**_

 _ **Je ne sais plus quoi faire pour entrer dans le moule**_

 _ **Plus j'essaie, moins j'y arrive**_

 _ **Parce que tout a l'intérieur de moi hurle !**_

 _ **Non, non, non, non, pas ,. . .**_

Sa voix plus forte ! Ces larmes plus nombreuses, sa peine plus grande ! Maura avait l'impression que le monde qui l'entourait disparaissait un peu plus, à chacun de ces mots, de ces cris et son besoin de hurler au monde devenait de plus en plus grand !

 _ **Ne perds pas qui tu es, aveugler par le scintillement des étoiles !**_

 _ **Voir peut être trompeur, rêver c'est croire !**_

 _ **Il n'y a pas de mal à se sentir mal**_

 _ **Parfois il est difficile de suivre son cœur**_

 _ **Les larmes ne signifient pas que tu es en train de sombrer, tout le monde a ces blessures**_

 _ **Tu dois simplement être fidèle à ce que tu es !**_

 _ **Il n'y a rien de mal à se sentir mal**_

 _ **Des oui, des non, de l'amour propre, des faux semblants**_

 _ **Partez et laisser moi tranquille !**_

 _ **De vraies paroles, une vraie vie, un amour sincère, bonne nuit**_

 _ **Avec un sourire**_

 _ **C'est ce que je suis ! C'est ce que je suis !**_

 _ **Ne perds pas qui tu es, aveugler par le scintillement des étoiles !**_

 _ **Voir peut être trompeur, rêver c'est croire !**_

 _ **Il n'y a pas de mal à se sentir mal**_

 _ **Parfois il est difficile, . . .**_

Elle s'arrêta dans ces pleures, le silence l'entourait soudain. Jane ne savait pas comment l'aider, les larmes aux yeux elle se rapprocha doucement et posa lentement une main sur l'épaule de la blonde. Celle-ci sursauta et regarda la brune. Sans même un mot elle quitta la pièce en courant.

 _« Elle ne voulait pas être entendue ! Elle ne voulait que quelqu'un sache qu'elle avait si mal ! »._

 _ **Attends !**_ Hurla Jane en se lançant après elle.

 _« Cette fille est tellement secrète ! Derrière cette façade forte comme un roc, j'avais vu sa tristesse, mais là, elle a déchiré mon cœur ! Sa peine qui semblait si immense ! Ce regard de volonté et courage avait fait place à des larmes, sa voix tendre était maintenant remplacée par un cri de douleur. Je veux comprendre, je veux l'aider ! La prendre dans mes bras et chasser ces démons. »_

Jane rattrapa Maura alors que celle-ci se retrouvait maintenant piégée au bord du grillage qui entourait l'école. Elle ressemblait à un animal blessé et acculé. Jane s'arrêta avant de l'approcher, elle savait qu'elle devait avancer doucement et ne surtout pas l'effrayer.


	5. Chapitre 5

_**Merci pour vos messages, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira!**_

 _ **bonne lecture !**_

* * *

 _ **Rizzoli & Isles**_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 5**_

Jane leva les mains en l'air et avança un pas après l'autre. Elle se racla la gorge avant de parler calmement et doucement. La respiration de Maura était saccadée et elle regardait partout autour d'elle comme un animal traqué. _**Maura ?!**_ Appela Jane en faisant un pas en avant. Maura ne semblait pas l'entendre. _**Maura regarde-moi ! C'est Jane ! Jane Rizzoli tu te souviens ?**_ Demanda-t-elle doucement alors qu'elle ne se trouvait qu'a quelques pas maintenant de la blonde.

La voix de Jane s'infiltrait lentement dans son esprit et Maura revenait doucement à la réalité. Elle trouva deux yeux bruns. L'intensité du regard, la bienveillance qui s'en dégageait et l'inquiétude également calmaient doucement son corps. Elle se laissa tomber au sol le visage dans ses mains alors que les sanglots la submergeaient. _**N'approche pas !**_ Hurla-t-elle alors que Jane faisait un nouveau pas en avant.

Jane s'arrêta immédiatement, elle regarda la blonde silencieusement. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire et surtout ignorait comment l'apaiser. _**Comment je peux t'aider ?**_ Demanda calmement Jane.

Maura bougeait frénétiquement sur place, la douleur, la peine, la colère, . . . Toutes ces émotions c'étaient accumuler en elle et elle ignorait comment les faire sortir. Tout son corps tremblait _ **. Je ne sais pas !**_ cria-t-elle. _**Je veux, je veux . . . j'ai besoin . . . .**_ Sa voix était rauque due aux larmes.

Jane s'approcha d'elle et lui tendit une main. _**Laisse-moi faire !**_ Déclara-t-elle. Sa voix reflétait une telle conviction qu'elle fit relever la tête de Maura.

Celle-ci examina un instant cette incroyable brune. Elle ne savait pas quoi penser, mais elle avait besoin qu'on rassemble ces morceaux, qu'on la rattrape alors qu'elle tombait. Malgré ces craintes, ces doutes, son cerveau, elle attrapa la main de Jane.

Elle attira la blonde contre elle et la mena vers le parking. Tout le corps de Maura tremblait contre celui de Jane, sa respiration était rapide, ces jambes étaient chancelantes. Mais cette belle et grande brune la tenait fermement contre son corps.

Jane déposa Maura dans sa voiture et rapidement prise place dans le siège conducteur, un regard sur la petite blonde recroqueviller sur elle dans le siège passager et elle démarra sa voiture. Le trajet fut terriblement silencieux, le seul bruit fut celui de la respiration toujours aussi rapide de Maura.

Jane mordait sa lèvre inférieure dans l'inquiétude, elle voyait toujours sa sauveuse trembler. Elle avait caché sa tête dans ces genoux. Peut-être 10 minutes plus tard, Jane arrêta la voiture. Elle se tourna vers son invité, délicatement elle posa une main au-dessus de sa tête. Celle-ci sursauta et s'éloigna du contact. _**Chute !**_ Susurra doucement Jane. _**C'est moi Maura ! Nous somme arrivé.**_

Avec peur, Maura redressa la tête et regarda dehors par le pare-brise. La ville avait disparu ainsi que les gens, il y avait une plaine à perte de vue. Confuse elle regarda son chauffeur.

Jane lui donna un tendre sourire. _**Il n'y a personne ici, personne pour te juger, pour te regarder, pour t'interrompre !**_ Elle posa sa main sur l'avant-bras de Maura. _**Tu dois laisser sortir toute cette douleur !**_

Maura la regarda surprise, elle n'arrivait pas à croire que cette fille la comprenait si bien. Elle inspira profondément et ouvrit sa porte. Elle avança droit devant-elle. La brise secoua ces cheveux et caressait son visage, elle ferma les yeux alors que ces larmes reprenaient de plus belle. Maura n'arrivait plus à se contenir pour la première fois de sa vie, ces émotions étaient écrasantes et cette petite lueur d'espoir offerte par une belle inconnue lui brisait les dernières barrières qui retenaient toute sa souffrance.

Jane toujours assise dans la voiture regardait la blonde. Maura avait le dos tourner vers Jane, elle c'était arrêter brusquement. Rizzoli pouvait entendre ces sanglots et le cœur de Jane se serra. Elle luttait pour contenir ses propres larmes.

Maura se laissa tomber au sol sur les genoux alors que ces pleure étaient maintenant nombreux. Jane voulait courir et la prendre dans ces bras, mais elle savait que ce n'était pas ce que Maura avait besoin, alors à contre cœur, elle sortit de la voiture et assise sur le capot la regardait se débattre dans sa peine comme si elle luttait au milieu de la mer pour rester à la surface, pour continuer à respirer, pour survivre.

Jane pleurait silencieusement alors que son cœur hurlait tellement fort pour cette petite fille aux cheveux d'or si fragile et désarmer à ce moment-là !

Une voix faible et fragile résonna dans l'air. Elle tremblait et était plus rauque par les sanglots, pourtant le son était mélodieux et si rempli d'amour et de peine. Maura laissait son cœur parler de la seule façon qu'elle savait le faire, . . . par le chant !

Et de toute son âme, de toutes ces tripes et surtout de tout son cœur elle s'exprima.

 _(Comment te dire – Annie Villeneuve)_

 ** _J'aimerais tant que tu sois là ce soir_** _  
_ ** _Tu sais même pas combien j'ai le goût de te voir_** _  
_ ** _Je voudrais tant que tu effaces_** _  
_ ** _Tout ce qui brûle et laisse des traces_**

Elle avait écrit cette chanson un soir alors que le manque était trop fort, qu'elle se sentait trop seule et surtout qu'elle pensait tant à lui !

 ** _Comment te dire ?_** _  
_ ** _Combien t'es importante_** _  
_ ** _Seul ton regard me donne ce qui me manque_** _  
_ ** _Juste ta voix qui me rassure_** _  
_ ** _Me fait oublier que c'est dur_**

Jane retenait son souffle et écoutait attentivement chacun de ces mots. Elle trouvait la voix de Maura si belle et tellement plaine d'émotion. Son corps tremblait de tous ces sentiments qui la submergeaient.

 ** _Comment te dire ? Comment te dire ?_** _  
_ ** _Juste de toi de ce sourire_** _  
_ ** _T'es le plus beau des souvenirs_** _  
_ ** _Comment te dire ? Comment te dire ?_** _  
_ ** _Juste tes mots_** _  
_ ** _C'est mots qui viennent de toi_** _  
_ ** _Pour me ramener à moi_**

La voix de Maura prenait plus de puissance, son corps ne tremblait plus, il se concentrait sur faire sortir tout ce qu'il avait gardé si profondément enfoui. Maura avait l'impression d'être seule au monde en ce moment, elle se sentait libre et sans crainte de tout dire. Alors elle chanta encore plus férocement, encore plus convaincue, encore plus expressive !

 ** _Comment ta fait pour devenir un ange ?_** _  
_ ** _Tu peux voler c'est pas un peu étrange_** _  
_ ** _Seul la distance entre nous deux_** _  
_ ** _Nous fait nous éloigner un peu_**

Jane venait de retenir son souffle, elle comprenait maintenant une partie de la douleur de la belle blonde. Maura pleurait quelqu'un, elle pleurait la mort d'une personne chère. Une personne qui avait beaucoup compté dans sa vie et qui lui manquait terriblement.

 ** _Comment te dire ? Comment te dire ?_** _  
_ ** _Juste de toi de ce sourire_** _  
_ ** _T'es le plus beau des souvenirs_** _  
_ ** _Comment te dire ? Comment te dire ?_** _  
_ ** _Juste tes mots_** _  
_ ** _C'est mots qui viennent de toi_** _  
_ ** _Pour me ramener à moi_**

Son cœur vibrait au son de la voix de Maura. Son corps tremblait du désir de la serrer fort contre elle. Ces lèvres piquaient de l'envie de l'embrasser passionnément et ainsi avec tout cela lui donner tant d'amour et de réconfort. Cette fille faisait naitre tant de désir chez Jane que cela était terrifiant. Elle n'avait jamais éprouvé un besoin si fort d'une autre personne qu'elle ressentait en ce moment pour Maura.

 ** _Tu me connais tellement par cœur_** _  
_ ** _Efface dont toutes mes erreurs_** _  
_ ** _C'est impossible moi sans toi_** _  
_ ** _Reviens moi_**

 ** _Comment te dire ? Comment te dire ?_** _  
_ ** _Juste de toi de ce sourire_** _  
_ ** _T'es le plus beau des souvenirs_** _  
_ ** _Comment te dire ? Comment te dire ?_** _  
_ ** _Juste tes mots_** _  
_ ** _C'est mots qui viennent de toi_** _  
_ ** _Pour me ramener à moi_**

Maura s'arrêta et se laissa tomber sur le sol en arrière. Les bras ouverts elle ferma les yeux et tenta de calmer sa respiration. Son souffle était court et laborieux. Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps elle avait l'impression qu'un poids important venait de tomber de ces épaules.

Jane lentement descendit du capot de la voiture et se rapprocha de Maura. Dans les herbes hautes elle ne pouvait plus la voir. Enfin en vue, Jane s'arrêta et vit pour la première fois sur son visage un peu de paix et de soulagement.

Les traits du visage de Maura c'étaient quelque peu assouplis, un petit sourire semblait apparaitre au coin de ces lèvres. Sa poitrine montait et descendait dans un rythme calme et lent.

 _ **Merci !**_

Jane sursauta. La voix de Maura venait de la tirer de ces pensées. Lentement elle s'installa près d'elle dans la même position. _**De rien !**_

Maura ne bougeait pas, les yeux toujours fermés elle profitait de ce moment de paix avant de revenir à la réalité. _**Pourquoi fais-tu tout cela ?**_ Demanda curieusement Maura.

Jane serra les dents et avec inquiétude elle tourna la tête afin de voir la réaction de Maura. Elle fut surprise de ne voir aucune colère ou rejet. L'expression de son visage était toujours la même. _**Je ne sais pas !**_ Admis Jane. _**J'en ai envie tout simplement.**_

 _ **On ne se connaît pas et je ne peux pas dire que je t'ai montré le meilleur de moi alors pourquoi ?**_ Demanda Maura doucement. Elle c'était poser ces questions mille fois depuis que Jane avait tenté de lui parler en classe.

Jane se tourna sur le côté et regardait maintenant la blonde. Elle enregistrait chaque courbe de ce beau visage. _**Les mots n'ont pas d'importance.**_ La voix de Jane était suave et chaude. _**N'as-tu jamais remarqué à quel point tes yeux peuvent être expressifs ?**_

Maintenant ce fut au tour de Maura d'être surprise. Elle ouvrit les yeux et tourna la tête vers Jane. Un regard profond l'accueillis, son corps trembla légèrement. _**Non !**_ répondit-elle.

Jane souleva sa tête et la reposa dans la paume de sa main afin d'avoir une meilleure vue. _**Tu n'imagines pas tout ce que je peux lire dans tes yeux !**_

Maura resta silencieuse, elle se contenta de regarder Jane intensément. Elle ne savait vraiment pas quoi penser d'elle. Elle était perdue !

Jane pouvait lire les différentes émotions traverser ces beaux yeux noisette. Pour la rassurer elle lui donna un tendre sourire. _**Alors maintenant que tu sais que tu peux avoir confiance en moi vas-tu cesser de fuir ?**_ Demanda Jane.

Maura soupira et regarda de nouveau le ciel. _**Je ne sais pas !**_ Jane pouvait entendre l'honnêteté dans sa confession. _**Ça a toujours été mon moyen de survie depuis tant d'années, la solitude a toujours été ma plus grande amie.**_ Une larme coulait sur sa joue et elle brisa le cœur de Jane. _**J'ai été abandonné d'une certaine manière il y a longtemps et rejeté plus de fois qu'il est humainement possible de supporter, alors j'ai appris à me protéger a la dur.**_

Sa voix était éteinte et pleine de souffrance. Elle inspira profondément et une autre larme lui échappa.

 _ **Je ne sais pas vivre parmi les autres, je ne sais plus faire confiance, tout ce que je connais est la peur et la peine.**_

Jane du bout du doigt attrapa la larme. _**Et si je te prouvais que la confiance n'est pas perdue, que les autres n'ont pas que de la douleur ou du rejet à t'offrir ?**_ Demanda-t-elle avec beaucoup d'espoir.

 _ **Je ne sais pas si je le pourrais.**_ Soupira Maura. La voix tremblante elle demanda. _**Tu crois qu'il est possible de recoller tous les morceaux ?**_

Jane posa sa main sur la joue de Maura et celle-ci la regarda terrifier. _**Même s'il reste une cicatrice, une blessure peut toujours être guérie.**_

 _ **Même s'il y en a beaucoup ?**_ Demanda Maura fébrile.

 _ **La patience et beaucoup d'amour peuvent tout guérir !**_ Répondit Jane avec conviction et tendresse.

Maura soupira et baissa les yeux. _**Seulement comment faire lorsqu'on n'a personne ?**_ Se demanda Maura, plus à elle-même qu'a son interlocutrice.

 _ **Moi je suis prête à te les donner !**_ Reprit Jane.

Maura surprise la regarda avec de grands yeux. La conviction et la sincérité qui brillaient dans les yeux de Jane la désarmèrent ainsi que la profondeur et la véracité de ces mots. Elle voulait y croire, elle voulait vraiment y croire, mais . . . _**Et si tu fais comme les autres ? Et si tu disparais ?**_ Maura ferma les yeux et cacha son visage dans ses mains alors qu'elle se repliait sur elle-même sur son côté droit. _**Je préfère souffrir que d'être heureuse et finalement que tout me soit arraché brutalement.**_ Elle pleurait de nouveau.

Jane l'enlaça fortement, elle tira la blonde contre son corps. _**Comment puis-je te faire comprendre que je ne veux pas te faire de mal et que je ne te quitterais jamais sauf si tu ne veux plus de moi ?**_ Supplia Jane. _**Je sais que c'est la plus terrible et plus terrifiante chose que je te demande, mais s'il te plaît ne refuse pas à cause de craintes ou de doutes ? Laisse-moi te faire découvrir tout ce que l'amitié a de plus beau à offrir ?**_ Une larme lui échappa alors que l'espoir serrait son cœur.

Peut-être que c'était les mots, la voix ou le contact de Jane qui commença à briser les premiers murs de défenses de Maura. Personne n'avait dit ces mots pour elle avant, personne n'avait même cherché à la connaître avec tant de détermination dont a fait preuve Jane Rizzoli. Lentement elle enfouit son visage dans la poitrine de Jane. Sa main gauche serpenta le corps de Jane pour reposer dans son dos. Sa respiration se calmait et lentement un sentiment de sécurité et de confort étreignait son cœur. Le rythme lent et puissant des battements de cœur de la brune la rassurait et la berçait. Maura ne se souvenait pas quand elle c'était senti si en sécurité et si confortable dans les bras de quelqu'un d'autre.

Jane soupira de soulagement et de joie, elle tira Maura plus encore contre elle. Un bras autour de ces épaules la tenait fermement tandis que son autre main était placée dans la crinière blonde. Du bout des doigts elle caressait le cuir chevelu de Maura et doucement fredonnait à son oreille.

Un petit sourire lui échappa lorsqu'elle entendit un doux gémissement et sentis Maura s'installer plus confortablement contre elle. En baissant la tête et découvrit une petite blonde maintenant endormie dans ces bras. Elle voulait la garder ainsi pour toujours.

Avec un baiser sur sa tête, Jane murmura doucement. _**Je jure de tout faire pour te rendre heureuse ! Je vais tout faire pour guérir ton cœur Maura !**_ Et dans un profond sentiment d'amour elle ferma les yeux.

Quelque chose chatouillait sa joue, du bout du doigt elle tenta de l'éloigner. La sensation toujours présente, Jane ouvrit les yeux à regret. Elle fronça les sourcils alors qu'elle regarda le ciel. _« Que faisait-elle ici ? Ou était-elle ? »_ La sensation sur sa joue recommençait et elle attrapa le coupable.

Elle tenait une petite mèche de cheveux blonds, lentement la mémoire lui revenait et avec un grand sourire elle baissa la tête vers ce petit corps toujours profondément blotti contre elle. Jane embrassa délicatement le dessus de la tête de Maura et en ferment les yeux, elle inhala le délicat parfum qui en émanait.

Du bout du doigt elle déplaça délicatement les cheveux qui recouvraient le visage de Maura. Son doigt caressa le petit sourcil parfaitement dessiné de son œil gauche. Elle suivit la courbe délicate de son nez. Frôla à peine les douces lèvres avant de suivre la ligne de sa mâchoire.

Jane n'avait jamais été attirée par une fille avant. Elle avait trouvé certains garçons plutôt beaux et en avait embrassé quelques-uns, mais les filles ne l'avaient jamais attiré autant que le faisait Maura. Un brulant désir d'embrasser ces délicates lèvres ravageait son corps. Ce besoin si puissant de la tenir serré contre elle la déstabilisait.

Un petit gémissement la tira de ces pensées, Jane baissa la tête et regarda le visage de Maura. Elle fronçait lentement les sourcils, alors qu'elle enfouissait son visage plus encore dans la poitrine de Jane. Sa respiration s'accélérait.

Jane posa sa paume sur la joue de Maura et approcha ces lèvres de son oreille. Elle chuchota. _**Réveilles-toi Maura.**_ Sa main droite caressait lentement son dos. _**Tu fais un cauchemar !**_

Dans un sursaut Maura ouvrit les yeux, elle se sentait perdue, elle releva la tête rapidement. Une douce chaleur sur sa joue, une sensation de sécurité l'enlaça rapidement. Elle plongea dans une intense et profonde mer de chocolat. Le regard de Jane était tendre et rassurant. Doucement les souvenirs remontaient à la surface. Elle ferma les yeux et dans un soupir elle se replaça contre la poitrine de Jane. Elle fut récompensée par une étreinte plus ferme autour de son corps.

Jane n'avait pas besoin de mot, les gestes et les regards de Maura parlaient pour elle. Elle venait d'obtenir son accord et plus important encore, elle venait d'obtenir la confiance de Maura Isles. Avec un grand, très grand sourire, Jane ferma les yeux et profita de ce moment pleinement.

 _ **Je peux te poser une question ?**_ Demanda Jane, brisant soudainement le silence.

 _ **Oui !**_ Répondit Maura toujours blotti contre elle.

 _ **Quand tu m'as sauvé de Casey la première fois dans le parking, tu connaissais mon nom ! Pourtant lorsque j'ai voulu me présenter en classe plus tôt, tu ne m'as pas laissé le temps de finir. Comment tu l'as su ?**_ Demanda nerveusement Jane.

Maura rigola doucement, elle frotta la pointe de son nez contre la peau de Jane avant de répondre. _**Je t'ai suivi après le cours de chimie. Tu étais la première personne à vraiment vouloir me connaitre et . . .**_ Maura inspira. _**Je voulais en savoir un peu plus sur toi alors je t'ai regardé pendant un moment. Tu es allé à ton casier et j'ai vu ton nom sur l'un de tes livres.**_

Jane rigola rapidement. _**C'est vrai ?**_ demanda-t-elle surprise. _**Je ne t'ai pas vue**_! Jane embrassa le dessus de la tête de Maura et son corps frissonna alors que le souffle chaud de celle-ci caressa sa peau. _**Je te remercie pour ce que tu as fait avec Casey !**_ Le ton de Jane redevenait sérieux. _**Tu n'imagines pas à quel point il m'a fait du mal.**_

Maura sentit le corps de Jane se raidir légèrement, elle entendait son cœur battre plus vite _ **. Je l'ai vue ! Quand il t'a approché la première fois, j'ai vu dans tes yeux le mal qu'il avait fait et la peur qu'il faisait naître.**_ La voix de Maura était plus profonde et vibrait sous la peau de Jane. _**Ça m'a rendu furieuse et je ne pouvais pas ne rien faire.**_

 _ **Merci !**_ Jane respira tranquillement un moment avant de parler à nouveau. _**Maura ! Je ne sais pas si tu vas bien le prendre, mais à l'école tout le monde est au courant de ce que tu as fait à Casey et ces copains après l'entrainement !**_ Elle sentit sa nouvelle amie se raidir contre elle.

 _ **Comment ?**_

Fut tout ce que Jane a entendu. Surprise elle regarda la tête de Maura. _**Thomas et David ont tous vu et l'on raconté à tout le monde !**_

Maura soupira lourdement et se dégagea de Jane, elle s'asseyait et regarda droit devant. Les jambes repliées contre sa poitrine, les bras tenant fermement ces jambes et sa tête reposant sur ces genoux, elle réfléchissait. « _Ils vont la suivre à nouveau ! Ils vont tenter de lui parler et découvrir qui elle est et la rejeter ! Ils vont l'insulter et le cauchemar recommencera !_ » Maura soupira de nouveau et cacha son visage dans ces genoux.

 _ **Dis-moi à quoi tu penses ?**_ Demanda Jane maintenant assise aussi.

 _ **Tout va recommencer !**_ Maura ne la regarda pas _ **. Éloigner quelque curieux est facile, mais être l'objet d'attention ne permet pas de se cacher !**_

Jane posa délicatement une main sur son épaule. _**Et si je suis à coté de toi lundi pour les affronter ?!**_ Maura releva la tête et la regarda. _**Si je te promets de repousser tous les curieux et les indésirables ?!**_

 _ **Tu ferais ça ?**_ Demanda Maura surprise et avec un petit espoir.

 _ **Pour toi oui !**_ Jane lui donna un doux sourire.

 _ **Alors je pense que je peux les affronter !**_ Répondit Maura avec un sourire.

Le soleil commençait à se coucher lentement à l'horizon. Jane regarda son téléphone. _**Merde !**_ hurla-t-elle en e levant.

 _ **Ton langage Jane !**_ Réprimanda gentiment Maura.

Celle-ci surprise la regarda la bouche ouverte et les sourcils froncés. Elle eut pour seule réponse de la blonde un petit rire.

 _ **Il est presque 19 h Maura, ma mère va me tuer !**_ Jane passa une main dans ces cheveux.

Maura se redressa et la regarda. « _Elle ne connaissait pas les couvre-feux, elle n'en avait jamais eu besoin puisqu'elle n'avait personne avec perdre du temps_. _D'ailleurs qui se souciait de l'heure auquel elle rentrait ? »_

Jane attrapa la main de Maura et la tira avec elle vers la voiture. Elle monta et mit rapidement le contacte. Jane reprit la route en direction du lycée.

 _ **Ça va aller ?**_ Demanda Maura. La nervosité de Jane l'atteignait doucement.

 _ **Oui !**_ Répondit Jane avec un sourire. _**Ne t'en fait pas. Et toi tu vas avoir des problèmes avec tes parents ?**_ Demanda-t-elle.

 _ **Non !**_ La réponse de Maura était froide et ferme.

Jane trembla au timbre de sa voix. Elle décida de changer de sujet. _**Ta moto est au lycée ?**_

Maura hocha simplement la tête. _**Ok je te ramène là-bas.**_ Jane resserra son emprise sur le volant, elle voulait demander quelque chose à Maura, mais avait peur de son refus. Bien sûr la blonde vit le comportement de Jane et pour la première fois, Maura décida de se jeter à l'eau.

 _ **J'aimerais visiter un peu la ville, aimerais-tu être mon guide demain après-midi ?**_ Sa voix avait perdu une partit de son assurance et prit un peu plus de douceur.

Jane arborait un large sourire et regarda Maura les yeux brillants. _**Oui avec plaisir ! Pourquoi ne pas se retrouver devant le lycée pour 14 heures ?**_

 _ **D'accord !**_ Répondit Maura souriante. Elle aimait rendre Jane si heureuse.

Après 10 minutes de route, les filles arrivèrent au lycée, Maura déboucla sa ceinture et ouvrit la portière. S'apprêtant à dire au revoir, elle sentit de douces lèvres se poser délicatement sur sa joue. Elle ferma les yeux au contact et lorsque Jane s'écarta enfin, elle la regarda avec de grands yeux.

 _ **À demain Maura !**_ Jane rougissait un peu, mais son sourire était ce qui attirait l'attention.

Maura retrouva ces esprits et rougissait aussi. _**À demain Jane !**_

Elle quitta la voiture et alla droit à sa moto. Sa vie venait de prendre un tournant étonnant et même si le changement était effrayant, elle avait aussi hâte de découvrir la suite.


	6. Chapitre 6

_**Bonjour, voici un gros très gros chapitre, j'ai du le couper parce qu'il devenait imposant !**_

 _ **Merci de vos commentaires !**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

 _ **Rizzoli & Isles**_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 6**_

Jane avait le cœur qui battait la chamade alors qu'elle sortait de sa voiture. Il était 19 heures 30 et elle n'avait donné aucune nouvelle à sa mère. Elle savait qu'elle allait se faire fortement remonter les bretelles. Et si son père était là, la punition serait terrible. Avec une profonde inspiration, elle passa le seuil de la porte d'entrer.

Elle se dégonfla immédiatement, ils étaient tous présent, autour de la table à manger, commençant le repas.

Les mains dans le dos, la tête baissée, Jane avança timidement vers ses parents. Et bien sûr comme elle l'avait prévu, ils lui passèrent un sacré savon. Mais le pire fut lorsque son père lui hurla dessus qu'elle était privée de sortis jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Elle avait supplié, elle avait tenté de s'expliquer, mais son père ne l'écoutait pas.

Alors elle se referma, Pas un mot ne sorti de sa bouche pour le reste de la soirée. Elle se perdit dans ces pensées et agissait comme un fantôme. Après avoir terminé ces taches, Jane alla s'assoir sur le perron.

Angela avait remarqué le comportement si différent de sa fille. Habituellement elle aurait fait une scène pour être punis, après avoir passé sa colère elle aurait fini par revenir avec tout le monde regarder le football avec son père ou embêter ces frères.

Mais pas cette fois, elle c'était replier sur elle-même. Elle n'avait pas lutté, au désespoir d'Angela, elle venait de voir sa fille s'éteindre. Elle décida de la rejoindre sur le perron et avoir une discussion avec elle. Elle prit place à côté d'elle.

 _ **Dis-moi ce qu'il ne va pas Jane ?!**_ Demanda calmement Angela.

Elle soupira lourdement avant de fermer les yeux et de passer les mains dans ces cheveux. Sa mère l'avait écoutée, elle l'avait soutenu, elle l'aimait inconditionnellement alors elle comprendrait surement. _**Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès d'être en retard tu sais !**_ Sa voix était fragile et tremblante. _**Après ce qui s'était passé hier, je savais qu'il y avait de grande chance pour que je ne la voie pas ce matin !**_

 _ **Maura ?!**_ Demanda Angela, d'un ton neutre.

 _ **Oui !**_ Jane regardait ces pieds. _**Même si elle est forte, je sais qu'elle aussi incroyablement fragile et me voir aujourd'hui aurait été difficile pour elle !**_

 _ **Mais tu espérais de la voir ?**_ Demanda Angela. Sa fille était extrêmement différente lorsqu'elle parlait de Maura. Elle devenait une jeune femme, une adulte, une fille amoureuse.

 _ **Oui !**_ Elle soupira de nouveau. _**Quand l'heure du déjeuner à sonner, j'avais perdu espoir de la voir. J'avais besoin de calme et de temps pour moi alors je suis sorti manger dans la cour.**_ Jane releva la tête et commença à jouer avec une mèche de cheveux. _**J'ai entendu de la musique, c'était joli, alors je suis allé voir qui jouait.**_

Angela examinait attentivement sa fille et remarqua immédiatement le petit sourire qui se forma sur ces lèvres.

 _ **Elle était là ! Elle jouait du piano.**_ Son sourire venait de disparaitre et faire place à une tristesse. _**Maman !**_ La voix de Jane se brisa alors qu'une boule se formait dans sa gorge et que les larmes commençaient à s'accumuler dans ces yeux. _**Comment quelqu'un de si jeune peut souffrir autant ?**_ Elle regarda sa mère dans les yeux.

Le cœur d'Angela se serra. La douleur dans les yeux de sa fille lui faisait mal. Elle attrapa les mains de Jane. Avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre, Jane continua.

 _ **Comment peut-elle être si briser alors que sa vie ne fait que commencer ? Elle devrait être insouciante, elle devrait rêver, elle devrait aimer, elle devrait être heureuse . . .**_ Jane renifla alors que les premières larmes couraient sur ces joues. _**Si tu l'avais entendu maman ! Lorsqu'elle s'est mise à chanter ! Ce n'était pas ces mots, mais tout ce qu'elle ne disait pas qui ma briser le cœur. Elle a si mal maman, elle est si seule !**_

Jane se jeta dans les bras de sa mère. Celle-ci pleurait en silence.

 _ **Je ne pouvais pas la laisser toute seule comme ça ! Quand je l'ai touché elle ressemblait à un animal traqué ! Je l'ai convaincu de me suivre et je l'ai emmené dans mon refuge.**_

Angela fut surprise de la confession de Jane, elle savait que sa fille partait dans un endroit isoler afin de se calmer lorsqu'elle était furieuse ou frustrer, mais elle n'avait jamais emmené personne là-bas.

Jane pleurait encore plus fort. _**Maman ! . . . . Maman**_ _**!**_ Elle semblait l'appeler désespérément. Angela resserra son étreinte et berça doucement Jane.

 _ **Je lui ai dit de tout laisser sortir, qu'elle devait laisser sa douleur et tout le reste sortir, qu'elle était seule et que personne le jugerait ! Oh mon Dieu maman ! Si tu l'avais entendu !**_ Angela s'attendait au pire, mais surement pas à cela.

 _ **Elle n'a pas hurlé, elle n'a pas frappé partout, elle s'est contenté de chanter !**_

Angela regarda sa fille surprise, cette fille n'était vraiment pas comme les autres.

 _ **C'était pire tu sais ! C'était plus douloureux, c'était plus terrifiant ! Elle chantait avec son cœur, avec son âme, avec tout ce qui est-elle ! Ça m'a fait tellement mal, parce qu'elle a crié à sa façon tout ce qui lui faisait mal, tout le désespoir qui l'envahissait. Ton cœur se serait brisé si tu l'avais entendu !**_

 _ **J'ai attendu qu'elle finisse et elle s'est allongé dans l'herbe. Je me suis installé à côté d'elle et je l'ai réconforté comme j'ai pu. Je l'ai convaincu de me faire confiance, de me laisser lui montrer le bon côté de la vie. Elle s'est blotti contre moi et nous nous somme endormie.**_

Angela était stupéfaite, sa fille avait volontairement pris quelqu'un dans ces bras et depuis qu'elle avait rencontré cette fille, Jane était plus proche avec elle. Elle se confiait facilement à Angela au plus grand bonheur de celle-ci.

 _ **On s'est réveillés tard, je l'ai ramené au lycée et je suis rentré immédiatement, je ne l'ai pas fait exprès maman, je te jure, je ne voulais pas rentrer si tard !**_

Angela caressa la chevelure de sa fille et l'écarta d'elle doucement. Elle vit la tristesse dans les yeux de sa fille, elle ne disait pas quelque chose. _**Dis-moi ce qui te dérange.**_

 _ **Maura m'a demandé de lui faire visiter un peu la ville demain après-midi et j'ai accepté.**_ Jane baissa les yeux. _**Je lui ai promis que je ne la rejetterais pas comme tous les autres !**_

 _ **Et tu penses que si tu ne la rejoins pas demain elle va penser que tu ne veux pas être avec elle et fuir loin pour ne plus revenir ?!**_ Angela réfléchissait.

 _ **J'en suis sûr ! Elle a surmonté sa peur pour me donner une chance, si je ne viens pas à notre première sortie elle va m'en vouloir et je n'aurais pas de nouvelle chance !**_

 _ **Jane regarde-moi !**_ Demanda Angela fermement. Lorsque sa fille la regardait, elle se lança. _**Tu as 17 ans, dans quelques mois, tu auras 18 ans. Tu deviens une jeune femme indépendante, alors je te propose de nouvelles règles.**_ Jane écoutait attentivement sa mère. _**Tu peux rater le diner le soir à condition que tu me préviennes avant, ton couvre-feu sera à 9 heures 30 en semaine et 11 heures le week-end. Tu es responsable et sérieuse donc je te donne une chance, mais si tes notes à l'école tombent ou que tu désobéis à ces règles tout revient comme avant !**_

Jane regardait sa mère la bouche ouverte, elle n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

 _ **Le lycée se termine bientôt, tu vas devoir prendre ton envole, ta propre vie en main et même si je préfèrerais te garder près de moi pour toujours, je ne veux pas que tu commences difficilement dans la vie !**_ Angela prit le visage de Jane dans ses mains. _**Il en va de même pour ta vie amoureuse ma fille ! Je voudrais te garder comme lorsque tu avais 5 ans, mais c'est impossible, tu grandis et je suis heureuse que tu te confis à moi, la confiance va dans les deux sens ma fille !**_

Jane pleurait de nouveau _ **. Je t'aime maman !**_

 _ **Moi aussi mon bébé !**_ Angela embrassa la joue de sa fille. _**Tu sais que tu t'engages dans une relation difficile ! Mais si tu décides de continuer je veux que tu sache que je te soutiendrais quoi que tu décides !**_

 _ **Je l'aime maman ! Je l'aime vraiment, c'est la première fois que je ressens quelque chose d'aussi fort !**_

 _ **Très bien ! Tu devrais préparer tes affaires pour demain si tu veux l'impressionner !**_ Angela ne put retenir son rire en voyant le plus grand et le plus idiot des sourires sur le visage de sa fille.

Celle-ci je jetai dans ces bras en l'embrassant encore et encore. _**Merci ! Merci ! Merci !**_

Jane rentra rapidement dans la maison, elle fit demi-tour et passa la tête dehors. _**Je peux la ramener à la maison demain si elle accepte ?**_

Angela rayonnait. _**Bien sûr ma chérie, je serais heureuse de la rencontrer !**_

 _ **Je t'aime !**_ Avec ces derniers mots, Jane disparut dans la maison.

Angela soupira de contentement, l'idée que sa fille en aime une autre avait été plutôt difficile à accepter en vérité, mais lorsqu'elle avait vu le sourire sur les lèvres de sa fille lorsqu'elle parlait de cette Maura et l'éclat dans ces yeux, elle avait reconnu l'amour véritable. Comment pouvait-elle s'interposer, après beaucoup de recherches sur internet et de lecture, elle eut une autre vue sur l'homosexualité et les ravages que cela pouvait causer dans une famille lorsque les parents rejetaient leur enfant par manque de compréhension. L'amour ne se choisit pas, l'amour n'a pas de sexe ! Il vous foudroie tout simplement, et Angela savait que lutter ou rejeter les sentiments de sa fille l'éloigneront ou pire la blessera pour toujours.

Maintenant elle était prête à aimer sa fille comme elle était et surtout à la soutenir quoi qu'il puisse arriver.

La nuit de Jane avait été courte et le dimanche matin avait été trop long. Elle tournait en rond dans la maison, les minutes étaient trop longues, l'attente était insupportable et Angela qui avait observé sa fille ne pouvait retenir son sourire. Jane avait choisi de porter son plus beaux jeans bleus, elle portait une chemise blanche par-dessus avec les premiers boutons ouverts qui laissait apparaitre un top bleu en dessous. Elle portait sa plus belle paire ne Nike blanche.

Elle arpentait la salle de long en large. Sa patiente commençait à atteindre ses limites.

Angela regarda l'horloge, il était 13 heures 30. Elle s'approcha de sa fille. _**Pourquoi ne pars-tu pas maintenant ? Elle arrivera peut-être en avance !**_

Jane souriait brillamment, elle embrassa sa mère et sortie comme une fusée de la maison. Elle monta en voiture et prit la direction de l'école. En 15 minutes elle était garée. Elle descendit de voiture et jeta un coup d'œil rapide aux alentours, Maura n'était pas encore arrivée. Elle ferma sa voiture et déambula autour du véhicule.

Un puissant rugissement lui fit relever la tête. Un puissant engin approchait, sur lequel une magnifique jeune fille se trouvait. Maura portait un jean bleu nuit serrer, sa veste en cuir noire couvrait pratiquement tout le haut de son corps, mais alors qu'elle se garait près de Jane, celle-ci pouvait voir un top blanc en dentelle en dessous. Elle avait changé de bottes, celles-ci étaient noires et simples.

Maura arrêta la moto et dégagea la béquille. Elle retira son casque et pour le plus grand plaisir de Jane, son incroyable chevelure tomba autour d'elle. Ces cheveux atteignaient le bas de son dos, de splendides boucles couraient sur toute leur longueur.

Maura descendit et s'approcha de Jane, elle était un peu nerveuse mais ne le montrait pas. Jane s'approcha d'elle avec un grand sourire.

 _ **Bonjour Maura !**_ Elle se pencha et lui embrassa délicatement la joue.

Surprise au premier abord, elle lui souriait doucement. _**Bonjour Jane !**_

Jane ouvrit sa voiture et fit signe à la blonde de prendre place. Celle-ci acquiesça et prit dans le siège passager. Rizzoli contourna rapidement la voiture et monta en voiture. Avant de démarrer, elle se tourna vers son invité. _**Le meilleur endroit de cette ville pour un milk-shake au chocolat et un scone est « chez Ally ! »**_ Elle se lécha les lèvres en prévision et cela fit rire Maura.

Jane fut surprise de l'entendre rire ainsi, Maura était belle lorsqu'elle riait et Jane vit la plus belle chose qu'elle n'avait jamais vue. La seule et unique fossette présente sur sa joue gauche.

 _ **Il me tarde de découvrir cela !**_ Répondit avec enthousiasme Maura.

Avec un grand sourire Jane démarra la voiture et prit la route en direction du café. Pendant le trajet, Jane avait envie de poser mille questions à sa nouvelle amie, elle voulait tout découvrir d'elle. Mais même si Maura se montrait plus confiante, elle savait qu'elle devrait prendre son temps.

Elle se racla la gorge. _**Où vivais-tu avant de venir à Boston ?**_ Demanda Jane. Un rapide coup d'œil sur sa droite et elle vit la tristesse traverser rapidement le visage de Maura.

 _ **J'étais en pensionna en France !**_ Soupira Maura. _**Ma mère m'y a envoyé alors que j'avais 10 ans.**_

Jane pouvait entendre la souffrance dans sa voix. Elle décida de changer de sujet. _**En France ! Tu as découvert beaucoup de choses magnifiques ?**_ Elle vit un petit éclat dans ces beaux yeux noisette.

 _ **C'est un beau pays ! J'ai découvert Paris, si tu avais vu le Louvre ! Tu savais que l'origine du département de peintures remontait à la volonté de François premier ! Il voulait créer dans son château de Fontainebleau une galerie de peinture comme celle qu'on pouvait admirer dans les palais d'Italie !**_ Maura réalisa qu'elle venait de se lancer dans l'un de ces monologues un peu trop chargé d'information. Elle baissa la tête et marmonna un « _**désoler**_ ».

Jane était restée à l'écouter la bouche ouverte, elle pensait que Maura était intelligente, mais là elle en était sûre ! Déjà en cours de chimie elle avait été incroyable. Voyant l'embarra de Maura, elle parla rapidement.

 _ **Waouh ! Je pensais que tu étais intelligente, mais je n'imaginais pas autant !**_ Elle donna un doux sourire à Maura.

Celle-ci surprise la regarda. _**Ça ne t'ennuie pas ?**_ Demanda-t-elle inquiète.

 _ **Non, pourquoi ça devrait ?**_ Demanda Jane confuse.

 _ **Et bien la plupart du temps les gens me trouvent étrange ou ennuyeuse !**_ Répondit doucement Maura.

 _ **Moi je trouve ça intéressant !**_ Elle eut pour réponse un beau sourire.

Jane se gara dans une petite rue et descendit de la voiture, suivie par Maura. Elles entrèrent dans un petit café qui ne payait pas de mine à première vue, mais une fois à l'intérieur, l'atmosphère était chaleureuse. Jane avança vers le comptoir.

 _ **Face de crapaud !**_ Hurla un garçon.

Jane immédiatement serrée les dents et les poings. « Joe Grant ! Parfait, pour gâcher une super journée ! » À contre cœur elle s'approcha de lui _ **. Salut Joe ! Que fais-tu ici ?**_ Demanda-t-elle.

 _ **Je travaille !**_ Avec arrogance il se pencha sur le comptoir. _**Tu sais Rizzoli, les pâtisseries ne sont pas recommandées pour une ancienne obèse ! Tu ne voudrais pas retrouver tous les kilos que tu as réussi à perdre !**_ Il souriait comme un idiot.

Jane voyait rouge, elle avait envie de le frapper de toutes ses forces et lui faire ravaler ces paroles et surtout son sourire stupide. Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse ouvrir la bouche, Maura passa devant elle.

Joe se redressa immédiatement. _**Oh ! Bonjour ma jolie !**_ Il regarda Jane puis de nouveau Maura. _**Qu'est-ce qu'une si jolie fille que toi fait avec ce crapaud ?**_

Maura l'attrapa rapidement par le col de sa chemise et le tira vers elle. À seulement quelques centimètres de son visage, elle parla calmement, mais ces yeux, s'ils avaient pu l'auraient tué.

Il avala bruyamment la boule qui c'était former dans sa gorge et écoutait attentivement cette petite blonde. _**Je te prierais d'être plus respectueux envers cette jeune femme !**_ Elle l'éloigna un peux sans pour autant relâcher sa prise sur Joe et avec un regard de mort le regarda de haut en bas avant de revenir à ses yeux.

Il était tétanisé et sa bouche tomba à ses premiers mots. _**À en juger par ce que je vois, l'avenir n'est pas très réjouissant pour toi ! Tu devrais profiter des cheveux que tu as encore, la calvitie précoce tu connais ?**_ Demanda-t-elle. _**Profite de ton charme tant que tu l'as encore ! Et avant de porter un jugement sur quelqu'un assures-toi de ne pas te tromper ! Elle devient une magnifique jeune femme et l'avenir ne fera que l'embellir !**_ Maura le tira plus près de nouveau _ **. Je me fais bien comprendre ?**_ Demanda-t-elle.

Il hocha simplement la tête. Maura relâcha sa prise et il se redressa rapidement _ **. Nous souhaiterions commander deux milk-shakes chocolat et des scones !**_

Il acquiesça vivement encore tremblant.

 _ **Merci !**_ Répondit-elle avant de se diriger vers une table.

Jane n'avait pas bougé, elle regardait Maura s'éloigner la bouche grande ouverte ! « _Avait-elle vraiment entendu Maura prendre sa défense ? L'avait-elle vraiment entendu dire qu'elle était magnifique ? A-t-elle vraiment fait fermer sa gueule à Joe ?_ » Et surtout, « _Putain qu'est-ce qu'elle était sexy comme l'enfer !_ » Hurla l'esprit de Jane. Après quelques secondes, elle secoua la tête et rejoignit Maura à la table, elle s'installa sur la banquette en face d'elle et continuait à la regarder.

Maura regarda finalement Jane et vit son expression de surprise. _**Quoi ?!**_ Demanda-t-elle un peux gêner par le comportement qu'elle venait d'avoir. Elle n'aurait jamais réagi ainsi avant, mais entendre ce crétin parler de Jane de cette façon l'avait énervé.

 _ **Merci !**_ Répondit simplement Jane.

Maintenant rougissante, elle détourna le regard et marmonna un « _**de rien**_ ».

Joe leur apporta leur commande et avec un sourire pour Maura il s'éloigna rapidement. Jane qui l'avait vue ne put s'empêcher de rire.

 _ **Quoi ?**_ Demanda Maura confuse.

Jane se calma un peu et regarda Joe, il avait les yeux rivés sur Maura. _**Je crois que tu lui plais !**_

Avec une grimace de dégoût, elle se tourna vers Joe et celui-ci se détourna rapidement lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il avait été pris à regarder. _**Oh !**_ Elle regarda Jane surprise.

 _ **Je crois qu'il aime les filles un peu rudes !**_ Elle éclata de rire.

Maura fronça les sourcils _ **. Arrête de rire !**_ Gronda-t-elle. _**Il n'a aucune chance, je n'aime pas les crétins prétentieux !**_ Maura goûta à sa boisson et elle souriait brillamment. _**Hum ! C'est délicieux !**_

Jane là suivi avec plaisir, cette après-midi était encore mieux que ce qu'elle avait imaginé.

 _ **Alors as-tu eu des problèmes hier soir ?**_ Demanda Maura avant de prendre une bouchée de scone.

 _ **Oui et non.**_ Répondit Jane. Maura la regarda perplexe. _**J'ai eu le droit à un sacré savon à mon arrivée, mais à la fin, ma mère a décidé de me faire plus confiance.**_ Jane avait un doux sourire en repensant à la discussion avec sa mère.

Maura se demandait à quoi pouvait bien ressembler la mère de Jane, sa mère n'était pas un modèle et elle n'avait jamais vu à quoi ressembler une vraie maman qui prend soin et aime son enfant.

Jane remarqua l'air lointain de Maura et se demanda à quoi elle pensait. _**Une pièce pour tes pensées ?**_ Demanda finalement Jane.

Maura répondit franchement sans s'en rendre compte. _**Je me demandais à quoi ressemblait une mère aimante !**_ Elle imaginait Constance plus douce, plus attentionnée, plus présente.

La phrase de Maura brisa le cœur de Jane. _**Tu n'as plus ta mère ?**_ Demanda-t-elle doucement.

Maura réalisa soudain ce qu'elle avait dit et d'un ton plus ferme qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu et répondit froidement à Jane. _**Elle est vivante !**_

Jane se crispa au ton de Maura, mais décida de changer de sujet. _**Que dirais-tu de marcher, un peu plus loin se trouve le parc ?**_

Maura réalisa qu'elle venait de blesser sa seule amie. _**Je suis désolé.**_ Elle se leva et regarda Jane. _**J'en serais heureuse.**_

Jane paya et elles quittèrent le café. Perdues chacune dans leurs pensées, elles se dirigeaient vers le parc. Jane attrapa le bras de Maura et la tira avec elle. Elle entra dans le parc de jeu et prit place sur l'une des balançoires et fit signe à la blonde de prendre celle d'à côté. Elles se balançaient en riant.

Maura avait l'impression de retrouver l'insouciance et les plaisirs d'une enfance qu'elle n'avait pas eue. Elle riait aux éclats, au plus grand plaisir de Jane.

Partageant des rires, des explications scientifiques, des histoires de Jane, les filles passèrent les prochaines heures à s'amuser tout en se promenant dans le parc.

 _ **Salut !**_ Une voix les interpella.

Les filles se retournèrent et Jane reconnu Frost. Il les avait vus passer et était plus qu'heureux de pouvoir rencontrer cette mystérieuse jeune fille.

 _ **Salut Frost ! Que fais-tu là ?**_ Demanda-t-elle un peu déçu qu'il vienne les interrompre et un peu énerver qu'il regarde Maura avec envie.

 _ **Je travaillais sur mon ordi et je vous ai vus passer !**_ Avec son plus beau sourire, il se tourna vers Maura. _**Bonjour, je m'appelle Barry Frost !**_ Il tendit une main vers elle.

Dans un doux sourire elle le salua. _**Enchanter de te rencontrer, moi c'est Maura Isles.**_

 _ **C'est moi qui suis enchanté !**_ Reprit-il. Lorsque Maura se mit à rougir, il bomba un peu plus le torse. Il prit place à sa gauche. _**Alors comment trouves-tu notre lycée ?**_ Demanda-t-il au grand désarroi de Jane.

Tenter de faire la cour à une fille lorsque vous en êtes une, est difficile, mais en plus lorsque vous ignorer s'il y a la moindre chance que celle-ci puisse ressentir la même chose est encore pire. Alors ajouter à cela, les plus beaux garçons qui lui courent après et vos chances sont quasi nul !

 _ **À part quelques idiots, je dois admettre qu'il est prometteur.**_ Elle regarda Jane avec un beau sourire.

C'était dans ces moments-là que Jane retrouvait le courage de ne pas abandonner.

Frost regarda sa montre avant de se tourner vers la blonde. _**Aimerais-tu te joindre à moi pour une pizza ?**_ Demanda-t-il un peu nerveux. _**Nous pourrions faire plus ample connaissance.**_

Maura rougissait, elle était flattée par l'offre et la gentillesse de Barry et pour être honnête, elle le trouvait beau. _**Ça aurait été avec plaisir, mais je passe ma journée avec Jane aujourd'hui, pourquoi pas un autre jour ?**_ Demanda-t-elle timidement.

Un peu déçu, il fut content de l'offre. _**Pourquoi pas lundi après les cours ? Nous faisons nos devoirs et je t'emmène manger après ?**_ Demanda-t-il avec espoir.

 _ **Avec plaisir !**_ Répondit-elle.

 _ **Super !**_ S'écria-t-il soudainement. Il les salua alors qu'il courait déjà loin. _**Salut Jane !**_ hurla-t-il _ **. À lundi Maura !**_

Il disparaissait rapidement. Jane regarda Maura un moment avant de parler. _**Je crois que tu viens d'avoir un rencart !**_

Maura la regarda surprise, elle n'était pas sûre d'avoir compris tout ce qui venait de se passer.

 _ **Tu crois ?**_ demanda-t-elle.

Jane éclata de rire. Même si elle n'aimait la tournure que prenaient les choses, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de rire aux réactions de Maura.

 _ **Pourquoi tu ris ?**_ demanda Maura un peu agacer. Elle n'avait jamais accepté un rendez-vous avant, laisser quelqu'un s'approcher un peu trop d'elle la terrifiait, alors un petit ami ! Elle soupira lourdement dans la réalisation de ce qu'elle avait accepté.

Jane remarqua l'inquiétude de la blonde, elle posa une main sur son épaule. _**Hey ! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?**_ Demanda-t-elle doucement.

Maura baissa la tête. _**Je ne suis jamais sortie avec personne avant.**_

 _ **Il faut une première fois à tous Maura ! Et puis se n'est que des devoirs et une pizza.**_ Jane se maudissait intérieurement, elle aurait voulu dire à Maura, qu'elle devrait annuler et ne pas se lancer, mais au fond tout ce qu'elle souhaitait c'était la rendre heureuse.

Jane regarda sa montre, il était 18 heures. _**Voudrais-tu manger à ma maison se soir ?**_

Maura ne la regarda pas et bougeait nerveusement sur place.

Jane attrapa son menton et la força doucement à la regarder. _**Tu n'as pas à avoir peur, je serai avec toi !**_

 _ **D'accord !**_

Les filles reprirent la route en direction de la voiture de Jane. Elles retournèrent au lycée afin que Maura puisse prendre sa moto, ainsi elle pourrait repartir plus facilement chez elle à la fin de la soirée. Elles arrivèrent une demi-heure plus tard à la maison de Jane. Alors qu'elles s'avançaient dans l'allée, des cris venant de la rue derrière attiraient leur attention.

Jane reconnu immédiatement la voix de son frère et se mit à courir rapidement. Maura lui emboîta le pas. Elles trouvèrent Tommy au milieu de la route, encerclé par 5 garçons. Il avait la lèvre en sang et un bleu à l'œil gauche.

Angela qui avait été alerté par les cris, était maintenant sur le perron et regardait la scène une main sur sa bouche.

Jane se jeta sur son frère alors qu'un de ces agresseurs levait le poing pour le frapper à nouveau. Maura lui attrapa le poignet et d'un mouvement rapide le repoussa loin. Jane avait caché son frère derrière elle.

 _ **Cinq contre un c'est équitable !**_ Parla Maura.

Jane se raidit et trembla. La blonde venait de changer de ton, la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait entendu, elle avait frappé trois garçons. Son visage doux avait fait place à une expression de défi. Sa posture était plus imposante et agressive. Sa voix plus grave faisait trembler de peur et son regarda assombris était terrifiant.

Celui qu'elle avait repoussé se rapprocha. _**Écoute fillette, on n'est pas là pour toi, alors si tu ne veux pas pleurer je te conseille de partir.**_ Il avait fait un signe de tête à ces copains et tous se rapprochaient lentement.

 _ **Jane !**_ Se contenta de dire Maura. Mais celle-ci savait ce qui allait arriver. Au premier coup de pied de la blonde, elle s'écarta avec frère. Elle repoussait les assaillants.

Un tomba au sol en pleurs après reçu un coup de pied entre les jambes, le second s'enfuyait après avoir pris un crochet du droit dans la mâchoire. Un coup de pied dans les genoux du troisième et ils se calmèrent.

Maura s'approcha du chef et le toisa. _**Je peux vous botter le cul toute la journée s'il le faut !**_ Jane était stupéfiée par la vulgarité de Maura si polie habituellement. _**Tirez-vous rapidement et ne vous approcher plus de lui !**_

Le garçon hocha la tête avant de se sauver avec ces copains.

Jane se jeta dans les bras de Maura et l'enlaça. Celle-ci surprise au début, retourna l'étreinte. Angela s'approchait rapidement. _**Merci Maura !**_ Chuchota Jane dans son oreille.

Les filles n'avaient pas remarqué que Tommy et Angela les regardaient. Une toux et elles se séparèrent. Maura regarda la femme et vit une ressemblance avec Jane, réalisant qu'elle se trouvait surement devant sa mère elle baissa la tête de honte.

Ils rentrèrent tous dans la maison et Angela commença à paniquer en voyant son fils. Jane tentait de la calmer. Maura s'approcha de lui maintenant assis dans le canapé. Il la regardait avec admiration et vénération.

 _ **Je peux ?**_ demanda-t-elle.

Il acquiesça. Heureux d'être touché par sa sauveuse.

Jane et Angela qui venait de l'entendre se sont arrêtés et regardait silencieusement.

Maura attrapa le menton de Tommy et examina sa lèvre. _**La coupure n'est pas profonde.**_ Elle se tourna vers Jane. _**Aurais-tu une trousse d'urgence ?**_ Demanda-t-elle.

Jane alla rapidement à la cuisine et revint avec une petite mallette rouge. Elle la donna à Maura et prit place près de son frère. Angela n'avait pas bougé, elle était stupéfaite.

Maura commença à nettoyer la lèvre de Tommy délicatement avant de poser les deux petites bandes qui refermeraient la plaie. Une fois fini, elle examina son œil. Il était gonflé et presque noir maintenant. Délicatement elle touchait les os. _**Pas de fracture !**_ Elle regarda Tommy. _**Tu as de la chance ! Mais tu vas avoir un beau bleu pendant quelques jours !**_

Il souriait stupidement.

 _ **As-tu mal ailleurs ?**_ Demanda-t-elle.

Il porta la main à ces côtes. Délicatement et avec l'aide de Jane, elles soulevèrent son t-shirt. Un bleu commençait à se former sur ces côtes gauches.

 _ **Merde Tommy !**_ Grogna Jane.

 _ **Langage Jane !**_ Réprimanda Maura dans un sourire.

Jane se mit à rire. _**C'est toi qui dis cela ! Rafraîchie moi la mémoire s'il te plaît, qui a dit « Je peux vous botter le cul toute la journée s'il le faut ! »**_ Jane imitait la voix de Maura.

 _ **Non ! Je n'ai pas dit ça !**_ Souffla-t-elle choquer.

Le frère et la sœur hochèrent la tête en cœur et souriaient.

 _ **Oh ! Je ne m'en suis même pas rendu compte.**_ Elle se pencha en avant afin de mieux voir les côtes meurtris de Tommy.

 _ **C'était super-sexy !**_ Chuchota Tommy.

Maura le regarda avec un petit sourire. Jane roula simplement des yeux.

 _ **Pas de fractures !**_ Maura se redressa et les regarda.

Il se pencha en avant et l'embrassa sur la joue. _**Merci ! Moi c'est Tommy !**_

Maura rougissait. _**Enchanter, je m'appelle Maura.**_

Angela sortie de sa torpeur et s'approcha d'eux.

 _ **Merci pour ce que tu as fait pour mon fils.**_ Maura se leva rapidement et se tourna vers Angela. _**Et pour Jane.**_

Maura baissa la tête et jouait avec ces pieds. Dans un murmure elle répondit. Je suis désolé.

Angela fronça les sourcils dans la confusion. Jane se leva et posa une main sur l'épaule de Maura. _**Je l'ai invité à manger avec nous.**_

 _ **Tu as bien fait !**_ Maura regarda la maman avec surprise. Elle ne s'attendait pas à cette réaction. Elle avait été jeté à la porte plus d'une fois parce qu'elle avait défendu quelqu'un et qu'une fille de sa classe ne devrait pas se conduire ainsi.

Jane mena Maura dans la cour, tandis qu'Angela s'occupait de Tommy.

Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard dans la cuisine et vit les filles assises silencieusement dans l'herbe.

Maura fut la première à briser le silence. _**Pourquoi ta mère ne m'a pas jeté dehors ?**_ Demanda-t-elle.

Angela écoutait attentivement la discussion. Jane surprise regarda son amie.

 _ **Pourquoi voudrais-tu qu'elle te jette dehors ?**_ Demanda Jane confuse.

 _ **J'avais rencontré une fille à Paris, elle était gentille et nous avions passé la journée à se promener et rire. Je pensais qu'elle était devenue mon amie. Seulement lorsque nous avons été agressés par un voleur, j'ai agi sans réfléchir.**_ Maura soupira et elle replia ces jambes contre sa poitrine. _**Il avait frappé Marie au visage et j'ai vu rouge. Je l'ai frappé, je crois qu'il ne s'attendait pas à cela du coup il s'en enfuit.**_

Jane caressa doucement le dos de Maura.

 _ **J'ai ramené Marie chez elle, elle a raconté immédiatement à sa mère ce qui s'était passé et ce que j'avais fait. Elle a hurlé sur moi que je n'étais pas quelqu'un de bien et que je devrais avoir honte de mon comportement, elle m'a interdit de revoir sa fille avant de me jeter dehors.**_

Le cœur d'Angela se sera, elle soupira de tristesse. Elle voyait ce que sa fille lui disait. Dans la rue au milieu de la bagarre, elle avait vu sa force, son courage, son côté rebelle. Mais une fois qu'elle avait passé le seuil de la maison, la jeune fille en dessous de la carapace, du masque de dur, venait d'apparaître.

Angela pouvait voir la petite fille fragile, l'enfant effrayer. Elle pouvait voir l'immensité de sa tristesse dans ce doux regard. Une grande solitude émanait de cette petite blonde et cela brisait son cœur. Angela Rizzoli venait de tomber sous le charme de Maura Isles.

 _ **Cette femme aurait dû avoir honte de son comportement Maura pas toi !**_ Jane caressa doucement sa joue alors qu'elle voyait les premières larmes tomber _ **. Tu as surement sauvé la vie de sa fille.**_

 _ **Alors pourquoi je me suis senti honteuse ? Pourquoi m'a-t-elle traité ainsi ?**_ Demanda Maura en pleure.

Jane soupira. _**Il n'y a pas que des gens bien dans ce monde tu sais. Certains se comportent mal.**_

 _ **Oui je le sais !**_ Maura cacha son visage dans ces genoux.

Angela prit place à côté de Maura et donna un doux sourire à sa fille. _**Maura !**_

Celle-ci sursauta à la voix d'Angela et se replia sur elle-même.

 _ **Je sais que ce n'ait pas la meilleure façon de se rencontrer, mais s'il te plaît ne regrette pas ce que tu as fait.**_ Délicatement elle posa une main sur la chevelure blonde. Elle sursauta à la sensation.

 _ **Je comprendrais que vous ne vouliez pas qu'elle soit mon amie.**_ Maura soupira. _**Je ne vous en voudrais pas, je sais que je ne suis pas quelqu'un bien.**_

Angela qui pleurait maintenant tira la petite blonde dans une forte et tendre étreinte. D'abord crisper, lentement elle se détendit et enlaça la maman. Maura pleurait fortement et Angela commença à la bercer.

Une question, une simple question lui déchira le cœur.

 _ **Ça ressemble à ça un câlin de sa maman ?**_ Demanda une petite voix.

 _ **Oui chérie ! Ça ressemble à ça !**_ La voix d'Angela se brisa. _**Tu as protégé mes enfants Maura ! Je ne pourrais jamais te remercier assez pour cela.**_ Elle embrassa le dessus de sa tête. _**Tu es la bienvenue chez nous et pour toujours !**_

Elle sentit de petits bras l'entourer et la serrer fort. Angela souriait à cette sensation.

 _ **Merci madame Rizzoli !**_

 _ **Angela mon ange ! Appelle-moi Angela.**_ Elle attendit patiemment que la petite fille dans ces bras se calme pour la libérer. Lorsque Maura la regarda enfin elle déposa un doux baiser sur son front avant de se lever et de laisser les deux filles seules.


	7. Chapitre 7

**_Chapitre 7_**

Jane avait laissé le temps à Maura pour se reprendre avant de rentrer. Angela était déjà dans la cuisine à préparer le repas et Tommy était allongé sur le canapé afin de se reposer. Une fois que Jane était sûre que Maura allait mieux, elles rentèrent dans la maison.

 _ **Maman veux-tu que l'on mette la table ?**_ Demanda Jane.

 _ **Oui chérie !**_ Cria-t-elle toujours dans la cuisine.

Jane se dirigea vers le vaisselier et Maura silencieusement la suivit et l'aida. Jane était heureuse que Maura soit si bien accueillie dans sa famille, bon elle n'avait rencontré que sa mère et Tommy. Bien sûr son petit frère bavait comme un chien devant Maura, mais sa mère lui avait offert une place à part entière dans sa famille.

Cependant Jane avait un peu peur de la réaction de son père, surtout si elle arrivait à avoir Maura pour petite amie. Il n'est pas un homme très tolèrent et il est volontairement méchant lorsqu'il avait bu ! Et il restait Frankie ! Jane savait qu'il ne rejetterait pas Maura, mais elle redoutait qu'au contraire il tente de la séduire. Frankie avait un charme fou et même s'il était maladroit avec une fille qui lui plaisait, il réussissait pourtant à la charmer.

Et pour être honnête, depuis que Maura était arrivée au lycée, Jane avait entendu beaucoup de garçon comme les filles parler d'elle comme une beauté fatale. Son côté mystérieuse et son look rebelle, sans compter sur un corps plus que parfait, elle avait déjà fait tourner beaucoup de tête et le fait qu'elle était intouchable la rendaient encore plus attrayante.

Jane avait beaucoup de concurrence mais elle avait une avance sur tous ! Elle avait découvert beaucoup de choses sur la beauté blonde, elle était la seule que celle-ci laissait l'approcher.

Angela avait commencé à apporter les plats sur la table. Les filles après avoir fini étaient allé dans le jardin cueillir quelques feuilles de menthe pour le thé après le dîner.

La porte d'entrer s'ouvrit et Frankie entra rapidement.

 _ **Maman !**_ Hurla-t-il en retirant sa veste et ces chaussures.

Celle-ci alla dans l'entre trouver son fils.

 _ **Maman tu as vu la superbe moto devant la maison ? Tu sais à qui . . .**_ il s'arrêta et ouvrit de grands yeux alors que sa mâchoire inférieure chutait.

Angela se retourna et vit Jane et Maura rentrer du jardin en riant et se taquinant.

 _ **Putain de merde !**_ Hurla tout à coup Frankie. _**La bombe du lycée !**_ Il porta la main à l'arrière de sa tête alors que sa mère venait de le gifler à l'arrière du crâne.

 _ **Francesco Rizzoli jr !**_ Hurla Angela. _**N'utilise pas ce langage sous mon toit ! Quant à « la bombe du lycée » comme tu dis, elle s'appelle Maura et je te prierais d'être respectueux.**_

 _ **Que fait-elle ici ?**_ Demanda-t-il toujours surpris.

 _ **Ta sœur l'a invité pour le dîner !**_ Répondit plus calmement Angela.

 _ **Dîner ! Ici ! Ce soir !**_ Il réalisa soudain, il se regarda et sans un mot, Frankie disparut rapidement dans les escaliers, menant à sa chambre.

Angela soupira et retourna à la cuisine rejoindre les filles. Elles rigolaient fortement. Maura lavait les feuilles de menthe et Jane l'éclaboussait.

 _ **Jane !**_ s'écria Maura en riant. _**Tu vas salir la maison et je vais être mouillé !**_

 _ **Maura la dure à cuir aurait peur de quelques gouttes d'eau !**_ S'exclama Jane en redressant la poitrine avec arrogance.

 _ **Ne fais pas ça Jane !**_ Prévenait doucement Maura alors que son regard était espiègle.

 _ **Ne fais pas qu . . .**_ Avant même de pouvoir terminer ces mots, Jane était piégée contre le lavabo. Maura était derrière elle, son corps bloquait celui de Jane. Ses mains avaient agrippé les poignets de Jane dans son dos et lentement elle baisait la tête de la brune vers l'évier rempli d'eau.

 _ **Qui a peur de quelques gouttes d'eau maintenant ?**_ Demanda-t-elle avec arrogance.

Jane tenta de se libérer, elle n'avait même pas eu le temps de réagir. Mais la sensation du corps fort de Maura presser contre elle et cette voix plus grave faisait vibrer son corps. Son cerveau n'arrivait plus à fonctionner normalement. Elle tenta de se reprendre. _**Tu es la plus forte !**_ murmura Jane.

 _ **Bien !**_ Répondit Maura alors qu'elle relâchait Jane. Poser contre le plan de travail, elle vit les joues de Jane légèrement rouge.

Celle-ci tenta de se reprendre. Elle racla sa gorge et éclaboussa une nouvelle fois Maura

 _ **Jane !**_ cria Maura en essuyant son visage avec le torchon. _**Tu es impossible !**_ Elle tenta de se montrer en colère, mais son sourire lui échappa. Jane avait ce petit quelque chose de mignon et Maura ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Elle ne connaissait pas bien l'amitié, après tout elle avait gardé des amis peut-être trois jours au maximum. Mais dès le début, le comportement de Jane à son égard était différent de celui des autres.

Bien sûr elle avait été accueillante et gentille, mais il y avait certains regards venant de Jane qui l'avait troublé. Sans parler des baisers sur sa joue que Jane ne cessait de lui donner. Ce n'était pas désagréable, ça la surprenait à chaque fois. Maura était troublée, elle ne comprenait pas les choses qui se passaient entre elle et Jane et pour le moment elle ne voulait pas les étudier, elle préférait laisser les choses se faire et voir ce qui arriverait.

Angela avait vu l'échange entre les filles, elle avait vu comment un petit jeu innocent venait de passer à quelque chose de plus intime. Elle avait vu sa fille surprise par ses propres réactions et Maura confuse par ces sentiments. Elle réalisa qu'il se passait bien quelque chose entre ces deux-là, mais que le chemin serait difficile et semé d'embuche.

 _ **À table !**_ Annonça-t-elle.

Les filles se tournèrent immédiatement vers Angela et rougissaient toutes les deux. Sans un mot et la tête baissée, elles allèrent directement prendre place à table. Angela ne put s'empêcher de rire.

Frankie descendit rapidement et alla dans la salle à manger, nerveux. Ils étaient déjà tous installer. Angela au bout de la table, Maura à sa droite suivie de Jane. La place de son père à l'autre bout était vide, son frère Tommy était assis et la place en face de Maura était libre.

 _ **Bonjour !**_ Parla-t-il timidement.

Maura se leva et lui tendit une main avec un doux et beau sourire. _**Bonjour, je suis Maura !**_

Avec un sourire idiot, il prit la petite main et la secoua. _**Je suis Frankie !**_

 _ **Ravie de te rencontrer !**_ Elle reprit place à table. Frankie s'asseyait rapidement en face d'elle. Angela prononça les grâces et ils commencèrent à manger.

 _ **Hum !**_ Maura ferma les yeux alors qu'elle savourait sa première bouchée de lasagne _ **. Madame Rizzoli c'est vraiment délicieux !**_ s'exclama Maura avec un grand sourire et des yeux pétillants.

Angela lui souriait brillamment. La réaction de Maura si innocente et incroyablement sincère réchauffa son cœur. _**Merci ! Mais je t'ai dit de m'appeler Angela chérie !**_

Maura rougissait un peu et baissa la tête vers son assiette dans un sourire timide. La chaleur qui émanait d'Angela l'étonnait. Près d'elle Maura se sentait en sécurité et confortable.

Ils mangeaient tranquillement pour la première fois à la grande surprise d'Angela. Mais tous ces enfants n'avaient Dieu que pour Maura. Tommy la dévorait des yeux sans honte, Frankie lui jetait ici et là quelques regards timides et Jane semblait perdue dans ces pensées. Maura semblait confortable, elle ne parlait pas, mais cela ne semblait pas la déranger.

 _ **Alors Maura !**_ Angela brisa le silence. _**Jane m'a dit que tu étais dans sa classe, comment trouves-tu l'école et les cours ?**_

Maura se mit à bouger inconfortable sur sa chaise, elle ne pouvait pas mentir, elle savait que son corps réagirait immédiatement, mais elle ne voulait pas décevoir la seule maman qui semblait vraiment vouloir l'accueillir.

Jane voyait la lutte interne de la blonde, elle voulut intervenir, mais Maura ne lui laissa pas l'occasion de parler.

 _ **Pour être honnête avec vous, je trouve cela ennuyeux.**_ Elle baissa la tête en voyant la déception dans les yeux d'Angela et se mordit la lèvre inférieure dans la peur.

Jane entendit le soupire de sa mère et la peur de Maura. _**Je t'ai dit que Maura était très intelligente !**_ Elle attendit que sa mère la regarde. _**Lors de son premier jour, elle a résolu un problème de chimie que nous devrions pouvoir réussir seulement à la fin de l'année seulement !**_

 _ **En fait elle a menti !**_ Interrompit Maura.

 _ **Quoi ?!**_ Demandèrent Jane et Angela en même temps, surprises.

 _ **Le problème qu'elle avait posé au tableau fait partie du programme de chimie de première année à l'université, elle nous l'a donné afin de nous montrer qu'elle était plus intelligente que nous !**_ Répondit simplement et calmement Maura.

 _ **Et tu l'as réussie ?**_ Demanda Angela choquer.

 _ **Oui elle l'a fait et tu aurais dû voir la tête de madame Winnch !**_ Répondit fièrement Jane.

 _ **Comment connaissais-tu la réponse ?**_ Demanda Angela curieuse.

Maura baissa la tête, elle jouait avec sa nourriture. _**Je l'ai étudié l'année dernière.**_ Sa voix était faible et si tout le monde ne l'écoutaient pas attentivement, ils ne l'auraient pas entendu.

 _ **Comment as-tu pu l'étudier l'année dernière puisque tu étais en seconde ?**_ Angela était un peu perdu.

Maura prit une profonde inspiration avant de relever la tête et regarder Angela droit dans les yeux. _**J'étudie seule à la maison, je vais à l'école pour les examens et passer mes classes seulement. J'ai déjà commencé mes études de médecine, de pathologie, de chimie, de biologie et juridique.**_

Angela avait la bouche ouverte comme tous ces enfants et n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'elle entendait. _**Pourquoi es-tu au lycée si tu as déjà commencé des études universitaires ?**_ Demanda la maman confuse et vraiment impressionné par la petite fille à côté d'elle.

 _ **J'ai déjà sauté deux classes et je me sens perdue et anormale ! Vous imaginez une enfant de 15 ans au milieu d'adulte de plus de 20 ans ?**_ Maura soupira en baissant la tête.

Angela attrapa le menton de Maura et délicatement releva sa tête. _**Tu n'es pas anormal mon enfant ! Tu es juste très intelligente.**_ Angela caressa la joue de Maura alors qu'elle pleurait. _**Tu es seule juge de ce qui est le mieux pour toi, ta vie ne fait que commencer, tu as le droit de profiter de ta jeunesse avant d'être jeté dans ce monde d'adultes sans pitié.**_ Elle embrassa le front de la blonde avant de la lâcher et reprendre son repas.

 _ **Merci Angela !**_ Elle donna son plus beau sourire à la maman italienne.

 _ **Tu as 15 ans ?**_ Demanda Jane stupéfaite.

Maura tourna la tête vivement et la regarda. _**Oui !**_

 _ **Je croyais que tu en avais 17 ! Et comment peux-tu conduire une moto ?**_ Jane était abasourdie, Maura était vraiment extraordinaire et plus elle la découvrait et plus Jane tombait amoureuse d'elle.

 _ **Disons simplement que pour une fois dans sa vie ma mère s'est rendue utile.**_ Le ton de Maura était amer et froid.

Tous frissonnaient, mais personne ne posa plus de question. Ils finirent leur dîner. Angela et Maura partagèrent un thé alors qu'ils mangeaient tous le dessert. Les heures passaient et il commençait à se faire tard. Après avoir remercié Angela pour son hospitalité, et dit au revoir à Tommy et Frankie, Maura quitta la maison accompagnée de Jane.

Assise sur sa moto, elle regarda Jane. _**Merci pour cette journée, merci pour m'avoir accueilli dans ta famille !**_ Elle souriait tendrement.

 _ **Avec plaisir Maura, ma mère t'aime déjà et mes frères sont tombés amoureux de toi.**_ Jane fit un pas en avant.

 _ **Tu sais Jane, je suis heureuse que tu m'as convaincu de te faire confiance, tu me fais découvrir des choses que je n'aurais jamais pu penser m'être accessible, ce soir pour la première fois de ma vie je me suis senti bien et accepté.**_ Maura se leva et doucement embrassa la joue de Jane. Elle enfila rapidement son casque et démarra sa moto.

Jane recula et malgré le bruit elle entendit les derniers mots de Maura alors qu'elle partait. _**Ne me brise pas le cœur Jane Rizzoli !**_ Seule sur le trottoir elle regardait Maura disparaitre au coin de la rue. Jane soupira. _**Je préfère mourir que de te faire souffrir !**_ Jane rentra tranquillement chez elle.

Elle c'était doucher et mise en pyjama, installer sur son lit, elle repensait à toute cette journée. Son portable sonna, Jane l'attrapa sur l'oreiller et regarda. Elle souriait alors que le prénom de Maura s'affichait.

 _« Merci pour cette belle journée, je te souhaite de doux rêve Jane. »_

Jane s'allongea sur le ventre et tapa rapidement sa réponse.

 _« Merci à toi Maura et passe une très bonne nuit ! Il me tarde de te voir demain ! »_

Jane regardait son téléphone se demandant si elle n'avait pas trop dit. Elle sursauta lorsque sa mère entra dans sa chambre. Angela attendit l'accord de sa fille pour entrer complètement. Jane se redressa et tapa sur le lit à côté d'elle et immédiatement Angela prit place.

 _ **J'aimerais te parler sérieusement.**_ Le ton d'Angela était calme et doux, pourtant il sonnait incroyablement sérieux. Jane hocha la tête et écouta attentivement sa mère. _**Je t'aime, tu es ma fille et je te soutiendrais toujours !**_

 _ **Mais ?!**_ Demanda Jane, incertaine de ce que sa mère voulait dire.

 _ **Mais sois prudente avec Maura !**_ Jane fronça les sourcils, confuse et peut-être déçue que sa mère juge mal sa nouvelle amie. Angela remarqua la réaction de sa fille et s'empressa de clarifier. _**Ne fait rien qui pourrait la blesser. J'ai vu tout ce que tu disais à propos d'elle**_. Angela se racla la gorge et tenta de retenir ces larmes qui menaçaient de la submerger lorsqu'elle pensait a cette petite fille. _**J'ai vu sa solitude, j'ai vu sa peine et sa souffrance. Tu avais raison, passer son armure de dur, c'est une petite fille sans défense, en morceaux et terriblement fragile.**_ Angela soupira _ **. Je sais que tu ne feras rien pour la blesser intentionnellement, mais parfois on agit sans réfléchir et cela peut être dévastateur.**_ Angela regarda droit dans les yeux de sa fille, elle caressa délicatement la joue de Jane. _**S'il te plaît Jane, ne lui brise pas le cœur, je ne pense pas qu'elle y survivra !**_

Jane baissa la tête, elle aussi était consciente de la grande fragilité du cœur de Maura et elle avait peur de lui faire du mal parfois sans le vouloir. _**J'ai peur aussi de lui faire du mal, tu sais !**_ Elle soupira. _**J'ignore ce qu'elle a vécu et parfois j'ai peur de le découvrir, mais elle tellement incroyable !**_ Les yeux de Jane brillaient alors qu'elle regardait sa mère. _**Plus je la découvre et plus je l'aime ! Je n'aurais jamais imaginé rencontrer quelqu'un comme elle, parfois je me demande si elle vraiment réelle.**_

 _ **Moi aussi !**_ Angela souriait. _**Qui pourrait dire qu'un si petit corps recelait autant de force ? Qui aurait pu dire qu'une enfant si jeune avait un si grand esprit et une telle intelligence ? Qui aurait pu dire qu'un cœur si briser contenait autant de bonté et d'amour ?**_ Angela était pensive et lointaine. _**Elle est une magnifique personne et je suis tombée sous son charme !**_ Soupira Angela en baissant la tête.

Elle fut surprise d'entendre sa fille rire à côté d'elle. Angela la regarda. _**Aucun Rizzoli ne semble pouvoir résister à la belle Maura Isles !**_ Elles se mirent à rire en cœur.

 _ **Non ! En effet !**_ Répondit Angela avant d'embrasser sa fille. _**Bonne nuit ma chérie !**_

Avant que sa mère ne passe le seuil de sa porte, Jane l'interpella. _**Merci !**_ Angela tourna la tête et regarda sa fille. _**Merci de l'avoir accepté et de prendre soin d'elle, de nous !**_

 _ **Toujours ma chérie !**_ Sur ces mots Angela quitta la chambre et ferma la porte derrière elle.

Jane s'allongea sur le dos et regardait le plafond de sa chambre. Sa mère était incroyable et Jane était heureuse d'avoir cette complicité avec elle. Elle sombrait lentement dans le sommeil la tête pleine de beaux souvenirs.

Jane se réveilla le lendemain matin. C'était lundi et une belle semaine s'annonçait. Elle sauta hors du lit et s'étira dans un bâillement. Elle avait hâte d'aller à l'école aujourd'hui. Avec le sourire, Jane ouvrit les rideaux. Le ciel était gris, il avait beaucoup plu cette nuit. Les caniveaux débordaient, certains trottoirs étaient recouverts d'eau, pourtant le soleil brillait dans le cœur de la belle italienne.

Elle courut se préparer pour retrouver son soleil ! Habiller, presque coiffer, Jane descendit prendre son petit déjeuner. Elle embrassa sa mère et salua ces frères. Son père était déjà parti au travail. L'heure du départ approcha et Jane, accompagné de ces frères, quitta la maison.

Elle déposa Tommy et alla au lycée. Jane retrouva ces copains, elle chercha Maura, mais ne la vit pas. Frost ne cessait de se vanter de son rencart avec Maura. La première heure de cour commença, Jane alla en classe et fut déçu de ne pas trouver Maura. Elle lui envoya un texto.

« _Coucou miss ! Le cours de math vient de commencer et tu n'es pas là ! Est-ce que j'ai une chance de te voir ce matin ?_ »

Elle regardait son portable toute les cinq minutes. Sa frustration augmentait à chaque seconde. « _Où était Maura ? pourquoi ne répondait-elle pas ? C'était-il passé quelque chose ? Où avait-elle fui ? »_

Plus les heures passaient et plus la frustration de Jane grandissait. Le silence de Maura la terrifiait, et son absence la blessait. Elle ne voulait pas se sentir ainsi, mais malgré toute sa bonne volonté, Jane commençait à en vouloir à la blonde.

Le déjeuner fut un véritable enfer, Jane avait les yeux constamment rivés sur l'écran de son téléphone. Malgré sa colère, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer. Pour en rajouter une couche, Frost n'avait cessé de la harceler de questions à propos de l'absence de Maura. Maintenant le cœur de Jane était semblable à celui du ciel. Il était gris presque noir à certains endroits, la pluie n'avait cessé de toute la journée. Jane était soulagée lorsque sa dernière heure arriva à sa fin. Elle ne souhaitait qu'une chose, rentrer et se cacher sous ces couettes. Jane avait ramassé ces frères sur le chemin de retour à la maison.

Angela remarqua qu'une Jane excitée et rayonnante l'avait quitté ce matin et ce soir c'était une Jane abattu et triste qui rentrait. Elle servit le goûter à ces enfants. Lorsque ces fils avaient quitté la table afin de vaquer à leurs occupations, elle s'approcha de sa fille qui n'avait même pas touché à son gâteau.

 _ **Jane, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas ?**_ Demanda doucement Angela.

 _ **Elle n'est pas venue !**_ Jane laissa tomber sa tête dans ses mains. _**Elle n'a pas répondu à mes messages non plus.**_

 _ **Peut-être qu'elle a e. . .**_ Angela ne put terminer sa phrase car un coup à la porte venait de retentir. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à aller ouvrir, Tommy l'appela à l'étage. _**Tu peux répondre ? Je vais voir ton frère**_. Angela disparut rapidement dans l'escalier.

Et dans un grand soupire, Jane se leva de table et alla ouvrir. Sa bouche tomba lorsqu'elle trouva une Maura tremper jusqu'aux os devant elle. Avant qu'elle puisse parler, Maura fit un pas en avant, mais ces jambes cédèrent sous elle et elle commença à tomber vers le sol.

 _ **Jane !**_ Sa voix était tremblante et pratiquement inexistante.

Jane la rattrapa au dernier moment, une main sous sa tête et l'autre dans son dos, elle était assise au sol, le corps de Maura posé sur ces genoux. Elle était pale et tremblait violemment. Sa peau était brûlante et sa respiration difficile.

 _ **MAMAN !**_ Hurla Jane terrifié. _**MAMAN !**_ Elle berçait Maura inconsciente dans ces bras.

Angela descendit comme une furie les escaliers. _**Oh mon Dieu !**_ S'écria-t-elle à la vue de sa fille et Maura. Elle se jeta immédiatement au sol et examina la blonde.

 _ **Elle s'est évanouie ! Elle est brûlante de fièvre**_ _**!**_ Pleurait Jane.

Angela prit Maura dans ces bras et le souleva du sol. _**Frankie !**_ Hurla-t-elle. Celui-ci descendit rapidement suivi de son frère. Angela restait calme alors qu'elle était terrifiée. _**Tu restes avec ton frère et tu t'occupes de lui !**_ Il voulait les accompagner, mais l'expression de sa mère l'empêcha d'ouvrir la bouche.

 _ **Oui maman !**_ Il prit le manteau de sa mère, son sac et ces clefs. Avant qu'il ne sorte, il attrapa la couverture posée sur le canapé et couvrit le corps de Maura tremblant dans les bras de sa mère. Il tombait des cordes alors il partit devant ouvrir la voiture pour qu'elles n'attendent pas sous la pluie.

Angela installa Maura sur le siège arrière, la tête poser sur les genoux de Jane. Elle embrassa son fils. _**Je t'appelle rapidement, rentre maintenant.**_ Elle prit place dans le siège conducteur et démarra la voiture. Elle roulait plus vite que l'a normal, mais l'état de Maura semblait grave. Sa fille pleurait alors qu'elle caressait les cheveux de Maura.

Arriver devant les urgences, Angela se gara et attrapa le petit corps fébrile à l'arrière. Sa fille sur ces talons, elle entra en criant dans les urgences. _**Aidez-moi !**_ Cria-t-elle _ **. S'il vous plaît !**_ Elle suppliait en pleur. Elle tenait Maura à bout de bras.

Plusieurs personnes approchèrent rapidement, un brancard fut amener et avec de l'aide, Angela déposa Maura.

 _ **Que s'est-il passé ?**_ demanda un médecin alors qu'il examinait Maura.

 _ **Elle est arrivée chez nous dans cet état ! Elle a perdu conscience immédiatement**_. Pleurait Angela.

Le médecin posa le stéthoscope sur la poitrine de Maura. _**Elle est trempée !**_ Il écoutait attentivement son cœur et ces poumons. _**Vite ! Il faut la conduire en salle de déchoquage !**_ Cria-t-il. Maura fut emmenée rapidement.

Une femme s'approcha d'elles. _**Je vais vous tenir informé ! En attendant vous devez aller faire son entrer !**_ Elle indiqua le bureau d'accueil.

Angela acquiesça. Jane était accrochée à la veste en cuir de Maura comme si sa vie en dépendait. Elle l'avait retiré de Maura dans la voiture alors qu'elle tremblait de plus en plus. Menant sa fille vers les sièges de la salle d'attente, Angela fouilla les poches à la recherche du téléphone de Maura.

La maman Rizzoli rechercha dans son répertoire le numéro de sa mère, ou de quelqu'un de sa famille. Il n'y avait pratiquement aucun numéro à part celui de sa fille, une certaine Susan et d'autres qui semblaient plus formelles.

Angela appela immédiatement. Au bout de deux sonneries une femme décrocha.

 _ **Maura ?! Pourquoi m'appelles-tu ?**_ Demanda une voix confuse, mais douce.

Angela se racla la gorge. _**Bonjour, pardonnez-moi de vous déranger mais je ne savais pas qui appeler !**_ La voix d'Angela était rauque due aux larmes.

 _ **Excusez-moi, mais qui êtes-vous ? Et où est Maura ?**_ Le ton de la femme était méfiant.

 _ **Je m'appelle Angela Rizzoli, ma fille est amie avec Maura.**_ Angela inspira profondément. _**Maura est arrivée à la maison gravement malade, nous sommes à l'hôpital.**_

 _ **Quoi ?!**_ Hurla la femme au bout du fil. _**Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Et où est sa mère ?**_ Demanda rapidement la femme, de plus en plus inquiète.

 _ **Je l'ignore, ma fille ne connaît Maura que depuis quelques jours et elle a perdu conscience avant de pouvoir nous dire ce qui s'était passé, mais son état est vraiment inquiétant !**_ La voix d'Angela se brisa.

 _ **J'arrive ! Ou êtes-vous ?**_ Demanda la femme à bout de souffle.

 _ **Hôpital général de Boston !**_

 _ **Je serais là très vite ! Merci d'avoir appelé.**_ Elle raccrocha immédiatement.

Angela regarda le téléphone un moment avant de retourner auprès de sa fille. Jane avait replié ces jambes contre elle. Elle pleurait toujours. Angela posa une main dans son dos et la caressa doucement.

Voilà deux heures qu'elles étaient arrivées et elles n'avaient encore eu aucune nouvelle de Maura. L'attente était une torture et l'inquiétude un poignard. Jane était silencieuse et repliée sur elle-même, la veste en cuir de Maura toujours serrer contre elle. Angela arpentait la salle d'attente avant de revenir s'asseoir, pour ensuite se relever.

Une femme approcha, c'était la même infirmière qui leur avait parlé plus tôt. Son expression était forcée, ainsi que son sourire, les nouvelles n'étaient pas bonnes.

Angela se racla la gorge. _**Comment va-t-elle ?**_ demanda la maman impatiente.

L'infirmière soupira. _**Malheureusement les nouvelles ne sont pas bonnes, elle souffre d'une pneumonie. Ces deux poumons sont atteints. Sa fièvre ne tombe pas.**_ Dans un soupire d'effroi, Angela porta une main à sa bouche afin de contenir son cri. _**Les médecins ont également trouvé un épanchement pleural, ils vont tenter de réduire la pression sur ces poumons, mais une opération peut-être à envisager. Elle est actuellement sous respirateur artificiel.**_

Angela pleurait, tandis que Jane s'accrochait de toutes ses forces au corps de sa mère.

 _ **Avez-vous appelé sa famille ?**_ Demanda l'infirmière.

 _ **Oui, elle sera bientôt là !**_ Angela reniflait.

 _ **Très bien, je reviendrais vous voir pour vous donner plus de nouvelle.**_ Alors qu'elle se préparait à repartir, l'infirmière sentit sa blouse tirer en arrière. Elle se retourna et tomba dans le regard le plus beau et le plus douloureux qu'elle avait vu. Les yeux sombres de la jeune fille qui la tenait étaient intenses et déchirants.

 _ **Je veux la voir !**_ La voix de Jane était grave et rauque.

L'infirmière allait refuser, mais le regard de Jane était tellement suppliant qu'elle acquiesça. Jane regarda sa mère. _**Va ma fille, je t'attends là !**_ Elle embrassa le dessus de la tête de Jane et celle-ci suivit l'infirmière.

Plus elle avançait et plus le cœur de Jane battait vite. Elle entra dans une petite pièce et son corps se figea. Maura était allongée dans un lit, elle avait un énorme tuyau qui sortait de sa bouche, il y avait plusieurs câbles qui sortaient un peu partout de sa robe d'hôpital. Elle avait une perfusion dans sa main gauche et un tuyau avec une poche au bout, qui sortait de sous ces draps. Sa peau était blanche, ces cheveux étaient étalés autour de sa tête.

Jane s'approcha d'elle fébrilement, des larmes silencieuses coulaient sur ces joues. Elle se pencha et le plus délicatement possible et elle embrassa son front. Près de son oreille, elle parla d'une voix tremblante et brisée.

 _ **Je te demande pardon, j'aurais dû te chercher lorsque je ne t'ai pas vu ce matin.**_ Jane l'embrassa de nouveau mais cette fois sur sa joue. _**Tu es forte Maura, tu vas passer à travers cela, pour moi ! Maintenant que je t'ai trouvé, tu ne vas pas m'abandonner si facilement.**_

L'infirmière regardait Jane silencieusement, elle était touchée par la douceur et les sentiments forts de Jane.

Dans la salle d'attente, Angela arpentait la pièce de long en large. Une femme aux cheveux roux entra en courant dans les urgences et alla directement vers les infirmières.

 _ **Je cherche Maura Isles !**_ Demanda la femme à bout de souffle.

Angela s'approcha d'elle. C'était une jeune femme d'environ trente ans, elle avait les cheveux mi- longs roux. Ces yeux étaient bleus, elle était élancée. _**Vous êtes Susan ?**_ Demanda-t-elle maintenant plus proche.

Susan se retourna vivement et regarda la belle femme brune qui venait de lui parler. Elle avait les traits italiens, sa voix et sa posture laissaient apparaître une femme forte et féroce, pourtant une douceur émanait de la maman italienne, une chaleur réconfortante. _**Vous êtes Madame Rizzoli ?**_

Angela acquiesça.

 _ **Comment va Maura ?**_ Demanda rapidement Susan.

Angela soupira. _**Pas bien, les médecins parlent d'une pneumonie, avec un épanchement pleural et une terrible fièvre.**_

Susan soupira, elle passa une main dans ces cheveux.

 _ **Je peux vous demander qui vous êtes ?**_ Demanda Angela.

Susan fut surprise d'entendre le ton protecteur de la femme, elle la regarda un moment avant de répondre. _**Je suis la gouvernante de Maura. J'étais parti chez ma sœur quatre jours.**_ Susan se laissa tomber dans l'un des fauteuils. _**C'est ma faute !**_ Souffla-t-elle.

 _ **Pourquoi ?**_ demanda Angela, confuse. _**Vous n'étiez même pas là !**_

Susan regarda un moment Angela, elle avait été surprise d'entendre que Maura c'était faite une amie et qu'elle avait été chez elle lorsqu'elle avait besoin d'aide. _**Que savez-vous sur Maura ?**_ demanda-t-elle.

Les deux femmes n'avaient pas remarqué le retour de Jane, qui les écoutaient attentivement. Elle porta la veste a son nez et respirait l'odeur particulière de Maura, encore présente sur le vêtement.

 _ **Pas grand-chose pour être honnête. Je sais que c'est une jeune femme incroyablement intelligente, je sais que c'est une protectrice acharnée.**_ Angela passa une main dans ces cheveux. _**Elle a sauvé la vie de ma fille deux fois et protéger mon fils de blessures graves.**_

 _ **Oh !**_ Fut tout ce que Susan pouvait dire, elle était surprise d'entendre cela de Maura.

 _ **Je sais que c'est une enfant terriblement malheureuse, et qu'elle a vécu de terrible chose.**_ Angela soupira au bord des larmes.

 _ **Plus que vous ne l'imaginer !**_ Souffla Susan. Elle avait rencontré Maura alors qu'elle avait 5 ans. Elle était encore à l'hôpital à cette époque. Elle c'était immédiatement attacher à cette petite fille blessée pourtant si courageuse. Mais avec les années, elle avait vu l'enfant se replier sur elle-même, se fabriquer la plus grande carapace possible pour se protéger. Elle avait vu Maura s'éteindre lentement malgré tous ces soins.

 _ **Laissez-moi vous raconter une terrible histoire.**_ Susan inspira profondément _._

 _« Mr et Mme Isles étaient de riches personnes, ils avaient tout l'argent qu'ils pouvaient rêver, la vie qu'ils avaient imaginée. Mais avec les années, un manque apparut dans le couple, Richards Isles voulait des enfants. Il voulait entendre des rires, voire l'émerveillement dans les yeux d'un enfant._

 _Seulement la vie ne leur fit pas ce cadeau. Constance, n'avait jamais vraiment voulu devenir mère, mais pour l'amour de son mari, elle accepta l'adoption. Il fut le plus heureux des hommes le jour où il rencontra pour la première fois sa fille, Maura !_

 _Elle avait à peine quelques heures de vie lorsqu'elle fut posée dans ces bras. Il l'aima immédiatement et elle l'aimait aussi. Ils pouvaient passer des heures à se regarder l'un l'autre. Alors que Richard était un homme très occupé, qui voyageait beaucoup, le jour où il ramena sa fille à la maison, il ne repartit plus jamais._

 _Il voulait profiter d'elle, la voir grandir, tout partager. C'était une relation fusionnelle entre eux. Constance se sentait un peu rejetée et jalouse de l'enfant. Mais elle l'aimait aussi, elle profitait à chacun de ces retours à Boston pour passer du temps tous les trois._

 _Maura était la fierté de Richard, alors vous imaginez lorsqu'elle a montré une grande intelligence à un très jeune âge. Il l'emmenait partout, lui faisait tout découvrir. Elle parlait 3 langues à l'âge de 4 ans, elle savait lire et écrire. Elle avait un esprit vif et sans cesse en recherche de nouvelle chose. Tout ce qu'elle découvrait l'émerveillait, elle s'intéressait à tout et surtout au travail d'anthropologie de son père._

 _Seulement un soir alors qu'ils rentraient tous les trois d'un dîner mondain, ils eurent un terrible accident de voiture. Maura venait d'avoir 4 ans à l'époque. Un chauffard ivre les avait percuté de plein fouet. La voiture avait fait de nombreux tonneaux avant de s'écraser contre un mur._

 _Constance fut blessée à l'épaule, à la tête et aux côtes, sans parler des contusions, des bleus et des coupures. Les blessures de Richard étaient plus graves, un morceau de métal était fiché dans sa cuisse et il avait des blessures internes._

 _Les cris et les pleurs de sa fille l'avaient réveillé, il ne pouvait pas bouger, mais sa fille était plus importante. Il s'est retourné comme il le pouvait. Il a trouvé Maura, la tête coincée au milieu de morceaux de métal. Elle s'est dégagé avec force, mais à trancher la peau au niveau de ces oreilles et de ces cheveux. Il a pris sa fille dans ces bras et avec ses mains il a appuyé sur les plaies pour contenir le sang._

 _Il a sauvé la vie de Maura, mais dans ces mouvements, il a bougé le métal qui a sectionné son artère fémorale. Il est mort avant que les pompiers n'arrivent. Maura et sa mère furent conduites à l'hôpital et mises hors de danger, seulement Constance à reprocher à Maura d'avoir tué son père._

 _Elle a rejeté et maltraiter sa fille depuis ce jour-là ! L'accusant d'être la cause de son malheur. »_

Angela avait pleuré pendant toute l'histoire, parfois un cri d'horreur lui échappait, où elle cessait de respirer. Elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'une femme face du mal à son enfant.

 _ **J'ai appelé la maison sur le chemin, Anna, la cuisinière m'a appris que Constance était repartis à Paris se matin.**_ Les larmes de Susan commençaient à tomber _ **. Elle m'a raconté que lorsque Maura était rentré hier soir, Constance lui est tombé dessus et l'aurait jeté hors de la maison, lui interdisant de revenir jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit partie.**_

Susan pleurait fortement, c'était la première fois qu'elle racontait cette histoire qui était devenu un fardeau au fil des années. Et qu'elle osait parler des mauvais traitements qu'infligeait Constance à sa fille.

Des pleurs attirèrent leur attention. Angela remarqua sa fille pour la première fois, elle était blottie dans les bras de l'infirmière qui l'avait conduite à Maura.

 _ **Jane !**_ Angela se jeta sur elle. Sa fille se cramponna à elle comme si sa vie en dépendait. _**Pourquoi a-t-elle fait sa maman ? Pourquoi a-t-elle fait du mal à Maura ?**_ Demanda Jane furieuse et triste.

Angela embrassa le dessus de la tête de Jane. _**Je ne sais pas bébé, je ne sais pas.**_ Jane s'écarta de sa mère et regarda Susan. _**Elle est presque sourde depuis l'accident n'est-ce pas ?**_ Demanda Jane toujours en larmes.

 _ **Oui !**_ Répondit Susan surprise, personne ne savait pour la surdité de Maura, avec les années, elle avait appris à lire sur les lèvres et avec ces appareille, elle arrivait à parfaitement cacher son handicap. _**Comment le sais-tu ?**_ Demanda Susan intriguée.

 _ **J'ai vu son oreille et l'appareil**_. Jane respirait plus calmement.

 _ **Vraiment ?!**_ Demanda Susan. Jane hocha la tête. _**Parle-moi de toi et de votre rencontre ?**_ Demanda-t-elle.

Jane prit place sur les genoux et dans les bras de sa mère qui c'était assise à côté de la femme rousse.

 _ **Elle est arrivée dans ma classe.**_ Jane se rappelait de chaque détail. _**La directrice l'a présentée à la classe. Je l'ai trouvée si belle !**_ Jane rougissait à l'admission. _**Au début je ne savais pas comment l'aborder et pour être honnête j'avais un peu peur qu'elle me repousse.**_ Jane se mit à rire doucement à la grande surprise des deux femmes. _**Ce qu'elle a finalement fait. Elle est venue à mon secours lorsque Casey et ces copains m'ont coincé dans le parking du lycée.**_ Susan écoutait attentivement chaque mot de Jane. _**Avant qu'ils ne puissent me toucher, Maura est arrivé.**_ Jane souriait. _**J'ai pensé qu'elle était folle, elle les a défié, elle se tenait droite, forte et sans peur !**_

 _ **Sans difficulté elle les a tous maîtrisé.**_ Susan retrouvait la petite fille qu'elle avait connue, mais elle ne s'attendait pas à la suite. _**Elle m'a emmené dans un petit café près de l'école pour me donner le temps de me remettre de ce qui s'était passé.**_ Susan la regardait avec de grands yeux. _**Nous sommes retournées en classe et elle a disparu. Après mon entrainement de foot, Casey s'en est de nouveau pris à moi et je ne sais pas comment, mais elle était là de nouveau. Elle s'est battue, mais cette fois elle a pris des coups.**_ Jane baissa la tête, elle se sentait un peu coupable. _**Je l'ai convaincu de me laisser la soigner.**_

Cette fois Susan ne pouvait contenir sa surprise. _**Oh !**_ Jane releva la tête et la regarda. _**Elle t'a laissé la toucher ?**_

 _ **Oui !**_ Répondit Jane.

 _ **Je n'ai pas pu la toucher, la prendre dans mes bras depuis qu'elle avait 8 ans.**_ Soupira Susan.

Avant que Jane ne puisse continuer, l'infirmière réapparut soudain. Jane se jeta sur ces pieds et le rejoignit rapidement.

 _ **Comment va-t-elle ?**_ Demanda Jane.

L'infirmière lui donna un tendre sourire. Susan et Angela se rapprochèrent d'elles. _**Son état est inchangé pour le moment, sa fièvre refuse de tomber malgré les médicaments et son épanchement continu. Nous allons l'installer dans une chambre pour le moment et attendre.**_

 _ **Elle va s'en sortir ?**_ Demanda Susan d'une voix tremblante.

 _ **Je suis désoler, il est trop tôt pour le dire encore.**_ Jane pleurait de nouveau. L'infirmière se baissa et attrapa les joues de Jane dans ses mains. C'était une jeune femme aux cheveux noir tirés dans un chignon. Ces yeux étaient bruns, les traits de son visage étaient doux et fins. Elle était de la même taille qu'Angela, mais elle était plus voluptueuse. _**Ton amie est forte !**_ D'un mouvement du pouce elle essuya une larme. _**Elle se bat très fort, avec ton aide elle peut surmonter tout cela !**_

Jane retrouva un petit sourire. _**Merci madame !**_

 _ **Appelle-moi Sarah !**_ Avec cela elle attrapa la main de Jane. _**Allons la retrouver !**_

Jane la suivi avec un hochement de tête. Sarah le mena à travers les couloirs, elle ouvrit la porte d'une chambre et Jane s'y engouffra immédiatement. Angela et Susan derrière elle.

Jane contourna le lit et attrapa la main libre de Maura. Elle se pencha et embrassa sa joue. Angela était attendrie par la douceur de sa fille. Susan était pétrifiée par la vue.

 _ **Je suis là Maura, je suis près de toi, tu n'es plus toute seule.**_ Jane chuchotait à son oreille. Elle se redressa rapidement en sentant les doigts de Maura bouger dans sa main. Maura luttait pour ouvrir les yeux et pour respirer. Les appareils sonnaient. Angela sortit de la chambre et appela de l'aide.

Jane attrapa doucement le visage de Maura dans ses mains. _**Chute ! Chute ! Maura calme-toi.**_ Malgré la panique dans son cœur, sa voix restait douce et rassurante. Elle vit de petits yeux noisette la regarder. La fièvre rendait Maura confuse. _**Tu dois te calmer Maura, tu risques de t'étouffer. Laisse l'air entrer dans tes poumons, doucement, détends-toi.**_

Susan regardait la scène devant elle. Maura se calmait lentement avec chaque mot de Jane, chaque touche. Elle faisait confiance à cette fille. Les larmes coulaient sur les joues blanches de Maura. Jane se pencha et embrassa délicatement sa joue.

 _ **Je suis là ! Tout va bien !**_ Elle ne cessait de répéter ces mots encore et encore jusqu'à ce que la fatigue ne l'emporte à nouveau et Maura ferma les yeux. Pourtant elle tenait toujours fermement la main de Jane.

Le médecin entra, il examina rapidement Maura, ainsi que les machines. Avec un petit sourire, il parla à Jane. _**Bravo jeune fille ! Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait.**_ Jane le remercia d'un signe de tête. Le médecin se tourna vers les femmes derrière lui. _**Je vais devoir la mettre sous sédatif.**_

Susan approcha et Angela alla immédiatement près de sa fille _ **. Pourquoi ?**_ Demanda la rousse.

 _ **Son état est bien trop instable, une autre crise comme celle-ci peut lui être fatal !**_ Susan porta la main à sa bouche dans l'horreur. _**Nous allons également l'opérer demain matin si tout se passe bien.**_

 _ **Comment ça si tout se passe bien ?**_ Demanda Susan.

 _ **Pour le moment la pression sur ces poumons dus à l'épanchement n'est pas assez importante pour l'étouffer.**_

Susan leva la main afin de le faire taire. _**C'est quoi un épanchement ?**_ Demanda-t-elle.

 _ **Un épanchement est une accumulation de liquide d'inflammation entre les deux feuillets de la plèvre. La plèvre, c'est une membrane entre les poumons et le reste de la cage thoracique. Le gonflement dû à la présence de liquide, écrase lentement les poumons et empêche les mouvements respiration.**_ Le médecin tentait d'expliquer facilement la situation. _**Ajouter à cela l'infection dans ces deux poumons et elle s'étouffe lentement**_.

 _ **Je vois !**_ Soupira Susan qui venait de comprendre la gravité de la situation.

 _ **Pour le moment, sa saturation est convenable, mais si elle descend trop, nous l'emmenons au bloc immédiatement.**_ Le médecin sortait une seringue et injecta un produit dans la perfusion du bras de Maura. Il regarda les trois femmes. _**Elle va dormir jusqu'à demain, vous devriez rentrer vous reposer et s'il y a le moindre changement nous vous contacterons immédiatement.**_

 _ **Hors de question !**_ Gronda Jane à la surprise de tous. Jane tenait toujours la main de Maura, et même si après le sédatif, la main de la blonde c'était quelque peu desserrer, elle tenait toujours Jane. _**Je ne la laisse pas seule, elle ne mérite plus d'être abandonnée !**_

Le médecin quitta la pièce et les laissa discutés. Angela posa une main sur l'épaule de sa fille, elle voulait lui parler, mais celle-ci ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion.

 _ **Non maman ! Je sais que tu t'inquiètes pour moi, mais je ne la laisse pas.**_ Avec son autre main, Jane caressa délicatement la tête de Maura. _**Si c'était moi sur ce lit, tu ne me laisserais pas une seconde. Moi je sais que je suis aimé et voulu dans ce monde.**_ Jane soupira. _**Maura ne le sait pas, la seule personne qui avait voulu d'elle a disparu. Je veux qu'elle sente qu'elle est aimée et que quelqu'un l'attend.**_ Jane embrassa la joue de Maura. _**S'il te plaît maman dis-moi que tu comprends, dis-moi que tu es d'accord ?!**_ Jane suppliait sa mère.

Angela enlaça sa fille au niveau des épaules et embrassa le dessus de sa tête. _**Je le suis ma chérie, je comprends.**_ La maman soupira. _**Je dois rentrer à la maison, tes frères m'attendent. Si je te laisse ici, promets-moi que tu m'appelleras immédiatement si quelque chose se passe ou que tu veux juste parler, peu importe l'heure ?**_

 _ **Je le promets maman !**_ Jane avait les yeux rivés sur Maura tout le temps.

Susan s'approcha pour la première fois du lit. _**Je reste avec elle madame Rizzoli.**_

Angela acquiesça. _**Merci ! Appelez-moi Angela !**_

Susan lui souriait en reconnaissance. _**Si vous m'appelez Susan.**_

Angela embrassa sa fille de nouveau avant de partir. Jane prit le fauteuil et s'installa aussi près possible du lit afin de toujours pouvoir tenir la main de Maura. Il était déjà 23 heures, mais elle n'avait pas envie de dormir, alors elle profita de ce moment pour admirer toute la beauté de Maura.

Susan était assise dans un fauteuil de l'autre côté du lit de Maura. Elle regardait attentivement Jane. Elle était fascinée par son dévouement et son amour pour Maura.


	8. Chapitre 8

_**Merci pour votre suivis et votre attente !**_

 _ **Encore un nouveau chapitre ! Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

 _ **Rizzoli & Isles**_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 8**_

Jane n'arrivait pas à dormir, trop de choses pesaient dans son esprit. En quelques heures elle venait de découvrir une grande partie de la vie de Maura et malheureusement il n'y avait rien de beau. Tout ce qui composait le passé de Maura n'était que peine, souffrance, abandon, maltraitance, coup, rejet et solitude. Jane se demandait comment pouvait-elle être encore cette merveilleuse personne après tout ce qu'elle avait vécu. Comment son cœur pouvait encore contenir de la bonté après n'avoir reçu que haine et dégoût.

Il était 4 heures du matin et Jane ne dormait pas. Après le départ de sa mère, elle était tombée dans un silence de mort, Maura dormait à cause du sédatif, les seuls bruits qui résonnaient dans la pièce étaient ceux dus aux machines. De temps en temps une alarme brisait le rythme des bips, la respiration de Maura ralentissait trop, puis elle reprenait à nouveau de l'air.

Jane aurait pu jurer qu'à chaque fois son cœur cessait de battre jusqu'à ce que Maura respire de nouveau. L'ignorance et l'attente la déchiraient, mais pour rien au monde elle ne quitterait cette chambre sans Maura.

Encore une alarme et cette fois le corps de Maura se tordait légèrement, Jane se leva et s'approcha d'elle. Une main dans la chevelure blonde et l'autre caressant délicatement une joue encore brûlante et Jane soupira lourdement.

 _ **Tu dois respirer Maura !**_ Jane la regardait avec espoir. _**Tu dois lutter contre cette fièvre !**_ La belle italienne s'asseyait délicatement sur le bord du lit, s'assurant de ne rien déplacé. _**Tu dois vivre !**_

Jane n'avait pas remarqué que Susan c'était réveiller au son de l'alarme, elle regardait silencieusement la grande brune.

 _ **Je ne sais pas si tu m'entends, mais j'espère que mes mots atteindront ton cœur !**_ Jane inspira profondément. _**Tu es exceptionnelle Maura Isles ! Tu as vécu l'enfer et pourtant ton âme est intacte !**_ Jane traça du bout du doigt le petit sourcil bien dessiné de l'œil droit de Maura. _**Je sais que tu crois fermement chaque mot que cette femme a pu te répéter inlassablement pendant toutes ces années.**_ Maintenant elle traçait la courbe de son nez. _**Tu es sa fille après tout, un enfant prend les mots de ses parents pour vérité.**_ Jane soupira alors que son doigt se promenait maintenant sur sa joue _ **. Mais elle avait tort Maura ! Tellement tort.**_ Jane dégagea l'oreille de Maura et du bout du doigt suivait chaque courbe, chaque bosse de celle-ci. _**Tu n'as pas tué ton père, il a donné sa vie pour toi, voilà la différence ! Si je pouvais te convaincre de cela je . . . .**_

Mais Jane n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase toutes les alarmes retentissaient dans la chambre. Jane paniquait et Susan ouvrit la porte de la chambre et appela à l'aide. Seulement dans tout se vacarme, un bruit retenait l'attention de Jane.

Sur l'écran devant-elle de l'électrocardioscope, des chiffres tombaient en chute libre alors que la courbe des battements de cœur de Maura ralentissait à chaque seconde. Son cœur s'arrêtait lentement et Jane la sentait lui glisser entre les doigts.

En une fraction de seconde, plusieurs personnes entrèrent dans la chambre, ils débranchèrent Maura de tous ces appareils et l'emmenèrent loin de Jane. Elle était restée figer, son esprit était resté bloqué sur cette courbe.

Susan qui était de retour dans la chambre s'approcha de Jane et posa une main sur son épaule, mais elle ne bougea pas et regardait l'écran noir fixement. La rouquine décida de contacter Angela malgré l'heure, car sa fille avait besoin d'elle.

Le téléphone sonna deux fois avant qu'une voix endormie décrocha.

 _ **Angela?!**_ Demanda Susan.

 _ **Susan ?!**_ Maintenant bien réveiller, Angela se leva rapidement du canapé où elle avait fini par s'endormir. _**Maura va bien ? Et Jane ?**_ Demanda-t-elle dans l'urgence.

 _ **Vous devriez revenir rapidement, Maura vient d'être emmené d'urgence au bloc et votre fille est en état de choc je crois !**_

Avant d'avoir une réponse, Angela raccrocha à l'autre bout de la ligne. Elle laissa une note sur la table de la salle à manger, elle attrapa sa veste, son sac et quitta la maison précipitamment.

En moins de 10 minutes elle entra comme une tornade dans l'hôpital et monta immédiatement à l'étage ou se trouvait la chambre de Maura, dans le service pédiatrique. À bout de souffle et paniquer elle entra dans la chambre. Jane était toujours debout et Susan était à côté d'elle.

Angela se plaça devant sa fille, elle attrapa son visage et releva sa tête, Jane cligna des yeux à quelques reprises avant de revenir à elle. _**Maman ?!**_

Angela tira sa fille contre elle et l'entoura de ces bras, dans une étreinte ferme. _**Ma chérie !**_ Murmura-t-elle.

Jane sanglota alors qu'elle réalisait ce qui venait de se passer. _**J'ai vu son cœur ralentir maman ! Elle était en train de mourir sous mes yeux !**_ Jane serrait sa mère de toutes ses forces.

Après trois heures de larmes, Jane c'était finalement endormi dans les bras de sa mère. Quelqu'un était venu donner des nouvelles de Maura aux trois femmes. Ils étaient obligés d'opérer Maura immédiatement, car le liquide dans sa plèvre compressait de trop ces poumons et l'empêchait de respirer normalement. Mais la bonne nouvelle était qu'il n'y avait pas d'infection, donc le chirurgien n'avait qu'a simplement le ponctionner.

Les heures passaient lentement pour Angela, l'attente était une torture, et l'ignorance était une douleur. Jane gémissait et s'agitait dans son sommeil. Angela la berçait et la réconfortait à chaque fois.

Les portes de la chambre s'ouvrirent en grand et dans un bruit fort. Le lit de Maura fut ramené dans la pièce. Le lit bloqué, ils rebranchèrent immédiatement le respirateur, ainsi que les différents appareils. Jane s'était réveillé aux premiers bruits et regardait silencieusement la petite blonde toujours en vie.

Le médecin demanda à Susan de sortir afin de discuter de l'état de santé de Maura, mais celle-ci refusa.

 _ **Vous pouvez parler devant elles, elles font partie de la famille.**_ Affirma Susan.

Angela remercia Susan d'un signe de tête pour le geste, mais surtout pour sa fille.

Le médecin acquiesça. _**Nous avons réussi à vider presque toute la plèvre, elle porte encore un rodons afin que le reste du liquide se vide. Sa saturation est plus élevée, elle est encore sous respirateur seulement pour l'aider jusqu'à ce que le traitement pour l'infection dans ces poumons commence à agir.**_ Le médecin s'approcha de Susan. _**Les prochaines semaines seront importantes, elle devra garder une bouteille d'oxygène près d'elle en cas de suffocation. Elle devra rester sous surveillance constante.**_

Le médecin baissa la voix, sa posture devenait plus grande et un peu plus menaçante. Il fronça les sourcils. _**Cette enfant porte d'étranges marques.**_ Il vit Susan ouvrir la bouche, il s'empressa de préciser _ **. Je ne parle pas de celles due à son accident, je sais faire la différence entre un accident et des coups donnés par quelqu'un.**_

Angela prit un pas en avant et parla fermement et pour la première fois très sérieusement. _**Elle n'est entrée que très récemment dans nos vies.**_ Angela regarda avec tendresse la petite blonde inconsciente. _**Elle ne revivra plus jamais la vie qu'elle a menée jusque-là ! Personne ne lèvera jamais plus la main sur cette enfant !**_

Le médecin hocha la tête avant de sortir de la chambre. Jane pleurait de nouveau, elle alla lentement jusqu'à Maura. Elle posa délicatement une main sur sa joue. Son pouce se promenait sur la douce peau _ **. Tu es une battante ! Je suis fière de toi !**_

Le reste de la nuit se passa calmement. Jane c'était endormi la tête poser sur le lit de Maura, main dans la main. Angela avait veillé sa fille tout le temps et Susan faisait des allers et retours entre la chambre et la cafétéria. Alors que le soleil était déjà levé, Susan parla enfin.

 _ **Que vais-je faire lorsqu'elle sortira d'ici ?**_ Se demanda Susan.

 _ **J'aimerais vous proposer quelque chose ?!**_ Demanda Angela. Susan acquiesça, alors elle se lenca. _**Je souhaiterais qu'elle rentre avec nous lorsqu'elle sortira de cet hôpital.**_ Susan la regarda la bouche ouverte _ **. Je suis certaine que vous avez remarqué l'amour que Jane porte à Maura.**_ La rouquine hocha la tête. _**Ma fille ne voudra pas la laisser seule un seul instant, surtout en sachant que sa vie est encore en danger et pour être honnête, je me suis attaché à Maura.**_ Angela regarda la petite blonde avec tendresse _ **. Cette merveilleuse jeune femme a volé mon cœur ! Laissez-moi la prendre à la maison quelques jours, le temps qu'elle se remette, vous pouvez venir à tout moment et continuer à veiller sur elle.**_ Angela soupira. _**Je ne connais pas sa mère et ignore ses intentions envers sa fille, mais actuellement Maura a besoin d'attention, d'amour et sécurité.**_

 _ **Vous avez raison !**_ Soupira Susan _ **. Je ne veux pas la ramener chez elle encore moi non plus. Vous savez sa mère n'est pas un monstre, son mari était toute sa vie, le perdre si brutalement a été un choc pour elle. Il lui fallait un coupable et malheureusement elle a choisi sa fille. Elle est en colère et amère, elle est furieuse contre lui, mais il n'est plus là alors elle a reporté sa colère sur la dernière chose qu'il a faite avant de mourir, sauver sa fille.**_ Susan soupira. _**Je sais que cela ne justifie pas son comportement, mais elle s'est perdu dans son chagrin, elle a blessé sa fille et c'est blesser aussi.**_

Un appareil se mit à sonner, rapidement une infirmière entra, elle regarda l'appareil qui sonnait avant de quitter la chambre. Peut-être deux minutes plus tard, le médecin entra. Il examina Maura. Jane s'était réveillé et regardait avec crainte la scène.

Le médecin se tourna vers les trois femmes avec un sourire. _**Elle essaye de respirer toute seule !**_ Avec l'aide de l'infirmière, il retira le tube dans la gorge de Maura. Après deux tentatives, Maura inspira finalement. _**Sa fièvre est tombée, il va lui falloir du temps pour que l'infection disparaisse complètement mais, elle est en bonne voie de guérison. Elle respire toute seule et l'épanchement à cesser.**_ Il posa un masque à oxygène sur le nez et la bouche de Maura afin de l'aider à respirer.

Le médecin regarda Susan et Angela. _**D'ici la fin de la journée, si les poches ne remplissent plus, nous allons la remmener au bloc opératoire et lui retirer les redons. Et si elle ne fait aucune rechute, vous pourrez la ramener chez elle demain soir ! Lorsqu'elle se réveillera, si elle a du mal à parler, cela est normal, avec un peu de temps tout redeviendra normal.**_

Les trois femmes se jetèrent sur lui a sa grande surprise, elles le remercièrent encore et encore. Il quitta la chambre les joues rouges.

Jane embrassa immédiatement le front de Maura. Elle avait retrouvé un doux sourire et l'espoir brillait à nouveau dans ces yeux.

Il était presque midi et Angela avait convaincu sa fille de manger afin qu'elle soit en forme lorsque Maura se réveillerait enfin. Jane mangeait à côté du lit de Maura, ne voulant pas s'éloigner d'elle un seul instant. Angela et Susan étaient assises plus loin, elles discutaient tranquillement entre elles.

Un soupire et Jane leva les yeux, Maura s'agitait dans son lit, ses paupières bougeaient alors qu'elle cherchait à les ouvrir. Jane immédiatement alla près d'elle et lui attrapa la main.

Maura ouvrit doucement les yeux, elle se sentait perdue, la lumière du jour était trop forte pour ces yeux et elle fronça les sourcils alors qu'elle clignait des paupières à plusieurs reprises. Une douce chaleur entourait sa main et elle baissa les yeux, elle vit une main tenir la sienne et caresser délicatement la peau au-dessus. Maura suivis du regard l'avant-bras, le bras, l'épaule, le cou pour finalement tomber sur de doux yeux bruns et un tendre sourire.

Jane était là, elle était avec elle. Maura resserra ces doigts autour de la main de Jane, celle-ci pouvait la voir plisser les yeux et soudains son cœur se gonfla et l'amour l'envahissait. Même si elle ne pouvait pas voir le sourire de Maura derrière le masque, elle savait qu'il se trouvait là. Instinctivement elle se pencha et embrassa le front de la petite blonde. _**Bonjour ma belle au bois dormant ! Je suis tellement contente que tu ouvres enfin les yeux.**_

Le regard de Maura se posa sur Angela, ces yeux brillaient encore plus, puis elle regarda Susan et rapidement son sourire tomba, ces yeux brillaient alors que les larmes s'accumulaient lentement, sa respiration devenait de plus en plus difficile, Maura arracha son masque et hurla.

 _ **Pourquoi es-tu là !**_ Maura regarda Jane à bout de souffle. _**Elle t'a tout raconté ?! Tu sais maintenant que je suis un monstre, Tu sais que je l'ai tué, je l'ai tué ! Tu vas partir !**_ Elle hurlait de désespoir, Elle regarda de nouveau Susan. _**Pourquoi es-tu venu ? ! Pourquoi ? J'aurais dû mourir ! J'aurais préféré mourir ce jour-là !**_

Elle tomba dans le lit, ces poumons sifflaient, l'air n'entrait plus, l'obscurité l'encerclait lentement. Jane se jeta sur elle et reposa le masque sur son visage, mais elle voyait que Maura ne cherchait pas à respirer. Jane furieuse attrapa le visage de Maura entre ses mains et la força à la regarder.

 _ **La ferme !**_ Hurla-t-elle à plein poumon. Jane vit le choc dans les yeux de Maura, elle garda sa voix ferme, mais plus douce. _**Tu n'as pas tué ton père !**_ Maura détourna les yeux, mais Jane n'était pas prête à abandonner. _**Regarde-moi !**_ exigea-t-elle. Maura ne respirait presque plus, le temps lui manquait. _**Elle t'a menti ! Tu ne l'as pas tué, il a donné sa vie pour toi ! Il a choisi de sauver son enfant.**_ Jane voyait les larmes rouler sur les joues de la blonde _ **. Maura il t'a fait le plus beau cadeau et tu l'as honoré, il serait tellement fier de toi ! Maintenant respire !**_ Sa voix était plus profonde et plus rauque. _**Respire Maura, pour moi !**_

Malgré la tempête dans son esprit, Maura luttait afin de respirer à nouveau, elle essayait d'inspirer. Sa poitrine la brulait vraiment fort, elle porta la main sur ces poumons et ferma les yeux. Jane posa sa main au-dessus de celle de la blonde et tira la main de Maura sur sa poitrine. _**Avec moi Maura ! Respire avec moi !**_

Angela et Susan serraient leurs mains fermement, elles retenaient leur souffle et regardaient les filles avec peur et espoir.

Jane finalement sentit la poitrine de Maura se soulever doucement, elle soupira de soulagement en la voyant prendre de petite respiration, elle luttait afin de faire entrer de plus en plus d'air dans ces poumons. Les deux femmes se levèrent et s'approchèrent du lit de Maura, elles avaient les larmes aux yeux. Angela embrassa le dessus de la tête de la blonde et Susan posa une main sur son genou.

 _ **Je suis heureuse de te revoir chérie !**_ La maman italienne donna un chaleureux sourire à Maura.

 _ **Pourquoi ne m'a tu pas appeler Maura ?**_ Demanda doucement Susan.

La blonde la regarda un moment, elle voulait parler, mais son corps refusa alors elle leva les mains et commença à signer. Après son accident, elle avait appris le langage des signes afin de communiquer et Susan avait été avec elle à chaque étape de son apprentissage et avait appris aussi.

« _Elle a hurlé tellement fort, elle a dit que j'étais une mauvaise fille ! Je voulais vraiment, mais . . . »_ Maura baissa les yeux, elle sentit une petite pression venant de la main de Susan et la regarda de nouveau. « _Tu as déjà renoncé à beaucoup de choses à cause de moi, je ne voulais pas te déranger ! »_

Susan attrapa le menton de Maura et la regarda droit dans les yeux. _**Si je ne voulais pas être avec toi, je serais partis il y a bien longtemps Maura.**_ D'un geste de la main elle éloigna une mèche de cheveux blonds. _**Depuis ces 10 dernières années je te considère comme ma fille ! J'ai eu si peur Maura !**_ Pleurait la rouquine. _**J'ai cru te perdre !**_

« _Cela fait moins mal lorsqu'on espère plus, lorsqu'on attend plus rien des gens qui nous entourent. Être seule c'est plus facile. »_

Susan soupira, elle réalisa combien Maura avait peur d'avoir mal, elle avait peur d'être à nouveau rejeté. _**Je sais que c'est plus facile, mais je ne suis pas elle, je ne veux pas partir Maura ! Je t'aime plus que tu ne l'imagine ! Je sais que tu as mal, mais tu as le droit d'être heureuse, tu as le droit d'être aimé et choyer ! S'il te plaît ne repousse pas ceux qui t'aiment !**_ Supplia Susan.

« _Je ne sais pas si je le peux ! »_ Avoua-t-elle en baissant la tête.

 _ **Mais tu l'as laissé entrer dans ta vie !**_ Reprit Susan avec espoir.

Maura releva la tête, elle savait que Susan parlait de Jane et rapidement la regarda. Angela tenait sa fille dans ces bras et elles regardaient silencieusement leur échange. Les yeux de Jane plaidaient pour elle, la suppliant d'écoutait ce que la rouquine lui disait.

Sans quitter Jane des yeux, elle répondit. « _Oui je l'ai fait, elle me faisait tellement peur au début et puis je me suis senti en sécurité près d'elle. Ma logique me disait de fuir aussi vite que possible, mais . . . »_

Susan regarda Jane qui essayait de comprendre leur discussion, mais elle ne connaissait pas le langage des signes et n'avait qu'une partie de la conversation. _**Mais ton cœur voulait être accepté et être aimé. Et je dois avouer que tu as choisi la personne la plus dévouée que je n'ai jamais vue !**_ Susan avait un grand sourire alors que les joues de Maura et de Jane prenaient une légère teinte de rouge.

Maura regarda sa nounou plus sérieusement. « _Tu veux bien parler pour moi ?_ » Susan acquiesça et Maura se tourna vers les Rizzoli.

« _Je suis désoler, je ne voulais pas te faire peur. On se connaît à peine et pourtant tu es toujours là ! Merci pour tout Jane. »_

Jane se rapprocha d'elle. _**Je t'ai dit ce jour-là que je te montrerais tout ce que l'amitié a à offrir !**_

« _Merci pour tous ce que vous avez fait Angela ! »_

Celle-ci secoua la tête _ **. Tu n'as pas à me remercier ma chérie ! D'ailleurs avec Susan, nous avons décidé que tu viendrais à la maison pendant quelques jours.**_ Maura secoua la tête et levait les mains, mais madame Rizzoli ne permettait pas qu'on la contredise. _**Il n'y a pas à discuter jeune fille ! Nous prendrons soin de toi et tu es encore trop fragile.**_

 _ **S'il te plaît Maura !**_ Supplia doucement Jane.

La blonde ne pouvait pas refuser, la moue et le regard de Jane avaient démonté son argument. Elle acquiesça simplement.

Angela souriait brillamment, elle embrassa les filles rapidement. _**Je dois rentrer à la maison et tout préparer pour ton arrivé, le médecin a dit que tu pourrais sortir demain. Je reviendrais ce soir !**_ Elle quitta rapidement la chambre.

Susan embrassa Maura. _**Je vais préparer tes affaires à la maison, je vais également prendre un peu de repos et manger un morceau, je reviens dans quelques heures. Appel-moi si tu as besoin de quelque chose Jane !**_ Elle quitta la chambre.

Jane s'asseyait à côté de Maura, celle-ci s'écarta un peu et tira Jane pour qu'elle s'installe près d'elle. Elle avait vu Jane tenter de cacher un bâillement, et ces yeux étaient cernés. Elle tira la brune plus près contre elle et l'enlaça tendrement. Maura n'était pas du genre à toucher et encore moins tenir quelqu'un dans ces bras, mais avec Jane cela semblait naturel.

 _ **Merci !**_ Jane posa une main sur le cœur de Maura. _**Je suis heureuse que tu ailles mieux !**_ Elle ferma les yeux et sombra immédiatement dans le sommeil. Maura susurra doucement. _**Je suis heureuse que tu sois là ! Merci de ne pas m'avoir abandonné.**_ Et elle s'endormait aussi.

Les heures avaient passé vite et une petite voix réveilla délicatement la jeune brune. Jane ouvrit les yeux et vit un doux sourire devant-elle. Après avoir frotté ces yeux, elle réalisa que c'était l'infirmière, Sarah, qui l'avait amené à Maura la première fois. Elle était penchée vers elle.

 _ **Quelle heure est-il ?**_ demanda-t-elle dans un bâillement.

 _ **Il est 18 heures, je dois emmener Maura pour son opération !**_

Jane se releva dans l'urgence _ **. Quoi ?! Pourquoi ?**_ demanda-t-elle en regardant son amie paisiblement endormie à côté d'elle.

 _ **Hey !**_ Sarah posa une main sur son épaule _ **. Elle va bien, nous allons retirer les redons, comme ça tu pourras la ramener demain.**_ Répondit L'infirmière dans un doux sourire.

 _ **C'est vrai ?**_ Demanda Jane dans un grand sourire.

 _ **Oui !**_ Elle aida Jane à sortir du lit, avant de s'écarter. Celle-ci se pencha à son oreille. _**À tout à l'heure, je t'attends ici !**_ Avec cela elle embrassa la tempe de Maura et la regarda disparaître de la chambre.

En moins de deux heures, Maura était de retour dans la chambre et Jane avait repris sa place dans le fauteuil à côté du lit. Angela et Susan étaient revenues dans la soirée, afin de rester près des filles. Maura avait mangé un peu pour la première fois en deux jours, Jane était heureuse.

Mais le corps de la petite blonde était épuisé et elle avait passé la soirée à somnoler. À contre cœur Jane avait accepté de rentrer chez elle cette nuit-là, Sarah l'infirmière lui avait assuré qu'elle prendrait bien soins de Maura et Angela lui avait promis qu'elles reviendraient très tôt le lendemain matin. Susan quant à elle restait près de la petite blonde.

Ce fut vers 19 heures que les femmes Rizzoli quittèrent l'hôpital le cœur serrer. Jane avait cessé de parler après avoir franchi le seuil de la porte de chambre de Maura. Son sourire était tombé et elle semblait lointaine. Angela avait tenté à quelques reprises de faire parler sa fille, mais elle n'avait eu pour seul réponse des mouvements de tête.

Arriver à la maison, Jane monta directement à sa chambre. Son père qui était à la maison plus tôt ce soir-là, était inquiet que sa fille l'avait à peine embrassé et était restée si silencieuse et calme. Il alla rejoindre sa femme qui s'activait dans la cuisine.

 _ **Angela ?!**_ Demanda-t-il d'un ton bas et profond. _**Pourquoi Janie est dans cet état ?**_

La maman Rizzoli se retourna et fit signe à son mari de la suivre dans le jardin, ils prirent place sur les marches du perron. Angela soupira. _**Je ne sais pas par où commencer.**_ Elle regarda droit devant elle. _**Jane a une nouvelle amie !**_

Frank regarda sa femme _ **. Tu parles de cette petite blonde ?**_ Demanda-t-il.

Angela tourna vivement la tête vers lui surprise par ces mots. _**Comment le sais-tu ?**_ Elle examina attentivement son mari.

 _ **Je les ai vus dimanche en ville !**_ Les yeux de Frank brillaient alors qu'il se souvenait. _**Elles étaient dans le parc !**_ Il regarda sa femme, il lui prit les mains, il pouvait voir l'inquiétude dans les yeux de celle-ci. À ce moment-là, il savait que le doute qu'il avait eu venait d'être confirmé. _**Notre fille est amoureuse n'est-ce pas ?**_ Son ton était lisse et sans émotion.

Angela trembla légèrement, elle avait peur que son mari rejette Jane. _**Oui !**_ Chuchota-t-elle.

Frank soupira, il regardait leurs mains enlacer ensemble. _**Je ne peux pas dire que cela m'a réjoui !**_ Commença-t-il. _**Mais si tu l'avais vue !**_ Il souriait tendrement. _**Notre fille était radieuse, elle riait, s'amusait tellement avec cette jeune fille.**_ Angela avait maintenant un doux sourire aux mots de son mari. _**Je suis resté à les regarder un moment, Jane a montré beaucoup de tendresse envers cette fille, beaucoup d'attention ! Jamais je ne l'avais vue ainsi avec quelqu'un d'autre !**_

 _ **Je sais, rencontrer Maura l'a changé !**_ Angela resserra ces doigts autour des mains de son mari. _**Elle se confie beaucoup à moi, elle est plus ouverte et plus heureuse ! Je sais que notre enseignement refuse ce genre d'amour, mais si tu voyais l'amour entre ces deux-là ! J'ai accepté et je soutiens notre fille, peu importe qui elle aime !**_

Frank attira sa femme dans une étreinte, c'était la première fois qu'il montrait autant de tendresse à Angela depuis quelque temps maintenant. _**Je sais ma chérie et je la soutiendrais aussi !**_ Il embrassa la tête de sa femme qui se blottissait encore plus en lui. _**Parle-moi de cette fille, il semblerait qu'elle a aussi tourné la tête de nos fils !**_ Riait-il doucement.

Angela ricana doucement. _**En effet et pour être honnête, elle a aussi volé mon cœur !**_ Angela soupira et se mit à pleurer doucement, elle avait retenu ces émotions longtemps afin de soutenir sa fille du mieux qu'elle le pouvait et le confort que lui apportait Frank était tout ce qui lui fallait pour se laisser aller.

 _ **Hey ! Que se passe-t-il ?**_ Demanda-t-il inquiet.

 _ **Mon Dieu Frank !**_ Souffla-t-elle d'une voix étranglée. _**Comment peut-on faire du mal à un enfant ? Comment peut-elle être si merveilleuse après ce qu'elle a vécu ?**_

 _ **Chute !**_ Frank caressait le dos de sa femme. _**Raconte-moi !**_

Angela raconta toute l'histoire de Maura à son mari, elle pleurait et s'étranglait parfois sur certains mots. Elle lui avait parlé de son arrivé à leur maison à moitié morte, leur voyage à l'hôpital, la peur, l'attente et l'histoire de l'enfance de Maura. Lui aussi avait échappé une larme pendant le récit de sa femme. Il l'avait consolé et réconforter comme il le pouvait.

 _ **Je suis heureux que tu aies proposé qu'elle vienne chez nous quelque temps et je viendrais avec vous la ramener à la maison demain !**_ Annonça Frank alors que sa femme se calmait lentement. Angela l'embrassa passionnément.

 _ **Merci !**_ Souffla-t-elle le baiser rompu. _**Rentrons maintenant ! J'ai un dîner à préparer.**_

 _ **Et pour Jane ?**_ demanda Frank.

 _ **Laissons-lui du temps et de l'espace ! Elle est simplement inquiète de ne pas être près d'elle.**_ _**Demain elle retrouvera son sourire.**_ Affirma Angela an se levant accompagné de son mari.


	9. Chapitre 9

_**Salut !**_

 _ **Désoler pour l'attente, mais la santé ne vas pas fort donc les chapitres de toutes mes histoires risque de prendre du temps, par contre petite compensassions, ils seront plus long !**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

 _ **Rizzoli & Isles**_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 9**_

La nuit avait été longue, bien trop longue pour Jane qui n'avait presque pas fermé l'œil. Elle allait savoir si Maura sortait et elle allait pouvoir la ramener chez elle. Jane releva la tête et regarda son réveil, il n'était pas encore 5 heures du matin. Elle soupira lourdement en laissant retomber sa tête sur l'oreiller.

La patience n'était vraiment pas son fort et aujourd'hui elle en manquait cruellement. Savoir que Maura pourrait revenir avec elle et qu'elles pourraient passer beaucoup de temps ensemble était plus que suffisant comme raison pour torturer ces nerfs.

En regardant sa chambre, elle décida de se lever et ranger la pièce complètement. Elle voulait faire bonne impression, Maura n'était jamais entré dans sa chambre et elles allaient la partager pendant quelque temps. C'était à cette pensée qu'elle s'arrêta brusquement, des vêtements plein les bras et le regard poser sur son lit.

Maura allait dormir ici, avec elle, dans ce lit ! Elle avala difficilement une boule qui se formait dans sa gorge. Même si elles n'étaient encore que des amies, Jane voyait Maura autrement, elle la voyait avec l'amour, l'admiration et avouons-le, le désir. Après les premiers mots de Maura, Jane avait une envie irrépressible d'embrasser ces délicates lèvres.

Avec les joues rouges, elle secoua rapidement la tête afin d'éloigner ces pensées et reprendre ce qu'elle faisait avant sa distraction. Elle ne vit pas l'heure passer, le bruit de sa porte la tira de ces pensées. Angela se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte et regardait sa fille avec un doux sourire.

 _ **Si j'avais su que le fait d'inviter Maura dans ta chambre te ferait tout ranger comme si une tornade venait de passer, je l'aurais fait plus tôt !**_ Un petit rire lui échappa.

Jane rougissait et baissa la tête. _**On part quand ?**_ demanda-t-elle timidement.

 _ **Dans deux heures chéries !**_ Angela entra dans la chambre et prit place sur le lit. _**Comment te sens-tu ce matin ?**_ demanda-t-elle.

Jane soupira avant de se laisser tomber à côté de sa mère. _**Je ne sais pas.**_ Avoua-t-elle. _**J'ai beaucoup de sentiment différent en même temps. Je veux qu'elle rentre avec moi, mais . . .**_

 _ **Mais tu as peur de ce qui pourrait arriver ?!**_ Reprit Angela. Jane hocha simplement la tête. _**Je sais que c'est effrayant chérie, mais tout ce qui en vaut la peine n'est-il pas ?**_ Angela embrassa la tête de sa fille.

 _ **Tu as raison !**_ Jane embrassa sa mère sur la joue et se leva, elle dirigeait vers la salle de bain. _**Merci maman.**_ Elle disparut avec un petit sourire.

Après c'être occupé de ces fils, Angela, Frank et Jane prirent enfin la route de l'hôpital. Jane gesticulait dans son siège alors qu'elle approchait du bâtiment, Angela ne pouvait contenir ces mains 2 secondes sans bouger. L'hôpital n'avait pas appelé donc la nuit de Maura avait été calme. Ils montèrent en silence à l'étage du service de pédiatrie, alors qu'ils avançaient dans le silence, Angela vit Susan discuter avec le médecin de Maura dans le couloir, celle-ci avait l'air fatigué et quelque chose d'autre qu'ils ne pouvaient pas déchiffrer. C'est avec le cœur serré que les Rizzoli approchaient d'eux, appréhendant les nouvelles.

Angela attrapa sa fille par les épaules, et avança au garde-à-vous, espérant contenir ainsi ces émotions et être forte pour sa fille.

Susan accueillait les Rizzoli. _**Docteur, voici la famille Rizzoli qui va accueillir Maura !**_ Elle donna un doux sourire.

Le médecin les salua. _**Ravi que vous soyez là !**_ Il se tourna pleinement vers eux. _**Comme je le disais à madame Lewis, Maura peut sortir ce matin.**_

La nouvelle fut accueillie par des soupirs de soulagement et de grand sourire !

 _ **Maura est en bonne voie de guérison, elle respire normalement. Mais elle est encore fragile, il faut qu'elle évite le stress et tout effort, ces poumons sont encore fragiles. Vous disposerez d'une bouteille d'oxygène portative, le moindre signe d'essoufflement ou de difficulté à respirer et vous lui donnez de l'oxygène.**_ Le médecin offrit un chaleureux sourire. _**C'est une jeune fille remarquable et très forte, l'école est interdite pour au moins 2 semaines et pas de sortie également jusqu'à ce que je la revoie !**_

 _ **Très bien docteur !**_ Répondit Angela. Elle lui attrapa la main et la serra. _**Je vous remercie.**_ Il lui souriait en retour, il quitta le groupe et tous se dirigèrent vers la chambre de la blonde.

Doucement, Jane passa la tête et trouva sa rebelle endormie dans son lit. Malgré les stores, les rayons du soleil se faufilaient entre les rails et caressaient le doux visage de Maura. Jane s'approcha du lit et tendit la main, elle caressa délicatement une douce joue, un sourire lui échappa lorsqu'elle fut accueillie par de beaux yeux noisette qui la regardaient avec tendresse.

Jane se pencha en avant et embrassa délicatement le front de Maura. _**Bonjour la belle au bois dormant !**_

Maura avait un grand sourire et lorsque Jane s'écarta elle rouvrit les yeux et la regarda. _**Bonjour mon prince charmant.**_

Jane riait de bon cœur pour la première fois depuis qu'elle avait ouvert la porte de sa maison et trouva une petite blonde gravement malade qui tomba dans ces bras affaiblis par la fièvre. Même si Maura était encore un peu pâle et affaiblie, elle avait retrouvé cet éclat dans ces yeux, elle avait retrouvé cette douceur sur son visage. _**Je préfère princesse charmante !**_

Maura riait doucement, Jane lui avait manqué, même si ces quelques jours étaient un flou complet, les rares choses qu'elle se souvenait, manquaient de la joie de vivre de la belle brune. Elle ne connaissait Jane que depuis 1 semaine, pourtant, c'était comme si elle avait toujours été dans sa vie et ne pas la voir et profiter d'elle lui avait terriblement manqué. _**Je retiens princesse !**_

Jane attrapa la main de Maura et fut heureuse que celle-ci ne la retire pas. _**Je suis venue te chercher !**_ Murmura Jane.

 _ **C'est vrai ?!**_ Demanda Maura avec enthousiasme. _**Je peux partir d'ici ?**_ Demanda-t-elle rapidement.

 _ **Oui !**_ Répondit Jane avec un sourire _ **. Susan a rempli tous les papiers, maman et papa, ont parlés avec le médecin.**_ Jane vit la confusion sur le visage de Maura. _**Tu te souviens que tu viens vivre chez moi pendant quelque temps ?!**_

Maura réfléchissait, ces souvenirs étaient très embrumés, puis rapidement la discussion de la veille lui revenait en mémoire. Elle baissa les yeux dans la gêne et la timidité. Jane qui avait observé ces émotions attrapa le menton de Maura et délicatement souleva son visage, leurs yeux connectés, elle parla enfin. _**Je veux t'avoir près de moi et je veux pouvoir veiller sur toi, ma famille est heureuse de t'accueillir.**_

Une larme lui échappa et Maura avalait difficilement la boule qui c'était former dans sa gorge. _**Personne n'a jamais voulu de moi.**_ Chuchota-t-elle.

 _ **Moi je veux de toi !**_ Affirma Jane. _**Et je te promets que tu trouveras toujours du réconfort et mes bras ouverts chaque fois que tu le voudras !**_

Un coup à la porte et une tête apparaissait rapidement, Angela avait laissé Jane entrer la première et annoncer la bonne nouvelle à Maura, mais l'attente était insupportable, alors elle entra finalement. Elle s'approcha rapidement du lit et enlaça immédiatement la petite blonde dans une étreinte d'ours. _**Je suis heureuse que tu ailles mieux chérie et tellement plus de te ramener chez nous.**_

 _ **Merci Angela, pour tous ce que vous avez et faite pour moi !**_ Parlait Maura d'une voix étouffée.

Angela embrassa le dessus de sa tête et s'écarta à regret. _**Ne dit pas de bêtise chérie !**_ Elle tendit la main et attira son mari resté à l'écart, contre elle. _**Maura je te présente mon mari, Frank !**_

Maura timidement tendit une main au père de Jane, il était grand et son visage montrait les années de travail. _**Enchanter monsieur !**_

Frank touché par la fragilité de cette petite et sa politesse, ne pouvait contenir son sourire. _**Ravi de te rencontrer, mais appelle-moi Frank.**_

Maura acquiesça simplement. Susan qui attendait son tour, s'approcha de Maura et l'embrassa sur la joue. _**Bonjour chérie.**_ Maura lui offrit le plus chaleureux des sourires en retour.

Le trajet vers la maison des Rizzoli était très silencieux, Maura était nerveuse, elle ne connaissait pas la vie de famille, elle n'avait jamais ressenti la chaleur d'un foyer, ou si elle l'avait fait, elle était trop jeune pour s'en souvenir. Elle avait connu pour la majeure partie de sa vie la solitude et la survie. Elle ne savait pas ce dont c'était que d'être choyé, protégé, aimé et bien traitée.

Elle avait beaucoup de doutes, _et si elle ne se comportait pas bien ? Si elle disait des choses inappropriées ? Si son habitude de cracher des faits scientifiques rapidement lorsqu'elle était nerveuse tirer le meilleur d'elle ?_ « _Oh mon Dieu !_ » Hurla son esprit. « _J'utilise « et si » moi ?! Qui est horreur des hypothèses, qui ne vit que par la science je viens de faire ce que je déteste le plus ! D'accord, Maura, concentres-toi ! Calmes-toi, respire profondément ! Tout va bien se passer ! Il suffit de garder la bouche fermée et tout se passera bien ! Et cesse de te parler à toi-même ! »_

La petite blonde secoua la tête et prenait quelques respirations profondes, Jane qui ressentait la nervosité émanée du corps de Maura, lui attrapa la main et doucement la serra. Lorsque de beaux yeux noisette se posèrent sur elle, elle offrit un tendre et rassurant sourire.

 _ **Merci !**_ Maura regarda de nouveau la route, plus détendu et surtout tenant toujours la main de Jane.

Le père de famille avait garé la voiture dans l'allée et Susan c'était garer peu de temps après. Angela et Frank sont descendus de la voiture, Jane faisait de même et lorsque Maura ouvrait la portière, elle fut assaillie par la famille Rizzoli lui ordonnant de ne pas bouger.

Amusée et un peu terrifiée, elle obtempéra sans discuter. Frank faisait le tour de la voiture et ouvrit sa portière plus grande, lentement il se pencha et attrapa la petite blonde dans ces bras. Il souleva Maura, le sentiment de ces bras forts et pourtant d'une grande douceur, rappela à Maura les rares souvenirs qu'elle gardait précieusement de son père. Dans le confort et la sécurité, elle passa ces bras autour du cou de Frank et reposa sa tête contre son épaule alors qu'elle fermait les yeux.

Celui-ci surpris au début, fut attendri par son geste, il resserra légèrement sa prise sur l'enfant et se dirigea vers la maison. Angela ému les regardait faire et Jane sur les talons de son père le suivait de près.

Susan 's'approcha d'Angela et posa une main sur son épaule, une larme coulait sur sa joue. _**Je suis un peu jalouse !**_ Soupira-t-elle.

La maman Rizzoli se tourna et regardait la rouquine avec confusion et interrogation.

 _ **Elle ne s'est jamais autant ouverte en 10 ans avec moi qu'elle l'a fait avec vous en 1 semaine !**_ Susan baissa la tête, son cœur se serrait entre la joie de la voir enfin plus heureuse et s'ouvrir volontairement aux autres et la jalousie d'avoir partagé tant d'années avec elle et pourtant rester toujours à l'écart de son cœur.

Angela attrapa la main de Susan et la serra doucement. _**Elle a ouvert son cœur à ma fille en effet, mais pour un autre type d'amour.**_ Susan fronça les sourcils. _**Elle vous aime, cela ne fait aucun doute. Mais elle vous aime comme une mère, voilà ce qui la retient !**_

Angela était d'une grande sagesse et avait un grand cœur, son exubérassions et sa langue bien pendue cachaient ces deux qualités pourtant présentes. Elle souriait tendrement. _**Maura a été heureuse avec sa mère à une époque ?! N'est-ce pas ?**_ La rouquine hocha la tête. _**Puis le drame est survenu et elle a perdu la personne qu'elle aimait le plus, maintenant sa mère lui brise le cœur chaque jour ! Vous comprenez ?**_ Demanda Angela.

Susan baissa la tête et une larme lui échappa. _**Elle a peur que je me détourne d'elle comme Constance l'a fait !**_ Soupira Susan.

 _ **Oui !**_ Souffla Angela en resserrant doucement sa prise sur la main de Susan. _**Elle se protège en vous aimant de loin, sa survie en dépend voilà le plus terrible !**_ Soupira Angela en fermant les yeux dans la douleur.

Les deux femmes prirent une seconde afin de remettre leurs émotions sous contrôle. Elles prirent les sacs à l'arrière de la voiture de la rouquine avant de faire leur chemin à l'intérieur de la maison. Frank avait conduit Maura directement à l'étage dans la chambre de Jane, car même si elle allait mieux, elle avait besoin de beaucoup de repos.

Frank était près du lit, Jane parcourait la chambre afin de montrer tout ce qu'elle possédait à Maura avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme. Les deux femmes entrèrent dans la chambre et posèrent les sacs dans un coin, elles avaient le sourire.

Les Rizzoli quittèrent la chambre et laissèrent Maura et Susan discuter tranquillement. La rouquine posa une grande valise noire sur le lit. Maura sauta dessus immédiatement, elle l'ouvrit et en sortie une superbe guitare, malgré les nombreuses années qui avaient passé, elle semblait pratiquement neuve, seule le long de la tranche, une petite note montrait les signes du temps qui passait. Il y était écrit _« A ma petite princesse, que ton cœur chante à travers ce bois !_ » Richard Isles avait écrit cette phrase le jour où il avait joué la première berceuse à sa fille. Maura la posa délicatement à côté d'elle et se jeta dans les bras de sa nounou, elle fermait les yeux et enfonça son visage plus profondément dans la crinière de feu.

Susan surprise retourna rapidement l'étreinte sur la petite fille. Angela avait tellement raison, que Susan ne pouvait retenir une larme. Elle embrassa la chevelure d'or avant de s'écarter, mais Maura ne la lâchait pas. Elle caressa les boucles blondes et se rendit compte que sa protégée c'était endormi dans ces bras. Avec un doux sourire, elle reposa délicatement le petit corps confortablement dans le lit et la couvrit. Elle l'embrassa une dernière fois sur le front avant de quitter la chambre le plus silencieusement possible.

Elle trouva les Rizzoli en bas qui l'attendaient _ **. Elle s'est endormie !**_ Susan accepta la tasse que lui tendait Angela et ils prirent tous place autour de la table à manger, même Jane les suivait, elle savait qu'ils parleraient de Maura et voulait savoir. Susan soupira et baissa la tête. _**J'ai appelé Constance !**_

Tous l'écoutaient attentivement.

 _ **Je lui ai dit que Maura était à l'hôpital et qu'elle avait failli mourir !**_ Susan serrait la tasse avec force. _**Elle a dit qu'elle reviendrait rapidement à Boston, mais je ne lui ai pas dit que Maura était chez vous et qu'elle ne pouvait pas la voir.**_ Soupira Susan.

 _ **Que comptez-vous faire ?**_ Demanda Frank.

Susan les regardait. _**Pour être honnête, je l'ignore ! Je vais attendre qu'elle soit à la maison pour lui parler, maintenant que Maura est soutenue, l'affronter ne me fait plus peur, même si je suis licencié, je sais que je pourrais toujours l'aider avec votre aide.**_ Tous les Rizzoli acquiescèrent. _**Je ne lui dirais pas où se trouve Maura et tant qu'elle est encore fragile, je ne lui parlerais pas de sa mère.**_

 _ **Je suis d'accord avec vous et vous avez notre soutien**_ _**!**_ Affirma Frank.

 _ **Merci !**_ Susan souriait brillamment, elle se leva. _**Je vais m'occuper de son arrivé, je vous tiendrais au courant !**_ Elle embrassa Angela, elle sera la main de Frank et se pencha pour embrasser Jane. _**Je sais qu'entre tes mains elle ne pouvait pas être mieux !**_

Susan quitta la maison des Rizzoli.

Maura avait passé la journée à dormir pratiquement, elle avait été réveillé pour manger, mais se rendormait immédiatement. Jane était grincheuse car ses parents lui avaient dit qu'elle devait reprendre l'école le lendemain, elle avait manqué deux jours d'école et jeudi arrivait trop vite. Après c'être préparé pour aller dormir, elle entra dans la chambre, Maura dormait à poing fermer. Avec un petit sourire, Jane entra délicatement dans le lit, elle se tourna afin de pouvoir voir la belle princesse endormie à côté d'elle.

Elle attrapa une mèche libre sur l'oreiller et l'attira à son nez, elle ferma les yeux en inspirant profondément, le doux parfum de Maura envahissait son nez. Les cheveux étaient doux et soyeux et Jane les caressa. Maura bougea et Jane la regarda en retenant son souffle, la petite blonde se tourna vers elle et doucement elle se cacha dans la poitrine de Jane. Une main posée sur son cœur, l'autre agrippant son haut de pyjama, tandis que le nez de Maura frottait la peau du cou de Jane.

Elle soupira de contentement et Jane se détendit, elle posa une main derrière la petite tête blonde et l'autre au milieu de son dos, elle la tenait dans une étreinte forte et rassurante. Jane baissa sa tête afin de reposer sa joue sur le haut de la tête blonde et fermait les yeux dans le confort et la chaleur du petit corps contre elle.

C'était dans cette position qu'Angela trouva les deux filles encore endormie le lendemain matin. Sans un bruit elle se rapprocha du lit et du dos de sa main caressa la joue de sa fille. Jane fronça les sourcils avant d'ouvrir les yeux, elle voyait sa mère pencher vers elle un grand sourire plaquer sur son visage. Jane sentit une douce chaleur contre sa poitrine et en baissant la tête, elle voyait la petite forme endormie de Maura contre elle.

Avec un doux sourire elle embrassa le dessus de sa tête avant de faire un signe de tête à sa mère afin de lui faire savoir qu'elle se levait. Lorsqu'Angela quitta la chambre, délicatement Jane caressa la joue de Maura afin de la réveiller. Avec un bâillement, Maura s'étira en s'écartant un peu de Jane, les yeux toujours fermés elle soupira de contentement. Jane l'admirait silencieusement. Maura ouvrit doucement les yeux pour tomber dans les yeux bruns profond de Jane. S'étirant encore elle ferma les yeux dans un doux sourire.

Jane rayonnait, elle voulait toujours se réveiller ainsi, Maura était tellement belle, son cœur flottait dans l'adoration. Elle avait quelque chose de si innocent et doux, que Jane n'avait qu'une envie, la garder à l'abri contre elle. Maura rouvrait les yeux et Jane parla enfin.

 _ **Bonjour ma belle au bois dormant !**_ Sa voix était douce.

Maura se replaça contre sa poitrine dans un petit rire _ **. Bonjour ma princesse charmante !**_ Elle se mit à gémir lorsque Jane gratta doucement sa tête du bout des ongles. _**Tu dois partir à l'école ?**_ Demanda Maura.

Jane soupira alors que sa main gauche attirait Maura un peux plus contre elle. _**Oui !**_ Jane se pencha et lui embrassa le dessus de la tête. _**Je dois aussi reprendre l'entrainement, donc ce soir je ne rentrerais pas avant 18 heures**_. Souffla-t-elle de découragement.

 _ **Tu vas me manquer.**_ Murmura Maura contre la peau de Jane. Elle posa son oreille contre la poitrine de la brune et même si elle entendait mal les battements de son cœur, elle pouvait les sentir contre son oreille. _**On se verra ce soir.**_ Après quelques minutes profitant de ce confort, les filles se levèrent.

Jane alla se préparer tandis que Maura descendit à la cuisine. Elle trouva Angela préparant gaiement le petit déjeuner pour toute sa tribu. Frank était déjà partie au travail, mais il avait été plus attentionné et tendre avec sa femme. Celle-ci était heureuse du changement de comportement de son mari, il lui avait tant manqué pendants ses derniers mois, il était rarement présent et beaucoup plus distant à la maison. Mais depuis qu'ils avaient parlé de leur fille sur le perron et qu'il avait rencontré Maura, quelque chose avait changé en lui et il profitait plus de sa famille au grand plaisir de ceux-ci.

Les garçons regardaient la télé dans le salon et se chamaillaient. Maura s'approcha timidement de la maman italienne. _**Bonjour !**_ Offrit-elle doucement.

Angela qui aurait pu manquer le salut se tourna vivement pour trouver une pâle petite blonde timide lui souriant doucement. La maman Rizzoli l'enlaça délicatement et l'embrassa sur la joue. _**Bonjour chérie !**_ Elle souriait encore plus avant de froncer les sourcils. _**Tu aurais dû rester au lit jeune fille, je comptais t'apporter ton petit déjeuner à l'étage.**_

Même si Maura savait qu'Angela ne la grondait pas vraiment, elle baissa la tête et chuchota. _**Je voulais être avec vous.**_

La maman fut touchée par ces mots. _**Prends une chaise chérie, le déjeuner est presque près.**_ Maura releva la tête et offrit un grand sourire à Angela et celle-ci lui rendit. Le petit déjeuner fut assez animé, les garçons se vantaient de différents exploits afin d'impressionner leur nouvelle invitée, Jane rallait de devoir aller à l'école et Angela jouait les gendarmes.

Tous enfin parti, Maura s'installa dans le salon avec les livres que Susan lui avait apporté, la matinée se passa rapidement, Maura avait étudié toute la matinée et Angela s'était occupée de la maison. À un moment alors qu'elle observait la petite blonde très concentrer sur son livre, Angela remarqua ces difficultés à respirer et lorsqu'elle entendit le petit sifflement venant de sa poitrine, elle lui apporta immédiatement la bouteille d'oxygène et lui posa le masque.

La maman inquiète, ne pouvait retenir sa colère et gronda Maura. _**Tu dois me dire lorsque tu as du mal à respirer ou que cela te fait mal Maura ! C'est important !**_ Sa voix était haut perchée par la peur.

Maura baissa la tête et une larme lui échappa. Angela qui la voyait rouler sur sa joue se jeta dans le canapé et attira Maura contre elle, regrettant immédiatement sa réaction. _**Je suis désoler, je ne voulais pas m'emporter.**_ Maura l'enlaça et pleurait un peu plus, elle s'accrochait à la maman comme-ci sa vie en dépendait.

 _ **Merci !**_ Était tout ce qu'elle pouvait dire entre les sanglots. Angela fronça les sourcils dans la confusion. Maura se calma un peu pour expliquer ce qu'elle pensait. _**C'est la première fois que l'on hausse le ton pour mon bien-être et pas pour me faire mal.**_

Une larme échappa à Angela, elle serait encore plus fort la petite blonde. _**Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose, si tu as mal ou que tu ne te sens pas bien viens me voir s'il te plaît ?!**_ Elle embrassa le dessus de sa tête. _**Tu ne vas pas me déranger et je ne vais pas être en colère contre toi parce que tu as besoin de quelque chose, même si ce n'est que pour parler ! Une mère et là pour cela et je serais tellement heureuse que tu te sentes assez en sécurité avec moi pour venir me voir si tu en ressens le besoin mon ange !**_

 _ **Je promets !**_ Affirma Maura au plus grand plaisir d'Angela.

Elles déjeunèrent toutes les deux le midi dans le jardin, Angela trouvait Maura un peu pâle et même si celle-ci se cachait sous des vêtements et son visage sous sa belle et longue chevelure, un peu de soleil ne lui ferait pas de mal. Elles avaient ri aux souvenirs d'Angela à propos des farces de ces enfants.

Dans l'après-midi, Angela avait dû partir pour une course urgente, elle ne voulait pas laisser Maura seule, mais elle devait aller chercher des médicaments pour celle-ci. Après un long discourt rassurant de la blonde, Angela quitta la maison, précisent qu'elle reviendrait très vite.

Maura avait descendu sa guitare au salon et grattait quelques cordes. Elle aimait la musique, son père lui avait transmis cette passion et c'était son seul moyen de libérer son cœur de toutes ces émotions qui l'écrasaient avec le temps. Elle n'avait personne à qui parler, personne à qui raconter tout ce qui assombrissait sa vie, alors pour ne pas devenir folle ou disparaître dans sa peine, elle avait joué, chanter et écrits tous ces mots qu'elle gardait profondément en elle.

Frank entra dans la maison et trouva Maura les yeux fermés, jouant un beau morceau sur la guitare. Il resta à la porte écoutant et admirant son talent. Le morceau fini, il s'installa en face d'elle. _**Bonjour ! Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'écouter, tu es vraiment douée !**_ Il avait un grand sourire.

Maura rougissait un peu, elle baissa la tête et regarda la guitare. _**L'une des rares choses que je me souvienne de mon père était ces moments où il jouait pour moi et lorsqu'il essayait de m'apprendre**_. Elle soupira et tendit l'instrument à Frank. _**Elle était à lui, il me l'a offerte après ma première leçon.**_

Frank regardait et manipulait l'instrument avec délicatesse. Il fut touché lorsqu'il lisait l'inscription sur le côté. Il redonna la guitare à Maura. _**J'ai entendu dire que tu avais une magnifique voix, voudrais-tu me jouer quelque chose ?**_ Demanda-t-il avec espoir.

Maura regarda Frank un moment, même s'il était très différent de son père, elle retrouvait en lui un peu de son père, cette bienveillance, cette douceur et cette sécurité. Elle replaça la guitare sur ces cuisses et commença à gratter les cordes.

(Caroline Costa – Comment vivre sans toi)

Je ne trouve même plus les mots  
Pour te parler de mon cœur  
L'espoir n'est plus qu'un tombeau  
Ou l'on enterre le bonheur  
Toutes les pétales de ma vie  
Se sont fanées aujourd'hui  
Reste nos souvenirs d'hier  
Et pour ce jour nos prières

L'émotion que dégageait Maura avec sa voix, mais aussi avec son corps touchait profondément le papa italien, une boule se formait dans sa gorge et une tristesse envahissait son cœur. Cette enfant avait une façon si particulière de le toucher, qu'il voulait la prendre dans ces bras et lui dire encore et encore que tout irait bien maintenant. Mais il gardait le silence et écoutait attentivement.

Mais comment vivre sans toi  
Si tu n'es plus là  
Mon cœur te cherche  
Mais mes yeux ne te trouve pas  
Mais comment vivre sans toi  
Si tu n'es plus là  
Qu'on prenne mon âme  
Mais crois moi je ne t'oublierais pas

Maintenant elle fermait les yeux et se laissait emporter par la mélodie, voilà bien longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas chanté, voilà bien longtemps que son cœur ne c'était pas exprimer ainsi et pour la première fois quelqu'un entendait ces mots, quelqu'un entendait sa peine.

Qu'on parle de nous au passé  
Je ne peux pas l'accepter  
Je te ressens près de moi  
Mais ces gens ne te voit pas  
J'ai tellement froid recouvre-moi  
J'entends ta voix mais ne se voit pas  
Donne-moi la main  
Sans toi je ne suis plus rien

Une larme lui échappait alors qu'elle prenait de l'assurance, elle voulait crier au monde entier combien elle l'aimait, elle voulait que tous sache l'amour qu'elle avait pour lui.

Mais comment vivre sans toi  
Si tu n'es plus là  
Mon cœur te cherche  
Mais mes yeux ne te trouve pas  
Mais comment vivre sans toi  
Si tu n'es plus là  
Qu'on prenne mon âme  
Mais crois moi je ne t'oublierais pas

Angela qui était rentré de ses courses c'était arrêter au pas de la porte en l'entendant et ne pouvait plus bouger, elle pleurait en silence et regardait son mari et sa fille adoptive, car dans son cœur Maura avait maintenant sa place dans sa famille.

Je cherche l'espoir  
Qui m'aidera à vaincre se destin  
Je chercher au loin  
Le paysage heureux que tu m'as peint

Je pleure  
Tu me vois pas  
Je t'appelle  
Tu m'entends pas  
Je t'aime  
J'ai besoin de toi

Je t'en prie  
Reviens vers moiiiiiiiiiiiiiii  
Ah ah ah ... oh

Ses poumons étaient maintenant un brasier ardent, elle était à bout de souffle et pleurait. Frank se leva rapidement et la prit contre lui, Angela qui avait accouru jusqu'à eux, attrapa le masque et ouvrit l'oxygène, elle posa délicatement le masque sur son visage. Frank la berçait afin de la calmer, ils ne s'attendaient pas à entendre cela.

Mais comment vivre sans toi  
Si tu n'es plus là  
Mon cœur te cherche  
Mais mes yeux ne te trouvent pas

Frank la berçait doucement tout en la tenant fermement contre lui et Angela lui caressait les cheveux avec douceur. C'est ainsi qu'elle ferma les yeux, dans le confort et l'amour offert par des parents.

Jane rentra immédiatement après son entrainement, elle avait voulu monter immédiatement à l'étage, mais Angela l'avait arrêté en chemin, elle lui avait expliqué la chanson et la réaction de Maura. Doucement, elle ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et trouva la petite blonde encore endormie dans son lit. Elle décida de la laisser dormir encore un peu et prit place à son bureau afin de faire ces devoirs.

Environ une heure plus tard, une petite voix attira son attention.

 _ **Comment était cette journée finalement ?**_ Demanda Maura assise dans le lit et regardant le dos de Jane.

Celle-ci se retourna vivement avec un grand sourire, elle s'installa en face de Maura rapidement. Plus terrible encore et horriblement longue ! Soupira Jane dans une expression dramatique qui eut pour réponse un petit rire de la blonde. _**Mais elle se termine plutôt bien !**_ Répondit Jane avec un clin d'œil.

Maura baissa la tête alors que ces joues rougissaient. Jane tendit une main et délicatement caressa sa joue, Maura releva la tête et regarda Jane intensément. Elles étaient toutes les deux sérieuses et hypnotisées par l'autre. Jane se pencha doucement en avant et délicatement posa ces lèvres sur celles de Maura.


	10. Chapitre 10

**Nouveau rebondissement, plus de secret et plus de changement ! !**

 **Bonne lecture et merci pour tout vos commentaires et pour me suivre !**

* * *

Rizzoli & Isles

* * *

 **Chapitre 10**

Jane fermait les yeux au contact, les lèvres de Maura étaient douces et tendres. Le baiser était chaste et léger, mais tellement plein de sentiment.

Maura surprise se figeait un instant, elle ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait et rapidement son cerveau hurlait. Elle s'écartait vivement de Jane, elle sortait du lit et se plaquait contre le mur, la peur et l'horreur se lisaient sur son visage et Jane commençait à paniquer, mais avant d'avoir la chance de s'excuser, Maura parlait rapidement et confusément, elle regardait partout autour d'elle, mais pas Jane.

 _ **Comment . . . ? Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? . . . pourquoi veux-tu tout gâcher ?**_ Elle devenait hystérique et son souffle se raccourcissait. _**Tu vas tout découvrir et tu ne vas plus m'aimer, tu vas m'abandonner !**_ Ces respirations étaient laborieuses. _**Tu vas partir et je vais être à nouveau seule et je vais avoir mal, tout va être froid et je vais être de nouveau engourdie, ni vivante, ni morte !**_ Maura regardait finalement Jane droit dans les yeux. _**Pourquoi ?!**_

Jane se précipitait vers elle plaçant le masque à oxygène sur son visage. Elle attrapait la tête de Maura dans ses mains. _**Regarde-moi !**_ Elle parlait calmement. _**Respire Maura, respire.**_ Après quelques respirations plus profondes de Maura, Jane reprenait la parole. _**Je t'aime Maura ! Je t'aime !**_ Une larme échappait à la blonde et elle ferma les yeux, mais Jane savait qu'elle l'écoutait _ **. Depuis le premier jour où je t'ai vue, j'ai ressenti quelque chose de fort et de différent pour toi !**_ Malgré sa peur des mots, elle devait trouver la force en elle pour tous dire si elle voulait ne pas perdre Maura _ **. Je mentirais si je disais qu'au début ta beauté ne m'a pas attiré parce que avouons-le tu es incroyablement belle !**_ Malgré les larmes, Jane pouvait voir un petit sourire sur les lèvres de Maura. _**Mais j'ai vu tes yeux, ton regard ! J'ignore s'ils sont aussi ouverts et lisibles aux autres qu'ils le sont pour moi. J'ai vu ta douceur, j'ai vu ta peine, j'ai vu ta fragilité, voilà pourquoi je n'ai pas fui lorsque tu m'as repoussé la première fois. J'ai vu la carapace et je voulais tellement découvrir ce que tu cachais en dessous.**_ Maura la regardait maintenant.

 _ **Tu m'as protégé deux fois, tu as pris soin de moi et je t'ai aimée encore plus.**_ Son cœur parlait sans retenu. _**Puis nous avons passé cette après-midi ensemble et j'ai découvert ton sourire !**_ Maura respirait de nouveau normalement et Jane retira le masque et délicatement avec son pouce caressa la lèvre inférieure de Maura _ **. Je me suis dit que je voulais le voir tous les jours jusqu'à la fin de ma vie ! Tu as disparu et j'ai eu si mal !**_ Avouait-elle. _**Ne pas savoir si je te reverrais m'a fait souffrir ! Puis tu es arrivé à ma maison à moitié morte et j'ai eu la plus grande peur de ma vie, te perdre était inconcevable.**_ Une larme roulait sur la joue de Jane, sa main reposait maintenant sur la joue de Maura. _**Ne pas savoir si tu allais survivre as été un vrai cauchemar, tu voir dans ce lit, maintenu en vie par des machines m'a anéanti !**_ Maura caressait la joue de Jane et d'un mouvement du pouce effaçait les larmes. _**J'ai découvert ton histoire, ta vie.**_ Maura baissait la tête et retirait rapidement sa main. _**Je t'ai aimé et admiré encore plus ! Mon Dieu Maura ! Tu as vécu l'enfer, tu n'as connu que le pire et pourtant tu es douce, chaleureuse, attentionnée, bienveillante, généreuse et d'une incroyable bonté !**_ Jane relevait la tête de Maura afin de la regarder dans les yeux. _**J'ignore comment tu as pu survivre à tout cela, mais tu l'as fait !**_

 _ **Non !**_ La voix de Maura était à peine un chuchotement. _**Je n'ai pas survécu, je ne connais pas l'amour, je suis brisée.**_ Elle ne pouvait retenir ces larmes. _**Je suis couverte de plaies grandes ouvertes, vivre chaque jour me fait mal. Tu as été le seul soleil qui manquait à ma vie depuis si longtemps.**_ Ces épaules tombaient dans la défaite son dos se pliait dans l'abandon. _**Je ne pourrais jamais te donner ce que tu mérites, je ne suis même pas sûr de pouvoir guérir un jour.**_

Jane l'attirait contre elle et la serrait fermement, elle pleurait de douleur. _**Ne dit pas ça !**_ Hurlait Jane de désespoir. _**Je ne peux pas te perdre, je ne veux pas ! Mon cœur t'a choisie et je ne peux rien y faire. Ne me repousse pas par crainte ou doute ! Si tu ressens même un peu ce que je ressens alors ne renonce pas je t'en prie, je me battrais pour nous deux s'il le faut mais ne rejette pas mon cœur par peur !**_

Maura enlaçait finalement Jane, son oreille trouvait sa place favorite au-dessus du cœur de Jane. Elle fermait les yeux et inspirait profondément, elle n'écoutait pas sa tête, mais se concentrait sur ce que lui disait son cœur. _**Il y a beaucoup de choses terribles que tu ignores encore sur moi !**_ Avouait-elle d'une voix tremblante. _**Si je t'ouvre mon cœur et que ce que tu découvres est trop pour toi, je ne survivrais pas si tu m'abandonnes !**_ Elle resserrait ces bras autour de Jane dans une prise ferme. _**Si ce que je ressens pour toi est vraiment de l'amour alors te perdre me tuera.**_

 _ **Rien de ce que tu pourras me dire ne me fera fuir ou t'abandonner, mon amour est tellement grand que parfois il me fait peur !**_ Avouait Jane en enfouissant son visage dans la chevelure blonde.

 _ **Je ne connais rien à l'amour, je n'ai jamais aimé et n'est jamais été aimé.**_ Chuchotait Maura.

Jane souriait doucement, elle gagnait doucement le combat contre les remparts derrière lesquels Maura se cachait. _**Que te dit ton cœur ? Que veux-tu faire ?**_ Demandait calmement Jane. Elle pouvait sentir Maura se cacher plus en elle et trembler doucement. _**Rien de ce que tu pourras me dire ne vas me choquer, à vrai dire je suis sûr que je devrais avoir plus honte que toi pour mes pensées.**_ Avouait-elle dans un sourire.

 _ **Je . . . Heu . . . ., j'aime être dans tes bras, j'aime ce sentiment de sécurité !**_ Elle inspirait plus profondément. _**Avec toi je n'ai pas peur d'être moi-même, je ne me sens pas juger ou rejeter.**_ Dans un chuchotement elle avoua. _**J'ai aimé le baiser !**_

Jane riait doucement, elle la trouvait encore plus mignonne. _**Moi aussi Maura je l'ai aimé ! Nous avons tous le temps pour nous découvrir, pour apprendre à s'aimer et si tu veux essayer alors je suis prête à te faire une promesse !**_ Maura s'écartait et regardait Jane droit dans les yeux _ **. Je te promets de te laisser tout le temps qu'il te faudra pour être à l'aise avec tes sentiments et les miens ! Je suis également prête à te jurer que quoique tu puisses m'avouer sur toi ou ce que tu as vécu, je ferais tout pour te comprendre et ne te jugerais pas !**_

La sincérité et la conviction de Jane la déstabilisaient un moment, personne ne lui avait jamais offert toutes ces choses et encore plus être prêt à les jurer. Elle ravalait sa peur et se penchait en avant, doucement elle posait ces lèvres sur celles de Jane. Elle fermait les yeux, Maura sentait une main se poser sur sa nuque et l'autre se poser sur son dos. Les lèvres de Jane s'ouvraient légèrement pour se refermer autour de sa lèvre inférieure.

La caresse était douce et la sensation était chaude, la saveur qui envahissait sa bouche était incroyable et Maura se perdait doucement dans se baiser. Elle sentait la chaleur du corps de Jane l'envelopper et à ce moment elle savait qu'elle avait pris la bonne décision, même si l'avenir était incertain, elle découvrait l'amour, le vrai et rien n'était comparable à cela. Elle s'accrocherait aussi longtemps qu'elle le pourrait à cet amour, car pour la première fois elle se sentait vraiment en vie ! Sa vie prenait du sens, avait un but et elle avait maintenant une raison de lutter.

Jane s'écartait doucement des lèvres de Maura et en lui caressant la joue, elle regardait dans les beaux yeux noisette de la blonde. Elle pouvait y voir une étincelle et un petit espoir, avec un beau sourire elle embrassait délicatement le front de Maura.

Angela criait en bas des escaliers afin de prévenir que le repas était prêt. Les filles descendaient rapidement, le repas en famille était animé, sauf pour nos deux nouvelles amoureuses qui ne pouvaient pas s'empêcher de se regarder toutes les deux minutes, ce qui ne passait pas inaperçu à la maman Rizzoli.

Le repas terminé, les filles montaient immédiatement à l'étage, chacune leur tour elles se préparaient pour le coucher. Jane était la première à s'installer dans le lit, lorsque Maura entrait dans la chambre, celle-ci écartait les couvertures et les bras afin d'accueillir la petite blonde. Celle-ci s'installait immédiatement dans sa position préférée, elle posait sa tête sur la poitrine de Jane, son oreille au-dessus de son cœur et Jane l'entourait de ces bras.

Presser l'une contre l'autre, elles se sentaient bien, dans leur propre monde, leur bulle. Tout autour d'elles disparaissaient, la souffrance, la tristesse, les doutes, . . . Seul le confort, la chaleur et l'amour de l'autre les entouraient et les protégeaient du reste du monde. Jane inspirait profondément et fermait les yeux dans le contentement et le bonheur.

 _ **Ça ressemble à ça l'amour ?**_ demandait doucement Maura.

 _ **Ça dépend, dis-moi ce que tu ressens ?**_ Demandait Jane doucement. Elle sentait Maura bouger un peu contre elle, elle caressait son dos et posa sa joue contre la tête de Maura.

 _ **Je . . . Je ne sais pas si j'ai les mots.**_ Elle inspirait profondément. _**Je me sens bien avec toi, je n'ai plus peur et en même temps je suis terrorisé. Je me sens en sécurité quand tu es prêt de moi, tu me manques à la minute ou je ne te vois plus et quand tu es loin de moi je pense tout le temps à toi !**_ Jane avait le plus grand des sourires. _**J'aime être dans tes bras, j'aime quand tu me touches, même si ce n'est que pour me prendre la main. Je me sens à nouveau vivante près de toi Jane, l'espoir d'une vie meilleure renaît lorsque tu me souris.**_

 _ **Oui Maura ! Ça ressemble à ça l'amour ! Je ressens toutes ces choses aussi pour toi.**_ Susurrait doucement Jane.

 _ **Tu crois que je pourrais être normal un jour ?**_ Demandait Maura.

Jane se redressait rapidement et attrapa le visage de Maura entre ses mains, à la surprise de celle-ci, la voie de la brune était ferme et presque dure. _**Tu es normal Maura ! Il n'y a rien qui ne va pas chez toi, tu m'entends ! Ne redis jamais de telle chose !**_

Maura baissait les yeux. _**Pourquoi je me sens si différente ?! Ne même pas se rappeler ce que c'est que d'être aimé est-ce normal ?**_ Demandait-elle en regardant de nouveau dans les yeux de Jane avec les yeux pleins de larmes. _**Je ne comprends pas les autres, ceux qui sont censés m'aimer me rejettent !**_ Elle pleurait fort maintenant. _**Pourquoi ma mère ne m'aime pas Jane ? Qu'ai-je fait pour mériter sa colère et son amertume ? Suis-je si monstrueuse ?**_

Jane l'attirait contre elle et la berçait. Elle n'avait pas de réponse à cela, elle ne comprenait pas non plus comment cette femme ne pouvait pas voir quelle merveilleuse fille elle avait et tout le mal qu'elle lui faisait. Jane voyait bien que malgré tout le mal que sa mère lui avait fait, Maura l'aimait encore et désespérait d'être aimé par cette femme. _**Tu es différentes Maura !**_ Jane raclait sa gorge afin d'avaler la boule qui c'était former dans sa gorge. _**Mais dans le bon sens, tu es la fille la plus intelligente que je n'ai jamais vue, tu es aussi la plus belle. En ce qui concerne ta mère, rien n'est de ta faute, c'est elle qui ne t'aime pas comme elle le devrait, c'est elle qui a un problème !**_

Les filles n'avaient pas remarqué qu'Angela était montée pour leur souhaiter une bonne nuit et s'assurer qu'elles n'avaient besoin de rien. Lorsque Jane c'était redresser vivement et avait attrapé Maura, Angela avait gelé et les regardait silencieusement les larmes aux yeux.

 _ **Être près de ta mère me fait mal !**_ Avouait Maura. Jane fronça les sourcils. _**Elle est une merveilleuse mère, elle m'a aimée comme j'aurais souhaité que la mienne le fasse, elle m'a fait découvrir ce que l'on ressent lorsque l'on est choyé et aimer et ma mère me manque tellement maintenant.**_ Les larmes coulaient librement sur les joues de Maura alors qu'elle était plus calme. _**J'ai souhaité qu'Angela soit ma mère.**_ Avoua Maura _ **. Comment peut-elle m'aimer autant alors que ma propre mère à faillis me tuer plus d'une fois ?!**_ Demandait Maura.

Angela avait porté la main à sa bouche afin de retenir son cri. Elle pleurait maintenant.

Jane écartait Maura un peu d'elle et fronçait les sourcils. _**Comment ça, « me tuer plus d'une fois » ?**_ Demandait Jane en colère.

Maura baissait la tête et se refermait, Jane la secouait. _**Dis-moi !**_ Criait Jane. Maura secouait la tête et se repliait sur elle-même s'allongeant sur le lit. _**Maura !**_ Plaidait Jane. _**Raconte-moi s'il te plaît ?**_ Demandait-elle.

 _ **Non !**_ criait Maura alors qu'elle était recroquevillé sur elle-même, elle tenait fermement ces genoux contre sa poitrine, elle tremblait.

Jane se calmait rapidement et se jetait sur Maura, elle posait sa joue sur celle de la blonde, un bras reposait sur l'un des siens et l'autre caressait ces cheveux. _**Chute ! Je suis désolé.**_ Sa voix plus douce et plus calme rassurait lentement la blonde qui se détendait doucement sous elle. _**Je t'aime Maura, je veux juste te protéger.**_

La main de Maura attrapait celle de Jane et elle enlaçait leurs doigts ensemble. _**Je sais. Je . . . Je te raconterais tout un jour, mais tu dois me laisser le temps, . . . je . . . . Je . . .**_

 _ **Chute ! Tu n'as pas à m'expliquer, je comprends, je sais que c'est effrayant de se mettre à nu devant quelqu'un et certaines choses font si mal, qu'en parler est douloureux.**_ Jane sentait Maura acquiescer contre elle. _**Tu vois, même si je suis impulsive, je te comprends.**_ Jane embrassait sa tempe. _**Dors maintenant amour, je reste près de toi.**_

Maura se retournait et regarda Jane, un doux sourire l'accueillait. Elle se rapprochait de la brune et celle-ci s'installait confortablement et ouvrit les bras. Maura avec un sourire timide s'installait à moitié sur Jane, son oreille retrouvait sa place au-dessus du cœur de la brune, une main sur l'épaule, Jane refermait ces bras autour du petit corps sur elle. Elle embrassait sa tête. _**Je t'aime.**_

Maura soupirait de contentement. _**Je t'aime Jane !**_ Elle fermait les yeux et s'endormie heureuse.

Jane regardait un moment la petite blonde endormie, les derniers mots de Maura résonnaient dans sa tête. Elle avait un immense sourire. Finalement le sommeil la rattrapait et ces rêves n'étaient que sur sa belle et douce petite amie.

Une fois les filles endormies, Angela refermait la porte de la chambre. Elle avait été chamboulée par la conversation et avait besoin de temps pour réfléchir.

Le lendemain matin s'était passé exactement comme la veille, les filles s'étaient réveillées dans les bras l'une de l'autre, Jane c'était préparer pour l'école et tous prenaient leur petit déjeuner ensemble. Après le départ des enfants Rizzoli, Angela s'occupait de la maison tandis que Maura étudiait dans le salon. La maman Rizzoli était stupéfaite de voir la petite blonde travailler autant par envie, elle étudiait attentivement et consciencieusement.

Vers 11 heures le téléphone de la maison sonnait, Angela décrocha et jetait un coup à l'étudiante dans le salon, s'assurant que sa protégée allait bien.

 _ **Allo!**_

 _ **Angela ?!**_ Demandait une femme.

 _ **Susan, comment allez-vous ?**_ Demandait Angela en nettoyant le plan de travail de la cuisine.

 _ **Bien merci, Maura est près de vous ?**_ Demandait Susan d'un ton préoccupé.

Angela fronçait les sourcils, elle arrêtait ces gestes et maintenant écoutait attentivement la rouquine. _**Non, elle étudie dans le salon, pourquoi ?**_

Susan ne pouvait retenir un petit sourire, de nombreuses fois elle avait retrouvé Maura étudiant tranquillement dans la bibliothèque de la maison. Secouant la tête, elle se reconcentrait. _**Je ne veux pas qu'elle soit au courant.**_ Susan soupirait. _**Constance est revenue cette nuit, elle veut voir Maura.**_

 _ **Pourquoi veut-elle la voir ?**_ Demandait Angela, la colère montait lentement en elle.

 _ **Elle n'a pas voulu me donner d'explication et comme je l'avais prédit, elle m'a renvoyé lorsque je lui ai dit qu'elle ne verrait pas Maura avant qu'elle aille mieux. Maura ne doit pas retourner à la maison pour le moment, Constance ne la trouvera pas, mais je préférais vous prévenir.**_

 _ **Vous avez bien fait ! Maura est en sécurité à la maison et je ne lui dirais rien.**_ Affirmait Angela avec détermination.

 _ **Je suis rassuré, je vous tiendrais informé si elle bouge !**_ Susan raccrochait.

Angela se tournait vers le salon et pouvait voir Maura le nez pencher dans ces livres, comme si de rien n'était, la maman reprenait ces activités. Environ 15 minutes plus tard, Maura trouvait Angela pliant le linge dans la buanderie.

 _ **Angela !**_ Sa voix était légère et timide.

La maman se retournait et souriait doucement. _**Oui chérie ?**_ Demandait-elle tendrement et elle eut pour retour un doux sourire.

 _ **J'ai fini d'étudier et je suis un peu fatigué, je vais me reposer un peu avant le déjeuner.**_ Elle jouait avec ces pieds, ne pouvant pas regarder Angela dans les yeux.

 _ **Bien sûr mon ange, je t'appellerais pour manger.**_

Sans attendre, Maura quittait la pièce et accélérait le pas vers la chambre, dans un grognement elle se grattait le cou maintenant couvert de plaques rouges. Discrètement elle quittait la maison et disparut dans les rues de Boston.

À midi et demi, la tribu Rizzoli entrait dans la maison, Angela était dans la cuisine afin de terminer le repas. Un à un, ils embrassèrent leur mère. Celle-ci regardait sa fille. _**Tu peux monter Jane ?! Maura est partie se reposer et je lui ai dit que je la préviendrais lorsque le repas serait prêt.**_

 _ **Ok !**_ S'écriait Jane en courant avec un grand sourire à l'étage. Elle ouvrait la porte de sa chambre, mais ne trouvait pas Maura dans son lit, elle fronçait les sourcils et commençait à faire le tour de toutes les pièces de la maison. Elle redescendait rapidement et trouvait sa mère. _**Je ne l'ai pas trouvée maman !**_ L'inquiétude résonnait dans sa voix.

Angela fronçait les sourcils et s'arrêtait immédiatement. _**Tu en es sûr ?! Elle m'a dit qu'elle voulait se reposer parce qu'elle . . . Merde !**_ s'écriait Angela soudainement. _**Non ! Non ! Non !**_ Angela sautait sur le téléphone.

 _ **Maman ?!**_ Demandait Jane plus inquiète encore.

 _ **Elle m'a entendu !**_ Soupirait Angela hystérique. _**Elle est rentrée chez elle pour voir sa mère !**_

Sans un mot, Jane quittait la maison en trombe, attrapant au passage le sac contenant la bouteille d'oxygène de Maura laissé dans le salon. Elle sautait dans sa voiture et démarrait immédiatement. Furieuse et terrifier, elle prenait la direction de la maison de la blonde.

Maura entrait dans sa maison avec appréhension, elle savait que c'était sa dernière chance de retrouver la mère qu'elle avait perdue ce jour-là. Elle devait essayer, elle devait savoir pourquoi Constance la faisait tant souffrir et ne l'aimait pas.

Constance arpentait la pièce, rassemblant ces papiers et affaires afin de repartir à nouveau. Maura ne l'avait pas vue depuis 5 jours, depuis le jour où elle l'avait jeté à la rue. Maura inspirait profondément avant d'entrer et faire connaître sa présence à sa mère.

Constance surprise la regardait un moment, Susan l'avait appelé afin de lui faire savoir qu'elle avait envoyé sa fille à l'hôpital et qu'elle était entre la vie et la mort. Malgré toutes ces tentatives afin d'obtenir plus d'informations, elle avait appris deux jours plus tard que Maura avait survécu, mais sa vie était encore en danger. Sa fille avait le teint plus pâle que la normale, elle avait également perdu un peu de poids, elle semblait fatiguée et à bout de souffle. Elle était surprise de la voir ici car Susan lui avait annoncé que Maura était autorisée à sortir, seulement elle ne rentrerait pas à la maison.

Elle n'avait plus reçu aucune nouvelle de Maura depuis ce jour et pour la première fois en 10 ans elle pensait à sa fille. Elle ne voyait plus le dernier souffle de son mari alors qu'il luttait afin de sauver la vie de son enfant, non, elle voyait ce petit bébé qu'elle rencontrait pour la première fois il y a 15 ans.

Elle voyait sa petite fille accrocher à sa jambe en pleure, la suppliant de ne pas partir pour son travail. Elle voyait cette petite fille effrayer qui s'accrochait à sa chemise de nuit alors que Richard l'avait ramené dans leur lit après que celle-ci avait fait un cauchemar. Sa fille qui se blottissait contre elle afin de trouver chaleur, réconfort et sécurité dans ces bras.

Alors voir Maura à ce moment-là était insupportable, elle détournait le regard et s'empressait de terminer son emballage afin de quitter la maison à toutes jambes et ne pas pleurer devant sa fille.

 _ **Mère !**_ La voix de Maura était faible et fragile. L'émotion et l'effort pour venir avaient raison de sa respiration.

Le corps de Constance tremblait, les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Elle ne pouvait pas la regarder, la honte l'a dévoré.

 _ **Mère je t'en prie.**_ Maura soupirait, son cœur battait vite. _**Je ne veux pas te perdre !**_

Constance attrapait son sac et traversa la pièce à toute vitesse sans jamais poser un regard sur sa fille. Alors qu'elle franchissait le seuil du salon, une main se posait sur son avant-bras. Elle levait les yeux et voyait les larmes couler sur les joues de Maura. Elle arrachait son bras violemment et s'empressait de partir.

Dans le mouvement brusque de sa mère, Maura perdait l'équilibre et tomba au sol. Sa respiration devenait difficile. _**Maman !**_ Hurlait-elle en français.

Constance se figeait, elle n'avançait plus, mais ne se retournait pas non plus.

 _ **Mon père me manque ! Moi aussi je l'ai perdu ce jour-là, j'ai perdu ces après-midi lorsqu'il passait des heures à me raconter ces voyages et ces découvertes. Ces heures que nous passions à jouer et à rire, la force de son étreinte lorsqu'il me serrait dans ces bras, le sentiment de sécurité qu'il m'apportait, l'amour inconditionnel qu'il me donnait simplement avec ces yeux.**_ Maura respirait de plus en plus difficilement et ces mots sortaient rapidement. _**Ces souvenirs lorsqu'il parlait de toi, de votre amour ! Ces moments où nous étions tous les trois et que le monde disparaissait.**_

Constance pleurait, elle revivait les souvenirs que sa fille décrivait. Les poumons de Maura sifflaient, elle luttait pour prendre un nouveau souffle, pour faire entrer l'air dans ces poumons.

 _ **Ma maman me manque !**_ Les larmes de Maura tombaient librement sur ces joues, elle n'avait jamais exprimé ces sentiments à sa mère en 10 ans, jamais à haute voix. _**Ta voix lorsque tu chantais pour moi la nuit.**_

Constance relevait la tête surprise, elle posait une main sur sa bouche. Elle ne pensait que sa fille se souvenait de ces choses.

 _ **Ta main caressant mes cheveux et mon visage lorsque tu croyais que je dormais. Cette expression dans tes yeux qui me chuchotait que tu aurais donné le monde pour moi. Ton amour me manque, ta présence, ta chaleur !**_ Elle inspirait comme elle le pouvait, l'air lui manquait. _**J'ai si froid maman, je suis perdu et toute seule !**_ Criait-elle. _**Mon cœur me fait si mal, pourquoi tu m'abandonnes ?!**_

Le cœur de Constance se déchirait, la seule personne qu'elle aurait dû protéger et aimer après la disparition de Richard, elle l'avait blessé, rejeter, frapper, abandonner.

(Reviens-moi – Léa Castel)

Oublies mes défauts  
Comme je l'ai fait pour toi  
Oublies tous ces mots  
Que nos cœurs ne pensaient pas  
Et donne nous une chance  
De nous pardonner  
Pour que nos vie reprennent  
Mais donne-moi cette chance  
De te pardonner  
Pour que tu reviennes

Maura se mettait à chanter d'une voix faible et tremblante, le souffle court elle donnait tout l'air qui lui restait dans ces paroles. Elle voulait que sa mère la comprenne, que celle-ci lui revienne.

Toi, toi qui es parti loin de moi  
Je ne cesse de penser à toi  
Reviens moi  
Toi, toi qui es parti loin de moi  
Ecoute le son de ma voix  
Et reviens moi

Dis-moi au moins que j'te manque  
Au téléphone, tes longs silences  
m'font crier au secours  
Dis-toi bien que tu me manques  
Et que ton absence  
Se ressent toujours  
T'aura beau m'acheter tout  
s'Que mes yeux désirs  
Mon cœur te fera toujours la manche  
Je n'ai jamais su te dire  
C'que mon cœur désir  
Car comme toi j'ne parle qu'en silence

Constance se retournait surprise, elle n'avait jamais entendu sa fille chanter. La douceur et la beauté de sa voix l'étonnaient. Les paroles de la chanson lui déchiraient le cœur et pourtant elle voulait y croire, elle voulait une seconde chance, mais son esprit lui hurlait qu'elle ne le méritait pas, qu'elle était un monstre.

Toi, toi qui es parti loin de moi  
Je ne cesse de penser à toi  
Reviens moi  
Toi, toi qui es parti loin d . . .

Maura s'effondrait au sol, ces lèvres étaient maintenant bleues et sa poitrine ne se soulevait pratiquement plus. Constance se jetait au sol et attrapa la tête de sa fille. Un petit sifflement s'échappait de ces lèvres alors qu'elle tentait de respirer.

Un fracas et Constance se retournait, la porte d'entrer était grande ouverte et une jeune fille brune se tenait là. Ces yeux bruns sombre montraient de la colère et beaucoup de peur. Lorsqu'elle réalisait que Maura était allongée au sol, elle se précipitait vers elle.

Constance s'écartait vivement, alors que Jane s'agenouillait au sol sans prêter attention à la femme brune. Elle posait sa tête sur la poitrine de Maura.

 _ **Merde !**_ Hurlait-elle. Jane attrapait Maura et la souleva du sol, elle la menait jusqu'au canapé. Assise, son dos reposait contre le dossier du canapé, à califourchon sur ces genoux, Jane sortait un masque du sac qu'elle avait avec elle et ouvrait la bouteille d'oxygène. Elle posait le masque sur le visage de Maura et tentait de la réveiller.

 _ **Maura !**_ Elle la secouait doucement. _**Maura tu dois te réveiller !**_ Jane serrait les poings et baissait la tête. _**Je suis désolé !**_ marmonnait-elle avant de la gifler.

Finalement la blonde ouvrait les yeux. Jane attrapait une de ses mains et la posait sur sa poitrine. _**Maura tu dois respirer ! Respire avec moi !**_ Sa voix était pressante.

Constance regardait en silence, dans un coin de la salle, la scène, elle était trop choquée pour faire le moindre geste et trop honteuse pour prononcer le moindre mot.

Les larmes coulaient sur les joues de Maura et Jane l'embrassait sur le front. _**S'il te plaît, sens ma poitrine bougée, respire avec moi ! Tu peux le faire Maura !**_

Jane la voyait lutter pour respirer et faire ce qu'elle lui demandait. Maura levait brièvement une main vers elle, mais retombait rapidement. Jane l'attrapait de sa main libre et laçait leurs doigts ensemble.

Des urgentistes entraient en trombe dans la maison et accouraient auprès des filles. Jane se levait et reculait, mais Maura refusait de la lâcher. Le médecin lui faisait signe que ça allait, qu'elle ne devait pas partir.

Rapidement Jane expliquait l'état de santé de Maura. _**Elle souffre d'une pneumonie, l'infection touche ces deux poumons**_. Alors que le médecin ouvrait sa chemise sous lequel se trouvait un débardeur blanc, il voyait les pansements qui recouvraient ses cicatrices. _**Elle a souffert également d'un épanchement pleural, les médecins ont dû l'opérer.**_

 _ **Merci !**_ Le médecin auscultait les poumons de Maura, il écoutait sa respiration. Il relevait la tête vers Jane avec un sourire. _**Bravo jeune fille, elle respire de mieux en mieux, nous allons tout de même l'emmener à l'hôpital par sécurité.**_

Ils installaient rapidement Maura dans la civière, elle refusait toujours de lâcher Jane. Ils partaient immédiatement, laissant Constance au même endroit et dans le même état.

Après un examen, Maura était amenée dans une chambre et remise sous oxygène. Jane était assise à côté d'elle, attendant patiemment qu'elle ouvre enfin les yeux. Elle était de nouveau sous contrôle de ces constantes. Le bip régulier des battements de cœur de Maura était une douce musique à ces oreilles.

Le bruit de la porte la faisait sursauter, Jane voyait Constance entrer. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche, un mouvement dans sa main attirait son attention.

Maura se réveillait, Jane se levait et caressait sa joue. La blonde qui venait d'ouvrir les yeux éclatait en sanglots.

 _ **Non, je t'en prie ne pleure pas.**_ Suppliait Jane désespérément. _**Il faut que tu respires, je suis là, ne pleure pas.**_ Jane l'embrassait sur le front et Maura pleurait plus fort.

 _ **Ne m'abandonne pas Jane.**_ Suppliait Maura entre deux sanglots et le souffle court. Jane ouvrait la bouche pour répondre, mais Maura l'arrêtait. _**Mon père m'a quitté, ma mère m'a abandonné et les autres me rejettent !**_ Maura inspirait un souffle fragile. _**Je ne veux plus avoir mal, je ne veux plus être seule, je t'aime Jane !**_ Maintenant c'était à la grande brune de pleurer. _**Je t'aime vraiment, ne me quitte pas !**_

Jane l'arrêtait. _**Jamais Maura ! Je t'aime aussi et tant que tu voudras de moi, je resterais près de toi !**_ Jane levait le masque et l'embrassait rapidement sur les lèvres avant de le repositionner. _**Tu as mon cœur Maura, maintenant tu ne seras plus jamais seule.**_

Les sanglots cessaient et la blonde tombait rapidement dans le sommeil, chaque crise était éprouvante pour son corps déjà très affaibli. Jane la regardait attentivement, les larmes coulaient toujours sur ces joues. _**C'est votre faute !**_ Constance qui n'avait pas bougé, se figeait au ton de sa voix. _**Vous avez fait naître ces sentiments en elle, cette peur de l'abandon.**_ Sa voix était profonde et sombre. _**Je vous déteste de l'avoir tant blessé, mais . . .**_ Jane fermait les yeux une seconde avant de regarder à nouveau Maura. _**Je me déteste aussi de ressentir cela, parce que je sais qu'elle vous aime, elle serait prête à tous vous pardonner juste pour que vous l'aimiez à nouveau.**_

Jane caressait les cheveux de Maura _ **. Vous, vous rendez compte de l'incroyable fille que vous avez ?**_ Jane regardait Constance. La vieille femme pleurait en silence dans son coin _ **. Malgré tout ce que vous lui avez fait, elle aime encore, elle vous aime encore, elle est généreuse, elle est attentionnée, elle espère que vous la voyez enfin et c'est ce qui la tue.**_ Jane baissait la tête. _**Elle m'a sauvée la vie vous savez ?!**_ Demandait Jane, une larme roulait sur sa joue. _ **Ces garçons ne m'auraient pas tué, mais ils auraient pris une partie de mon âme et de mon innocence. Je ne l'as connaissait pas vraiment, pourtant elle l'a fait et sans rien attendre en retour, pas même ma reconnaissance ou mon amitié.**_

Jane tournait la tête vers Maura. _**Je l'ai aimée tout de suite ! J'ai vu derrière le masque de la jeune fille rebelle et forte, l'enfant fragile et brisée. Elle s'émerveille de tout avec un doux sourire et des yeux brillants. Elle partage ce qu'elle sait avec passion, même si je ne comprends pas toujours ce qu'elle me dit.**_ Jane esquissait un doux sourire.

Elle regardait de nouveau Constance qui c'était légèrement replier sur elle-même. _**Savez-vous que votre fille ne devrait même pas être au lycée.**_ Jane caressant le genou de Maura devant elle. _**Elle ne le sait pas, mais j'ai vu les résultats de ces examens qu'elle a passés en candidature libre. Maura devrait entamer sa troisième année de médecin au BCU ainsi qu'en pathologie, chimie, biologie et justice. Vous vous rendez-compte, votre fille de 15 ans, a fait plus de la moitié de ces études de médecine, avec 4 spécialités en plus !**_

Constance baissait les yeux au sol, non elle ne savait pas, elle ne voulait pas savoir et elle avait manqué une partie de la vie de sa fille.

 _ **Elle pleure parfois dans son sommeil**_. Soupirait Jane. _**Elle vous appelle encore et encore, comment peut-elle vous aimer ?**_ Demandait Jan en regardant Constance avec colère. _**Le pire c'est qu'elle n'a même pas voulu me raconter tout ce que vous lui avez fait ! Avec le peu que je sais, je vous haï profondément, mais elle vous aime !**_ Jane se levait et allait jusqu'à Constance, elle s'arrêtait en face d'elle. Si ces yeux pouvaient bruler, Constance hurlerait de douleur à cause de l'incendie qui ravageait ces orbes noirs. _**Maintenant qu'elle m'a accepté dans sa vie, je compte bien la protéger et même si c'est de vous !**_

Constance reculait d'un pas, effrayé par l'adolescente.

 _ **Pour l'amour de Maura je vous donne deux choix !**_ Offrait Jane à contre cœur. _**Soit vous réalisez tout le mal que vous lui avez fait et vous vous pliez en quatre pour réparer les dommages, soit vous disparaissait de sa vie et cesser de la faire souffrir.**_


	11. Chapitre 11

_**Bonjour, voici le nouveau chapitre !**_

 _ **Désoler pour l'attente, le suivant est déjà en cour d'écriture !**_

 _ **Bonne lecture et merci pour vos messages, j'adore vous lire !**_

* * *

 _ **Rizzoli & Isles**_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 11**_

Jane regardait Constance dans les yeux, attendant patiemment une réponse qui ne venait pas. Celle-ci regardait le petit corps fragile et tremblant, là allonger dans ce lit, brancher à des appareils, luttant pour une vie douloureuse et désespérer, qu'elle avait elle-même assombrie.

Elle avait masqué le soleil dans la vie de sa fille, elle avait apporté peine, douleur et tristesse dans ce cœur si doux. Pourtant sa fille l'aimait, elle l'avait supplié de lui revenir, elle lui avait demandé à nouveau de l'aimer. Mais ce que Maura ne savait pas c'était que Constance l'aimait, elle ne pouvait imaginer à quel point elle pouvait l'aimer.

Constance s'écartait de Jane pour s'approcher de Maura, celle-ci la suivait de près. Elle posait délicatement une main sur la tête de la blonde et avec son pouce caressait délicatement le front de celle-ci.

 _ **Je l'aime vous savez ! Je l'aime vraiment !**_ Sa voix était tremblante et faible, mettre son cœur à nu n'avait jamais fait partie de son éducation, encore moins montrer son affection, mais pour la survie de Maura, pour son bien-être, elle devait changer radicalement au fond-elle. Elle devait devenir la mère digne de sa fille. _**C'est vrai au début j'ai retourné ma colère sur Maura parce que son père avait perdu la vie pour elle, sans penser à moi, mais . .**_. Une larme coulait sur sa joue, ces yeux ne quittaient jamais le visage de Maura. _**Si j'avais peu bougé dans cette voiture, peu importe les blessures que j'avais, j'aurais tout fait pour la sauver !**_

Jane fronçait les sourcils, elle était perdue, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle se comportait ainsi si elle aimait autant sa fille qu'elle le prétendait. Elle contournait le lit pour reprendre sa place à côté de Maura et ainsi voire pleinement Constance. _**Pourquoi avoir fait tout cela ?**_ Demandait doucement Jane, essayant de contenir sa colère.

Constance qui pouvait entendre la colère derrière ces mots, relevait la tête et offrait un petit sourire à la jeune femme en face d'elle. _**Je sais votre colère, je la comprends et je l'accepte. Je suis heureuse que vous voyiez ma fille, que vous l'aimiez et voulez tant la protéger.**_ Une autre larme faisait son chemin le long d'une de ces joues. _**Elle est tout ce qu'il me reste, l'idée de la perdre me terrifie, alors je me suis dit que si je la gardais aussi loin que possible de moi, si un jour elle venait à disparaître, je ne mourais pas de chagrin. Mais je l'ai perdu le jour où je l'ai repoussé pour la première fois.**_

Constance pleurait fort maintenant, Jane qui comprenait un peu mieux cette femme, trouvait que tout cela avait été un terrible gâchis, juste parce qu'elle avait eu peur. _**Au final le résultat était le même et vous avez fait beaucoup de mal à la seule personne qui vous aime plus que n'importe qui.**_ Soupirait Jane alors qu'elle tenait la main de Maura.

 _ **L'amour, l'affection, n'ont jamais fait partie de mon éducation, le jour où elle est entrée dans nos vies, mon amour pour elle m'a fait peur.**_ Elle essuyait ces yeux d'une main et gardait l'autre sur la tête de sa fille _ **. Plus le temps passait et plus elle devenait une partie de moi, après la mort de Richard, j'ai cru qu'on m'avait arraché le cœur, il était l'amour de ma vie.**_ Jane était étonnée par la sincérité des mots de Constance, elle pensait voir une femme sans cœur, abjecte, aigrie et froide. Au lieu de cela, elle voyait une femme perdue et désemparer par ces sentiments, une femme terrorise par l'idée de perdre sa raison de vivre. _**Maura est ma vie, elle est mon oxygène, elle est mon soleil et la perdre est inconcevable.**_

Jane soupirait. _**Vous êtes sa mère, vous êtes la personne la plus importante dans sa vie, vous êtes celle vers qui elle souhaite trouver du réconfort, vous êtes celle chez qui elle veut se sentir en sécurité, celle de qui elle veut entendre les mots « je t'aime » lorsqu'elle se sent seule ou qu'elle a mal. Votre fille se sent indigne de votre amour, elle ne se sent pas normale, elle se sent monstrueuse et sans valeur, elle pense qu'elle ne mérite pas d'être aimé ou l'objet d'attention**_. Jane pleurait à chaque nouveau mot. _**Elle pense qu'elle vous a perdu par sa faute ! Elle est perdue, sans défense, sans espoir, sans amour, sans raison de vivre !**_

Constance portait une main à sa bouche dans l'horreur des mots de Jane. Comment avait-elle pu être si aveugle, comment avait-elle pu faire cela à Maura ? Dans la réalisation brute qui lui tombait dessus, elle posait sa tête sur le ventre de Maura, elle s'accrochait à l'une de ses mains et pleurait difficilement.

Sa respiration était courte et saccader par les forts et rapides sanglots qui s'échappaient d'elle. Ces 10 années de souffrances lui tombaient dessus comme une avalanche et elle était submergée par la honte, le dégoût d'elle, la colère, le méprit de ces actes, le regret et le désespoir d'avoir perdu sa fille.

Une douce caresse dans ces cheveux, une pression sur sa main, Constance ouvrait les yeux pour tomber sur ceux de Maura plein de larmes. Sa fille qui avait mal pour elle tentait de la réconforter, elle n'avait jamais vu sa mère pleurée et son cœur se déchirait à chaque nouvelle larme.

Constance ne bougeait pas, elle ne savait pas quoi faire et ne pouvait cesser ces pleure, sa fille l'attirait doucement vers elle et l'enfermait dans une tendre étreinte. La tête de sa mère reposait sur sa poitrine, ces bras encerclaient le corps tremblant de la femme brune. Elle la berçait doucement et avec amour ce qui augmentait les larmes de celle-ci. Maura s'était réveillée a la sensation sur son corps, lorsqu'elle avait ouvert les yeux, elle était surprise de voir la femme dont elle espérait obtenir un peu d'amour. Celle-ci s'accrochait à elle désespérément alors qu'elle montrait pour la première fois la profondeur de son désespoir.

Maura se penchait à son oreille et doucement murmurait. _**Je t'aime maman, je t'ai toujours aimé !**_ Sentant les bras de sa mère se resserrer autour d'elle, elle sentait sa confiance grandir. _**Tu es tout ce qu'il me reste, s'il te plaît aime-moi, ne m'abandonne plus !**_ Suppliait-elle.

Jane retenait ces larmes, entendre Maura exprimer ces besoins avec tant de détresse, tenaillait son cœur.

Constance relevait enfin la tête, elle attrapait les joues de sa fille délicatement et la regardait avec intensité. _**Je t'aime Maura !**_ Malgré le tremblement de sa voix, la blonde pouvait entendre la vérité et sa détermination. _**Je t'ai toujours aimé Maura !**_ Constance baissait légèrement les yeux avant de remonter à ceux de sa fille brillants et intenses _ **. J'avais peur, j'étais terrifié, après la mort de ton père je ne pouvais imaginer te perdre aussi.**_ Constance soupirait de défaite. _**Même si j'ai finalement obtenu ce résultat,**_ _**Je n'aurais pas survécu à ta disparition alors j'ai fui en te blessant au passage. Pardonne-moi Maura, je t'en prie pardonne-moi ? Je sais que je ne le mérite pas, mais je veux changer, je veux être une meilleure mère, je veux te prouver mon amour pour toi tous les jours !**_ Elle pleurait de nouveau.

 _ **J'ai peur.**_ La voix de Maura était tellement faible que Constance et Jane auraient pu la manquer. Toutes les deux la regardaient attentivement, attendant ces prochains mots avec impatience, mais ils ne semblaient pas venir.

 _ **Dis-moi chérie ?**_ Demandait doucement Constance. _**Dis-moi ce qui te fait peur ?**_

Maura avalait difficilement la boule qui c'était former dans sa gorge, elle regardait toujours sa mère droit dans les yeux. _**Que je reprenne espoir et que tu me laisses à nouveau.**_ Avouait Maura en détournant les yeux pour la première fois. Elle regardait Jane et ces yeux se remplissaient de larmes, ils semblaient demander pardon.

Jane s'approchait d'elle et doucement embrassait sa tête alors que Constance s'était assise sur le bord du lit et tenait ferment une main de sa fille. _**J'ai promis !**_ Disait doucement Jane avant d'embrasser sa joue en prenant son autre main.

Avec un regain de force, Maura parlait de nouveau. _**J'ai voulu mourir.**_ Avouait-elle en baissant les yeux. _**J'ai même essayé de me tuer.**_ Une larme roulait sur sa joue. Constance portait une main à sa bouche dans l'horreur et Jane retenait ces larmes et son désespoir _ **. L'année de mes 12 ans, l'école se passait mal, des filles m'avaient pris en grippe et elles me brutalisaient. Ce jour-là, elles m'avaient frappé à la sortie de l'école et pour mieux m'humilier, elles avaient appelé d'autres élèves pour regarder ce qu'elles m'avaient fait.**_ Maura resserrait ses mains dans la douleur des souvenirs. _**Je suis rentré à la maison et j'ai essayé de me soigner, mais mon poignet me faisait trop mal alors j'ai cherché de l'aide. Susan était sortie et j'ai trouvé ton mot à côté du téléphone me disant que tu ne reviendrais pas avant deux mois, ça faisait 7 mois que je ne t'avais pas vue**_. Elle repliait lentement ces jambes contre son corps. _**Je me suis senti toute seule, j'avais mal dans mon corps et dans mon cœur et pendant un instant, je n'ai pas vu l'espoir d'une vie meilleure, pendant un moment je pensais que mourir ferait cesser la douleur pour de bon.**_ Maura relevait les yeux vers Jane. _**Je jure que je ne voulais pas faire ça, mais à ce moment j'ai pensé que c'était tout ce qui me restait !**_

 _ **Chute !**_ Jane caressait sa joue et éloignait les larmes. _**Chute ! Je suis là !**_ En voyant Maura baisser les yeux sur sa main, Jane la levait à hauteur de vue et pour la première fois voyait une mince ligne blanche de quelques centimètres courir sur une partie de son poignet. Jane du bout du doigt la retraçait.

 _ **J'ai été dans la salle de bain, j'ai pris une lame de rasoir et pendant un moment je suis resté là à la regarder. Tout semblait flou et sombre, j'avais l'impression de tombé dans un abîme et ne plus pouvoir remonter. J'ai commencé à faire glisser la lame sur mon poignet.**_ Elle était perdue dans ses propres pensés, elle ne voyait pas Constance sombré peu à peu dans le désespoir et la peine, elle ne voyait pas la tristesse dans les yeux de Jane toujours fixer sur la cicatrice, souhaitant avoir été là ce jour-là pour la réconforter et éloigner toutes ces terribles pensées. _**C'était si facile, quand j'ai vu les premières gouttes de sang couler sur ma peau, la voix de papa à résonner dans ma tête.**_ Elle regardait sa mère. _**J'avais oublié ces mots, en fait je ne me souviens pas vraiment de l'accident. Il m'a dit de rester avec lui, de vivre pour lui, que je devais rester en vie pour veiller sur toi lorsqu'il ne serait plus là ! Il a dit qu'il était fier de moi et qu'il veillerait toujours sur moi. Je ne pouvais pas faire cela, je ne pouvais pas le décevoir ! Alors j'ai jeté la lame et j'ai appris à me défendre, j'ai appris à être fort, j'ai repoussé tout le monde autour de moi pour me protéger et j'ai avancé jour après jour espérant le rendre fier de ma détermination.**_ La voix de Maura était forte et résolue, Jane voyait cette force qu'elle avait vue la première fois que ces yeux se posaient sur elle, elle voyait ce courage et sa détermination. _**Et tu ne m'as plus vue à partir de ce jour.**_

Constance se souvenait être rentrée un jour et se rendre compte que sa fille l'évitait, elle ne cherchait plus le contact, elle ne la regardait même plus. Son cœur lui faisait mal et sa colère grandissait encore plus. Les rares fois où elles c'étaient croisés étaient par hasard et lorsque Constance parlait à Maura, celle-ci ne répondait pas ou au contraire l'affrontait fortement. _**J'ai tout fait pour que cela arrive et lorsque j'ai réalisé que je t'avais perdu, la colère me submergeait et je t'en voulais. Je n'avais pas le droit de t'en vouloir, j'ai tout fait pour que tu me haïsses.**_

 _ **Je ne te haïs pas maman, j'espérais retrouver la maman de mes rêves, celle que je voyais dans mes souvenirs, mais l'espoir me brisait chaque fois plus, pour protéger cet amour, j'ai préférée rester loin de toi que d'être dessus encore et te détester et te faire du mal.**_

Constance n'arrivait pas à croire que malgré tout ce qu'elle avait fait à Maura, celle-ci pensait encore à elle et se souciait d'elle. _**Pardonne-moi Maura je t'en prie, pardonne-moi ? Je t'aime et je veux faire partie de ta vie, je veux te donner tout ce qu'une mère doit donner à son enfant, je veux te connaître, je veux te voir t'épanouir dans ce bel amour que tu partages avec cet incroyable jeune femme.**_ Elle regardait rapidement Jane. _**Je t'aime ma fille et je veux te le dire encore et encore !**_

Maura pouvait voir pour la première fois toute l'étendue de son amour, elle pouvait voir tout ce que sa mère voulait lui donner, elle pouvait voir l'espoir d'un amour qu'elle a toujours attendu. _**Je le veux aussi maman.**_ Elle se jetait contre la poitrine de sa mère et l'enlaçait fermement, ces larmes tombaient, mais cette fois c'était de joie.

Constance la serrait fortement et pleurait aussi de joie et d'espoir, la lumière semblait revenir dans sa vie et elle réalisait que sa fille était son soleil, la lumière dans l'obscurité et elle s'y accrocherait aussi fort qu'elle pourrait.

C'était dans se tendre moment que la porte de la chambre s'ouvrait et qu'une maman italienne s'engouffrait rapidement dans l'inquiétude. Voyant la femme brune enlacer Maura, elle se figeait immédiatement, Jane qui connaissait bien sa mère, savait qu'elle comprendrait très vite que c'était Constance et elle allait faire une scène. Rapidement elle se jetait sur sa mère et la sortait de la chambre, la porte fermée, elle se trouvait en face de ses parents.

 _ **Ne me dis pas que c'est qui je pense !**_ Grondait la maman furieuse.

Jane ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire, même si sa mère était parfois insupportable, elle était aussi une protectrice acharner et encore plus lorsqu'il s'agissait de ces enfants et Dieu sait qu'elle considérait Maura comme sa fille.

 _ **C'est Constance.**_ Avouait Jane, elle retenait sa mère qui tentait de passer et entrer dans la chambre. _**Non !**_ Ordonnait-elle fermement à la surprise de ses parents. Elle les menait jusqu'à des chaises et ils prenaient place. Jane se tournait vers sa mère. _**Tu sais que Maura l'aime et qu'elle ne veut qu'une chose, que celle-ci l'aime ?!**_ Demandait Jane, Angela hochait la tête dans la tristesse les souvenirs de la veille et des aveux de Maura résonnaient toujours en elle. _**Je sais que ça peut paraître incroyable, mais Constance aime sa fille, plus qu'on ne peut l'imaginer**_. Angela la regardait les sourcils froncés. _**Je te jure maman, je l'ai vue, elle est un peu comme Maura, elle a peur de ces sentiments, elle ne sait pas comment aimer sa fille et se détestait pour cela, l'accident a simplement augmenté ces inquiétudes et elle préférer fuir. Mais elle veut se faire pardonner.**_

Angela allait ouvrir la bouche et Jane savait d'avance que ce n'était pas pour donner son accord. Jane d'un geste de la main l'arrêtait tout de suite. _**Avant de faire quelque chose que tu regrettes maman, laisse-moi te dire.**_ Angela regardait sa fille incrédule. _**Maura t'aime, elle te voit comme une seconde mère.**_ Elle voyait les yeux de sa mère se remplir de larmes. _**Mais si tu détruis sa seule chance de retrouver sa mère et d'être aimé par celle-ci comme elle l'avait toujours voulu, elle ne te le pardonnera pas et tu l'a perdras.**_ Angela baissa la tête. _**Je sais que cette femme à fait beaucoup de terribles choses à Maura, mais si elle est prête à pardonner à sa mère alors qui sommes-nous pour l'empêcher ?! Moi je suis prête à lui donner une chance pour l'amour de Maura, peux-tu en faire de même ?**_ Demandait Jane.

Frank restait silencieux, terriblement fier de sa fille, elle avait grandi, il avait une jeune femme réfléchie devant lui, avec un grand cœur et une grande générosité.

Angela sans un mot se relevait et allait calmement dans la chambre, Constance était assise dans le fauteuil à côté de sa fille, elle tenait une des mains de celle-ci. Elle regardait ensuite sa douce et fragile fille de cœur dans son lit, elle avait une lueur dans les yeux qu'Angela n'avait jamais vus. Lentement elle s'approchait de l'enfant et l'enlaçait tendrement, un soupire lui échappait lorsque Maura lui retournait l'étreinte.

 _ **Pardon, pardon de vous avoir fait peur, je ne voulais pas vous inquiéter !**_ Parlait doucement Maura à l'oreille d'Angela.

 _ **Ce n'est rien chérie, je comprends pourquoi tu as fait cela et même si tu es puni pour la semaine, je suis heureuse que tu ailles bien**_. Elle s'écartait lentement de la petite blonde et lorsqu'elles se regardaient, elles riaient toutes les deux.

 _ **C'est ma première punition !**_ Avouait Maura avec un grand sourire et des yeux brillants, Angela ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de rire.

 _ **Normalement chérie, on n'aime pas être puni !**_ La maman riait plus fort encore et le reste de la famille Rizzoli qui regardaient silencieusement l'échange riaient également. _**Jane te donnera quelques leçons !**_ Elle riait plus fort lorsqu'elle entendait sa fille gronder.

 _ **Hey ! !**_ Criait-elle, les mains sur les hanches.

 _ **Ne fait pas cette tête jeune fille, tu es la reine des punitions.**_ Grondait gentiment Angela.

 _ **C'est vrai !**_ Avouait timidement la belle brune.

Angela maintenant sérieuse regardait Constance, elle se levait et se plaçait devant elle, celle-ci debout rapidement regardait la maman italienne avec crainte. _**Votre fille vit chez moi depuis sa sortie de l'hôpital, elle a sa place dans la famille Rizzoli !**_ Sa voix était neutre à la grande surprise de tous.

Constance regardait Angela avec une reconnaissance immense. _**Je ne pourrais jamais vous remercier assez pour tous ce que vous avez fait pour Maura !**_

Angela était désireuse de préciser certaines choses. _**Elle repart avec nous !**_ Elle voyait Maura confuse, elle pouvait lire la joie d'être voulu par la maman, mais aussi la peur de perdre sa mère. Mais tout était entre les mains de Constance et voilà ce qui l'effrayait, que celle-ci ne veuille pas se battre pour sa fille.

 _ **Je ne veux pas la remmener !**_ Avouait Constance, elle pouvait voir sa fille baisser la tête et cacher sa douleur, rapidement, elle se baissait et attrapait son menton afin que leurs yeux se rencontrent de nouveau. _**Regarde-moi Maura !**_ Lorsque de beaux yeux noisette étaient attentivement posés sur elle, elle pouvait voir de nouvelles larmes s'accumuler. _**Je ne veux pas retirer ce que je t'ai dit, je le pense de tout mon cœur.**_ Elle pouvait voir le soulagement sur le visage de sa fille, mais aussi mille questions. _**Madame Rizzoli à raison tu dois repartir avec eux, tu seras bien traité et soigné. Je ne veux pas aller trop vite, je ne veux pas faire un faux pas et te perdre pour de bon, je suis bien consciente que c'est ma dernière chance et je veux reconquérir ton cœur ma chérie. Je veux devenir une meilleure mère, je veux t'offrir tout ce que tu mérites, mais tu dois me laisser le temps.**_ Maura attrapait la chemise de sa mère et la serait fortement dans sa main, pendant un moment elle revoyait son petit bébé blotti contre elle et sans une seconde pensée, elle tirait sa fille contre elle. _**Je ne vais pas partir ma chérie, je reste avec toi, ce n'est pas parce que tu pars dans une autre maison que l'on ne se verra plus. Je te promets et même si ma parole pour le moment ne vaut rien, je ferais tout pour la tenir.**_

Angela posait une main sur la tête de Maura et lui caressait les cheveux. _**Vous pouvez venir voir Maura lorsque vous le souhaitez, notre maison vous est ouverte !**_

Constance remerciait solennellement Angela d'un signe de tête et embrassait le dessus de la tête de la fille. _**Tu vois mon cœur.**_ Elle pouvait sentir sa fille hocher la tête, un petit bruit de bâillement atteignait ces oreilles et lentement elle écartait sa fille. Celle-ci avait les yeux lourds et luttait pour rester éveillée. Avec un petit rire elle embrassait son front.

Angela chuchotait à Constance. _**Nous avons obtenu l'autorisation de la ramener.**_ Elle regardait rapidement Frank qui s'approchait du lit, il souriait tendrement à l'enfant presque endormie. Doucement il passait une main sous les genoux de Maura et l'autre dans son dos, alors que Constance se relevait, il tirait Maura dans ces bras. Elle entourait rapidement le cou du papa italien avec ces bras et se blottissait contre lui. Dans un sourire il transportait le petit corps vers la sortie.

Alors qu'ils franchissaient la porte de la chambre, Angela se retournait et faisait signe à Constance de les suivre. Tous dans la voiture Rizzoli, ils étaient tous silencieux. Maura dormait maintenant et elle c'était lentement blottie contre le côté droit de Jane, au grand plaisir de celle-ci. Jane avait lentement glissé un bras autour de ces épaules afin de la tenir fermement et avec son autre main, elle caressait délicatement son visage. Maura avait attrapé le devant de son t-shirt et le tenait aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait.

Constance assise à l'arrière avec elles, regardait sa fille chercher la chaleur et le confort dans les bras de cette jeune fille. Elle voyait toute la force de l'amour de la brune pour Maura, elle l'avait vu retenir sa colère seulement pour le bonheur de sa fille. Jane était profondément et totalement amoureuse de Maura et Constance en était bien consciente.

Arriver à la maison, Frank menait immédiatement la petite blonde à l'étage et l'installait dans le lit de sa fille. Alors qu'il l'embrassait sur le front une fois celle-ci bien installer, il laissait Constance entrer dans la chambre et être seule avec elle. Jane qui l'avait suivi en haut, sortait également avec son père, laissant Constance parler seule à sa fille.

Assise sur le lit, elle regardait Maura dormir paisiblement. _**Tu es si belle mon ange !**_ Chuchotait-elle. _**Tu m'as dit que tu te souvenais de ces nuits que je passais près de toi à te réconforter, parfois je le faisais juste pour être près de toi ma douce fille.**_ Elle caressait sa joue. _**Je t'ai voulu Maura, la première fois que je te tenais dans mes bras, j'ai désiré être ta mère. J'imaginais tous nos moments heureux ensemble, je nous voyais partager des rires.**_ Constance se penchait lentement et embrassait du bout des lèvres la joue de Maura. _**Je préfère mourir que de te faire souffrir à nouveau.**_

Constance quittait la chambre le plus silencieusement possible et rejoignait la famille Rizzoli en bas, elle n'avait pas peur de les affronter, car sa plus grande peur était que sa fille ne veuille pas lui pardonner et ne comprenne pas son comportement. Silencieusement, elle attendait debout dans l'entré.

Angela allait parler, mais Jane s'avançait vers la femme. _**Elle vous donne une seconde chance et je suis heureuse que vous vouliez bien faire avec elle, mais s'il plaît ne lui faite plus de mal ?!**_

Constance était stupéfaite, elle regardait Jane la bouche ouverte, elle s'attendait à ce que celle-ci la menace ou la méprise, mais non elle pouvait voir et entendre le désespoir en Jane.

 _ **J'ai réussi à la garder en un seul morceau, j'ai réussi à la faire sourire, mais je sais que je la perdrais si vous l'abandonnez de nouveau, cette fois Maura ne s'en relèvera pas**_. Jane baissait la tête. _**Et c'est ce qui me fait peur, je vous en supplie, je l'aime, je ne veux pas la perdre !**_ Des larmes coulaient le long de ces joues.

Constance s'avançait lentement jusqu'à Jane et elle la regardait droit dans les yeux. Sa voix était résolue et ferme alors qu'une larme coulait déjà sur sa joue. _**Je sais que je n'ai pas montré le meilleur de moi, je sais que j'ai l'air d'un monstre et Dieu sait que j'ai agi comme-t-elle, mais j'aime ma fille et grâce à toi j'ai la chance de réparer mes erreurs et de lui d'offrir un avenir plus ensoleillé. Je ne peux pas te jurer que je ne ferais plus d'erreur avec elle à l' avenir, mais je peux te promettre une chose.**_

 _ **Je te promets de me battre pour elle, je te promets de lui montrer combien je l'aime chaque jour qu'elle m'offre près d'elle.**_ Jane hochait simplement la tête, impossible de parler.

Avec un signe de tête, elle saluait la famille avant de quitter la maison.

Angela et Frank avaient réconforté leur fille avant que celle-ci ne monte à l'étage retrouver sa jolie princesse endormie. À la porte de la chambre, elle regardait Maura dormir paisiblement. À cet instant, elle pourrait presque oublier tout ce qui s'était passé, à cet instant, elle pourrait croire que la vie était belle.

Un mouvement et Jane revenait à la réalité, un mouvement et un sourire se formait sur ces lèvres. Doucement elle s'approchait du lit et regardait le petit corps s'étirer de toute sa longueur. Maura qui avait encore les yeux fermés baillait et s'étirait, son corps était douloureux et crispé. Elle gémissait doucement dans l'inconfort et la douleur. Une caresse sur sa joue et elle ouvrait les yeux, le regard intense et brun de Jane était posé sur elle, elle aurait dû se sentir inconfortable, ou gêner, mais pas avec Jane ! Elle ne se sentait pas juger, elle ne se sentait pas incomprise, elle était aimée, elle était protégée. Elle souriait en retour.

Avec cela, Jane grimpait rapidement dans le lit et tirait le petit corps sur elle, machinalement, Maura posait sa tête sur le cœur de Jane, une main à côté de son visage. Même sans ces appareils auditifs, elle pouvait entendre légèrement le battement de son cœur, elle pouvait le sentir sous sa joue. Il était fort et régulier, elle se sentait bien et en sécurité. Jane la tenait avec une main dans son dos et l'autre jouait avec les cheveux blonds. Dans un soupire de contentement, elle fermait les yeux.

Maura se laissait de nouveau glisser dans le sommeil, elle était détendue et calme, avec un petit sourire elle fermait les yeux. Jane lui embrassait la tête avant de s'endormir à son tour, dans la chaleur et la douceur qui émanait de Maura.


	12. Chapitre 12

_**De nouvelles aventures pour les filles, je tiens a préciser que je ne compte pas terminer encore cette histoire.**_

 _ **Je dois avouer que je n'ai pas vraiment de plan, mais j'ai quelques idées qui feront de nombreux chapitres a venir !**_

 _ **De plus elles commencent seulement a s'aimer donc voyons où cela nous mène !**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

 _ **Rizzoli & Isles**_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 12**_

Jane était réveillée par le soleil qui filtrait à travers ces rideaux. Un souffle chaud sur sa peau et elle baissait les yeux, un sourire se formait sur ces lèvres alors qu'elle regardait sa petite amie confortablement endormie sur elle. Le contact, les câlins n'étaient pas quelques choses qu'elle aimait pourtant tout ce que son corps et son cœur voulait était de la garder comme cela pour toujours. Maura semblait petite et fragile ainsi, le côté protecteur de Jane se réveillait dans ces moments-là. Ces doigts se promenaient dans la crinière blonde, tandis que les autres caressaient le dessus de la main de Maura posé sur sa poitrine près du visage de celle-ci.

Jane aimait que Maura cherche le confort contre son cœur, elle avait rapidement réalisé que lorsque celle-ci avait peur ou mal, elle se posait toujours sur sa poitrine et son oreille cherchait à entendre les battements de son cœur. Cette jeune fille forte et indépendante, cette jeune femme déterminée et courageuse lâchait les armes dans les bras de Jane, elle laissait tomber ces murs imprenables et montrait son cœur à la brune.

Un bâillement, un petit nez qui se frottait sur sa peau et Jane souriait largement. Elle attendait patiemment de voir apparaître ces beaux yeux noisette si expressifs et elle n'était pas déçue lorsqu'un scintillement apparaissait en eux alors qu'elle tombait dans ceux de Jane. Mais ce que Jane ne s'attendait pas était que lentement la petite blonde se penchait vers elle pour finalement poser ces tendres lèvres sur les siennes. Le baiser était doux et profond, malgré sa timidité et sa maladresse, Jane pouvait sentir tout l'amour derrière. Lentement elle déplaçait sa bouche afin de mieux goûter ces lèvres charnues qui s'offraient à elle. Jane caressait, effleurait et savourait la bouche de Maura. Elle n'était pas sûre que sa petite amie était vraiment prête à approfondir le baiser alors elle essayait de connaître complètement chaque courbe, chaque creux, chaque mouvement de ces lèvres avant de finalement découvrir la douce chaleur de sa bouche, la douceur de sa langue, leur danse lorsque enfin elles se rencontreraient.

Jane avait déjà eu quelques baisers, elle les avait trouvé agréable, mais elle ne voulait que la bouche de Maura, elle ne se laçait jamais de l'embrasser et attendait avec impatience le prochain baiser. Maura Isles avait éveillé son cœur, son corps et son âme. Elle n'avait jamais assez d'elle, la voir, la sentir, la toucher, elle ne se sentait complète que lorsque la blonde était près d'elle.

Le baiser rompu, elles se regardaient en silence pendant un moment, leurs yeux racontaient leur amour qu'elles ressentaient pour l'autre. Avec un autre baiser, elles soupiraient de contentement dans la bouche de l'autre.

De retour sur la poitrine de Jane, Maura parlait doucement. _**Je voudrais sortir Jane, j'ai besoin de me changer les idées.**_ Elle parlait calmement, mais Jane pouvait entendre une petite urgence dans sa voix.

 _ **Tu vas bien ?**_ Demandait Jane inquiète.

 _ **Oui, je suis juste . . .**_ Elle secouait la tête avant de prendre une profonde inspiration. _**Je ne veux pas que tu le prennes mal.**_ Elle chuchotait de honte et de peur.

 _ **Hey ! Tu peux tout me dire !**_ Jane lui embrassait le dessus de sa tête.

 _ **J'aime ta famille, je ne me suis jamais senti plus entouré que depuis que je te connais !**_

 _ **Mais ?!**_ Jane commençait à avoir une petite idée de ce qui trottait dans son si grand cerveau.

 _ **J'ai l'habitude de la solitude, je . . . . Je veux juste être avec toi, sans . . . sans avoir l'impression d'être surveillée, juste toi et moi.**_ D'une voix tremblante elle demandait. _**C'est égoïste de te vouloir pour moi toute seule ?**_

Jane pouvait entendre l'incertitude et la peur dans sa voix, elle ne pouvait pas contenir son petit sourire. _**Non Maura ça ne l'est pas, moi aussi je veux avoir du temps avec toi seulement. J'avais peur que tu me trouves trop envahissante ou que tu n'aimes pas alors je n'ai pas osé demander.**_

Maura relevait la tête et regardait Jane dans les yeux. _**Je l'aurais pensée, j'aurais fui avant, mais pas avec toi.**_ Elle avait un petit sourire timide et ces joues prenaient une jolie teinte rose. _**La première fois que tu m'as parlé j'ai voulu te répondre, je voulais vraiment te connaître, mais j'ai eu peur, des souvenirs me sont revenus et je ne voulais pas que tu me fasses mal.**_ Une larme roulait sur sa joue et elle baissait la tête dans la honte de ses propres mots.

Jane attrapait délicatement son menton et soulevait son visage, lorsque leurs yeux se rencontraient, Jane voyait ces larmes. _**Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis ?**_

 _ **Tes yeux !**_ Maura retraçait le sourcil de Jane avec le bout de son doigt. _**J'y ai vu la sincérité et la bienveillance, tu es la première personne qui a éveillé ce besoin de contact en moi. Je voulais, je devais te voir.**_

 _ **Et c'est pour cela que tu étais près de moi quand j'en avais besoin ?!**_ Jane affirmait plus qu'elle ne demandait.

 _ **Tu m'en veux ?**_ Demandait Maura nerveuse.

 _ **Non !**_ s'écriait tout à coup Jane, elle regrettait rapidement son éclat lorsque Maura sursautait immédiatement. _**Pardon.**_ Elle resserrait ces bras autour du petit corps. _**Non je ne t'en veux pas, je suis heureuse que tu étais là, tu m'as sauvée Maura, comment puis-je t'en vouloir !**_ Un petit baiser sur sa peau et elle retrouvait le sourire, la douceur de Maura la surprenait parfois. _**Qu'aimerais-tu faire ?**_

 _ **Je, je ne sais pas, je . . .**_ Elle se cachait contre la peau de Jane. _**Tout ce que je n'ai jamais fait, était de m'enfermer quelque part pour lire ou jouer de la musique.**_

Jane pensait pendant un moment en silence, tout ce qui avait fait son enfance, tout ce qu'elle aimait. _**N'as-tu jamais eu envie de faire des choses, je ne sais pas ?**_

Maura repensait à tout ce qu'elle avait lu, toutes ces choses qui avaient envahi sa tête et qu'elle aurait aimé partager avec quelqu'un. _**Il y a beaucoup, j'ai toujours voulu découvrir le patin à glace, le cinéma, faire une balade en barque, aller au drive-in, je ne sais pas, il y a tellement de choses.**_

Jane avait perdu les mots, elle savait que Maura c'était couper du monde, mais ne pensait pas qu'elle avait manqué tant de chose, pendant un moment elle pensait à l'endroit où elle pourrait l'emmener. Bien sûr il fallait prendre en compte ce qui était disponible, mais aussi à ce que son corps pourrait supporter, car elle n'était pas encore remise. Un sourire et elle avait la meilleure des idées. _**Maura ?!**_ Elle attendait que la petite blonde relève enfin la tête. _**As-tu déjà vu une fête foraine ?**_

À l'éclat dans les yeux noisette, Jane savait immédiatement qu'elle avait pris la bonne décision. Un petit sourire étirait les lèvres de Maura et une joie enfantine brillait dans ces yeux. Avec un petit baiser rapide, elle se levait et tirait sa petite amie avec elle. Main dans la main elles étaient souriantes, seulement avant d'entrer dans la cuisine et de partager le petit déjeuner avec le reste de la famille, Jane s'arrêtait. Elle inspirait profondément afin de se préparer à affronter sa mère. Maman ours Rizzoli était surprotectrice et lui faire accepter l'idée que Maura sorte allait être difficile.

Le déjeuner était prêt, rapidement elles s'installaient à table, Angela avait appelé les hommes et tous étaient maintenant assis en train de déjeuner. Les garçons parlaient avec leur père de l'école et du sport, Angela était silencieuse, elle regardait les filles, surtout Jane. Elle pouvait dire que celle-ci voulait dire quelque chose, mais n'osait pas.

Maura pouvait sentir la nervosité de Jane, sous la table, elle posait sa main sur le genou de la brune. Elle était surprise de son propre élan, mais ne le trouvait pas désagréable, de plus sentir Jane se détendre sous sa main la faisait légèrement sourire. Jane plus confiante relevait la tête pour trouver sa mère la regardant intensément.

 _ **Maman, Je me demandais si tu voulais bien que j'emmène Maura faire un petit tour à la fête foraine aujourd'hui ?**_ Elle voyait toutes les émotions traverser le visage de sa mère. La surprise, la confusion, l'inquiétude, la peur.

Angela fronçait finalement les sourcils. _**Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée Jane, Maura est encore fragile.**_ Elle regardait la petite blonde dont les épaules étaient tombées dans la déception ainsi que sa tête.

 _ **Maman, j'ai choisi cela justement parce qu'elle n'aura pas d'effort à faire et que ce ne sera pas trop épuisant.**_ Ses yeux étaient suppliants. _**Le docteur a donné une cann. . . hum . . .canaille . . .**_

Maura éclatait de rire à la surprise de tous. Lorsque tous la regardaient, elle baissait la tête dans l'embarras et rougissait un peu. _**Pardon !**_ Elle bégayait. _**Ce que tu voulais dire est une canule nasale, une canaille est une personne qui arnaque les autres ou fait des bêtises.**_

Tous riaient maintenant. Maura n'osait pas regarder Jane, mais lorsqu'elle sentait la main de celle-ci se poser sur la sienne, elle relevait finalement les yeux. Jane lui souriait tendrement avant de reprendre la parole. _**Merci pour la précision.**_ Elle pouvait voir les joues de Maura prendre une tient de rouge plus foncé. _**Le docteur a donné la canule pour qu'elle commence à sortir un peu, de plus lundi on a rendez-vous pour savoir si elle peut reprendre l'école, s'il te plaît maman je prendrais bien soin d'elle ?!**_

Angela ne doutait pas que sa fille ferait tout pour assurer la sécurité de Maura, après tout elle l'avait fait déjà, mais elle ne pouvait éloigner ces inquiétudes. Elle regardait finalement la petite blonde. _**Si je promets de dire à Jane que je ne me sens pas bien ou que je suis fatiguée, vous seriez d'accord ?**_ Elles regardaient toutes les deux la maman avec un regard de chien battu, Angela était en difficulté, déjà dire non à sa fille était presque impossible, mais si Maura s'y mettait aussi alors elle avait déjà perdu la bataille. Frank regardait l'échange entre les trois avec un grand sourire, il connaissait bien sa femme et savait qu'elle céderait rapidement. Malgré son caractère fort, elle fondait comme neige au soleil lorsqu'on la prenait par le cœur.

Dans un soupir de frustration elle jetait ses mains en l'air dans la défaite. _**Très bien j'accepte !**_

Les filles sautaient sur leurs chaises dans la joie. _**Merci maman !**_ Hurlait Jane. _**Merci Angela !**_ Maura se levait et allait déposer un petit baiser sur sa joue avant de monter à l'étage pour aller à la salle de bain.

La maman était rouge et sans voix, elle portait la main à sa joue les larmes aux yeux. Frank riait fort à la surprise de tous. _**Ha ! Ma très chère femme, tu es complètement sous son charme et elle peut tout obtenir de toi !**_ Il riait de nouveau et ces enfants se joignaient à lui.

Les filles c'étaient préparer, alors que Maura terminait de s'occuper de ces cheveux, Jane préparait le sac contenant sa bouteille d'oxygène, elle voulait être sûr qu'elle avait tout en cas d'urgence. Angela qui avait gardé un œil sur sa fille, savait que Maura ne pourrait pas être entre de meilleures mains. Jane avait changé, mais pour le meilleur et Angela était vraiment très fière de sa fille.

Les affaires prêtes, les filles étaient en voiture, le trajet était étrangement silencieux. Jane regardait de temps en temps sa passagère qui semblait perdue dans ses pensées. Après 10 minutes de route, elle ne pouvait plus se taire _ **. Maura, tu vas bien ?**_ Demandait-elle doucement.

La petite blonde baissait la tête avant de prendre une profonde inspiration et parler. _**Jane, tu as dit que tu m'aimais et je sais que tu le fais vraiment.**_

 _ **Mais ?!**_ Demandait la brune maintenant nerveuse et inquiète.

 _ **J'ai lu beaucoup de choses sur l'amour, je voulais comprendre. J'ai lu aussi sur l'amour comme le nôtre.**_ Maura gardait les yeux rivés sur le paysage à sa fenêtre, elle bougeait nerveusement ces doigts et avait du mal à rester en place.

Elle ne pouvait pas voir que de son côté, Jane avait resserré sa prise sur le volant et son corps s'était raidis dans la crainte. _**Et ?**_

 _ **Beaucoup de personnes ne comprendront pas pourquoi je t'aime tant, beaucoup de gens nous détesteront pour qui on aime. Même si beaucoup de choses changent à propos de l'homosexualité, cela est encore montrer du doigt ou humilier ou pire détruit.**_ Une larme roulait sur sa joue.

 _ **Je me moque de ce que les gens peuvent penser de moi, je t'aime et c'est tout ce qui compte. Peu importe . . .**_ Elle n'avait pas le temps de finir sa phrase avant que Maura ne l'interrompt.

 _ **Tu as une famille Jane, tu as des amis, tu es heureuse. Je ne veux pas que tu sois blessé à cause de moi, je ne veux pas que tu sois malheureuse !**_

Jane immédiatement garait la voiture et se jetait sur la petite blonde, elle attrapait son visage et la regardait avec ferveur. _**Maintenant écoute-moi !**_ Elle était calme et ferme. _**Tu as éveillé mon cœur, tu m'as fait découvrir le vrai amour, le désir, le besoin et l'envie de toi. Je me moque que les gens ne comprennent pas pourquoi je t'aime ou ne l'accepte pas. Ma mère m'accepte comme je suis et mon père aussi, voilà tout ce qui importe.**_

 _ **Tes parents le savent ?**_ Demandait Maura surprise.

 _ **Après ce qui était arrivé avec Casey, je ne pouvais pas le garder pour moi, j'avais besoin de parler et maman l'a compris. Même si ce n'était pas la vie qu'elle avait voulue pour moi, elle a compris que mes sentiments pour toi étaient profonds et pas juste un Bégin d'adolescente.**_ Jane se sentait plus confiante lorsque Maura la regardait avec espoir et adoration. _**Mon père m'a parlé le jour où l'ont ta fait sortir de l'hôpital, tu dormais et je te regardais. Il m'a dit qu'il savait pour mes sentiments et qu'il ne m'avait jamais vu plus heureuse que lorsque je suis avec toi. Mes parents sont catholiques Maura, alors accepter que leur fille en aime une autre est incroyable et si eux peuvent l'accepter alors pourquoi les autres ?**_

Maura se penchait lentement en avant et embrassait tendrement Jane, elle n'avait plus peur de montrer ces sentiments et pour se baiser, elle ne se retenait pas, elle goûtait, dévorait la bouche de Jane au grand plaisir de celle-ci. Les premiers baisers timides et maladroits laissaient maintenant place à la ferveur, la passion, le plaisir et l'amour.

Si Jane n'avait pas peur de se battre pour elle alors pourquoi Maura ne le ferait pas ? Après tout Jane était devenue sa raison de lutter, alors pour elle, Maura était prête à affronter le monde s'il le fallait. Pour prouver cette promesse d'amour et de lutte, Maura ouvrait légèrement la bouche dans le baiser et Jane qui comprenait l'invitation déplaçait lentement sa langue à la recherche de celle qu'elle désirait tant.

C'était chaud, doux et délicieusement bon, elles se perdaient dans la bouche de l'autre, elles se découvraient plus. Elles s'aimaient tellement, le baiser était lent et doux, elles ne cherchaient pas à dominer l'autre, elles se contentaient de se caresser, de se chercher, de danser avec l'autre dans cette nouvelle intimité.

Après ce qui leur avait paru une éternité et en même temps une fraction de seconde, elles se séparaient et se regardaient avec amour pendant un moment. Les mots n'avaient plus de sens et étaient inutiles, car leurs yeux disaient tout, ils racontaient l'étendue de leur amour et la force de celui-ci. La vie pourrait être difficile, mais ensemble, elles pourraient tout affronter !

Jane avait repris la route et rapidement elles arrivaient à la foire. Même s'il n'était que 10 heures, elle était déjà très animée et beaucoup de gens étaient présents. Jane avait pris le sac contenant l'oxygène de Maura sur son épaule, malgré les revendications de la blonde, elle l'avait gardé. Main dans la main, elles marchaient dans l'allée principale. Maura ne savait plus où donner de la tête, les manèges, les stands de nourritures, tout était merveilleux, et fascinant. Un grand sourire était plaqué sur ces lèvres et Jane était fière de la rendre si heureuse.

Après quelques minutes de marche, les filles décidaient de s'essayer au tir à la carabine à plomb. En fait, Jane avait repéré un magnifique ours blanc en peluche et espérait le gagner pour Maura. Les filles côte à côte, faisaient une partie chacune. Jane se concentrait fort et avec fierté, elle avait raté seulement un tir et avait réussi à obtenir la peluche. Sa bouche tombait bien bas, lorsqu'elle se tournait vers sa petite amie qui venait de faire un sans-faute !

Un petit sourire de fierté s'était glissé sur le visage de Jane alors qu'elle regardait Maura rougir sous les applaudissements et recevait son prix. Avec timidité, elle le tendait à Jane.

 _ **Je l'ai gagné pour toi !**_ Les joues rouges et un petit sourire, Jane fondait à la vue.

Regardant finalement le cadeau, elle souriait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. _**Un ensemble de lit Red Sox ! Oh ! Merci Maura !**_ Elle embrassait rapidement la joue bien chaude de la petite blonde avant de se rappeler ce qu'elle avait dans l'autre main. Avec un grand sourire, elle tendait l'ours en peluche. _**Tiens, c'est pour toi.**_

Une larme à l'œil, elle attrapait la peluche et la serrait contre elle. Rapidement elle sautait sur les lèvres de Jane afin de lui donner un baiser.

Main dans la main, elles s'éloignaient du stand. Jane était surprise de voir un doux sourire sur le visage de la foraine qui leur avait donné leurs prix. Elle ne semblait porter aucun jugement et Jane se sentait plus confiante. Elle ne voulait pas cacher son amour pour Maura, elle ne voulait pas que celle-ci pense qu'elle avait honte de sortir avec elle. Mais si elle était honnête, elle avait un peu peur du regard des autres. Elle se moquait de ce qu'ils pourraient dire, mais elle avait peur qu'ils blessent encore plus la jeune fille qu'elle aimait si profondément. Elle resserrait sa prise sur la main de Maura et elles avançaient de nouveau dans la foule.

Des cris et les filles s'arrêtaient, lentement Jane cherchait dans la foule qui avait bien pu l'appeler. Quatre personnes couraient dans leur direction, Ils souriaient tous et se jetaient sur les filles comme une avalanche.

 _ **Jane !**_ s'écriait Suzie. _**Tu nous as manqué, on espérait te voir.**_ Elle s'arrêtait de parler et regardait attentivement Maura légèrement derrière la grande brune.

Jane qui réalisait que tous ne regardaient qu'une seule personne, elle se raclait la gorge et attirait Maura près d'elle. _**Je vous présente Maura Isles. Maura voici Vince, Suzie et tu connais déjà Barry.**_ Avant même que les autres puissent parler, Frost s'avançait et se plaçait devant Maura.

 _ **Bonjour Maura !**_ Il bégayait légèrement et semblait nerveux, il regardait la petite blonde avec espoir. Maura avait légèrement tiré ses cheveux en arrière, plus de joues était visible et ces yeux étaient complètement découverts. Toujours un trait épais autour de chaque œil, l'eye-liner noir faisait ressortir la couleur de ces yeux. Une fine couche de fond de teint laissait apparaître quelques taches de rousseur. Un jean bleu marine serré accentuait les courbures de ses fesses et de ses hanches, une chemise beige ouverte à moitié laissait apparaître un débardeur blanc. Le tout accompagné d'une veste de cuir noir a clou en argent et des bottes a mis mollet noir a chaîne, elle avait un look d'enfer et Frost bavait presque.

Avec un petit sourire, Maura s'avançait près de lui. _**Bonjour Barry.**_ Avec une petite rougeur et une gêne, elle bougeait d'une jambe à l'autre. _**Je suis désolé pour lundi, je n'ai pas pu venir et je ne t'ai pas prévenu.**_ Elle baissait la tête de honte.

 _ **Oh ! Non ce n'est rien Maura, Jane m'a dit que tu étais tombé malade. Je suis content que tu ailles mieux.**_ Il passait une main sur sa tête dans l'inconfort.

Suzie s'avançait ennuyée par tout cela. _**Bonjour Maura, moi c'est Suzie.**_ Les filles se serraient la main. _**Ça vous dit une pomme d'amour les filles ?**_ _**On s'avançait vers le stand.**_

Jane passait rapidement son bras sous celui de Suzie et tirait Maura près d'elle de l'autre, avec un sourire, les trois filles parlaient des bonbons, des beignets, . . . Korsak et Frost marchaient derrière en admirant la vue. Alors qu'ils faisaient la queue afin, tous se demandaient ce qu'ils allaient manger.

Maura avait commencé à ressentir une gêne alors qu'elles étaient au stand de tir, elle pensait que cela allait passer, mais respirer devenait difficile. Alors qu'elle se concentrait sur sa respiration, elle tirait la veste de Jane afin d'attirer son attention. Alors qu'elle commençait à entendre ses poumons siffler, une larme lui échappait de peur et de colère. Tout était parfait, elle profitait de Jane, elle découvrait toutes les merveilles qu'une fête foraine pouvait offrir, elle était accueillie parmi de nouvelles personnes et voilà que tout à coup ses poumons venaient tout gâcher.

Jane sentait quelqu'un tirer sa veste et un petit sifflement atteignait ses oreilles. Elle se retournait rapidement pour voir sa petite amie lutter pour respirer à nouveau. _**Oh merde !**_ Hurlait-elle, en attrapant le petit corps de Maura. Tous c'étaient retourner et regardait avec crainte la scène. Jane regardait rapidement autour d'elle, les gens commençaient à les entourer et ils regardaient Maura comme si elle était une bête curieuse. Elle soulevait la blonde dans ces bras et contournait le stand, ses amis sur ses talons. À l'écart de tous, elle posait Maura sur un banc. Rapidement, elle retirait le sac à dos et sortait la canule. Elle la plaçait immédiatement sous le nez de Maura et ouvrait la bouteille d'oxygène. Attrapant les joues de la blonde, Jane relevait sa tête afin qu'elles se regardent. _**Respire Maura !**_ _**Respire.**_

Une main venait se poser sur la poitrine de Jane et elle baissait la tête. La main de Maura reposait au-dessus de son cœur. Revenant au visage de la blonde, elle voyait que Maura avait fermé les yeux et essayait de se synchroniser sur son rythme respiratoire. Elle prenait de profonde inspiration, Jane avait placé sa main sur celle de Maura et caressait doucement sa joue de l'autre.

Les yeux de Maura s'ouvraient finalement pour tomber dans les sombres de Jane. Elles se regardaient intensément, elles ne voyaient que l'autre. Suzie regardait les filles avec un doux sourire, elle pouvait voir l'amour dans leurs yeux et elle trouvait cela magnifique. Les garçons se sentaient un peu gênés et donc silencieusement quittaient le coin, ils allaient chercher à manger et à boire pour tous.

Finalement Jane brisait le silence. _**Comment tu te sens ?**_ L'inquiétude se lisait dans ses yeux, avec son pouce, elle effaçait la dernière larme qui restait là.

Maura ouvrait la bouche pour parler, mais les mots sortaient tellement essouffler qu'ils étaient à peine audibles. Elle se contentait simplement de hocher la tête.

Jane s'installait à côté d'elle et doucement la tirait entre ses jambes, la forçant sa se poser contre elle. Elle soupirait alors qu'elle reposait sa tête contre la joue de Maura. _**Je déteste ne pas pouvoir parler avec toi, dis, tu m'apprendrais le langage des signes ?**_

Maura avait un petit sourire, doucement elle tournait la tête afin de pouvoir embrasser la joue de la brune. Elle hochait la tête. Elle voyait Suzie les regarder avec un tendre sourire, elle pouvait voir la chaleur de son cœur dans ces yeux. Avec un sourire, Maura indiquait à la jeune fille de s'asseoir avec elles.

 _ **Moi aussi je pourrais apprendre ?**_ Demandait Suzie rapidement.

Maura hochait la tête, voyant quelques questions dans les yeux de sa nouvelle amie, elle écartait légèrement une mèche afin de dévoiler son oreille. Suzie pouvait voir un appareil auditif et quelques cicatrices.

 _ **Tu es sourde ?**_ demandait finalement Suzie, elle était curieuse.

Maura secouait la main et Jane prenait finalement la parole. _**Pratiquement oui.**_ Elle regardait sa petite amie, cherchant l'accord de parler pour elle et en voyant son sourire, elle continuait. _**Maura a eu un accident lorsqu'elle avait 4 ans et depuis elle entend que quelques sons. Les appareils l'aident un peu, mais elle lit sur les lèvres principalement.**_

La bouche de Suzie était maintenant grande ouverte. _**Vraiment ?!**_ Un hochement de tête de la blonde et elle soufflait de stupéfaction. _**Je suis impressionné, on ne s'en rend même pas compte !**_ Maura rougissait et Jane riait avec Suzie. Les yeux de Suzie parcouraient le tube de plastique et le sac à dos.

 _ **Ce n'est que temporaire !**_ Jane avait vu le regard de Suzie et avait senti le mouvement de Maura. Elle était gênée par le regard de son amie et Jane voulait qu'elle se sente bien. _**Maura souffre d'une pneumonie, elle a beaucoup de mal à respirer pour le moment, donc tend que ses poumons ne sont pas guéris, elle doit garder de l'oxygène avec elle en cas de crise.**_

Suzie regardait Jane impressionner, elle avait vu son amie intrépide jouer les durs, puis elle c'était un peu replier après une soirée. Elle savait ce que Casey avait fait à Jane, mais comme celle-ci n'en avait jamais parlé, elle n'avait pas voulu la pousser. Pourtant quelque chose brillait à nouveau dans les yeux de Jane, son sourire était plus grand et plus vrai, elle retrouvait la jeune fille insouciante qui était entré dans son cœur voilà quelques années. Jane était une amie fidèle et une jeune femme très protectrice envers ceux qu'elle aime et Suzie était fière d'en faire partie.

Un bruit et les filles riaient, les garçons qui revenaient les bras charger, c'était renverser du sucre glace partout sur eux et se criaient dessus. Couvert de poudre blanche et se rejetant la faute l'un, l'autre, ils étaient à mourir de rire.

 _ **Comment on dit idiot en langage des signes Maura ?**_ Demandait Jane, Maura montrait rapidement aux filles, avant que toutes ne fasse le geste devant les deux garçons qui finalement approchaient. Alors qu'ils fronçaient les sourcils dans la confusion, les filles éclataient de rire.

Après une petite collation et beaucoup de rire, ils reprenaient tous le chemin vers la fête foraine. Le petit groupe marchait à travers les attractions, ils en essayaient et riaient des pitreries des garçons. Après plusieurs heures de manèges, de rire, de confiseries et de discussion, ils avaient fait le tour de la fête. Maura commençait à montrer des signes de fatigue et Jane ne voulait pas la surmener pour sa première sortie. Il était maintenant 18 heures et ils se dirigeaient vers la sortie. _**Désoler les amis, mais nous devons rentrer, il se fait tard et Maura est fatiguée.**_ Jane voyait la petite blonde commencer à vouloir protester, mais rapidement elle se plaçait devant elle. _**Ne dit pas non parce que j'ai vu les bâillements que tu as essayé de cacher !**_ Jane levait un sourcil, la défiant de contester.

Dans un soupir, la blonde baissait la tête dans la défaite. Tous riaient, amusée par leur nouvelle amie. Ils la trouvaient attachante et drôle. Ils pouvaient tous voir une tristesse dans ces yeux, mais aussi une innocence qui faisait son charme.

 _ **Pourquoi ne pas se retrouver demain après-midi, on se retrouve devant le cinéma pour un film et ensuite on mange ensemble à la pizzéria à côté ?**_ Demandait Suzie avec enthousiasme.

 _ **Oh oui ! Ce serait super !**_ répondait Maura avec un grand sourire. _**S'il te plaît Jane ?**_ Elle faisait la moue et avait un regard de chien battu.

 _ **Ne me regarde pas comme ça Maura !**_ Grognait la brune. Dans la défaite et un sourire elle levait les mains en l'air. _**D'accord, mais tu devras convaincre maman de nous laisser sortir !**_

Maura souriait à nouveau _ **. Cela ne sera pas difficile !**_ s'écriait-elle dans un petit rire qui surprenait Jane. _**Elle ne peut pas me dire non !**_

Jane souriait à la confiance nouvellement acquise de Maura. Elle était plus heureuse et plus ouverte et Jane la trouvait encore plus belle. _**Très bien a de . . . .**_

Avant qu'elle ne puisse terminer sa phrase, quelqu'un les interpellait.

 _ **Ce ne seraient pas Jane Rizzoli et son garde du corps !**_ Grognait Casey accompagné par des copains. Ils étaient plus nombreux que Jane et ses amis, il ne pouvait résister à cette opportunité. Il regardait Maura avec haine et fureur, il avait entendu dire qu'elle était tombée malade et dans la fête foraine, il les avait vus passer et avait remarqué le tube d'oxygène sous son nez, qu'elle avait toujours. Il avait appelé quelque ami pour l'aider à se venger _ **. À cause de toi petite salope, j'ai été humilié, tu vas me le payer !**_

Maura riait fort à la surprise de tous. Frost et Korsak se tenaient légèrement devant les filles pour les protéger, Jane avait fait un pas devant pour la protéger également. Elle s'avançait devant Casey avec fierté et nonchalance. _**Je vois que tu es toujours aussi courageux Casey !**_ Disait-elle avec un petit sourire, elle regardait rapidement un à un chacun des garçons qui l'accompagnait. Elle en avait vu certain dans des réunions que sa mère faisait à la maison. _**Si je ne me trompe pas, vos parents sont des amis de Constance Isles ?**_ En voyant certains garçons froncés les sourcils, elle souriait encore plus. _**Bien ! Que penseraient vos parents s'ils apprenaient que vous avez frappé la fille de Constance Isles a plusieurs ?**_ Maura faisait mine de réfléchir _ **. Sans compter de ce que ma mère ferait à vos familles si elles apprenaient ce que vous vous apprêtiez à faire à sa fille**_. Elle voyait la peur se refléter dans leurs yeux.

 _ **Désoler mec, mais tu es tout seul !**_ 6 des 10 garçons qui accompagnaient Casey venaient de fuir. Maura pouvait entendre les rires derrière elle, mais elle devait rester concentrer pour mettre fin à cette situation. Maura se trouvait rapidement devant Casey qui avait maintenant peur et tremblait. _**Écoute-moi bien cette fois-ci !**_ Sa voix était menaçante et froide. _**C'est la dernière fois que je tolère ton comportement, essaye de t'en prendre à moi où mes amis et je te jure que tu le regretteras amèrement ! Ce que tu as vécu à l'école ne sera rien en comparaison de ce que je te ferais, maintenant c'est terminer est-ce que je me fais bien comprendre ?**_

Casey qui réalisait qu'il ne pourrait rien faire contre elle et baissait la tête dans la défaite. _**Oui !**_ Marmonnait-il.

 _ **Bien ! Disparaît Casey, je ne veux plus jamais te revoir.**_ Elle rugissait et il s'exécutait rapidement.

 _ **Putain de merde !**_ S'écriait Frost dans la peur et l'incrédulité.

 _ **Langage Barry !**_ Grondait Maura en se retournant et elle pouvait voir le petit éclat de peur dans ces yeux bruns. Les autres riaient autour en voyant son sourire tomber. Maura éclatait immédiatement de rire. _**Je plaisante !**_

Il soupirait de soulagement. _**Merde Maura tu étais incroyable !**_ S'écriait Suzie. _**Qui aurait cru qu'une fille si douce et gentille pouvait se montrer féroce et protectrice !**_

La blonde rougissait d'embarras, elle baissait la tête et ils riaient tous à nouveau.


	13. Chapitre 13

**_J'ai coupé se chapitre en deux car cette partie était déjà importante, mais la seconde l'est tout autant donc la suite arrivera vite !_**

 ** _Bonne lecture._**

* * *

 ** _Rizzoli & Isles_**

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 13_**

Jane roulait en direction de la maison, Maura avait été anormalement calme pendant le trajet. Jane avait pensé que celle-ci c'était finalement endormi, mais un coup d'œil rapide sur sa droite et elle pouvait voir sa jolie blonde profondément pensive. Enfin garer devant sa maison, Jane se tournait finalement vers sa passagère qui ne semblait même pas avoir remarqué qu'elles étaient arrivées. _**Dis-moi à quoi tu penses ?**_

Maura qui redescendait enfin sur terre, rougissait grandement alors qu'elle baissait la tête dans l'embarras. Jane ne se lassait jamais de ce spectacle, voir sa petite amie forte et confiante rougir devant elle. Une main sur sa joue et un baiser sur l'autre, celle-ci relevait enfin la tête. _**Je t'aime Jane !**_

La brune la regardait sans voix, Maura avait déjà prononcé ses mots avant, mais pour la première fois elle pouvait voir à quel point ils étaient vrais et la profondeur des sentiments de Maura à son égard dans ses doux yeux noisette. Elle pouvait voir un amour sans limites, sans failles, un amour éternel. Une larme lui échappait alors qu'elle se penchait en avant et posait ses lèvres sur celles de Maura. Elle l'embrassait avec force et douceur en même temps, elle voulait lui transmettre autant de sentiments qu'elle avait vus dans ses yeux, dans se baiser. Lui promettre un amour éternel et un avenir à deux.

La douce caresse d'une langue et celle-ci ouvrait la bouche avec plaisir, elle pouvait sentir l'invitation de danser contre sa langue. Maura n'avait jamais embrassé avant et pour la première fois, elle comprenait enfin les poèmes qu'elle avait lus sur l'amour, les écrits scientifiques sur les sensations que produisait un baiser. Elle se sentait vivante contre la bouche de Jane !

Le baiser fini, elles se regardaient pendant un moment avec de beaux sourires. Elles descendaient finalement de voiture pour entrer dans la maison Rizzoli, alors que Jane aidait Maura à retirer son manteau. Ces yeux tombaient sur la seule personne qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à voir, au fond-elle, elle avait espéré la revoir, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de douter.

Constance pouvait facilement lire l'espoir dans les yeux de sa fille, mais par ses mouvements, elle pouvait voir son hésitation. _**Bonsoir ma chérie, tu m'as manqué !**_ Le sourire de sa fille réchauffait son âme tout à coup, une larme lui échappait alors qu'elle ouvrait les bras afin d'accueillir la petite blonde dans une tendre étreinte.

Sans une seconde pensée, Maura se jetait littéralement sur sa mère et l'enlaçait avec force. _**Tu m'as manqué maman !**_ Elle cachait son visage contre le corps de sa mère et se complaisait dans l'amour que lui offrait celle-ci. Maura se mettait à parler vite et avec une excitation a peine contenue. _**Jane m'a emmené à la fête foraine ! C'était incroyable maman !**_ Elle s'écartait légèrement de sa mère afin de la voir, son sourire était vrai, grand et tellement brillant, qu'il se reflétait sur le visage de Constance qui écoutait attentivement sa fille. _**J'ai fait du tir à la carabine de plomb et j'ai gagné un prix !**_ Elle rougissait légèrement en repensant à ce qu'elle avait choisi et offert à Jane, mais elle continuait son récit, bien sûr Constance avait remarqué sa réaction et ne pouvait empêcher son cœur de fondre aux sentiments si évidents de sa fille. _**Ensuite ont à mangé de la barbe-à-papa et des churros. Je sais que ce n'est pas sain et je vais manger plus de légumes, mais c'était étonnamment bon, malgré toute cette graisse !**_

Tout le monde c'étaient tourner vers Jane qui avait éclaté de rire. _**Pardon ! J'ai eu le droit à un discours sur la santé et les méfaits de la malbouffe !**_

Maura rougissait furieusement, elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de parler. _**Désoler.**_ Marmonnait-elle en baissant la tête dans l'embarras. Jane s'approchait rapidement d'elle et soulevait son visage afin que celle-ci la regarde.

Elle souriait doucement à la douceur de la petite blonde. _**Ne le soit pas Aurore, j'ai trouvé cela mignon et je suis flatté que tu te préoccupes de ma santé !**_ Elle embrassait doucement son front, Maura malgré toute sa bonne volonté, ne pouvait retenir un bâillement. _**Ma belle au bois dormant est fatiguée.**_ Jane souriait tendrement.

Constance posait une main sur la joue de sa fille. _**Puis-je te border ?**_ Elle avait peur, mais espérait que celle-ci le veuille aussi. Maura souriait grandement et enlaçait sa mère. Constance qui était heureuse, soulevait rapidement le petit corps de sa fille et la tirait contre elle. Elle montait les escaliers avec sa fille dans ses bras et la serrer fermement, elle s'en voulait d'avoir manqué tout cela, prendre soin de sa fille était le plus important dans sa vie et Constance se détestait d'avoir perdu cela de vue pendant toutes ces années. Arriver dans la chambre de Jane, Constance déposait sa fille au sol qui partait rapidement se changer et se préparer pour dormir.

Madame Isles parcourait la chambre du regard et tombait sur un tas de livre et cahier portant le nom de sa fille, elle regardait de plus près et tombait sur un dossier caché au milieu de la pile. Il ne portait aucun nom, ni information, elle l'ouvrait rapidement pour trouver des lettres et des résultats d'examen. Elle refermait rapidement le dossier avant de retourner près du lit alors qu'elle entendait Maura revenir. Dans un joli pyjama bleu, pantalon et chemise en soie, elle se rapprochait de sa mère.

Constance ouvrait les couvertures afin que Maura prenne place, elle était surprise d'être tiré par celle-ci afin de s'installer sur le lit en face d'elle. Cela n'était pas un comportement approprié, mais la douceur de sa fille brisait toutes ses règles, elle tirait sa fille contre elle et caressait ses cheveux de la main. _**Tu l'aimes profondément ?**_ Demandait-elle.

Maura pouvait entendre la certitude et la douceur dans la voix de sa mère, même si celle-ci était une artiste libérer, Maura avait peur que l'éducation de sa mère ne pose un problème _ **. Oui !**_ Elle respirait profondément le parfum de sa mère. _**Je suis amoureuse pour la première fois. J'ai pensé au début que ce n'était pas vraiment de l'amour, que c'était la simple image du chevalier en armure blanche qui me sauvait de ma solitude.**_ Elle posait son front contre la peau du cou de sa mère. _**Mais c'est plus profond que cela. Je sais que je ne connais rien à l'amour puisque je n'ai jamais aimé quelqu'un de cette façon, mais . . .**_

Constance était heureuse que sa fille se confie si facilement à elle, elle ne voulait surtout pas l'interrompre et était désireuse de découvrir le cœur de sa fille. Pour lui montrer son attention et la rassurer qu'elle pouvait tout dire, Constance rapprochait un peu plus le corps de sa fille contre elle.

 _ **Tout ce que je veux c'est être avec elle, elle me fait découvrir son monde, elle est différente avec moi. J'ai la chance de voir la vraie personne qui se cache sous cette force et ce caractère. Je, . . . heu, . . . Nous nous sommes embrassée.**_

Constance était surprise de la soudaine gêne de sa fille. _**C'était ton premier baiser ?**_ Demandait-elle surprise. Sa fille aussi belle devait avoir des tas de prétendants.

 _ **Oui !**_ Sa voix tremblait légèrement. _**J'avais peur d'être traité de monstre si quelqu'un voyait . . . .**_ Un long silence lourd se posait tout à coup dans la pièce.

Constance se reculait un peu et relevait la tête de sa fille afin de comprendre ce qui semblait vraiment lui faire mal et peur. _**Pourquoi voudrais-tu que l'on te traite de monstre ?**_ Une larme roulait sur la joue de Maura, elle luttait pour contenir ses sanglots. _**Maura ?! Ma chérie dis-moi ?**_ Elle s'inquiétait.

Maura se jetait dans les bras de sa mère. _**Je sais que c'est trop tôt et que je ne suis pas prête, mais si on décide d'aller plus loin et qu'elle me voie, je ne veux pas qu'elle soit dégoûtée.**_ Elle pleurait fort.

Constance qui ne comprenait pas un seul mot de sa fille, réfléchissait un instant avant que la réalisation ne lui tombe dessus comme une tonne de brique. Elle tirait sa fille dans une étreinte plus forte. _**Chute mon bébé ! Ça va aller.**_ Constance embrassait le haut de la tête blonde. _**Je suis sûr qu'elle comprendra et que cela ne la fera pas t'aimer moins. Quand tu seras prête parles-en avec elle.**_

 _ **J'ai peur maman, je ne veux pas la perdre.**_ Sa voix contenait un tel désespoir.

 _ **Crois-moi ma chérie, tu ne la perdras pas !**_ Constance berçait sa fille doucement. Alors qu'elle sentait Maura dériver lentement vers le sommeil, elle lui parlait doucement. _**Je reviendrais te voir lundi en fin d'après-midi.**_

 _ **Tu promets ?**_ Demandait-elle d'une petite voix.

Constance souriait doucement. _**Je promets bébé. Dors maintenant ma douce fille.**_ Constance embrassait la joue de Maura avant de la serrer de nouveau contre elle.

Certaine que Maura dormait profondément, Constance se dégageait le plus doucement possible afin de ne pas réveiller la petite blonde. Elle attrapait le dossier d'étude de Maura et avant de sortir, elle embrassait délicatement sa joue. _**Fait de beau rêve ma chérie ! Je t'aime !**_

Constance retrouvait Angela et Jane assises dans la cuisine à discuter, elles cessaient en voyant la brune approcher _ **. Elle dort enfin, elle était un peu bouleversée donc j'ai peur qu'elle ne dorme pas très bien cette nuit.**_ Jane fronçait les sourcils et Angela allait parler, mais Constance les stoppait rapidement, elle prenait place autour du comptoir, sur l'un des tabourets. _**Ce n'est pas ce que vous pensez, elle m'a confié une de ces craintes et pour le moment elle a peur.**_

 _ **De quoi ?**_ Demandait Jane rapidement.

Constance posait une main sur celle de la jeune fille. _**Ce n'est pas à moi de t'en parler, elle a besoin de temps pour affronter ses craintes et je t'en prie ne la pousse pas.**_ Constance resserrait légèrement sa prise sur la main de la jeune Rizzoli. _**Elle aura besoin de ton soutient et de ta compréhension.**_ Jane allait ouvrir la bouche, mais Constance levait la main. _**Je sais que lui donne déjà tout cela, mais ce qu'elle partagera avec toi te montrera toute l'étendue de son amour à ton égard.**_ Jane avait une larme qui roulait sur sa joue. _**Je sais que tu l'aimes mon enfant, je ne peux même pas imaginer à quel point tu l'aimes, mais ce qui me surprend également est à quel point elle t'aime en retour !**_ Constance caressait la joue de Jane. _**Un tel grand et vrai amour a un si jeune âge.**_

Sans un autre mot, Constance s'excusait et quittait la maison Rizzoli. Jane embrassait sa mère avant de monter à l'étage afin d'aller se coucher et surtout prendre Maura dans ses bras. Ce que Constance lui avait dit résonnait encore dans sa tête, elle se demandait ce qui faisait si peur à Maura pour qu'elle ne puisse pas se confier à elle. L'amour de Maura à son égard était indéniable et Constance l'avait confirmé, mais alors qu'est-ce qui lui faisait si peur ? Jane entrait finalement dans la chambre et s'approchait de Maura. Elle était couchée sur le côté, ses mains sous sa tête, machinalement Jane repoussait ses cheveux et les plaçaient derrière son oreille. Ces yeux tombaient sur les cicatrices qui entouraient son oreille, elle se demandait si Maura en avait d'autres.

Ses yeux s'écarquillaient tout à coup, « _des cicatrices, voilà ce qui terrifie tant Maura. Je ne l'ai jamais vue autrement qu'entièrement couvertes, elle a peur que je sois dégoûté de son corps !_ » Une larme lui échappait, elle se penchait doucement en avant et déposait un léger baiser sur la peau abîmée. _**Je t'aime comme tu es mon amour, quelques cicatrices ne changeront rien !**_ Un autre baiser et elle murmurait de nouveau à son oreille. _**Je te ferais savoir combien je t'aime et j'espère que tu auras assez confiance en moi pour te confier.**_

Elle allait dans la salle de bain se changer et doucement entrait dans le lit, Maura se retournait immédiatement aux premiers mouvements du lit et s'installait sur la poitrine de Jane. Un soupire de contentement, un baiser sur la peau sur sa joue et elle se rendormait profondément. Jane avait un sourire aux lèvres alors qu'elle se laissait doucement glisser dans le sommeil.

Le lendemain matin, Jane se réveillait aux rayons du soleil qui passaient au travers des rideaux légèrement ouverts. Elle se frottait les yeux avant de se rendre compte que le poids sur sa poitrine avait disparu, rapidement elle se relevait et regardait dans toute la pièce. Mais Maura n'était pas là ! Elle se levait et allait à la salle de bain, mais la porte était ouverte et la blonde n'était pas là. Elle descendait les escaliers en courant et trouvait sa mère dans la cuisine. _**Maman !**_

Angela voyait l'inquiétude dans les yeux de sa fille, en voyant son regard, elle savait pertinemment pour qui il était adressé. Elle tendait la main vers la porte qui menait au jardin, rapidement Jane regardait par la fenêtre et dans un soupir de soulagement, elle sentait son corps se détendre. Elle allait embrasser sa mère avant de sortir.

La blonde était allongée dans l'herbe, elle avait les yeux fermés et respirait calmement. Jane s'allongeait doucement à côté d'elle et regardait le ciel. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, Jane se tournait sur le côté et regardait la blonde pendant un instant. Délicatement elle déplaçait la chevelure blonde et commençait à découvrir une oreille, mais la main de Maura la stoppait net. Elle n'avait pas ouvert les yeux, mais elle ne relâchait pas sa prise sur la main de Jane. Celle-ci tirait la main de Maura et l'embrassait délicatement sur le dos de celle-ci avant de la relâcher et de porter de nouveau sa main à son oreille.

Cette fois Maura se laissait faire, Jane déplaçait finalement sa chevelure et révélait son oreille et les cicatrices. Du bout du doigt, elle caressait la peau abîmée. Elle pouvait sentir le corps de Maura se raidir, sa respiration était saccadée et faible, la peur émanait de tout son corps. Jane se penchait doucement et embrassait délicatement les cicatrices de Maura, elle pouvait la sentir frissonner.

 _ **Pourquoi ta peau est-elle brûlée ?**_ Demandait Jane dans un murmure.

Le corps de Maura tremblait tout à coup, des larmes roulaient sur ses joues. Jane rapidement se redressait et s'installait sur le corps de la petite blonde, elle caressait sa joue d'une main et l'embrassait délicatement sur les lèvres. _**Je ne te trouve pas moins belle parce que c'est là !**_ Son doigt touchait la peau autour de son oreille.

La voix de Maura était tremblante et faible. _**La voiture a pris feu, les flammes se répandaient vite autour de nous. Même si je n'entendais déjà presque plus rien, j'ai entendu des hommes crier et maman appeler à l'aide.**_ Ses bras entouraient rapidement la taille de Jane, la tirant encore plus sur elle _ **. Même s'ils nous ont sorties rapidement de la voiture, le corps de papa était en feu et les flammes se rependaient déjà sur moi.**_

 _ **Maura !**_ Soupirait Jane dans l'effroi, imaginer cette petite fille de 4 ans se débattre contre les flammes était douloureux et terrifiant.

 _ **Papa était déjà mort, même si ses mains étaient encore sur moi, elles commençaient à devenir froides et son corps ne bougeait plus.**_

Jane se penchait rapidement sur la poitrine de Maura et déposait un baiser au-dessus de son cœur avant d'en déposer un autre à son oreille _ **. Mon amour !**_ Pleurait-elle. _**Tu es si forte ! Chaque jour je suis émerveillé par ton courage.**_

Maura la regardait, elle trouvait réconfortant le poids du corps de Jane sur elle. Elle se sentait clouer au sol, rattaché à cette terre. _**J'en ai d'autres Jane.**_ Sa voix était petite et tremblante.

Jane la regardait droit dans les yeux, elle voulait lui transmettre son soutien et son amour. _**Tu ne seras pas moins belle à cause de cela !**_ Jane caressait l'oreille de Maura. _**Tu es magnifique à mes yeux, peu importes les cicatrices.**_ Elle embrassait doucement les lèvres tremblantes de la blonde.

 _ **Je suis désoler, je ne peux pas.**_ Elle fermait les yeux alors que ses larmes coulaient abondement. _**Je t'aime et je sais que tu m'aimes, mais c'est trop tôt.**_

Jane roulait et tirait Maura avec elle, maintenant c'était la blonde qui se trouvait sur le dessus. _**Je ne te forcerai jamais à faire quelque chose que tu ne veux pas. Je t'aime Maura, de tout mon cœur, je sais que le moment où tu te sentiras assez en sécurité alors tu t'ouvriras complètement à moi, en attendant je vais juste te montrer combien je t'aime et que tu ne seras jamais plus en sécurité qu'avec moi !**_

Maura se jetait sur les lèvres de Jane, elle l'embrassait avec passion, avec urgence et surtout avec amour et reconnaissance. Oui Maura avait peur, mais elle savait qu'avec Jane elle ne risquait rien. À bout de souffle elle regardait sa petite amie intensément et elle pouvait sentir celle-ci trembler sous elle par la force des sentiments qu'elle partageait avec son regard. _**La vérité c'est que personne n'a jamais vu mon corps. J'ai réalisé très vite qu'il resterait marqué, alors je me suis couverte et je n'ai jamais laissé personne regarder.**_ Elle parlait calmement et intensément. _**Viens !**_

Rapidement sur ses pieds, Maura tirait Jane avec elle jusqu'à sa chambre. Elle fermait la porte derrière elle, dans un souffle elle se retournait et faisait face à Jane. La brune semblait perdu, pourtant attentive et à l'écoute. Elle savait que Maura faisait un nouveau pas vers elle, un grand pas et elle voulait lui montrer qu'elle était là pour elle et que ses mots n'étaient pas des paroles en l'air.

Maura commençait à déboutonner sa chemise bleue de pyjama. Ses doigts tremblaient, mais dans son regard se trouvait la détermination. Jane voulait l'arrêter, lui dire que cela n'était pas une obligation, mais quelque chose dans les yeux de la blonde lui disait qu'elle devait le faire, qu'elle avait besoin de faire se pas. Alors elle gardait le silence et regardait attentivement sa petite amie.

Soudain une réalisation se faisait dans son esprit, Maura se déshabillait devant elle. Jane rougissait alors qu'elle se demandait si elle allait tout enlever, ou s'arrêter à la chemise. Une fois qu'elle verrait plus de peau, Jane se demandait si elle serait en mesure de ne pas la toucher. Son corps tremblait d'excitation et de nervosité.

Maura voyait les changements dans le regard et le corps de Jane, au début elle pensait que celle-ci ne voulait pas la voir, mais lorsque ses yeux avaient pris une teinte plus sombre, sa respiration était plus courte et plus rapide, sans compté son rythme cardiaque qui avait augmenté. Elle voyait les veines de son cou pulsé dans un rythme fou. Maura savait que Jane était excitée, le désir émanait de son corps, la pièce semblait être plus chaude et l'air plus lourd donc le corps de Maura tremblait plus, mais cette fois d'excitation.

Un regard de Jane et son corps se réchauffait et devenait plus sensible, un battement fort résonnait dans son bas-ventre. Ses pensées se troublaient alors qu'elle ne pouvait se concentrer que sur une chose, la bouche de Jane.

Pourtant elle se concentrait, elle avait besoin de faire cela, elle avait besoin de se jeter dans le vide et attendre la main de Jane pour la rattraper. Le dernier bouton enlevé, elle faisait glisser la chemise de ses épaules, le long de ses bras pour finalement tomber au sol. Elle portait un débardeur blanc et en dessous, un soutien-gorge en dentelle noir se dessinait parfaitement sous le tissu légèrement transparent.

Jane finalement baissait les yeux le long du cou de Maura, sur ses épaules, le début de son décolleté. Tout ce qu'elle voyait était perfection, sa peau était blanche comme le lait, Jane pouvait y voir quelques petites taches de rousseur se détacher de sa peau de porcelaine. Jane fronçait les sourcils, elle ne voyait aucune marque sur la peau de Maura. Doucement la blonde se tournait et d'une main tirait ses cheveux. Ses omoplates et une partie de son dos étaient maintenant découvertes et Jane pouvait voir ce qu'elle cachait. Doucement elle s'avançait vers la blonde et du bout des doigts touchait la marque de brûlure sur l'épaule gauche de Maura, elle n'était pas très grande et pratiquement invisible, mais elle était là.

Le corps de Maura frissonnait au contact, elle fermait les yeux et poussait sa tête de l'autre côté, les lèvres de Jane caressaient la brûlure et embrassaient la peau. Une de ses mains caressait un bras nu et l'autre attrapait la chevelure fermement. Ses lèvres se promenaient sur la courbe de son épaule avant de suivre la ligne de sa clavicule pour ensuite se promener sur son cou. Jane embrassait chaque centimètre de peau découverte, elle pouvait entendre les respirations de Maura devenir superficiels. La chair de poule courait sur la peau qu'elle touchait, goûtait, embrassait et aimait.

Maura avait fermé les yeux, tout son corps tremblait et sa peau était surchargée de sensation là où les lèvres de Jane la touchaient. Elle avait lu beaucoup de livre sur le corps humain et avait étudié les réactions lorsque celui-ci était suscité, mais jamais elle n'aurait imaginé la puissance des sensations. Chaque fois que les lèvres ou la langue de Jane touchaient sa peau, un énorme frisson traversait sa colonne vertébrale, sa peau était comme en ébullition. Tout son corps se remplissait d'un désir qu'elle n'avait jamais éprouvé, elle pouvait sentir le souffle de Jane courir sur sa peau.

Son corps voulait plus, sa peau réclamait plus de toucher, certaines parties de son anatomie désiraient ardemment plus de contacts, mais dans un moment de lucidité elle se retournait et embrassait tendrement sa belle brune. Maura savait qu'elle franchirait le pas avec Jane, qu'avec elle, elle était prête à aller plus loin, mais pas tout de suite. Voilà deux semaines qu'elles se connaissaient et Jane avait découvert d'elle bien plus que n'importe qui, mais cette dernière étape était trop importante, trop grande pour simplement la bâcler à cause d'une perte de contrôle. Elle voulait sa première fois spéciale, elle voulait se sentir aimé et pas juste désiré.

Jane qui était surprise au début du brusque changement de Maura avait rapidement compris son geste. Ses réactions que ce soit d'elle ou de son corps avaient montré qu'elle désirait Jane, mais elle n'était pas prête pour le moment et Jane le comprenait très bien. Elle aimait trop Maura pour la brusquer et à vrai dire, elle avait pensé à leur première fois ensemble, elle voulait quelque chose de spéciale pour sa blonde. Jane voulait que Maura se sente spéciale et aimée, pas juste pour son corps, elle devait réfléchir à ce qu'elle ferait lorsque le moment serait venu.

Le baiser fini, les filles s'allongeaient dans le lit et restaient dans les bras de l'autre. _**Tu veux toujours retrouver les autres au cinéma ?**_ Demandait Jane tranquillement.

Maura relevait la tête confuse. _**Oui, pourquoi ? Tu ne veux plus y aller ?**_ Demandait-elle avec une petite inquiétude, elle aimait les amis de Jane, elle ne se sentait pas juger parmi eux et pour une fois dans sa vie, elle se sentait normale. Elle adorait ses moments avec Jane, même s'il y avait du monde autour d'elles, cela n'avait pas d'importance.

Jane souriait tendrement, une de ses mains caressait les cheveux blonds. _**Bien sûr que si, mais je ne veux pas te forcer à faire quelque chose que tu ne veux pas.**_

Maura la regardait avec reconnaissance. _**J'aime tes amis et je veux profiter de tout ce que j'ai manqué !**_

Un petit sourire malicieux se glissait sur les lèvres de Jane _ **. Alors allons en bas et prend ton air de chien battu pour convaincre maman !**_ Elle riait à l'expression de choc sur le visage de Maura.

 _ **Jane Rizzoli !**_ Grondait-elle. _**Je n'ai pas un air de chien battu !**_ Elle pinçait le bras de Jane.

 _ **Oh si tu l'as et tu sais parfaitement faire craquer ma mère Maura Isles !**_ Elle tentait de se lever, mais la blonde la plaquait contre le lit et s'asseyait sur ses hanches.

Maura prenait une expression charmeuse que Jane n'avait jamais vue et tout à coup elle ne respirait plus. Elle regardait Maura avec stupéfaction et désir, son corps frissonnait sous l'intensité du regard noisette posé sur elle. Lentement la blonde se penchait en avant et approchait sa bouche de l'oreille de Jane. _**Et comment puis-je te faire céder ?**_ Ronronnait-elle à son oreille. Elle entendait le petit souffle que Jane prenait. _**Viens ma princesse charmante, le déjeuner nous attend.**_ Elle embrassait légèrement le lobe de l'oreille de Jane avant de se relever dans un sourire. Elle quittait la chambre sans un mot.

Jane était toujours allongée sur le lit et commençait seulement à reprendre son souffle, elle venait de découvrir une autre facette de sa belle, son côté charmeur et putain de merde elle était très douée ! Jane grognait alors qu'elle cachait son visage dans ses mains.

Après plusieurs minutes de respiration profonde et sa libido de nouveau sous contrôle, elle quittait la chambre pour retrouver sa famille en bas. Maura aidait Angela dans la cuisine tandis que Frankie mettait la table, Tommy et Frank regardaient la télé dans le salon.

 _ **À table !**_ S'écriait tout à coup Angela alors qu'elle apportait les plats dans la salle à manger avec l'aide de Maura. Tous étaient assis, ils commençaient à manger joyeusement. Ils parlaient facilement de tout et de rien. Une des mains de Jane reposait sur la cuisse droite de Maura, tandis qu'elle mangeait avec l'autre.

 _ **Angela ?**_ La voix de Maura était petite et nerveuse. Jane regardait sa petite amie avec curiosité avant de voir son expression de petite fille fragile. Elle luttait fortement pour ne pas rire, elle savait ce que Maura allait demander et elle connaissait déjà la réponse de sa mère. _**Nous avons été invités par Suzie hier afin de la rejoindre au cinéma cet après-midi et manger avec elle en ville, êtes-vous d'accord pour que l'on sorte ?**_ Elle demandait avec une telle politesse et élégance que Jane savait que sa mère était en grande difficulté. Elle ne serait pas lui dire non, elle ne pourrait même pas essayer.

La maman Rizzoli soupirait déjà de frustration, le petit visage innocent et suppliant de Maura avaient fait cédé tous ses arguments, mais elle en rajoutait une couche avec sa politesse et Angela Rizzoli était tombé dans la défaite par K.O. La forte et puissante maman Rizzoli était sans défense face au terrible charme de Maura. _**Bien sûr ma chérie, vous pouvez sortir, mais je vous veux à la maison pour 20 heures au plus tard !**_ Elle tentait de montrer un peu d'autorité en vain.

Maura rayonnait maintenant et elle offrait un immense sourire à Angela. _**Merci ! C'est promis.**_ Elle terminait son repas avec joie.

Tous luttaient afin de ne pas rire à l'expression de défaite d'Angela et à la joie pure de la petite blonde.

Une fois le repas fini, la table débarrassée, les filles montaient se préparer et les garçons vaquaient à leurs occupations. Frank trouvait sa femme dans la cuisine, il la prenait dans ses bras et riait grandement.

La maman soupirait. _**Je ne peux rien lui refuser c'est terrible !**_ Rageait Angela. _**Chaque fois que je crois avoir un peu d'autorité, je la regarde et je ne peux pas lui dire non !**_ Angela rougissait, si Maura lui demandait la lune, elle était certaine qu'elle ferait tout pour lui obtenir. _**Cette petite va me tuer !**_

Frank embrassait sa femme sur la joue avant de lui sourire. _**Elle a ton cœur !**_ Son expression devenait un peu triste. _**Cette petite porte la tristesse et la douleur de toutes ses années dans ses yeux, alors lorsque tu sais que cela la rendra heureuse, tu ne peux pas te résoudre à lui dire non.**_ Une larme échappait à Angela. _**Moi non plus je ne pourrais pas lui dire non, de plus je crois qu'elle adore utiliser son charme sur toi !**_ Il riait et sa femme le rejoignait.

 _ **Je sais !**_ Rugissait-elle. _**Et tu veux connaitre mon secret ?**_ Demandait Angela à voix basse. Frank s'approchait d'elle un peu plus. _**J'adore ça !**_ Ils riaient tous les deux de bon cœur.

Jane mettait un jean bleu clair avec les genoux déchirés, elle portait un t'shirt blanc avec le logo des Red Sox sur le devant. Une paire de basket blanche complétait le tout. Assise sur le lit, elle attendait Maura qui terminait de se préparer dans la salle de bain. Elle ressortait quinze minutes plus tard et Jane ne respirait plus.

Maura avait attaché ses cheveux dans une tresse lâche. Ses cheveux cachaient toujours ses oreilles, mais ils se rassemblaient sur son épaule gauche et la tresse tombait jusqu'à son nombril. Sa nuque était découverte et Jane regarde la ligne de son cou avec faim. Maura portait un débardeur noir sur lequel tombait une chemise blanche don les manches étaient repliés jusqu'à ses coudes. La chemise tombait sur un jean taille basse, retenu simplement par une ceinture de cuir noir. Un peu de peau était découverte au niveau de ses hanches par la coupe arrondie de la chemise sur les côtés. Elle portait des magnifiques bottes noires à chaines par-dessus son jean. Maura c'était maquiller, elle avait tracé le contour de ses yeux avec l'eye-liner noir et rendait son regard envoûtant.

Jane se levait finalement et l'embrassait avec passion. _**Tu es magnifique !**_ Elle ne pouvait empêcher ses lèvres de courir le long du cou maintenant exposer de Maura.


	14. Chapitre 14

_**Pardon pour l'attente, la maladie me prend beaucoup de temps, mais je ne vous oubli pas et je compte bien continuer ses histoires !**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

 _ **Rizzoli & Isles**_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 14**_

Elles arrivaient devant le cinéma pour 14 heures, la prochaine séance n'était pas avant 15 heures, donc Jane avait décidé de conduire la petite blonde au café juste à côté. Jane se précipitait en avant et rapidement lui ouvrait la porte, Maura rougissait doucement alors qu'elle passait devant Jane et ne pouvait s'empêcher de se hausser sur la pointe des pieds et lui embrasser délicatement la joue avant de rentrer dans le petit café. C'était autour de Jane de rougir, elle se raclait la gorge avant de suivre Maura à l'intérieur jusqu'au comptoir.

Il y avait beaucoup de monde aujourd'hui et il était difficile pour nos deux filles de se faufiler à travers la foule et atteindre le comptoir afin de commander. Jane était un peu nerveuse, elle avait peur que Maura ne se sente pas à l'aise au milieu de tout ce monde. Elle sentait une petite main se glisser dans la sienne et rapidement elle resserrait sa prise autour d'elle. Elles atteignaient finalement le comptoir et commandaient chacune une boisson, Jane suggérait qu'elles s'installent à l'une des tables à l'extérieur, elle pouvait voir le soulagement dans les yeux de Maura. Une fois la porte franchie, la blonde soupirait de soulagement, elle s'installait près d'une table à l'écart et tirait Jane près d'elle.

Les filles tenaient d'une main et buvaient leur soda de l'autre, elle profitait de la présence de l'autre. Maura regardait Jane et se disait qu'elle avait beaucoup d'avoir cette fille dans sa vie. Elle souriait grandement à la brune, lorsqu'un son atteignait ses oreilles. Elle balayait rapidement la zone devant elle avant que son regard ne se pose finalement sur un groupe de personnes assises sur l'herbe de l'autre côté de la rue.

Il y avait un guitariste, une violoncelliste et trois autres personnes qui chantaient tous ensemble. Maura était subjuguée par leur chant, elle lâchait finalement la main de Jane et se levait. Elle traversait rapidement la rue et se joignait aux quelques personnes qui les écoutaient, Jane la rejoignait rapidement et se plaçait à côté de la blonde. Le petit groupe interprétait Titanium, ils passaient ensuite à Diamonds de Rhianna. Ils chantaient en parfait accord et leur voix se mêlaient avec grâce et élégance.

Suzie faisait partie du groupe, mais elle était de dos aux filles, elle commençait à jouer les premières notes de Love Story d'Indila au violon. Alors que tous se préparaient à commencer la chanson, une voix s'envolait de la foule et tous se tournaient rapidement vers la personne qui chantait. Suzie surprise par la magnifique voix avait continué de jouer la mélodie et ne faisait face à nul autre que Maura Isles.

Avec un grand sourire elle se levait et se rapprochait de sa nouvelle amie, les autres rapidement se joignaient à elles, tous s'étaient légèrement écarté de la petite blonde et la regardaient avec admiration. Mais Maura était perdue dans les yeux de Suzie, pendant un moment elle avait l'impression qu'elles étaient seules. La petite blonde se sentait libre dans la musique, elle se sentait vivante et forte !

Alors lorsque Suzie lui souriait brillamment, elle ne pouvait contenir sa voix et chantait avec plus d'ardeur. Jane était tellement fière de voir Maura s'ouvrir autant aux autres, elle était heureuse que d'autres puissent finalement voir quelle merveilleuse personne elle était.

La chanson se terminait et la musique se fanait, les acclamations retentissaient autour d'eux et rapidement Maura revenait sur terre, elle rougissait terriblement et baissait la tête, elle ne s'était jamais permis d'être si visible, habituellement tout ce qu'elle souhaitait était de se faire transparente et ne surtout pas se faire remarquer. À sa grande surprise, Suzie se jetait à son cou et l'étreignait avec force. _**Maura tu as une magnifique voix !**_ Elle avait un très grand sourire.

La petite blonde bougeait nerveusement sur place. _**Merci, je suis désoler, je n'ai pas résisté.**_ Elle était embarrassée car pour la première fois de sa vie, elle c'était laisser guider par une envie et non sa logique. Jane voyait la peur de Maura, doucement elle attrapait l'une de ses mains et lorsque ses beaux yeux noisette la regardaient, elle lui offrait un sourire rassurant et chaleureux.

 _ **Ne t'excuse pas !**_ Reprenait Suzie avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme _ **. Tu aimes la musique ?**_

 _ **Tu serais surprise Suzie, Maura joue de plusieurs instruments, elle chante et écrit même des chansons !**_ Jane parlait avec fierté et Maura rougissait encore plus.

 _ **Tu dois venir me voir mardi !**_ S'écriait Suzie.

Les filles la regardaient avec confusion. La petite brune rangeait son violon et saluait rapidement ses amis avant d'attraper les bras des filles et les tirer avec elle vers le cinéma. _**Je fais partie d'un groupe, nous organisons un concert Mardi et j'aimerais que vous veniez les filles s'il vous plaît ?**_ Elle faisait une petite moue.

Maura sautillait légèrement sur place et Jane jetait sa tête en arrière dans un soupir, Maura était excitée par cette idée et son magnifique sourire disait qu'elle voulait vraiment y aller et bien sûr Jane ferait tout pour faire plaisir à sa petite amie. _**D'accord Suzie !**_

Maura se jetait littéralement dans les bras de Jane et lui donnait un énorme baiser sur la joue. _**Merci !**_ s'écriait-elle de joie.

Suzie sortait une invitation et la remettait à la petite blonde. _**Vous pouvez inviter qui vous voulez, a part vous, personne ne sera là pour moi.**_

Maura attrapait la brune avec l'un de ses bras par le cou et la tirait contre elle. _**Moi je serais là pour toi et au premier rang !**_ L'énorme sourire de Suzie lui réchauffait le cœur. Il y avait quelque chose chez Suzie qui rendait Maura aventureuse, elle se sentait bien près de la jeune fille et n'avait pas peur d'être elle-même. Elle n'avait jamais connu l'amitié, mais elle était heureuse de l'appeler son amie !

Les garçons étaient déjà là, ils se rapprochaient rapidement des filles et les saluaient. Dans la bonne humeur, ils entraient dans le cinéma et regardaient leurs différentes options. Frost n'avait pas cessé de regarder Maura du coin de l'œil, il l'avait trouvé magnifique, mais aujourd'hui elle était à couper le souffle, il avait espéré pouvoir l'inviter à nouveau. Jane et Korsak posaient leur doigt et s'écriaient en même temps « _**Celui-là !**_ » Ils riaient alors que les autres regardaient ce qu'ils espéraient voir.

 _ **Lucie !**_ Maura fronçait les sourcils, elle ne connaissait pas ce film et n'avait même pas entendu parler de lui.

 _ **Tu en as entendu parler ?**_ Demandait Frost alors qu'il s'arrêtait à côté d'elle.

Maura se tournait vers lui avec un air penaud et un petit sourire timide, elle secouait rapidement la tête. _**Non**_.

Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire à la blonde, il avait vu sa force et son courage, pourtant elle pouvait se montrer si timide et innocente. _ **C'est l'histoire d'une femme qui se retrouve obligée de transporter de la drogue caché dans son estomac. Alors qu'elle se fait frapper, le sachet se déchire et la drogue se repend dans son corps. Et au lieu de mourir, elle devient de plus en plus intelligente et procède des pouvoirs illimités !**_ Il parlait avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme.

Maura penchait la tête légèrement sur le côté alors qu'elle réfléchissait, Barry ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser que c'était la plus belle fille qu'il n'avait jamais vue. Elle sortait enfin de ses pensées et prenait la parole.

 _ **C'est une aberration scientifique !**_ affirmait-elle. _**Bien qu'Albert Einstein ait soutenu cette thèse, toutes les études réalisées sur ce sujet, viennent à réfuter cette thèse de l'utilisation incomplète du cerveau.**_ Elle semblait perplexe.

Tous c'étaient tourner vers elle, une expression de stupéfaction était maintenant sur leur visage, tous sauf Jane qui la regardait avec un petit sourire amusé et avec beaucoup d'admiration. Maura baissait la tête gênée, elle murmurait. _**Je suis désolé.**_

Jane posait une main sur son épaule et lui souriait tendrement. _**Ne le soit pas !**_ Affirmait-elle, elle adorait ce côté de Maura, elle savait beaucoup de choses et ne pouvait s'empêcher de les partager, son air de petite fille de génie avec une si grande innocence faisait chavirer son cœur à chaque fois.

Suzie lui souriait grandement alors que Maura relevait la tête. _**Je suis impressionné comment sais-tu ça ?**_ Demandait la brunette.

 _ **Notre nouvelle amie est un génie !**_ Affirmait Jane avec un grand sourire. Maura rougissait à nouveau et tous riaient de son embarras flagrant.

Après avoir décidé de regarder ce film, ils payaient leur place, achetaient rapidement à manger et à boire et se dirigeaient vers leur salle. Installer au plus haute de la salle, ils attendaient avec impatience que le film commence. Maura n'était jamais entré dans un cinéma, elle était nerveuse, mais également très excitée.

Korsak était assis à côté de Suzie qui était assise à côté de Jane qui avait Maura à côté d'elle et Frost était à côté de la blonde. Il se penchait légèrement dans son siège vers la petite blonde. Les lumières s'éteignaient finalement et le film commençait. Maura semblait complètement absorber par le film, elle ne réalisait pas que régulièrement la tête de Frost se tournait vers elle, il la regardait un instant avant de se tourner à nouveau vers l'écran. Jane qui voulait voir ce film, était également très prise par toutes les expressions qui se reflétaient sur le visage émerveillé de sa petite amie, à plusieurs reprises elle avait vu les yeux de Barry se poser sur Maura. Elle ne pouvait empêcher cette petite pointe de jalousie qui nouait son estomac.

Jane luttait pour ne pas rire lorsque le visage de Maura se chiffonnait dans la frustration, elle pouvait facilement dire que celle-ci n'était pas d'accord avec ce qui avait été dit. Elle attrapait la petite main poser sur l'accoudoir près d'elle et liait leur doigt, le magnifique sourire qu'elle recevait de Maura à son geste faisait voler son estomac. La blonde penchait la tête vers elle et Jane la rencontrait à mi-chemin.

Les lumières se rallumaient enfin et le générique de fin passait à l'écran, tous s'étiraient. _ **Comment l'a tu trouver ?**_ Demandait Jane avec espoir.

 _ **Bien que certains faits étaient inexactes, j'ai beaucoup aimé !**_ Elle offrait un doux sourire à Jane. Elle se penchait à son oreille et murmurait d'une voix profonde, presque ronronnait. _ **Être dans une salle, dans le noir avec toi est pas si mal !**_ Elle embrassait rapidement la joue maintenant légèrement rouge de Jane avant de se lever et suivre les autres.

Jane qui se raclait la gorge, secouait la tête afin de faire disparaître les images qui commençaient à envahir sa tête. Elle récupérait sa veste et courait après les autres. Alors que Jane passait les portes, elle pouvait entendre les cris d'un groupe de garçons qui se bousculaient, riaient et parlaient fort. Ils sortaient d'une autre salle et semblaient pas faire attention aux gens qui les entouraient.

Trois garçons se bousculaient dans la foule, Jane se serait moquer de leur stupidité si son regard ne c'était pas poser sur Maura qui parlait avec Suzie et Vince. Elle ne voyait pas les garçons se rapprocher d'elle, Jane se précipitait rapidement près d'elle, mais dans l'horreur, elle voyait l'inévitable arriver.

L'un des garçons poussait violemment son ami en arrière et celui-ci tombait rapidement vers Maura, avec tout le bruit ambiant et ses problèmes auditifs, elle ne réalisait pas ce qui se passait. La peur dans les yeux de Suzie et le cri de Vince, elle tournait la tête à la dernière seconde pour voir cette énorme masse entrer en collision avec elle. Même si elle est forte, son corps était petit et ne pouvait résister au poids du garçon, en plus de l'élan qu'il avait reçu. Elle tombait dans un cri en arrière, sa tête frappait le sol brutalement dans la chute, c'était son oreille droite qui touchait le sol en premier. Tous les cris, les bruits, les discussions autour d'elle avaient cessé, son oreille sifflait terriblement, sa tête bourdonnait terriblement.

Jane repoussait brutalement le crétin et s'agenouillait près de Maura, elle parlait rapidement et regardait Maura sous toutes les coutures. La blonde voyait les lèvres de Jane bouger, mais elle n'entendait rien, le sifflement persistait, son oreille lui faisait terriblement mal, elle passait la main dans ses cheveux et lorsqu'elle la retirait, du sang était sur ses doigts. De peur elle se relevait et courait vers la sortie à toute vitesse.

Elle se cachait sur le côté du cinéma et laissait ses larmes tombées, elle retirait doucement son appareil et grimaçait à la douleur. Il était cassé et un peu de sang le couvrait, avec les bagarres, elle avait déjà été blessé, mais lorsqu'il s'agissait de ses oreilles, elle paniquait. Les souvenirs de l'accident faisaient surface et elle ne voulait pas souffrir à nouveau. L'accident l'avait terriblement marqué et elle n'arrivait pas à vivre avec, voilà une des raisons pour laquelle elle cachait ses oreilles.

Jane qui c'était lancer rapidement après elle, la trouvait légèrement replié sur elle-même et en larmes. Sans une seconde pensée elle enlaçait immédiatement Maura et embrassait sa tête _ **. Je suis là, tu ne risques plus rien !**_ Elle pouvait sentir le corps de Maura cesser lentement de trembler et sa respiration s'égaliser lentement. Une fois certaines qu'elle allait mieux, Jane s'écartait doucement de Maura, tout en gardant un bras autour de son dos. La fragilité et la vulnérabilité inscrite sur le visage de Maura à ce moment brisait le cœur de Jane et augmentait son besoin de la protéger. _**Tu vas bien ?**_

Maura soulevait ses cheveux et montrait son oreille à Jane, celle-ci pouvait y voir une petite coupure et une ligne de sang descendre dans son cou. Jane embrassait la tête de Maura avant de lui prendre la main et de l'emmener vers les toilettes dans le cinéma. Elle la faisait assoir à côté des lavabos et attrapait du papier et l'imbibait d'eau. Elle relevait les cheveux de Maura et délicatement nettoyait sa peau. Elle était inquiète car la petite blonde n'avait pas encore dit un mot, pourtant ses yeux ne lâchaient pas un seul instant ceux de Jane. _**Parle-moi Maura s'il te plaît ?**_ Elle désespérait d'entendre sa voix.

 _ **Mon appareille est cassé et je n'entends rien !**_ Sa voix était petite et fragile. Le sifflement est trop fort. Jane lui souriait doucement, elle continuait à nettoyer l'oreille de Maura, elle espérait la pousser à se confier. La petite blonde soupirait, pour la première fois elle détournait les yeux. _**C'était le dernier endroit qu'il a toucher avant de mourir.**_ Sa voix tremblait. _**Le dernier souvenir que j'ai de lui était ses mains tenant fermement mes oreilles, comme s'il essayait de retenir ma vie qui voulait s'échapper par-là !**_ Une larme roulait sur sa joue. _**Je fais très attention à mes oreilles parce que chaque fois que je me blesse, ces souvenirs refont surface et j'ai l'impression de le perdre à nouveau.**_

Jane lâchait son mouchoir et embrassait doucement Maura, le baiser était tendre et lent. Elle voulait réconforter Maura, lui faire sentir combien elle l'aimait. Ce qui fonctionnait plutôt bien puisque lorsqu'elle regardait finalement Maura, elle pouvait voir un petit sourire se glisser sur ses lèvres et dans ses yeux. Elle l'embrassait encore une fois, mais avec plus de force et de désir, le bruit d'une toux les séparait rapidement. Les filles regardaient leurs amis tous à la porte, les garçons baissaient la tête et semblaient embarrasser, quant à Suzie, elle arborait un énorme sourire. Elle accourait vers les filles et frappait doucement l'épaule de Maura. _**Quoi de mieux qu'un baiser bien chaud pour aller mieux ?!**_ Elle riait fort de la rougeur qui s'installait rapidement sur les joues des filles. Elle attrapait le cou de Jane et posait un bisou rapide sur sa joue. _**Tu vas faire des jaloux Rizzoli !**_

Jane repoussait doucement la brune excitée et aidait Maura à descendre, elle lui attrapait la main et toutes se dirigeaient vers la sortie. Même si les garçons semblaient gêner, elle pouvait voir de soutien le Vince et quant à Frost, elle savait qu'il avait le béguin pour Maura et sa déception était visible, pourtant il souriait aux filles. Jane était soulagée que ses amis accepter sa relation avec Maura.

Alors qu'ils étaient maintenant dans la rue, Maura voyait le garçon qui l'avait bousculé et son ami qui l'avait poussé. Alors qu'ils la repéraient, ils riaient entre eux et parlaient à voix basse, même si elle ne pouvait pas les entendre à cette distance, ils chuchotaient à l'autre. « _Dommage que tu n'es pas tombé sur sa bouche, elle est plutôt bonne !_ » Ils riaient tous. « _Si j'avais su que je tomberais sur elle, ma main aurait accidentellement attrapé un sein, merde il doit être si bon !_ »

La colère bouillonnait en Maura, ils ne regrettaient même pas ce qu'ils lui avaient fait, mais en plus, ils auraient voulu la toucher. Ses poings se refermaient lentement avec force, Jane sentait la pression de plus en plus grande sur sa main. Avant d'avoir vraiment mal, Maura lâchait sa main, Jane pouvait voir sa mâchoire se serrer et son regard s'assombrir. Elle se redressait et sa posture devenait menaçante, elle savait que ce n'était pas bon et que Maura allait frapper quelqu'un. Elle suivait son regard et tombait sur le groupe de garçons, avant même de pouvoir ouvrir la bouche, Maura partait d'un pas déterminer vers eux.

Jane se lançait rapidement après elle, ses amis qui l'avaient vu bouger les suivaient aussi. Jane atteignait Maura et la regardait attentivement, cet éclat de colère dans son regard et se petit sourire aux coins de ses lèvres la faisait trembler.

Les garçons la regardaient avec dédain et mépris. Maura parlait la première. _**Que vous ne vous excusez pas pour ce que vous avez fait, cela ne me dérange pas, mais que vous me manquiez de respect, . . .**_ Elle faisait un pas vers et secouait la tête dans un plus grand sourire. _**Mauvaise idée !**_ Jane pouvait voir la confusion et la surprise sur le visage des deux crétins. Tous étaient silencieux et regardaient attentivement ce qui se passait. _**Avant d'ouvrir vos bouches et de dire des choses dégradantes et méprisables, assurez-vous que cette personne ne sache pas lire sur les lèvres !**_ La bouche des deux garçons tombait dans la stupéfaction, ils étaient pris au dépourvu, de plus le comportement de Maura les effrayait un peu. Elle attrapait le premier garçon, celui qui avait poussé son copain sur elle et le rapprochait de son visage. _**Ma bouche ne touche pas la merde !**_ Grondait-elle. Elle donnait un bon coup de genou dans l'estomac du crétin et le faisait tomber au sol d'un coup poing dans la mâchoire.

Tous regardaient abasourdis, ils n'arrivaient pas à croire ce qui se passait. L'autre reculait un peu et commençait à avoir peur. Mais Maura marchait vers lui avec détermination et colère. Le dos du gas frappait le mur et la peur se reflétait dans ses yeux _ **. Essaye de poser tes sales mains sur ma poitrine et je te jure que je brise les poignets !**_ Un bon coup de pied dès les couilles et il tombait au sol dans un cri.

Elle se retournait vers Jane et voyait l'autre se relever et s'approcher d'elle de colère, il levait la main afin de pousser Jane de son chemin, mais Maura avait anticipé son geste et attrapait le poignet de la brune et la tirer derrière elle rapidement, elle fouettait la cheville du garçon et il tombait de nouveau au sol. _**Espèce de salope !**_ Hurlait-il dans la frustration. _**Aidez-moi !**_ Ordonnait-il à ses copains, mais tous se moquaient d'eux et reculaient d'un pas. _**On ne frappe pas les filles et encore moins leur manquer de respect, ta merder, tu assumes !**_ Il faisait signe aux autres de le suivre avec un signe de tête ils s'éloignaient.

Maura qui semblait reprendre son calme, regardait rapidement Jane et marchait loin avec elle. À bonne distance elle s'arrêtait et soupirait, sa colère retombait lentement et elle sentait l'adrénaline qui avait envahi son système se résorber lentement. Elle n'osait pas regarder Jane, elle regardait ses pieds. _**Je suis désolé.**_ Murmurait-elle.

Jane attrapait rapidement son visage et l'embrassait rapidement, elle dévorait avec passion les lèvres de Maura. Elle avait eu peur pour sa petite amie, mais avait été également allumé par sa force. La détermination et la force de Maura la surprenaient toujours surtout qu'elle connaît son côté cassable, alors la voir se lever face d'imbécile et les jeter au sol, elle ne peut s'empêcher de se sentir excité par cela. Ne t'excuse pas. Elle se rapprochait du visage de Maura et murmurait juste pour qu'elle puisse lire ses mots sur ses lèvres. « _Si tu savais ce que ça me fait de te voir comme ça !_ » Elle faisait un petit sourire à Maura qui grandissait rapidement lorsque les joues de celle-ci prenaient une jolie teinte rouge. Un dernier baiser et elles retournaient auprès de leurs amis qui les attendaient.

 _ **Je suis désolé !**_ Tous repoussaient ses excuses d'un signe de la main, Suzie lui attrapait le bras et la tirait avec elle vers la pizzéria. Ils parlaient de tout et de rien, ils riaient et se chamaillaient. Maura se sentait normale et à sa place, elle souriait grandement à Jane et la tirait près d'elle.

Suzie les menait à une petite pizzéria, ils prenaient place autour d'une table, ils parlaient de l'école, des choses qu'ils aimaient, des futurs films. Maura regardait et commençait à entendre un peu à nouveau, elle avait un grand sourire, elle ressentait un sentiment d'appartenance. Elle avait de vrai ami, ils l'acceptaient comme elle était, ils voulaient la connaitre mieux. Elle avait toujours eu peur du regard des autres, elle avait peur qu'ils ne la rejettent ou pire lui fasse du mal, rencontrer Jane était ce qui lui était arrivé de mieux et l'aimer était encore mieux.

Après 19 heures, ils avaient fini de manger et se connaissaient bien. Même si elle ne voulait pas emmener Maura loin de ce lieu et faire disparaître se sourire et se rire, elles devaient rentrer à la maison et à l'heure si Jane voulait sortir Maura de nouveau. Dans un regret, elles disaient au revoir et Jane conduisait Maura à la voiture, son sourire était resté. Elles rentraient un peu avant 20 heures, elles partageaient rapidement leur sortie, sans parler de la bagarre, avant de dire bonne nuit et monter pour se coucher.

Chacune leur tour elles se préparaient pour aller au lit, Maura sortait de la salle de bain et retrouvait Jane dans le lit et dans ses bras. Elle s'allongeait contre elle, sa tête sur la poitrine de celle-ci et se détendait lentement. _**Je t'aime Jane ! J'ai passé une bonne journée !**_

Jane lui embrassait le dessus de la tête et la tenait contre elle. _**Je t'aime aussi Maura et chaque jour près de toi est une bonne journée !**_ Elle fermait les yeux dans le contentement.

Elles s'endormaient dans les bras de l'autre et heureuses.


	15. Chapitre 15

_**Chapitre 15**_

Il était presque 7h30 et l'heure de partir pour l'école approchait. Depuis son réveil, Jane ne cessait pas de harceler sa mère pour la laisser les accompagner à l'hôpital. Maura avait rendez-vous avec le chirurgien qui l'avait opéré et elle serait si elle pouvait reprendre l'école. Jane voulait être là pour Maura ! _**MAMAN !**_ Suppliait-elle. _**S'il te plaît ? Juste se matin et je retourne à l'école cet après-midi !**_ Elle rassemblait sa plus grande expression de désespoir.

Angela rugissait de frustration, voilà plus d'une heure que sa fille lui tenait la jambe et malgré ses nombreux refus, elle s'accrochait toujours. Elle allait devenir dingue ! Alors que Jane la suppliait encore pour la millionième fois, le regard d'Angela tombait sur la petite blonde. Maura semblait légèrement replier sur elle-même et petite, elle n'avait pas dit un mot et n'avait même essayé de faire changer l'avis d'Angela, pourtant la maman savait qu'elle voulait Jane près d'elle. Alors pourquoi n'avait-elle pas demandé ?

La maman Rizzoli prenait place sur le siège à côté de la blonde et posait délicatement une main sur celle de Maura posée sur la table. Elle semblait perdue dans ses pensées alors que son regard était resté figé sur son petit déjeuner. _**Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse chérie ?**_ Demandait calmement Angela.

Jane qui regardait sa mère avec froncement de sourcils, remarquait finalement le comportement de Maura et se sentait un peu honteuse de ne pas avoir fait attention. Rapidement elle prenait place en face de la blonde et la regardait avec soutien.

Maura qui se sentait soudainement entourée, levait la tête et voyait les deux femmes italiennes la regarder avec attention et inquiétude. Elle se sentait gênée de c'être laisser emporter par ses émotions et d'avoir attiré l'attention sur elle, pourtant elle avait également besoin de se soutient et qui mieux que la jeune fille qu'elle aimait et qui l'aimait en retour et celle qu'elle considérait maintenant comme une seconde mère ? Avec une profonde inspiration elle parlait doucement et regardait de nouveau son repas. _**Je suis inquiète pour ce matin.**_ Avouait-elle tranquillement.

 _ **Pourquoi ?**_ demandait rapidement Jane. Angela resserrait sa prise sur sa petite main.

Maura soupirait doucement avant de se lancer _ **. Je sais que peu importe ce qu'il va me dire, je serais contente, mais aussi déçu.**_ Elle regardait finalement Jane et Angela avant d'expliquer _ **. Je veux retourner à l'école avec Jane et mes nouveaux amis, mais . . .**_ Elle parlait plus doucement. _**Je m'ennuie terriblement en classe !**_ Maura passait une main dans ses cheveux rapidement. _**J'aime étudier ici, j'apprends de nouvelles choses, mais . . .**_ Elle regardait Jane dans les yeux alors qu'elle terminait sa phrase. _**Je me sens de nouveau seule et à l'écart, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je me sens à ma place à l'école et je voudrais en profiter.**_

Angela comprenait finalement, elle caressait délicatement le dessus de la main de Maura afin d'attirer son attention. Lorsqu'un doux regard noisette se posait sur elle, elle souriait tendrement. _**En fait Maura, ta maman et moi en avons parlé et nous voulions en discuter ce soir avec toi.**_ Elle pouvait voir la surprise sur le visage de la petite blonde. _**Ta mère a pensé à quelque chose et elle aurait aimé en parler avec toi ce soir.**_

 _ **Qu'est-ce que c'est ?**_ Demandait Maura rapidement, elle était intriguée, elle ne savait même pas que sa mère connaissait sa situation à l'école.

 _ **Désoler chérie, mais je ne sais pas.**_ _**Elle m'a simplement dit qu'elle viendrait te voir ce soir et qu'elle aimerait parler de ton avenir et tes études ensemble.**_ Angela avait également été surprise par cela, mais Constance avait fait preuve d'un véritable désir d'aider sa fille qu'elle avait immédiatement acceptée.

Maura était un peu surprise et confuse, pourtant elle ne pouvait retenir son sourire à l'idée que sa mère se souciait vraiment d'elle et voulait l'aider. Elle découvrait finalement ce que c'était que d'avoir une mère qui vous aimait et se souciait profondément de vous. Dans un profond soupir elle posait la tête dans ses mains alors que ses coudes reposaient sur la table. Les Rizzoli la regardaient avec surprise. Maura grognait finalement. _**Elle a dit ce soir et il n'est même pas 7h30.**_ La frustration obtenait la meilleure d'elle.

Angela et Jane éclataient finalement de rire. Angela tirait le petit corps de Maura contre elle avant d'embrasser le dessus de sa tête. _**Oh chérie !**_ S'écriait-elle dans un rire. _**Cette famille déteint de plus en plus sur toi !**_

Elles riaient toutes les trois dans la légèreté du moment. Jane profitait de cette occasion pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait. _**Bon on devrait y aller si Maura ne veut pas manquer son rendez-vous.**_

 _ **Jane Clémentine Rizzoli !**_ S'écriait Angela d'exaspération.

 _ **MAMAN !**_ Hurlait Jane de colère et de gêne, mais ce qui attirait leur attention était l'éclat de rire soudain et fort de Maura. La petite blonde portait une main à sa bouche afin de contenir un minimum son rire, mais en vain, elle attrapait rapidement ses côtes alors que des larmes coulaient déjà sur ses joues. Jane hésitait entre être furieuse que sa petite amie se moque d'elle et sourire de la voir si heureuse. Finalement dans une fausse colère, elle fronçait les sourcils vers la blonde. _**Comment oses-tu te moquer de moi Maura Isles ?**_

La petite blonde tentait tant bien que mal de se calmer un minimum afin de pouvoir parler. _**Désolé, . . .**_ elle avait le souffle court. _**Je ne me moque pas de toi, enfin si mais . . .**_ Elle riait de nouveau. _**Jane ! Tu croyais vraiment que ta mère ne prêterait pas attention à tes mots ?**_ Jane fronçait les sourcils, elle avait espéré avoir été fine dans son essai de les accompagner. Elle croisait les bras dans sa fausse indignation. Maura riait encore un moment avant de se calmer et parler doucement à sa petite brune boudeuse. _**C'est si mignon Clémentine ! Ça te va bien ma douce Jane !**_ Elle avait repris son expression charmeuse et Jane jetait ses bras dans la défaite avec un profond soupir.

Maintenant c'était à Angela de rire à l'expression de défaite sur le visage de sa fille. _**On dirait que Je ne suis pas la seule qui ne puisse pas résiste à son charme !**_ Soufflait Angela dans un clin d'œil à sa fille. Jane rougissait d'embarras et Maura souriait grandement.

Finalement elles partaient toutes les trois en direction de l'hôpital. Assise dans la salle d'attente, la nervosité commençait à se faire sentir chez les trois femmes. Après 20 minutes de retard, le médecin les approchait rapidement. _**Bonjour tout le monde !**_ Il souriait à la petite famille. _**Maura j'aimerais que tu accompagnes ma collègue afin de passer une radio de tes poumons.**_ La petite blonde se levait et suivait l'infirmière. Le médecin indiquait son bureau aux deux femmes. Tous assis, le docteur regardait la maman italienne. _**Alors dites-moi comment elle va depuis sa sortie ?**_

Angela inspirait, le sérieux sur son visage surprenait sa fille. _**Les premiers jours étaient difficiles, elle ne respirait pas normalement et la moindre émotion et elle faisait une crise**_. Le docteur hochait la tête et écoutait attentivement. _**Mais depuis deux jours elle respire beaucoup mieux et hier elle n'avait pas besoin de l'oxygène.**_

 _ **Est-elle sortie de la maison ? A-t-elle fait des efforts ?**_ Il complétait son dossier alors qu'il écoutait.

 _ **Oui !**_ Le médecin levait la tête de surprise, il regardait Jane attentivement. _**Je l'ai emmené à la foire samedi, elle m'a tout de suite prévenu lorsqu'elle avait du mal à respirer et elle a gardé l'oxygène tout le temps qu'elle en avait besoin. Elle n'a rien fait de trop brusque, juste profiter de la balade et de ses amis.**_ Jane jouait nerveusement avec ses mains et n'osait pas regarder le docteur. _**Et hier nous avons été au cinéma.**_

Le médecin souriait tendrement à la jeune fille. _**Très bien mademoiselle, je peux voir qu'elle se porte bien donc il semble que vous avez bien pris soin d'elle !**_ Elle lui souriait en retour.

Le moment était interrompu par une infirmière et une petite blonde qui entrait dans le bureau. Maura prenait place aux côtés d'Angela sur la chaise et attendait le médecin de parler. Celui-ci c'était lever et regardait les images que l'infirmière lui avait remises. Le silence qui se posait dans le bureau était de plus en plus écrasant pour les trois femmes. Finalement il se tournait vers Maura. _**Comment te sens-tu Maura ?**_

 _ **Mieux, parfois mes poumons sifflent un peu si je fais un trop gros effort et je dois arrêter le temps de reprendre mon souffle, mais sinon je me sens mieux.**_ Elle parlait calmement et avec un beau sourire.

Le médecin lui retournait son sourire, il était charmé par son sourire. _**Tes poumons sont pratiquement guéris, il faudra continuer à faire attention encore quelque temps, mais sinon tout vas bien !**_ Un soupir se glissait des lèvres des deux femmes brunes. _**Tu peux retourner à l'école, seulement tu es interdit de sport pour deux mois.**_

Le sourire de Maura grandissait encore plus. _**Merci !**_

 _ **C'est la première fois qu'un enfant est heureux de retourner à l'école !**_ Il riait avec Angela. Il tendait des papiers à Angela et lui serrait la main. _**Bonne journée mesdames !**_

 _ **Au revoir !**_ Répondaient-elles en même temps. Toutes les trois partaient avec le sourire, Maura attrapait la main de Jane et la balançait en souriant grandement. Angela était heureuse de les voir ainsi. Angela très surprise, Maura était une jeune femme assez renfermé et timide, mais son corps trahissait ses émotions. Lorsqu'elle était heureuse comme à ce moment, elle semblait briller comme le soleil, sa joie était contagieuse. Mais lorsqu'elle était triste ou malheureuse, la douleur s'emparait de votre cœur lorsque vos yeux tombaient sur elle, les larmes vous montaient aux yeux rapidement. Cette petite blonde pouvait faire briller votre cœur ou l'assombrir.

Toutes les trois avaient été mangé une glace et boire un soda afin de fêter la bonne nouvelle. Elles étaient rentrées à la maison pour le déjeuner, les garçons l'avaient félicité pour son rétablissement et ils avaient tous obtenu un supplément de cannoli pour le dessert.

Jane était retournée à l'école après manger. Maura ne reprenait que le lendemain, alors qu'elle étudiait tranquillement dans le salon, la sonnette retentissait tout à coup. Étant donné qu'Angela était à l'étage, Maura allait ouvrir, à sa grande surprise Suzie se trouvait debout devant elle.

 _ **Suzie ! Bonjour, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?**_ La petite blonde souriait grandement à son amie, elle se poussait afin de la laisser entrer, c'était à ce moment qu'Angela descendait les escaliers afin de saluer son visiteur.

Suzie dans un grand sourire embrassait les joues de Maura avant de parler. _**Bonjour Maura ! Je me demandais si tu voudrais sortir avec moi faire un peu de musique ?**_ Elle regardait de temps en temps ses pieds dans la nervosité.

 _ **Où comptes-tu l'emmener ?**_ Demandait Angela alors qu'elle approchait les filles. _**Angela Rizzoli, je suis la maman de Jane.**_ Maura attrapait la main de la maman italienne et lui souriait tendrement. _**Et ma seconde maman !**_ Angela retenait son souffle alors qu'une larme lui échappait et roulait sur sa joue. Elle tirait rapidement la petite blonde dans une étreinte et l'enlaçait fort. _**La plus fière des mamans !**_

Une fois qu'elles se tournaient finalement vers elle Suzie souriait grandement. _**Je m'appelle Suzie Chang, je suis une amie d'école de Jane et Maura.**_ À sa surprise elle était tirée dans les bras de la maman. _**Je ne sais pas exactement, je pensais peut-être l'école si la salle de musique était ouverte !**_

Avant qu'Angela ne puisse parler, Maura s'avançait avec enthousiasme _ **. Pourquoi ne pas aller chez moi ?! J'ai un piano et quelques instruments.**_ La blonde levait la tête vers la maman, attendant son accord.

 _ **Bien ! Garde ton téléphone près de toi et aux moindres soucis tu m'appelles !**_ Ordonnait la maman.

 _ **Promis !**_ Maura embrassait la joue d'Angela avant de courir à l'étage prendre sa guitare, en redescendant elle attrapait sa veste et son portable et partait avec Suzie. _**À plus tard !**_

Arriver à Beacon Hill, Suzie se garait devant la plus incroyable des maisons qu'elle avait vue. Maura la menait rapidement à l'intérieur, elle tirait la brune à travers les pièces et s'arrêtait à la cuisine, elle prenait de l'eau et des sodas, elle attrapait quelques gâteaux et la conduisait rapidement à sa pièce secrète !

Bien que sa mère ne fût pas souvent à la maison, Maura ne lui avait pas dit qu'elle avait fait cette pièce avec l'aide de Susan. Elle avait fait insonoriser la cave et au fil des années, elle avait ajouté plus d'instruments de musique. Il y avait un magnifique piano à queue au centre de la pièce, sur le mur il y avait quatre guitares suspendues, un violon était posé sur son support, un violon dans un coin, des caisses contenant quelques cuivres et une batterie.

 _ **Wow ! ! !**_ Soufflait Suzie dans l'émerveillement et la surprise. _**Tu joues de chacun de ses instruments ?**_ Demandait-elle en regardant la blonde avancer vers le piano, elle promenait ses doigts sur le dessus des touches.

 _ **Non, j'apprends à les utiliser, Je sais jouer du piano, de la guitare et je commence à bien maitriser le violon.**_ Elle prenait place sur le banc devant le piano, avant de commencer à jouer une mélodie, c'était doux et léger. Maura fermait lentement les yeux un instant et profitait du sentiment de confort que lui apporter cet instrument. Le piano lui avait beaucoup manqué pendant sa convalescence.

Suzie avançait lentement vers la blonde et la regardait jouer avec un grand sourire.

Finalement Maura s'arrêtait de jouer et regarder la brune avec timidité. _**Je . . . J'aimerais . . . Tu . . . .**_ Elle n'osait pas demander et ses joues rougissaient de plus en plus.

Suzie contournait rapidement le piano et s'asseyait à côté de la petite blonde. _**Tu peux tout me dire Maura, nous somme amies et tu n'as pas à avoir peur.**_

Maura lui souriait grandement. _**Je suis heureuse de t'avoir comme amie ! Je suis en train d'écrire une chanson pour Jane et . . .**_ Elle rougissait un peu. _**J'aimerais que tu me dises ce que tu en pense.**_

 _ **Oh c'est vrai !**_ S'écriait Suzie en rebondissant sur le banc. _**Tu me fais écouter ?!**_ Ses yeux brillaient dans l'enthousiasme.

Maura riait doucement à l'exubérance de sa nouvelle amie. _**Je ne l'ai pas encore terminé, mais je peux te jouer ce que j'ai déjà !**_ Elle se replaçait correctement devant le piano et commençait à faire courir ses doigts sur les touches avec fluidité et légèreté ! Après l'intro, sa voix commençait à se faire entendre, elle était douce et envoutante.

La façon dont elle mettait son cœur dans chacun de ses mots, la douceur et la profondeur de sa voix, Suzie avait finalement les larmes aux yeux en écoutant Maura. Elle n'avait jamais rencontré quelqu'un comme Maura Isles avant, Elle chantait aussi, mais lorsque la blonde ouvrait la bouche et commençait à chanter, vous aviez l'impression que vous voyagez dans un autre monde guidé par les émotions que sa voix transmettait avec force et profondeur. Maura Isles chantait avec son cœur et vous étiez frappé en plein dans le vôtre.

Elles jouaient et chantaient pendant toute l'après-midi, sans voir le temps passer.

Jane qui avait échappé à l'entrainement aujourd'hui rentrait avec empressement à la maison. Elle voulait retrouver Maura rapidement, alors qu'elle entrait comme une bombe dans la maison, elle montait immédiatement à l'étage, seulement elle trouvait sa chambre vide. Elle redescendait et trouvait sa mère dans la cuisine. _**Où est Maura ?**_

Angela fronçait les sourcils et portait une main à sa hanche. _**Tu pourrais dire bonjour à ta mère jeune fille !**_

Jane soupirait avec exagération avant d'embrasser sa mère. _**Où est Maura ?**_ demandait-elle de nouveau.

 _ **Sorti.**_ Angela reprenait la préparation du diner, sans voir la surprise inscrite sur le visage de sa fille. _**Suzie est passé la chercher, elle voulait faire de la musique avec elle, Maura lui a proposé d'aller chez elle.**_ Angela se retournait afin de parler à Jane, mais celle-ci avait déjà disparu, elle soupirait et retournait à sa tâche.

Jane avait couru à sa voiture et démarrait immédiatement, elle prenait la direction de Beacon Hill, elle ne pouvait faire disparaitre cette pointe de jalousie. Elle savait que Maura ne la trahirait jamais, mais l'idée que sa petite blonde était avec une autre plutôt qu'elle la dérangeait. Garer dans l'allée, elle trouvait la voiture de Suzie, rapidement elle frappait à la porte. Cinq minutes plus tard, elle n'avait toujours pas de réponse et décidait d'entrer, elle trouvait des chaussures à l'entrer, puis veste et sac poser sur les chaises de la cuisine. Une porte était ouverte après la sortie de la cuisine. Jane descendait avec appréhension, mais lorsqu'elle entendait le rire de sa petite amie, elle retrouvait le sourire.

Jane s'arrêtait sur la dernière marche, elle était étonnée par l'incroyable salle de musique devant elle. Maura et Suzie étaient assises au sol face à l'autre, plusieurs partitions de musique jonchaient le sol entre elles. Maura était face à Jane, mais ne la remarquait pas.

 _ **Tu es la meilleure amie que je n'ai jamais eu Suzie !**_ Maura lui souriait grandement et Jane fronçait les sourcils, elle se sentait un peu offenser.

 _ **Merci !**_ Répondait Suzie dans un tendre sourire, elle était touchée par la douceur de la blonde. _**Mais et Jane ?**_

Maura rougissait un peu et baissait les yeux dans la timidité, elle jouait avec les feuilles de papier devant elle. _**C'est vrai qu'elle était ma première et véritable amie, mais . .**_. Jane retenait son souffle dans la crainte _ **. Je ne crois pas que je la voyais comme une amie, en fait je l'aimais déjà plus que cela dès le début !**_ Suzie attrapait l'une des mains de Maura et celle-ci relevait la tête et la regardait dans les yeux. _**Je n'ai jamais regardé une fille comme je la regardais à notre première rencontre, je la trouvais incroyablement belle et même si j'avais peur d'elle, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de vouloir être près d'elle.**_

 _ **L'amour au premier regard !**_ S'exclamait Suzie et Maura riait à sa réaction. _**Je suis heureuse d'avoir peu t'aider !**_

 _ **Merci !**_ La petite blonde se levait sur ses genoux et enfermait Chang dans une tendre étreinte. _**J'ai hâte de lui faire découvrir.**_

Elles se séparaient et Jane faisait connaitre sa présence en faisant croire qu'elle arrivait. En bas des marches, elle était attaquée par une petite blonde qui se jetait dans ses bras et la serrait fort. Maura enfouissait son visage dans la chevelure ébène et inspirait son parfum profondément. _**Tu m'as manqué !**_ Susurrait-elle contre l'oreille de Jane qui frissonnait.

Le souffle chaud et la douceur de ses mots faisaient trembler son corps, Jane se reculait assez pour pouvoir l'embrasser délicatement. Une simple caresse, tendre et délicate qui transmettait plus de sentiment que ne l'auraient fait les mots.


	16. Chapitre 16

_**Je ne vous oubli pas, désolé pour l'attente !**_

* * *

Rizzoli & Isles

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 16**_

Il était presque 19 heures et Jane et Maura étaient en route vers la maison Rizzoli. Elles avaient dit au revoir à Suzie alors que l'heure de retrouver Constance approchait. Les filles entraient dans la maison, main dans la main avec un grand sourire. Il tombait rapidement lorsque leurs yeux atterrissaient sur Constance, Angela et Frank assis dans le salon les attendant.

La nervosité envahissait leurs corps, les filles retiraient leur veste et chaussures et rejoignaient les adultes dans le salon, elles les embrassaient rapidement avant de prendre place sur le canapé. Constance qui voyait l'inconfort des filles leur souriait grandement avant de prendre la parole.

 _ **Bonjour Maura, Jane.**_ D'une main elle ouvrait le dossier de Maura qu'elle avait prise il y a quelque jour et étalait les feuilles sur la table. La tête de Maura tombait dans l'embarras, elle ne savait pas où son dossier avait disparu et elle était nerveuse de savoir ce que sa mère pouvait penser de tout cela. _**Je suis tombé sur ça et j'ai voulu en savoir plus.**_ Constance parlait calmement et doucement, sa voix ne portait aucune accusation, ni colère. Maura la regardait finalement attentivement. _**J'ai rencontré un ami au BCU qui m'a sorti ton dossier.**_ Les joues de Maura prenaient une teinte rouge, ses mains bougeaient nerveusement. _**D'après lui tu as fait pratiquement toute la partie scolaire de tes études de médecine, tu aurais également fait quelques stages et commencé à étudier ta spécialisation.**_

Maura regardait les papiers sur la table basse, son cerveau travaillait rapidement et elle était perdue dans sa réflexion, la voix de sa mère la tirait par surprise de ses pensées.

 _ **Maura Dorthea Isles, n'essaye même pas !**_ Grondait Constance, mais toutes les têtes se tournaient vers Jane qui essayait de ne pas rire, la petite brune regardait sa petite amie dans un grand sourire.

 _ **Dorthea ? Dorthea ?**_ demandait-elle avec surprise. _**Et tu t'es moqué de Clémentine ?**_

Maura avait la bouche ouverte comme un poisson hors de l'eau avant de sourire à Jane. _**Je ne me suis pas moqué de Clémentine, je trouve ce prénom très joli, il te va bien et Dorthea j'aime beaucoup.**_ Elle secouait son épaule dans un petit mouvement et un sourire de fierté se glissait sur ses lèvres charnues. _**C'est le nom d'une artiste.**_

Jane souriait et secouait la tête. _**Tu n'es vraiment pas comme tout le monde !**_ Elle embrassait la joue de Maura.

Le calme revenu, tous regardaient de nouveau Constance, le sourire qui était sur son visage alors qu'elle regardait l'échange entre les filles avait fait place à un petit froncement de sourcils. _**Je sais que tu réfléchissais à la possibilité d'un mensonge !**_

Maura baissait la tête dans la défaite, elle avait effectivement réfléchi aux avantages d'un mensonge, elle était surprise que sa mère pût la lire si facilement après tant d'années de distance entre elles. Finalement un petit sourire se glissait sur ses lèvres à la pensée de sa mère si perspicace.

 _ **Que voulez-vous dire ?**_ Demandait Jane confuse et encore plus lorsque les joues de la blonde prenaient une teinte rouge.

Constance riait doucement. _**Je vois que tu as gardé ce petit secret chéri !**_ Tous les Rizzoli la regardaient avec intérêt. _**Maura ne peut pas mentir !**_ Elle affirmait et tous la regardaient avant de regarder la blonde qui tentait de se faire toute petite. Constance ne pouvait pas retenir son petit rire aux souvenirs de sa fille. _**Elle est physiquement incapable de mentir, un trait que j'ai toujours aimé chez elle.**_ Sa fille relevait la tête et la regardait avec un petit sourire. _**Maura avait peut-être trois ans, elle avait joué dans la bibliothèque et elle m'avait demandé plutôt pour travailler avec moi dans mon atelier.**_ La blonde rougissait encore plus d'embarras. _**Alors qu'elle courait dans le couloir, je lui ai demandé si elle avait tout rangé avant de me suivre.**_ Constance riait au souvenir de sa petite fille debout devant elle dans un petit caleçon blanc, une tunique à fleur bleue par-dessus et ses cheveux blonds indisciplinés dans une queue-de-cheval. Sa tête était baissée et elle regardait ses pieds alors qu'elle parlait doucement. _**Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait tout rangé, mais je pouvais voir qu'elle me mentait, seulement ce dont je ne m'attendais était qu'elle commençait à chanceler sur place avant de finalement s'évanouir.**_

Tous regardaient Maura de surprise. _**Je savais que ce n'était pas bien de mentir alors la culpabilité et la nervosité ont obtenu le meilleur de moi.**_

Tous riaient fort et Jane attrapait la main de la blonde. _**Tu es vraiment unique Maura, surtout ne change pas !**_

 _ **Maintenant c'est moins brutal que de s'évanouir, mais elle fait de terrible crise d'urticaire lorsqu'elle ment !**_ S'exclamait Constance.

Maura était surprise que sa mère sache se détaille, elles ne se parlaient plus lorsqu'elle avait découvert ce changement, elle se demandait comment elle pouvait le savoir.

Constance qui voyait les questions dans les yeux de sa fille se levait et s'asseyait à côté de celle-ci, elle lui prenait la main et lorsque le regard noisette de Maura se posait sur elle, Constance lui offrait un tendre sourire. _**Tu te demandes comment je sais cela ?**_ Maura hochait simplement la tête et Constance soupirait. _**L'année dernière, j'étais rentré d'un voyage à Paris, nous nous étions disputés parce que je ne voulais pas que tu sortes et toi tu ne voulais pas rester dans la maison après mon arrivée.**_ La douleur brillait dans les yeux de chacune. _**Tu m'as dit que tu ne voulais pas rester dans cette maison si j'étais là !**_ Maura sentait la honte tombée sur ses épaules, elle détournait les yeux, mais sa mère lui attrapait le menton et revenait son visage face à elle. Maura pouvait voir l'amour dans le regard de Constance et non la colère, la rancune ou la douleur. _**Tu bougeais d'inconfort sur place et alors que tu t'enfuyais rapidement du salon, j'ai vu les marques sur ton cou apparaître et se repends rapidement.**_ La main de Constance caressait la joue de Maura. _**Je t'ai suivi alors que tu allais trouver Susan dans sa chambre.**_ _**Elle s'est jeté sur toi et ta tirer avec elle vers la salle de bain, la porte était entre-ouverte et je pouvais la voir te faire asseoir sur les toilettes alors qu'elle fouillait les tiroirs.**_

Maura ce rappelait ce moment mais elle n'avait pas vu, ni entendu sa mère. _**Elle te demandait quel mensonge tu avais essayé de dire alors que tu savais pertinemment que tu allais le payer après.**_ La petite blonde regardait sa mère avec de grands yeux et Constance hochait la tête _ **. Elle ne t'a pas entendu, mais moi je l'ai fait !**_ Une larme roulait sur l'une de ses joues. _**Tu as dit que tu avais essayé de te convaincre que tu ne m'aimais pas et que tu ne voulais pas de moi. Tu as soupiré avant de baisser la tête et de murmurer. « Je l'aime trop pour cela, je voudrais retrouver ma maman avant mes 4 ans. »**_ Les deux étaient pleurs.

 _ **C'est pour ça que tu es parti si longtemps après ?**_ Demandait Maura tristement.

Constance hochait la tête, elle pouvait voir le sentiment de culpabilité dans les yeux de sa fille. _**J'ai réalisé que tu m'aimais encore, mais je n'étais pas prête à l'accepter, je te blessais Maura, mais je m'en suis rendu compte trop tard. J'ai réalisé tout le mal que je t'avais fait et que j'avais mis trop de temps pour m'en rendre compte, alors t'entendre dire ces mots était impossible à supporter.**_ Constance embrassait le front de sa fille, elle murmurait ses mots contre sa peau. _**L'idée que tu me pardonnes me semblait tellement irréel que cela me faisait trop mal alors j'ai fui !**_

Maura enlaçait sa mère et faisait disparaître sa tête dans ses bras, elle semblait vouloir se cacher du monde dans le corps de sa mère. _**Maintenant tu es là ! C'est le plus important, je ne veux plus que tu repartes, je veux que tu restes avec moi !**_ Elle se blottissait encore plus contre elle si cela était même possible. _**Tu es tout ce que je veux, toi et tes bras autour de moi.**_

 _ **Plus jamais je ne ta lâcherais Maura, maintenant que je t'ai retrouvé, je compte bien te garder !**_ Avec un dernier baiser, Constance s'écartait de sa fille et se recentrait sur la raison de cette discussion. _**Donc tes études ?**_

Maura soupirait lourdement avant de regard sa mère. _**Très bien !**_ Soufflait-elle dans la défaite. _**La médecine et la science m'ont toujours beaucoup intéressé. J'ai réalisé très tôt que l'école était facile alors j'ai commencé à lire et à étudier par moi-même.**_

 _ **Depuis combien de temps ?**_ Demandait Constance. Maura murmurait quelques mots que personne ne pouvait vraiment entendre et comprendre. _**Je n'ai pas compris.**_

Maura soupirait. _**Depuis mes 6 ans.**_ Grinçait-elle des dents et tous la regardaient la bouche ouverte.

Frank se grattait la tête dans la surprise. _**Tu veux dire que depuis l'âge de six ans tu étudies seule parce que l'école était trop simple**_ ? Demandait dans un souffle.

Maura semblait embarrasser, elle baissait la tête. _**Oui, j'ai commencé à étudier mes livres d'écoles à la maison, j'ai fait le travail aussi dedans, mais en peut-être 4 mois j'avais terminé le programme de mon année, alors je passais à l'année suivante.**_ Elle jouait avec ses doigts alors que ses mains étaient posées sur ses genoux. _**Je suis allée dans les bibliothèques pour pouvoir en apprendre plus, je lisais de tout et finalement j'ai découvert ma différence.**_

Tous fronçaient les sourcils dans la confusion. Maura n'avait jamais parlé de cela à quelqu'un d'autre. _**Ils appellent cela une mémoire eidétique ou mémoire photographique ou mémoire absolue. Je me souviens sans problème de ce que je lis, je vois ou j'entends et j'arrive facilement à appliquer ce que j'apprends comme le piano ou les gestes médicaux.**_ Elle regardait finalement ceux autour d'elle, ils semblaient tous surpris.

Constance caressait la joue de Maura et lui souriait chaleureusement. _**Tu es exceptionnel ma chérie !**_ Maura rougissait un peu. _**Que veux-tu vraiment faire Maura ?**_ Demandait Constance sérieusement.

La blonde regardait attentivement sa mère. _**Je veux devenir médecin légiste.**_ Annonçait-elle avec détermination _ **. Je veux travailler dans le médical et je veux aider à apporter la justice !**_

Constance était fière de la ferveur des mots de sa fille et de sa détermination. _**Très bien, alors si tu veux, tu peux valider tes diplômes cette année tout en continuant le lycée en même temps, mon ami est le docteur Martin Roche, il propose d'être ton mentor et l'année prochaine commencer ton apprentissage en milieu hospitalier. Tu passeras ainsi directement à la pratique et obtenir plus rapidement tes diplômes si tu le souhaites !**_

 _ **Vraiment ?**_ demandait Maura avec enthousiasme. _**Je pourrais apprendre la chirurgie, la traumatologie, tous ?**_

 _ **Oui ma chérie, le docteur Roche est un médecin très réputé et si tu lui montres combien tu es exceptionnel alors il t'aidera à obtenir le travail que tu souhaites !**_

Maura se jetait dans les bras de sa mère et la serait fort. _**Merci, merci maman !**_

Constance souriait grandement et serrait sa fille avec autant de ferveur que celle-ci, tous les Rizzoli souriaient aux deux femmes. Au bout de quelques minutes, Constance s'écartait de Maura et la regardait attentivement, ses beaux yeux noisette brillaient énormément et elle souriait comme lorsqu'elle était petite. _**Mon bébé !**_ Maura rougissait et Constance réalisait qu'elle avait parlé à haute voix. _**Désolé, je ne pensais pas l'avoir dit à haute voix !**_

Maura attrapait les mains de sa mère et lui souriait tendrement. _**Tant que tu le penses je ne m'en soucie pas !**_ Elle se penchait en avant et embrassait la joue de sa mère qui maintenant rougissait à son tour et Maura riait.

 _ **Je me demandais si . . .**_ Constance parlait de nouveau sérieusement, même un peu nerveusement. _**Tu auras seize ans dans deux semaines Maura**_. La blonde la regardait avec de grands yeux. _**Tu pensais que j'avais oublié ?**_ Demandait-elle dans la tristesse.

Maura posait rapidement une main sur la joue de sa mère afin que celle-ci la regarde de nouveau lorsqu'elle détournait les yeux. _**Non ! En fait c'est moi qui avais oublié.**_

 _ **Je me demandais si tu voulais le fêter dans le jardin à la maison**_. Maura la regardait avec de grands yeux, Jane était heureuse et les Rizzoli avaient de grands sourires. _**Je pensais que tu aimerais le fêter avec la famille Rizzoli, tes amis et Susan !**_

 _ **Et toi ?**_ Demandait Maura timidement.

 _ **Bien sûr ma chérie !**_ Maura se jetait de nouveau dans ses bras.

 _ **Oui j'aimerais beaucoup !**_ S'exclamait-elle avant de rebondir sur le canapé. _**Tu fais quoi mardi soir ?**_ Demandait subitement Maura en se figeant.

Constance la regardait avec confusion et surprise. _**Heu, rien, pourquoi ?**_

Maura riait fortement et Constance fronçait les sourcils de voir sa fille se moquer d'elle. Jane essayait de ne pas rire et elle pouvait dire que ses parents en faisaient de même. _**Pardon maman, mais qui aurait dit que je pourrais faire bégayer la grande Constance Isles !**_ Elle regardait sa mère avec un sourire arrogant et fière.

Constance voulait gronder sa fille, mais elle aimait cette facette de Maura, elle la voyait avec de nouveaux yeux et elle était toujours plus fière d'elle. _**Attention jeune demoiselle où je raconte plus de chose embarrassante sur toi à Jane et nous verrons bien qui bégayera le plus !**_

Maura levait rapidement les mains et faisait une tête de chiot à sa mère. _**Non, je ne recommencerais plus promis !**_ Le petit sourire au coin de ses lèvres indiquait à Constance que sa fille le prenait aussi pudiquement qu'elle l'avait dit.

 _ **En fait je souhaitais t'inviter à nous accompagner mardi soir aller voir le spectacle de ma nouvelle amie, elle n'aura personne pour elle à part nous.**_

 _ **J'en serais honoré ma chérie !**_ Constance embrassait le front de Maura.

Frank avait surveillé attentivement le comportant de Constance envers Maura, sa femme le faisait également. Il voulait s'assurer que la femme ne jouait pas la comédie afin de récupérer sa fille et recommencer ses mauvais traitements. Mais lui aussi avait vu ce que sa fille avait chez cette elle, une femme brisée et perdue. L'amour pour sa fille était réel et vraiment plus grand que ce qu'ils avaient pu imaginer. Elle avait juste eu besoin de se rendre compte de ce qu'elle faisait et ce qu'elle perdait. Heureusement elle avait compris et pour le bonheur de Maura, il voulait l'aider dans sa lancée. _**Je me demandais, . . .**_ Tous le regardaient rapidement dans la surprise. _**Constance si vous auriez aimé passer la journée de samedi avec Maura, juste vous et elle ?**_ Tous le regardaient avec surprise, tous sauf Maura, l'amour et la reconnaissance brillaient dans ses yeux.

 _ **J'en serais très heureuse !**_ Une roulait sur sa joue et un sourire timide se glissait sur ses lèvres. _**Aimerais-tu faire les boutiques avec moi Maura ?**_ Demandait la maman avec espoir.

 _ **Comme quand j'étais petite ?**_ demandait-elle avec excitation.

 _ **Tu te souviens ?**_ Demandait Constance avec surprise.

 _ **Oui !**_ Répondait calmement la petite blonde dans un sourire. _**Je choisissais des robes pour toi, je les adorais surtout parce qu'elles brillaient beaucoup.**_

 _ **Oui je m'en souviens !**_ Riait la maman.

 _ **Mais tu les essayais toute, même si tu n'aimais pas tu les mettais et défilais pour moi et chaque fois je te trouvais la plus belle !**_ Souriait grandement Maura.

 _ **En fait je le faisais parce que ton regard brillait tellement que je voulais voir se sourire sur tes lèvres.**_ Constance embrassait la joue de sa fille. _**Il se fait tard, l'heure du repas approche.**_

 _ **Voudriez-vous vous joindre à nous ?**_ Demandait Angela.

 _ **Je suis désoler, j'aurais vraiment aimé me joindre à vous, mais j'ai déjà accepté une invitation.**_ La déception se lisait sur son visage et Maura souriait doucement de savoir que sa mère aurait aimé rester ce soir.

 _ **Ça ne fait rien maman, nous dînerons ensemble une autrefois !**_ Elle souriait tendrement à sa mère et lui prenait la main.

Constance saluait tout le monde et se dirigeait vers la porte accompagnée de sa fille, une prête à sortir, Constance se tournait vers Maura. _**Je suis heureuse d'avoir passé un si bon moment et je suis très fière de toi Maura !**_

 _ **Merci maman !**_ Répondait timidement la blonde. Constance la tirait dans une ferme étreinte et profitait pendant quelques minutes de la joie de tenir sa fille contre elle. Un dernier baiser et Constance quittait la maison Rizzoli.

Alors que Maura retournait dans le salon, elle n'y trouvait plus que Frank, Angela et Jane étaient allé dans la cuisine afin de préparer le diner. Maura s'avançait du canapé et se raclait la gorge. _**Frank, puis-je vous parlez ?**_ Demandait-elle timidement.

Monsieur Rizzoli qui regardait un match, se tournait rapidement vers la petite blonde. _**Bien sûr mon ange !**_

Il était surpris lorsque Maura se jetait à son cou et le serrait fort. Après une seconde il retournait son étreinte avec joie, il voyait maintenant Maura comme sa fille. _**Merci !**_ Murmurait-elle doucement.

Frank qui comprenait la raison de son remerciement souriait doucement. Il savait que la petite blonde ne voulait que retrouver sa mère et il avait vu les nombreux efforts qu'avait faits Constance donc il voulait offrir à la femme le moyen de rendre encore plus heureuse sa fille. Il savait que la femme n'aurait pas osé demander, pas encore, mais il savait aussi qu'elle désirait passer plus de temps avec Maura et juste elles. _**Tout ce qui te fera plaisir Maura !**_

Elle s'écartait finalement du papa italien, mais lui déposait un baiser sur la joue avant de rejoindre les filles à la cuisine. Avec un tendre sourire il la regardait s'éloigner et son regard se posait sur sa fille qui souriait grandement et qui pleurait. Un signe de tête et chacun retournait à leur tâche. Le repas se passait dans la joie et la bonne humeur, tout le monde avait un grand sourire.


	17. Chapitre 17

_**Voici le nouveau chapitre et le suivant arrivera rapidement !**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

 _ **Rizzoli & Isles**_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 17**_

Jane avait aidé sa mère à faire la vaisselle et nettoyer la table. Son père et ses frères regardaient tranquillement la télé dans le salon, Angela profitait de ses soirées pour boire une tasse de thé et lire ses magasines de people. Maura n'était nulle part en vue et Jane fronçait les sourcils, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à monter voir à l'étage si elle se trouvait là, un petit courant d'air attirait son attention. La porte vitrée menant au jardin était ouverte, dans un sourire, Jane se dirigeait vers la cour.

Maura était allongée sur l'herbe et regardait les étoiles, même si elle semblait sereine, Jane savait que la petite blonde s'isolait à l'extérieur afin de réfléchir. Sans un mot la belle italienne s'allongeait à côté d'elle et simplement regardait le ciel.

 _ **J'ai une famille !**_ La voix de Maura était calme et posée.

Jane tournait la tête vers elle et regardait son profil avec confusion. _**Que veux-tu dire ?**_

La petite blonde se posait sur son côté gauche et regardait Jane dans les yeux, sa tête reposait sur son bras gauche. Le souffle de la brune se coinçait dans sa gorge, le regard de Maura était intense et profond, dans ses yeux brillaient l'amour et la joie. _**J'ai une famille Jane, des personnes qui m'aiment et prennent soin de moi.**_ Elle levait une main et caressait la joue de Jane avec le bout de ses doigts. _**Je ne pensais pas qu'un jour j'aurais la chance de ressentir cela à nouveau !**_ Elle souriait tendrement. _**Tout cela grâce à toi, ta ténacité !**_ Jane souriait tendrement et écoutait attentivement sa petite amie. _**Je suis inquiète pour demain !**_

 _ **Au lycée tu veux dire ?**_ Demandait Jane. Un hochement de tête de Maura et Jane essayait de comprendre ce qui l'inquiétait tant. _**As-tu peur de ce que les autres vont penser de nous ?**_

 _ **J'ai peur qu'ils ta fassent du mal !**_ Soupirait Maura. Jane fronçait les sourcils dans la confusion et Maura la regardait avec une intensité qui la faisait frémir. _**Même si nous vivons dans une époque où l'homosexualité n'est plus un tabou où une honte, beaucoup de gens ne le comprennent pas et tu pourrais devenir une cible !**_

Jane se rapprochait de la petite blonde, leurs visages à seulement quelques centimètres de l'autre, elles partageaient le même souffle. _**Je sais que beaucoup de gens ne comprendront pas que je t'aime, mais nous sommes ensemble et nos familles nous soutiennent !**_ Les doigts de Jane se promenaient sur la peau du cou de Maura. _**Tu seras tout autant une cible que moi !**_

Maura se relevait rapidement et elle marchait dans le jardin. _**Je suis déjà une cible Jane ! Je l'ai toujours été, mais de savoir que tu as été blessé que ce soit physiquement ou par des mots par ma faute, je ne pourrais pas le supporter !**_

Jane se levait rapidement et attrapait les bras de Maura afin de la faire cesser son vas et viens devant elle, mais la petite blonde reculait d'un pas. Des larmes roulaient sur ses joues et rapidement Jane attrapait son visage dans ses mains et la plaquait contre le mur de la maison. _**Tu crois que je pourrais vivre sans toi maintenant ? Tu crois que ne pas être avec toi me fera moins mal ?**_ Jane rapprochait son corps de Maura, elles pouvaient sentir la chaleur émaner du corps de l'autre. _**Je t'ai dans la peau Maura, tu as envahi mon corps, mon cœur et mon âme ! Je suis prête à affronter le monde si cela veut dire que je te garde près de moi !**_

Dans l'urgence la petite blonde se jetait sur la bouche de Jane et l'embrassait avec force et passion, avec urgence et besoin. Ses mains attrapaient les hanches de Jane et la tiraient contre son corps. Une des mains de Jane avait attrapé l'arrière de la tête de Maura, ses doigts emmêlés dans ses cheveux et l'autre la tenait par les reins afin de la garder aussi proche que possible d'elle. Le baiser qui avait commencé désespérer et vorace, devenait langoureux et tendre. Elles savouraient et aimaient la bouche de l'autre, tous les mots qu'elles ne pouvaient pas se dire, elles les partageaient dans un baiser. La bouche de Jane finalement déviait des lèvres charnues de Maura pour se promener sur sa mâchoire, son oreille, la ligne de son cou. Elle goûtait, sentait et caressait la peau douce et fine sous ses lèvres.

Les respirations de Maura étaient devenues plus courtes et plus rapides, ses mains avaient glissé sous la chemise de Jane et se promenaient sur la peau nue de son bas du dos. Leurs corps étaient pressés l'un contre l'autre, elles prenaient le temps de découvrir l'autre. Jane reprenait la bouche de Maura, mais cette fois elle glissait sa langue entre ses lèvres et dansait avec la sienne.

La bouche de Maura dérivait à l'oreille de Jane après avoir parcouru chaque courbe, chaque creux de celle-ci, elle mordillait doucement son lobe. _**Tu crois qu'une fois qu'on aura fait l'amour le désir sera moins fort ?**_ Demandait-elle dans un murmure.

Jane souriait dans son cou avant de reculer un peu et regarder la petite blonde dans les yeux, ils étaient plus sombres et ses pupilles étaient dilatées. Jane en avait presque le souffle coupé. _**J'en doute Maura, je crois que le besoin de l'autre sera encore plus grand !**_ Elle se penchait en avant et l'embrassait tendrement avant de reculer à nouveau son visage. _**Regarde, maintenant que l'on s'est embrassé, tout ce que je veux c'est le faire encore et encore.**_

C'était à Maura de revendiquer les lèvres de Jane avec plus de vigueur et de passion. _**Je crois que tu as raison !**_ Elle riait contre les lèvres de Jane et la grande brune la rejoignait dans le rire. La nuit tombait lentement, mais elles étaient tellement prises dans la passion du moment qu'elles ne le remarquaient même pas.

Après un autre long baiser, Maura écartait suffisamment son visage pour regarder dans les yeux de Jane, mais maintenait leurs corps toujours serrés contre l'autre. _**Je suis un peu inquiète du prochain pas entre nous.**_ Murmurait-elle doucement.

Jane la regardait attentivement, son expression était tendre et ouverte. La nervosité et une légère peur brillaient dans les yeux de Maura. Jane caressait doucement sa joue. _**Dis-moi ce qui t'effraye.**_ Elle repoussait les cheveux blonds derrière l'oreille de Maura.

 _ **Je n'ai jamais été proche de quelqu'un, je ne me suis jamais soucié de se quelqu'un d'autre pensait.**_ Elle inspirait profondément. _**J'ai peur que tu n'aimes pas ce que tu verras sous ses vêtements, j'ai peur de ne pas être à la hauteur, J'ai peur d'avoir mal.**_ Elle baissait la tête de honte.

Jane attrapait le menton de Maura et relevait sa tête, son cœur se serrait à la vue de la larme qui roulait sur sa joue de porcelaine. _**Je t'aime Maura, profondément, quelques cicatrices ne me feront pas t'aimer moins et puis, . . .**_ Elle souriait malicieusement. _**Depuis que tu commences à dévoiler plus de peau, je dois avouer que j'ai commencé à vouloir en voir plus**_. Elle souriait à la rougeur qui se répondait sur les joues de Maura. _**C'est vrai que j'ai déjà eu des relations sexuelles, mais c'était avec un garçon, donc cela est nouveau pour moi aussi.**_ Jane était étonnamment surprise de voir avec quelle facilité elle pouvait parler de ces choses avec Maura, elle aurait habituellement éludé le sujet ou fuir à la première occasion. Alors qu'avec Maura, elle s'exprimait facilement et sans gêne, rassurer sa petite amie était sa seule pensée. _**Pour la douleur cela dépend des personnes et de la façon dont cela se passe, j'ai eu mal la première fois, seulement quelques secondes avant que cela aille mieux.**_ Le soulagement brillait dans les yeux de Maura, Jane se penchait en avant et l'embrassait délicatement avant de la regarder de nouveau. _**Nous ne ferons rien tant que tu n'es pas prête Maura, je ne veux pas te blesser et encore moins te pousser à faire quelque chose que tu n'es pas prête !**_

Un sourire se glissait sur les lèvres de la blonde, elle se levait sur la pointe des pieds et embrassait tendrement Jane. _**Merci !**_ Ses joues commençaient à rougir de nouveau et son sourire devenait timide. _**Si je parle de cela c'est parce que j'ai commencé à vouloir plus entre nous.**_ Sa main droite caressait le poignet de Jane et remontait jusqu'à son épaule. _**Je ne suis pas encore prête à faire l'amour, mais j'aime apprendre à connaître ton corps, seulement je ne veux pas que cela devienne frustrant pour toi si tu désir plus.**_

Jane était touchée par sa préoccupation, elle souriait chaleureusement aux soucis de la petite blonde pour son bien-être. _**Cela n'arrivera pas, j'aime comment les choses avancent entre nous, j'aime que l'on prenne notre temps.**_ Ses doigts glissaient de la mâchoire de Maura jusqu'au bas de son cou, la petite blonde avait fermé les yeux et la chair de poule couvrait toute sa peau alors que sa tête se penchait légèrement en arrière. _**Tu es ma seule préoccupation et je veux que l'on fasse l'amour pour la première fois parce qu'on le voulait toutes les deux et pas seulement moi.**_ Ses lèvres remplaçaient ses doigts sur le cou de Maura et elle effleurait délicatement sa peau sous son oreille.

La petite blonde se blottissait à nouveau contre elle et profitait des caresses de Jane sur son cou, ses mains glissaient à nouveau sous la chemise de Jane et avec ses ongles elle grattait légèrement toute la longueur du dos de Jane. La main de Jane descendait le long du côté de Maura avant de s'arrêter sur sa hanche, puis glissait derrière pour se reposer sur ses fesses. Elle attrapait fermement le cul de Maura et la tirait encore plus en elle, finalement leurs lèvres se retrouvaient à nouveau et elles s'embrassaient passionnément, chacune avalait les gémissements de l'autre.

Angela était tiré de sa lecture par la voix de son mari qui disait à leurs fils de se préparer pour aller se coucher. Elle regardait rapidement l'horloge qui indiquait 22 heures, un coup d'œil rapide autour du salon, Angla ne voyait pas les filles, souvent elles regardaient la télé avec les garçons dans le salon ou montaient à l'étage discuter et regarder leurs propres films. Seulement elle ne se souvenait pas les avoir vus monter et elles n'avaient pas dit bonne nuit.

La maman Rizzoli fronçait les sourcils alors qu'elle se levait, elle allait monter à l'étage lorsqu'un courant d'air s'engouffrait dans la salle à manger. Elle se retournait pour trouver la porte qui menait au jardin légèrement entre ouverte. Angela poussait la porte et allait parler lorsque son regard rapidement réglé au manque de lumière tombait sur les filles enlacées dans les bras de l'autre. Elles s'embrassaient tendrement et profondément, la maman Rizzoli rougissait de gêne. Son regard tombait sur la main de Jane qui tenait fermement le cul de Maura et les mains celle-ci qui courait sur le dos de Jane, sous sa chemise. Elle se demandait maintenant jusqu'où elles avaient été. Elle avait accepté que les filles soient amoureuses de l'autre, elle trouvait mignon les bisous qu'elles se donnaient sur la joue lorsqu'elles étaient entourées, elle n'avait pas envisagé que cela irait plus loin.

Bien sûr cela était stupide puisqu'elles s'aimaient, elles finiraient à un moment ou un autre à prendre leurs relations à un autre niveau. Plus elle les regardait dans les bras de l'autre et plus elle réalisait que cela n'avait pas d'importance qu'elle aimait ou pas cette pensée, les filles franchiraient ce pas, si cela n'avait pas déjà été fait. Elle devait s'assurer qu'elles n'allaient pas trop vite ou faire quelque chose qu'elles regretteraient et les pousseraient loin de l'autre. Finalement elle toussait afin d'attirer leur attention.

Jane et Maura gelaient tout à coup et tournaient avec appréhension la tête vers l'intrus, lorsque leurs yeux tombaient sur Angela, elles rougissaient furieusement et prenaient un peu de distance entre elles. Pourtant elles attrapaient la main de l'autre et avançaient vers la maman italienne avec crainte.

Angela se sentait aussi embarrassé qu'elles et elle se raclait difficilement la gorge. _**Je . . . heu, . . .**_ Elle inspirait profondément avant de se lancer. _**C'est l'heure de vous préparer pour le lit.**_ Les filles hochaient simplement la tête et commençaient à s'avancer vers la porte lorsque Angela les arrêtait. _**Attendez !**_ Elle se plaçait devant elles et attendait qu'elles la regardent. _**Je me demandais si vous aviez . . .**_

Jane ouvrait de grands yeux et la regardait avec horreur, elle secouait la tête vivement alors que Maura baissait de nouveau la tête vers le bas. _**Non !**_ Soufflait Jane de dégoût. _**Il n'y a aucune chance que je parle de cela avec toi maman.**_ Elle allait faire un pas vers l'avant lorsque l'éclat de sa mère la figeait.

 _ **Il faudra bien en parler Jane, vous vivez sous mon toit et c'est normal que je me pose des questions !**_ Rugissait Angela.

Maura pouvait voir le corps de Jane se crisper, elle serrait ses poings ainsi que ses dents. Elle avait appris que sa petite amie était une jeune femme fougueuse et qu'elle était aussi tenace, l'affrontement avec sa mère ne mènerait nulle part. Elle inspirait profondément et baissait la tête. _**Je ne suis pas prête !**_ Jane la regardait avec surprise et Angela avait enfin cessé de parler. Maura regardait la maman Rizzoli avant de tomber dans le regard de sa bien-aimée _ **. Jane et moi avons discuté de**_ _**cela, je ne suis pas prête et elle ma comprise**_. L'adoration brillait dans les yeux de Maura et la colère de Jane disparaissait pour faire place à l'amour. Elle attrapait la main de Maura et lui souriait tendrement. _**Non avons décidé de prendre notre temps, apprendre à se connaitre !**_

Angela était rassuré, elle était heureuse que les filles prennent leur temps et réfléchissent plutôt que d'agir. Elle aurait dû savoir qu'elles agiraient plus sagement et surtout que sa fille serait très attentivement au bien-être de Maura. _**Je suis heureuse de savoir que vous preniez au sérieux l'intimité entre vous.**_

 _ **D'accord !**_ Soupirait Jane. _**J'aime Maura, vraiment et seul son bonheur compte pour moi alors je ne ferais jamais rien qui la blésera, elle est tout aussi inquiète pour moi donc nous parlons de ce que nous ressentons.**_ Jane embrassait le front de Maura tendrement. _**Je t'aime et tu es tout ce qui m'importe.**_

 _ **Je t'aime aussi !**_ Souriait Maura, elles s'embrassaient rapidement et regardaient Angela avec de tendres sourires.

 _ **Très bien allez-vous coucher les filles demain il y a école !**_ Jane et Maura l'embrassaient avant d'entrer dans la maison main dans la main. Angela soupirait de soulagement, peut-être que l'idée qu'elles s'aiment physiquement la gênait un peu, mais elle savait qu'elles ne se bléseraient pas en agissant stupidement, elles s'aimaient trop pour faire du mal à l'autre. Plus elle regardait les filles et plus la maman italienne se disait que le mythe des âmes-sœurs était peut-être vrai, ces deux-là s'aimaient véritablement et profondément pour deux filles encore si jeunes. Elles se comprenaient et se soutenaient l'une, l'autre, elles se souciaient et s'aimaient profondément. Plus le temps passait et plus Angela commençait à penser que ces deux-là s'aimeraient pour toujours ! Voilà presque trois semaines, un mois qu'elles se connaissaient et pourtant en les regardant vous pourriez penser qu'elles s'aimaient depuis toujours. Dans un soupir la maman rentrait dans la maison et se préparait à aller se coucher.

Jane attendait impatiemment sa petite amie qui terminait de se préparer pour le lit, son cœur battait vite et elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire bêtement en repensant à leur petit moment dans le jardin. L'amour, elle n'aurait jamais pensé aimer quelqu'un aussi fort, elle n'aurait jamais imaginé se montrer si facilement ouverte et attentive envers quelqu'un comme elle l'était avec Maura. Cela l'effrayait un peu aussi car pour la première fois elle se sentait véritablement vulnérable, elle donnait tout et montrait tout d'elle à Maura et bien qu'elle savait que celle-ci ne ferait rien pour la blesser, le passé de la petite blonde l'avait terriblement marqué et pas seulement physiquement. Maura portait en elle les cicatrices des mauvais traitements qu'elle avait subis sur son cœur et certaines plaies étaient encore grandes ouvertes, Jane avait peur que Maura prenne peur un jour et s'éloigne d'elle pour toujours, la grande brune savait qu'elle ne supporterait jamais de la perdre.

C'était dans une profonde réflexion que Maura trouvait Jane allonger sur ce lit, une inquiétude planait dans son regard et le sourire de la blonde tombait rapidement. Doucement elle entrait dans le lit et s'installait sur Jane, elle posait son oreille au-dessus du cœur de celle-ci et caressait du bout des doigts la peau découverte de sa clavicule.

Jane qui était sortis de sa transe par le poids de sa petite amie allongé sur elle souriait alors qu'elle l'enlaçait et caressait sa belle chevelure d'or.

 _ **À quoi penses-tu ?**_ Demandait doucement Maura après quelques minutes de silence.

Jane fermait les yeux dans la colère contre elle-même, elle ne voulait pas avouer à Maura qu'elle avait un peu peur qu'elle puisse lui faire du mal, qu'elle avait pensé que celle-ci pourrait un jour l'abandonner. Alors qu'elle songeait à mentir, la petite blonde l'interrompait.

 _ **Tu te demandes si je vais fuir à nouveau ?!**_ Maura ne bougeait pas, mais l'accélération du cœur de Jane lui suffisait comme réponse, le corps de la grande brune s'était raidi. Dans un soupir Maura se redressait et regardait Jane dans les yeux. _**Je ne suis pas blessé ou fâché que tu puisses le penser, je redoute aussi qu'un jour tu ne m'aime plus et me laisse.**_ Avouait-elle sérieusement. _**Nous sommes jeunes, notre vie commence à peine, qui sait ce que la vie nous réserve l'année prochaine.**_ Jane avait perdu la voix, Maura la comprenait mieux que quiconque. _**Je n'ai jamais éprouvé des sentiments aussi fort pour quelqu'un et j'ai peur que la vie t'arrache à moi, je suis sûr que mon cœur se brisera si je te perds.**_ Un petit sourire ornait ses lèvres. _**Mais nous parlons si facilement l'une avec l'autre, que ce soit de nos peurs comme de nos envies alors je sais que tant qu'on continuera toujours à être honnête avec l'autre, rien ne sera impossible à surmonter.**_

Une larme roulait sur la joue de Jane. _**Merci !**_ murmurait-elle d'une voix enrouée. Maura fronçait les sourcils. _**Merci de me rassurer, tu me comprends comme personne et je suis heureuse que tu n'aies pas peur de me parler ouvertement de tout.**_

 _ **Toujours mon amour !**_ Elle se penchait en avant et embrassait tendrement les lèvres de Jane. Maura se réinstallait sur la poitrine de celle-ci et s'endormait tranquillement un sourire aux lèvres, Jane tenait fermement le petit corps contre le sien et s'endormait plus légère et heureuse.

Le réveil sonnait tôt le lendemain matin, Jane qui se frottait les yeux dans un bâillement, regardait finalement la petite blonde couchée sur elle et fut surprise de la trouver déjà éveillée et souriante, Jane pensait que sa journée commençait merveilleusement.

 _ **Tu es mignonne quand tu dors !**_ Susurrait la blonde en se penchant pour un doux baiser.

 _ **Déjà réveillé ?!**_ Demandait Jane dans un sourire qui se transformait rapide en rire lorsque l'excitation et la joie brillaient dans les yeux de sa belle. Un coup sur son bras et elle attrapait Maura, elle la retournait dans le lit et la chatouillait rapidement. Celle-ci se tortillait dans tous les sens afin d'échapper à la terrible attaque de Jane alors qu'elle riait fort. _**Tu m'attaques dès le réveille !**_ Rugissait Jane entre deux rires, les larmes roulaient sur les joues de la blonde qui avaient pris une teinte rose, elle essayait de repousser les mains de Jane alors qu'elle riait aux éclats.

 _ **Je me rends ! Je me rends !**_ S'écriait-elle. _**JANE ! . . . Arrête s'il te plaît, je dois aller aux toilettes !**_ Hurlait-elle.

Finalement la grande brune se laissait tomber sur le lit à côté de la blonde encore haletante. Elles riaient doucement lorsque Maura grimpait sur les hanches de Jane et penchait la tête vers le bas, elle s'arrêtait à seulement quelques millimètres des lèvres de celle-ci _ **. Tu vas me payer ça Jane Rizzoli, la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid !**_ Sa voix était rauque par le rire, mais plus grave et sensuelle aussi. Dans un sourire arrogant elle se levait et allait à la salle de bain sans se retourner, le petit mouvement de ses hanches était légèrement plus accentué et Jane était subjuguée. Elle avait retenu son souffle et son corps frissonnait tout entier, alors que la blonde disparaissait de sa vue, sa tête tombait sur le lit et elle relâchait enfin son souffle.

Après c'être douché, Maura s'habillait, elle avait opté pour un jean noir taille basse, elle portait un débardeur bleu turquoise sur lequel tombait une chemise blanche à demi-manche, elle était coupée afin d'accentuer ses courbes et sublimer sa taille, et la coupe arrondie des côtés montrait un peu de peau au niveau de ses hanches. Elle avait tiré l'avant de ses cheveux vers l'arrière, mais gardait ses oreilles cachées, seulement ses yeux étaient maintenant complètement découverts et ses joues également, elle avait tracé le contour de ses yeux au crayon noir. Elle avait un look d'enfer et sexy !

Lorsque Maura entrait dans la salle afin de déjeuner avec le reste de la famille, Frankie s'étouffait dans son chocolat alors qu'il avalait une gorgée, la bouche de Tommy était grande ouverte et on pouvait voir un morceau de crêpe à peine mangé, Jane la regardait de la tête aux pieds avec un regard affamé et Angela soupirait au comportement de ses enfants.

Sans un mot la petite blonde prenait place et remerciait la maman qui la servait, le petit déjeuner se passait dans le silence bien que les enfants Rizzoli jetaient régulièrement des regards appréciateur sur la splendide blonde devant eux.

L'heure du départ approchait, Angela emmenait tout le monde se matin car elle devait rencontrer Madame Jones la directrice pour le retour de Maura. Les garçons étaient rapidement déposés et Angela entrait dans le lycée avec les filles. Madame Jones était heureuse de revoir Maura de retour, elle avait eu la visite de Constance à la surprise de toutes, ainsi que du docteur Martin Roch, ils avaient commencé avec le soutien de madame O'Connors, la conseillère à mettre en place les différentes évaluations que Maura devrait passer ainsi que les futurs rendez-vous qu'ils auraient à prendre pour parler de ce qui allait se passer.

La première heure de cour allait commencer et les filles étaient envoyées en classe alors qu'Angela expliquait l'état de santé de Maura et les recommandations du médecin.

Les filles marchaient l'une à côté de l'autre dans les couloirs, Jane pouvait voir que ce soit les filles ou les garçons parler entre eux et regarder avec insistance sa petite amie et elle. À sa grande surprise, même si elle pouvait sentir la nervosité de la petite blonde, son sourire depuis son réveille n'avait pas quitté ses lèvres et chacun de ses pas étaient assuré et déterminé.

Leur première heure était l'histoire, elles prenaient place l'une à côté de l'autre et se préparaient pour le cours. Elles étaient assises dans le fond de la salle et Jane pouvait en voir certain se retourner pour les regarder avant de chuchoter à leurs voisins, quelques garçons regardaient Maura et elle avec de petits sourires et ils faisaient quelques clins d'œil. La cloche sonnait alors que le professeur entrait tous se tournaient et écoutaient.

Maura était heureuse que sa mère avait apporté un nouvel appareil pour son oreille, elle n'aurait pas aimé commencer cette nouvelle journée avec encore plus de difficulté à entendre. Pour la première fois elle se sentait bien à l'école, elle participait au cours avec plaisir et ne se sentait pas mal à l'aise. Même si beaucoup la regardaient, avoir Jane à ses côtés la rassurait et elle se sentait prête à déplacer des montagnes.

Le cours de math était passé rapidement et l'heure de la récréation était arrivé, les filles se dépêchaient de retrouver les autres, ils se jetaient tous sur elles et les accueillaient chaleureusement.

 _ **Je suis contente que tu sois de retour Maura !**_ S'écriait Suzie en souriant.

 _ **Moi aussi !**_ Souriait la petite blonde, elle attrapait la main de Jane sans même s'en rendre compte et ils allient tous s'asseoir dans un coin sur l'herbe. Ils discutaient et riaient tous, ils parlaient de l'école, des films, de la musique, du concert de ce soir. Tellement prit dans leur discussion, que personne n'avait remarqué Giovanni approcher, il prenait place à côté de Jane et souriait bêtement à Maura.

 _ **Tu sais que t'es trop canon toi !**_ Il souriait grandement et Jane étouffait un juron alors que Suzie pouffait de rire et les garçons tentaient de réprimer un rire, Maura fronçait les sourcils. C'est vrai que c'était un beau jeune homme, mais son cœur ne battait que pour une seule personne et sa bouche ne réclamait que les lèvres de Jane.

Avant qu'il ne puisse parler à nouveau, Jane se plaçait entre lui et Maura et lui bouchait la vue, la colère se lisait dans son regard. _**Bien tenter Giovanni, mais c'est à ma petite amie que tu fais des avances !**_ Grondait-elle.

La petite blonde cachait son sourire alors que Giovanni regardait de Jane à Maura la bouche grande ouverte dans la surprise. Voyant la brune se pencher plus vers lui, il levait les mains en l'air. _**Désolé, je ne voulais pas empiéter, mais si ça vous intéresse un truc à trois, je serais heureux de me porter volontaire !**_ Il souriait comme un idiot.

Jane serrait les dents et levait déjà un poing en l'air. _**Même pas en rêve, tu es pire qu'un chien toi !**_ Il courait déjà loin en riant.

 _ **Ma proposition tient toujours réfléchissez-y**_ ! Il disparaissait rapidement, il connaissait bien Jane et savait quand il fallait fuir.

Elle secouait la tête dans la stupéfaction et lorsqu'elle se retournait vers Maura, celle-ci éclatait de rire et était rapidement rejointe par les autres. Elle croisait les bras et fronçait les sourcils à sa petite amie. Lentement, Maura se penchait en avant et déposait un rapide baiser sur sa joue qui prenait déjà une jolie teinte rouge. _**Désoler Jane, mais tu es si mignonne lorsque tu es jalouse !**_

 _ **Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, je ne suis pas jalouse !**_ Rugissait-elle.

La cloche sonnait et tous retournaient en cours, le déjeuner se passait tranquillement, Maura était entourée et protégé, elle profitait de cette nouvelle expérience de l'école. Avoir des amis, rire, discuter, faire des projets pour la semaine et le week-end. Elle se sentait normale et comme les autres, pour la première fois de sa vie, Maura avait vraiment 15 ans et retrouvait l'insouciance de son âge.

À 15 heures, les cours se terminaient et Jane se dirigeait vers le terrain de foot afin de reprendre l''entrainement, Maura avait insisté pour l'accompagner et la regarder s'entraîner. Jane portait son uniforme complet, bien que les protections cachaient certaines de ses belles courbes, il révélait également sa hauteur et sa musculature. Casey était là et Maura gardait un œil sur lui, mais à sa surprise, il ne parlait pas à Jane et jouait respectueusement avec elle, finalement peut-être qu'il avait compris. Pourtant Casey n'était pas son problème, le joueur numéro 4 la dérangeait beaucoup. Avec son casque elle ne pouvait pas voir son visage, mais elle avait remarqué les nombreux regards qu'il avait posés sur sa petite amie et les quelques fois qu'il c'était pencher vers elle pour lui parler en privé.

La jalousie était un nouveau sentiment qu'elle découvrait et ne l'aimait pas du tout. Il faisait naître en elle toute sorte de penser désagréable et le doute l'envahissait rapidement. Bien que Maura savait que Jane l'aimait, la jalousie lui faisait se demander si finalement elle était suffisante pour la belle brune et si un garçon lui offrirait plus qu'elle ne lui donnait. La petite blonde se demandait si Jane verrait combien elle était trop bien pour elle et qu'elle finisse par décider de la quitter.

Les deux heures d'entrainement passaient rapidement pour Jane et difficilement pour Maura qui avait laissé son esprit s'emballer et faire naître un doute profond en elle.

Alors qu'elle s'approchait des gradins pour parler à Maura avant d'aller se doucher, Jane était rejointe par le joueur numéro 4 et ils riaient ensemble. Maura sortait de sa réflexion par le bruit des voix et les voyait approcher, son visage prenait rapidement un masque impassible et sa voix restait lisse et renfermer.

 _ **Maura !**_ Souriait Jane en retirant son casque. _**Je te présent Gabriel, il est nouveau lui aussi !**_ Le jeune homme retirait son casque et la saluait d'un signe de tête avec un sourire timide. Maura lui souriait en retour, mais il était forcé et Jane le remarquait rapidement.

 _ **Ravi de te rencontrer !**_ Elle se forçait à être poli et amical alors que ses yeux prenaient chaque détail de ses attraits et son esprit lui répétait combien elle ne pourrait pas rivaliser avec lui.

 _ **Moi aussi !**_ Il était nerveux.

La confusion était inscrite sur le visage de Jane alors qu'elle regardait sa petite amie agir étrangement et se refermer sur elle-même, quelque chose n'allait pas mais elle ne savait pas quoi.

 _ **Je vais aller me changer, à jeudi pour l'entrainement Jane !**_ Il lui souriait timidement et ses joues prenaient une teinte rouge. Il disparaissait rapidement et la réalisation la frappait, Maura était jalouse parce que Gabriel avait le béguin pour elle.

Sans un mot elle attrapait la main de la blonde et la menait avec elle vers les vestiaires pour filles. Maura restait silencieuse et lointaine au grand désespoir de Jane. Une fois à l'intérieur et la porte refermée, Jane tirait Maura contre elle et attendait que ses beaux yeux noisette se posaient sur elle. La tristesse brillait dans le regard de Maura et la douleur poignardait le cœur de Jane.

 _ **Dis-moi ce qui te tracasse ?!**_ Demandait Jane d'une voix serrée.

Maura baissait la tête et tentait de s'éloigner de la grande brune, mais celle-ci la tenait fermement par la taille et ne la laissait pas lui échapper, dans un soupir, Maura parlait doucement. _**Suis-je suffisante ?**_ Demandait timidement Maura.

 _ **Quoi ?**_ Demandait Jane dans un éclat de voix qui faisait sursauter la blonde la forçant à relever la tête. _**Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?**_ Demandait Jane.

Une larme échappait de l'œil droit de Maura. _**Je, j'ai . . .**_ Elle inspirait profondément. _**Lorsqu'il te regardait ou te parlait j'ai commencé à me sentir jalouse !**_ une autre larme lui échappait. _**Je n'ai jamais ressenti cela avant et plus il s'approchait de toi et plus je me demandais si j'étais suffisante pour toi et combien je ne pourrais pas rivaliser face à tous ses garçons !**_

 _ **Maura !**_ Soupirait Jane en se penchant vers le bas pour l'embrasser. _**C'est toi que j'aime ! tu es tellement plus que toute autre personne, tu es incroyablement exceptionnel et je ne veux que toi, aucun garçon ne t'arrivera à la cheville !**_ Maura l'enlaçait fort. _**Ne pense pas un seul instant que quelqu'un pourrait prendre ta place dans mon cœur.**_

Jane relâchait la blonde qui la regardait avec confusion, sans un mot la grande brune retirait son haut et ses épaulières, elle les jetait sur le banc et poussait Maura contre le mur derrière elle. Celle-ci haletait de surprise, Jane revendiquait ses lèvres avec ferveur et passion, ses mains parcouraient la nuque, le dos, les hanches et les fesses de Maura. Ses mains tenaient fermement son corps contre le sien et ses mains réclamaient son corps tout entier.

Maura se sentait tellement désirer par la bouche et les mains de Jane qu'elle en était stupéfaite, elle s'abandonnait sans retenue à Jane et lui donnait tout d'elle, lorsque la langue de celle-ci courait sur ses lèvres, elle l'accueillait rapidement dans sa bouche. Son corps pressé contre le mur était maintenu par celui de Jane, elle frissonnait de plaisir pourtant elle pouvait sentir la chaleur grandir en elle.

Son corps réagissait d'une façon qu'elle ne connaissait pas, mais c'était tellement excitant et délicieux qu'elle accueillait pleinement ses nouvelles sensations.

La bouche de Jane déviait de celle de Maura pour parcourir toute la peau de son cou, des soupirs glissaient hors des lèvres de la blonde, Jane appuyait un peu plus son bassin contre celui de Maura et tirait un halètement de surprise de ses lèvres, ses mains qui tenaient fermement ses hanches la tiraient plus encore contre elle alors que la tête de Maura était penchée sur la droite et ses yeux étaient fermés. La main droite de Jane glissait le long de la cuisse extérieure gauche de Maura, à mi-parcours elle l'attrapait par l'arrière et la relevait le long de la sienne et la tenait fermement contre sa cuisse. Sa bouche avalait chaque léger gémissement de Maura.

Alors qu'elles s'embrassaient de nouveau avec passion, un bruit de porte les arrêtait rapidement.

 _ **OH !**_ Jane et Maura tournaient la tête vers l'intrus et étaient surprises de voir Gabriel devant-elles. Il rougissait furieusement et baissait les yeux dans l'embarras.

Maura rougissait un peu et cachait son visage dans la poitrine de Jane, son souffle était encore court et son corps vibrait toujours du désir que Jane avait fait naître en elle.

Jane quant à elle souriait légèrement à l'embarras de Dean et à la timidité de Maura, elle gardait sa petite amie contre elle et se raclait la gorge, au moins maintenant il savait à quoi s'en tenir. _**Tu voulais quelque chose Gabriel ?**_ Demandait Jane.

 _ **Je, . . . Heu.**_ Il se raclait la gorge et se redressait légèrement. _**Non, désoler, je me suis trompé de porte !**_ Sans plus de mot il sortait rapidement du vestiaire et Jane riait dans les cheveux de Maura qui la rejoignait rapidement.

 _ **Je ne crois pas qu'il tente à nouveau quelque chose !**_ Elle embrassait tendrement Maura avant de la relâcher. _**On devrait se dépêcher, il faut encore que l'on rentre à la maison pour se préparer afin d'être à l'heure pour le spectacle de Suzie !**_

Avant qu'elle ne puisse faire un pas, Maura attrapait son débardeur et la tirait contre elle, elle prenait ses lèvres rapidement et l'embrassait avidement, c'était fougueux et tendre à la fois, Jane soupirait contre ses lèvres. Maura la relâchait un peu trop vite à son goût, mais la grande inspiration lui disait combien elle avait besoin de reprendre son souffle.

 _ **Je t'attends dehors !**_ Disait la blonde d'une voix rauque et profonde.

Le corps de Jane frissonnait alors qu'elle regardait sa petite amie disparaître, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire grandement. « _Cette fille est si sexy !_ » Pensait-elle.


	18. Chapitre 18

J'ai déjà commencé le chapitre suivant !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Rizzoli & Isles**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 18**_

Jane et Maura entraient dans la salle main dans la main, trois fauteuils étaient réserver au premier rang pour elles. Elles avaient décidé de venir plus tôt afin de voir Suzie avant le spectacle et la soutenir. Angela prenait place dans l'un des fauteuils tandis que Jane et Maura se dirigeaient vers les coulisses, elles trouvaient rapidement une petite brune qui tournait en rond.

D'autres s'échauffaient la voix ou terminaient de se préparer, mais le stress et l'inquiétude pesaient dans l'air. Lorsque le regard de Suzie se posait sur ses amies, elle se jetait sur elle et parlait vite. _**Jane, Maura ! Vous êtes là !**_ Elle passait une main dans ses cheveux et regardait partout autour d'elle. _**Nous avons un problème, Charlotte notre soliste n'est pas encore là et personne n'arrive à la joindre ! Le concert doit commencer dans 10 minutes, comment on va faire sans elle ?**_ Demandait Suzie au bord de l'hystérie.

Jane l'attrapait par les épaules et l'empêchait de bouger dans tous les sens. _**Calmes-toi Suzie, respire !**_ Elle parlait calmement. _**Voilà détends-toi, il n'y a personne qui puisse prendre sa place ?**_

 _ **Non !**_ S'écriait Suzie en laissant tomber ses épaules dans la défaite. _**Elle est notre seule soliste !**_

 _ **Mais toi tu ne peux pas le faire ?**_ Demandait Maura. _**Tu connais les chansons par cœur !**_

 _ **Non je fais partie des chœurs, je ne . . .**_ Elle s'arrêtait tout à coup et regardait étrangement la petite blonde. Un sourire se formait lentement sur son visage et Maura la regardait avec de grands yeux.

Elle levait les mains en l'air et reculait tout en parlant _ **. Non, non, non !**_ Elle secouait la tête. _**N'y pense même pas Suzie, je n'ai jamais fait ça !**_

 _ **Mais tu connais toutes les chansons puisque tu les as travaillées avec moi ! S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît ?**_ Suppliait Suzie en s'approchant d'elle, elle prenait sa plus grande expression de chiot perdu. _**Nous avons travaillé si durs Maura, fait le pour moi ?**_

La blonde rugissait intérieurement alors qu'elle luttait contre l'expression de son amie. Dans un énorme soupir elle laissait tomber sa tête en avant. _**Très bien je vais le faire !**_

Suzie lui sautait rapidement au cou et courait auprès des autres pour les informer des changements. Jane riait à l'expression de désespoir sur le visage de Maura, elle la tirait dans ses bras et caressait tendrement son dos. _**Ça va aller ma chérie, tu as la plus belle voix que j'ai entendue !**_

 _ **Chanter pour moi et chanter devant des gens ce n'est pas la même chose, je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir le faire !**_ Un soupçon de panique emplissait sa voix.

 _ **Tu vas chanter avec Suzie, imagines-toi de nouveau dans la rue devant le cinéma, c'est juste toi et elle !**_ Jane embrassait son front.

Rapidement Suzie attrapait Maura par le bras et la tirait vers le reste du groupe, tous la remerciaient de son aide et organisaient les arrangements.

Jane retournait dans la salle et prenait place à côté de sa mère, à sa grande surprise, Constance était assise à côté d'Angela. _**Où est Maura ?**_ Demandait la maman Italienne.

 _ **Elle sera bientôt là, elle aide Suzie.**_ Jane souriait grandement, les deux mamans allaient être surprises ! Les lumières s'éteignaient lentement et le silence commençaient à régner. Tous les sièges étaient pris, la salle était pleine. Une lumière éclairait la scène et rapidement Suzie apparaissait, elle dirigeait le groupe.

 _ **Merci à tous d'être venue nous soutenir, il y a un petit changement de dernière minute.**_ Elle brillait sur la scène, elle était sereine et calme et son sourire était grand, elle ne ressemblait plus à la Suzie des coulisses. _**Notre soliste Charlotte Kein est absente ce soir, mais elle sera remplacée par Maura Isles !**_ Elle tendait une main vers sa droite et une petite blonde timide s'approchait et attrapait sa main, elle saluait le public.

Angela et Constance la regardaient avec surprises. Jane souriait encore plus, sa petite amie brillait comme une étoile, elle portait une magnifique robe noire. La petite robe avait un doux décolleté en V devant mais s'arrêtait avant de montrer un peu de poitrine, elle se terminait après ses genoux. Serrer à la taille, elle accentuait ses courbes et s'élargissait après la taille. Un gilet demi-manche couvrait ses épaules et son dos. Haussée sur des talons noirs, elle était magnifique et les muscles de ses mollets étaient alléchants. Ses cheveux étaient tenus en demi-queue et ses boucles étaient parfaites.

Par les sifflements de certains, Jane réalisait qu'elle n'était pas la seule à trouver sa petite amie attirante et magnifique.

Les filles étaient rejointes par quatre garçons et six filles. Suzie se plaçait avec les autres derrières, laissant Maura seule devant. Un micro lui était donné et trois autres posés sur des pieds étaient devant le groupe. Le silence entourait tout à coup la salle.

Les chœurs entamaient les premières notes.

(Studio SIA-Chandelier- Acapella - mesure Twisted)

La première chanson était interprétée acapella, ils chantaient doucement et en harmonie. Jane pouvait voir la nervosité de sa petite amie alors qu'elle attendait de commencer, finalement son regard tombait sur leur mère et la panique l'envahissait, puis elle regardait Jane. Le calme et la bienveillance émanaient d'elle et son irrésistible sourire l'accueillait, Maura pouvait sentir son corps se détendre, elle souriait en retour.

 _« Et je me cramponne de toutes mes forces, je ne regarderais pas en bas, je n'ouvrirais pas les yeux_

 _Je garderais mon verre rempli jusqu'aux premières lueurs du jour, parce que ce soir, je tiens le coup, c'est tout_

 _Aidez-moi, je me cramponne de toutes mes forces, je ne regarderais pas en bas, je n'ouvrirais pas les yeux_

 _Je garderais mon verre rempli jusqu'aux lueurs du jour, parce que ce soir, je tiens le coup, c'est tout_

 _Ce soir je tiens_

 _Ce soir je tiens »_

Tout à coup il y avait le silence et Jane regardait sa petite amie porter le micro à ses lèvres, son corps vibrait de l'anticipation. Maura se lançait, elle fermait les yeux et entamait les premières notes. Angela et Constance retenaient leur souffle et des larmes emplissaient leurs yeux. La voix de Maura était douce.

 _« Celles qui font la fête ne sont pas mal_

 _Elles ne peuvent rien sentir_

 _Quand apprendrais-je ?_

 _J'étouffe tout ça, je l'étouffe_

 _Je suis celle qu'on appelle pour passer un bon moment_

 _Le téléphone explose, ils sonnent à ma porte_

 _Je sens l'amour, je sens l'amour_

 _1, 2, 3, 1, 2, 3, bois_

 _1, 2, 3, 1,2 ,3, bois_

 _1, 2, 3, 1, 2, 3, bois_

 _Je me les envoie jusqu'à en perdre le compte »_

Toutes les voix s'éteignaient et Jane ne pouvait plus respirer, elle retenait son souffle, elle était complètement emportée par Maura et sa voix. La salle était complètement silencieuse, tous écoutaient attentivement. Angela et Constance s'étaient attrapé par la main et se tenaient à l'autre comme si elles allaient disparaitre si elles se lâchaient. Parfois une larme leur échappait, mais elles ne quittaient pas une seconde l'ange blond sur scène.

 _« Je vais me balancer au lustre, au lustre_

 _Je vais vivre comme si demain n'existait pas_

 _Comme s'il n'existait pas_

 _Je vais voler comme un oiseau à travers la nuit, sentir mes larmes sécher sur mes joues_

 _Je vais me balancer au lustre, au lustre »_

Elle chantait tranquillement le refrain avec tant de passion et de voix pour autant. Jane était accrochée à ses lèvres et elle était transportée par sa voix. Maura se perdait dans la musique, elle fermait les yeux lorsqu'elle poussait sa voix, mais lorsqu'elle les rouvrait, elle ne semblait pas voir la salle ou les spectateurs. Cela la rendait encore plus belle et sa voix plus intense, elle vous prenait par les sentiments et vous emmenait dans son monde.

Ils chantaient tous ensemble, mais la voix de Maura se détachait du groupe.

« _Et je me cramponne de toutes mes forces, je ne regarderais pas en bas, je n'ouvrirais pas les yeux_

 _Je garderais mon verre rempli jusqu'aux premières lueurs du jour, parce que ce soir, je tiens le coup, c'est tout_

 _Aidez-moi, je me cramponne de toutes mes forces, je ne regarderais pas en bas, je n'ouvrirais pas les yeux_

 _Je garderais mon verre rempli jusqu'aux lueurs du jour, parce que ce soir, je tiens le coup, c'est tout_

 _Ce soir je tiens_

 _Ce soir je tiens_

 _Le soleil est levé, je ne sais plus où j'en suis_

 _Je dois sortir maintenant, échapper à tout ça_

 _Voilà la honte, la honte qui me rattrape_

 _1, 2, 3, 1, 2, 3, bois_

 _1, 2, 3, 1,2 ,3, bois_

 _1, 2, 3, 1, 2, 3, bois_

 _Je me les envoie jusqu'à en perdre le compte »_

Jane pouvait sentir l'énergie monter en Maura, elle pouvait voir la puissance grandir en elle, elle n'était pas déçue lorsque celle-ci entamait de nouveau le refrain avec plus de force et de voix. Sa petite amie lâchait prise lorsqu'elle chantait, elle se livrait complètement et sans retenue, peu importe les mots de la chanson. Vous pouviez lire ses émotions qu'elle offrait sans retenue, ni masque.

 _« Je vais me balancer au lustre, au lustre_

 _Je vais vivre comme si demain n'existait pas_

 _Comme s'il n'existait pas_

 _Je vais voler comme un oiseau à travers la nuit, sentir mes larmes sécher sur mes joues_

 _Je vais me balancer au lustre, au lustre »_

Suzie et les autres rejoignaient Maura et tous ensemble saluaient la foule. Maura souriait grandement, la foule sifflait, s'écriait et applaudissait fort. Rapidement une fille allait au piano, un garçon prenait une guitare électrique et un autre allait à la batterie. Maura reprenait sa place sur le devant de la scène et posait son micro sur le pied devant elle. Les premières notes de piano commençaient.

(Adèle – Skyfall)

Le reste du groupe se plaçait à la droite de Maura et ils la rejoignaient sur les refrains. La voix de Maura était envoutante. Les applaudissements étaient nombreux après la chanson.

Tous se préparaient pour la troisième chanson, un second micro était placé à côté de Maura et un des garçons du groupe s'approchait d'elle. Il prenait place devant le second micro et souriait magnifiquement à la petite blonde. Jane pouvait sentir son estomac se serrer, les yeux du garçon brillaient alors qu'il regardait sa petite amie. Elle serrait les poings et les dents dans la colère, il regardait sans vergogne Maura.

Celle-ci ne regardait qu'elle et lui souriait grandement, elle ne semblait pas prêter attention à lui au grand soulagement de Jane. Pourtant elle gardait un œil sur lui. La nouvelle chanson commençait.

(Rose et Nate Ruess - Donnez-moi une raison)

Jane voulait ne voulait voir que sa petite amie et n'entendre que sa voix, mais les regards du garçon et ses petits sourires attisaient sa frustration. Elle voulait monter sur scène et lui faire ravaler son sourire charmeur et sa belle voix. « _Merde !_ » Rugissait-elle intérieurement. Pourtant chaque fois qu'elle regardait Maura, celle-ci n'avait Dieu que pour elle.

La chanson enfin finie, Suzie s'avançait vers le couple et les attrapait par le cou. _**C'était Maura et Jack !**_ La salle explosait d'applaudissement et toute la soirée se passait ainsi. Maura avait fait un autre duo avec Jack au grand dam de Jane, ils avaient interprété « Stay de Rihanna et Mikky Ekko ». C'était la fin du concert, Suzie prenait le micro et parlait au spectateur. _**Voilà, nous arrivons à la fin de ce concert, avant de vous dire au revoir, je voudrais faire un petit cadeau à Maura ! Viens ici !**_ Elle regardait en direction des coulisses et souriait lorsque la petite blonde apparaissait à sa vue et s'approchait timidement d'elle. Suzie lui prenait la main et se tournait de nouveau vers les spectateurs. _**Je voudrais te remercier d'avoir sauvé ce concert et d'avoir accepté de chanter pour moi !**_ Suzie déposait un baiser sur la joue maintenant rouge de Maura, Jane ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de rire, ainsi que d'autre. _**Cette jeune femme n'est pas seulement une chanteuse de talent, elle est aussi une incroyable compositrice.**_

Maura tournait la tête vers Suzie et la regardait avec de grands yeux.

 _ **Elle a écrit une magnifique chanson pour la personne à qui elle a donné son cœur et elle va la lui chanter maintenant.**_ Suzie donnait le micro à Maura et s'éclipsait rapidement de la scène.

Maura regardait Jane rapidement, celle-ci avait la bouche ouverte et regardait sa petite amie avec surprise. Elle était profondément touchée par son geste et elle avait hâte de l'entendre. Maura allait jusqu'au piano et s'installait devant. Après une profonde inspiration elle commençait à jouer les premières notes.

(Flashlight – reprise par Bethany Mota)

La musique était douce et légère.

 _«_ _Quand demain arrive_  
 _Je serai toute seule_  
 _Me sentant effrayé_  
 _Les choses que je ne connais pas_  
 _Quand demain arrive_  
 _Demain arrive_  
 _Demain arrive_

 _Et bien que la route soit longue_  
 _Je regarde le ciel_  
 _Dans la pénombre que j'ai trouvée, je m'arrête et je ne m'envolerai pas_  
 _Et je chante, je chante, puis je chante_

 _J'avais tout ce dont j'avais besoin lorsque j'avais toi et moi_  
 _Je regarde autour, et vois une douce vie_  
 _Je suis coincée dans la pénombre mais tu es ma torche_  
 _Tu me fais, me fais passer à travers la nuit_  
 _Je ne peux pas arrêter mon cœur lorsque tu brilles dans mes yeux_  
 _Je ne peux mentir, c'est une douce vie_  
 _Je suis coincée dans la pénombre mais tu es ma torche_  
 _Tu me fais, me fais passer à travers la nuit_

 _Lumière, lumière, tu es ma torche_

 _Lumière, lumière, tu es ma torche_

 _Lumière, lumière, tu es ma torche_

 _J'avais tout ce dont j'avais besoin lorsque j'avais toi et moi_ _  
_ _Je regarde autour et vois une douce vie_ _  
_ _Je suis coincée dans la pénombre mais tu es ma torche_ _  
_ _Tu me fais, me fais passer à travers la nuit_

 _Je ne peux arrêter mon cœur lorsque tu brilles dans mes yeux  
Je ne peux pas mentir, c'est une douce vie  
Je suis coincée dans la pénombre mais tu es ma torche  
Tu me fais, me fais passer à travers la nuit  
Parce que tu es ma torche, tu es ma torche  
Tu es ma torche  
Lumière, lumière, tu es ma torche, tu es ma torche  
Tu es ma torche_»

Une larme roulait au milieu de la chanson sur la joue de Maura, elle n'avait pas quitté Jane du regard. Ces mots étaient pour elle, juste pour elle. Jane sentait son cœur battre vite, tellement vite, elle sentait une boule se former dans sa gorge alors qu'elle écoutait chaque mot que prononçait Maura, chaque émotion qui passait dans son regard. Son cœur était empli d'amour et de chaleur, elle ne pouvait pas retenir ses larmes non plus.

Suzie et tout le groupe rejoignaient Maura sur la scène et ils donnaient un dernier au revoir, tous applaudissaient et criaient dans la salle. Les rideaux se refermaient et les chanteurs disparaissaient. Jane se levait et allait rapidement dans les coulisses, alors que Maura était encerclée par les autres, ils parlaient vivement, Jane s'avançait vers elle d'un pas déterminer.

Jack allait parler à la petite blonde lorsque celle-ci était vivement retourné par sa petite amie. Sans avoir même le temps de prononcer un mot où être nerveuse quant à la réaction de celle-ci, Jane embrassait passionnément Maura, elle la tirait contre elle et la gardait fermement dans son étreinte.

Surprise au début, Maura retournait rapidement le baiser avec empressement, ses bras entouraient le cou de Jane et la gardaient contre sa bouche. Jack les regardait un moment embarrasser, avant de s'éclipser silencieusement. Suzie regardait les filles avec un grand sourire.

Une fille s'approchait d'elles et se raclait la gorge, Jane et Maura se séparaient et la regardaient. C'était une grande rousse aux yeux bleus, elle faisait la taille de Jane, mais était moins musclé que celle-ci. Elle tapait du pied au sol et fusillait Maura du regard. _**Comme as-tu osé chanter à ma place !**_ Rugissait-elle.

Maura baissait les yeux et commençait à bouger nerveusement sur place, rapidement Jane la tirait contre elle et fusillait la rouquine à son tour. Elle s'était redressé et prenait une position menaçante.

Suzie qui avait entendu le cri, s'approchait rapidement et se plaçait entre les filles et Charlotte. _**C'est de ta faute Charlotte !**_ Grondait-elle. _**Encore une fois tu n'étais pas là, Maura a acceptée de m'aider et grâce à elle le concert a eu lieu.**_ Le reste du groupe avait rejoint Suzie et regardait avec mépris la rouquine.

 _ **C'est moi la soliste, pas elle !**_ Grondait Charlotte. _**Elle n'avait pas à prendre ma place.**_

 _ **La prochaine fois soit à l'heure.**_ Réprimandait Suzie. Charlotte allait ouvrir la bouche à nouveau, mais le rapprochant des autres la forçait à se taire et c'était dans un rugissement qu'elle partait. Tous se tournaient vers la petite blonde. _**Ne prête pas attention à elle Maura, on est tous reconnaissant pour ce que tu as fait.**_

Ils hochaient la tête en cœur et lui souriaient. Maura rougissait de nouveau. _**À demain Suzie et c'était super !**_

 _ **Merci Jane ! à demain les filles !**_

Sans autres mots ils se séparaient, Jane menait Maura jusqu'à leurs mères qui la félicitaient encore et encore à la faire rougir comme une tomate. Elles avaient discuté joyeusement toutes les quatre devant une boisson après que Constance les avait invités. Il commençait à se faire tard, même si les filles n'avaient école demain, elles devaient tout de même rentrer. Après plusieurs tendres étreintes et baiser entre mère et fille, Angela les ramenait à la maison.

Jane poussait la porte de la salle de bain alors qu'elle voulait se brosser les dents, son regard tombait immédiatement sur la forme de Maura qui attachait ses cheveux pour la nuit. Elle portait son bas de pyjama en soie mauve, elle n'avait pas encore mis sa chemise et était dans un simple débardeur gris. Jane était subjuguée par la beauté de sa petite amie, son regard parcourait toute la peau dévoilée.

Elle n'avait pas vu que la petite blonde avait tourné la tête vers elle et la regardait avec un petit sourire. Lorsque ses yeux rencontraient enfin ceux noisette de Maura, Jane rougissait furieusement et détournait rapidement les yeux _ **. Désoler !**_ S'étouffait-elle.

Maura riait doucement, elle trouvait sa magnifique brune adorable lorsqu'elle était gênée. _**Tu apprécies la vue ?**_ Demandait la blonde malicieusement.

Jane la regardait de nouveau et s'approchait finalement de sa petite amie, elle se plaçait derrière elle et attrapait ses hanches, elle ne quittait pas les yeux de Maura dans le miroir. _**Très !**_ Répondait-elle en respirant profondément le parfum de Maura. Jane tirait le dos de la blonde contre sa poitrine et enfouissait son visage dans le cou de celle-ci, son nez frôlait légèrement la peau exposée.

Après avoir attaché sa tresse, Maura penchait sa tête afin de donner plus de peau accessible aux lèvres de Jane et fermait les yeux dans un soupir. Elle était toujours surprise de voir comment son corps pouvait tant réagir au contact de Jane. Les mains de la grande brune caressaient la peau du ventre de Maura après c'être glissés sous son débardeur. Elle pouvait sentir les muscles de son ventre se contracter sous ses doigts. Les respirations de Maura devenaient plus fortes et courtes.

Jane embrassait la peau de son cou, puis sa clavicule avant de suivre la courbe de son épaule et revenir dans le sens inverse jusqu'à son oreille. Les mains de Maura avaient passé derrière elle et attrapaient les hanches de Jane, avant de ratisser ses ongles le long de l'extérieur des cuisses de la grande brune par-dessus le tissu de son pyjama.

Elles commençaient à gémir ensemble, leurs caresses étaient tendres et douces, elles prenaient leur temps et ne se précipitaient pas. Jane ouvrait finalement les yeux et regardait l'expression de plaisir qui était inscrite sur le visage de Maura. Sa tête était légèrement penchée en arrière et sur la droite, sa lèvre inférieure avait disparu entre ses dents et une petite rougeur c'était installer sur ses joues. Le regard de Jane continuait son observation, elle regardait le cou de sa blonde, les battements rapides du cœur de sa petite amie se voyaient sur la veine de son cou qui pulsait vite, de temps en temps Jane pouvait la voir avaler.

Arrivée à sa poitrine, Jane pouvait y voir une petite rougeur ici aussi, sa poitrine se soulevait au rythme de ses respirations. Le débardeur laissait voir pour la première fois la forme des seins de Maura. Jane réalisait qu'elle ne portait pas de soutien-gorge. Ses seins étaient bien plus gros que les siens, ils étaient hauts et fermes, mais ce qui avait hypnotisé ses yeux était les petits mamelons qui commençaient à appuyer contre le tissu. Plus elle suscitait sa petite amie et plus ils grandissaient et repoussaient la camisole de coton au-dessus d'eux.

Jane était stupéfaite de l'effet qu'elle pouvait avoir sur le corps de Maura, elle se déplaçait légèrement contre le corps de Maura et le petit gémissement qui s'échappait des lèvres de celle-ci lorsque sa poitrine s'enfonçait dans le dos de Maura lui faisait réaliser que sa poitrine réagissait de la même façon. Un frisson avait parcouru son corps lorsque ses mamelons érigés avaient frotté contre son t-shirt.

Maura tournait la tête et attrapait les lèvres de Jane dans un baiser passionné et profond. Lentement la blonde se retournait et faisait face à sa belle brune. À bout de souffle elles se séparaient mais gardaient leurs fronts appuyés l'un contre l'autre. Elles se souriaient et regardaient dans les yeux de l'autre silencieusement. Elles se sentaient trouvées dans les bras de l'autre, l'amour émanait de leurs yeux et leur chaleur enveloppait leur corps.

Elles partageaient plus de tendre baiser et de légères caresses avant de terminer leur préparation pour le lit et se couchaient dans une douce étreinte.


	19. Chapitre 19

_**Je sais que je suis plutôt abscente c'est dernier temps, mais dans deux semaines je vais subir une grosse opération,**_

 _ **j'ai beaucoup de rendez-vous médico et la douleur est omniprésente.**_

 _ **Je n'oublie pas mes histoire pour autant, il faut juste me laissé un peut de temps.**_

* * *

 ** _Rizzoli & Isles_**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 19**_

C'était mercredi matin et Jane s'étirait de toute sa longueur dans le lit. Elle fronçait les sourcils et ouvrait rapidement les yeux lorsqu'elle réalisait que quelque chose manquait. La légère caresse d'une magnifique chevelure d'or, un souffle chaud qui effleurait sa peau, les mouvements d'une poitrine pleine contre son ventre qui bougeait aux rythmes des respirations lentes et profondes, le poids de son corps qui recouvrait pratiquement le sien, le parfum enivrant qui émanait d'elle. Ses paupières closes qui vacillaient au rythme de ses rêves, la chaleur de sa peau qui s'infiltrait sous la sienne pour réchauffer son être et ce léger sourire sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle se trouvait entre le rêve et la réalité et qu'elle se souvenait de qui la tenait.

Maura, sa douce, belle et tendre Maura n'était pas allongée sur elle, elle ne dormait pas paisiblement dans ses bras, elle ne lui souriait pas pour la saluer et surtout ne l'embrassait pas. Cela ne faisait que quelques nuits qu'elle dormait avec sa petite blonde, pourtant ce matin, ne pas se réveiller avec elle pesait sur son cœur, le lit se sentait grand et vide, le froid la dévorait sans rempart pour la protéger. Même le soleil semblait si terne sans briller dans les magnifiques yeux de Maura.

Pourquoi n'était-elle pas là ? où avait-elle pu aller ? C'était avec un pincement au cœur que Jane se levait. Elle descendait lourdement les marches et allait jusqu'à la cuisine, sa mère serait déjà au fourneau en train de préparer un de ses énormes petit-déjeuner. À sa grande surprise, elle trouvait une petite blonde dans la cuisine qui tartinait des tranches de pain et remuait ses hanches au rythme de la musique qu'elle fredonnait. Son sourire était grand et il atteignait ses yeux qui brillaient d'un bel éclat.

La douleur dans la poitrine de Jane s'estompait rapidement, ses craintes s'envolaient et le soleil brillait à nouveau dans son cœur. _**Tu es bien matinale aujourd'hui !**_

Maura sursautait et posait une main sur son cœur en regardant Jane avec de grands yeux. _**Que fais-tu là ? tu ne te lèves pas avant deux heures normalement**_ _._

Jane fronçait les sourcils. _**Bonjour à toi aussi ma chérie, je suis contente de te voir !**_

 _ **Non !**_ Maura inspirait profondément, elle déposait ce qu'elle avait dans les mains et allait embrasser tendrement sa petite amie. Elle pouvait sentir Jane se détendre dans ses bras, après avoir brisé le baiser, elle regardait la grande brune avec un sourire timide. _**J'étais en train de nous préparer un pique-nique, j'aimerais t'emmener dans un endroit spécial aujourd'hui !**_

Les yeux de Jane s'illuminaient et elle arborait un grand sourire. _**Juste toi et moi ?**_ Demandait-elle avec espoir.

Maura ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de rire à l'expression de sa belle, elle se penchait en avant et l'embrassait délicatement avant de la regarder à nouveau dans les yeux. _**Juste toi et moi, toute la journée**_ _ **!**_ Elle s'écartait de sa belle italienne et revenait à sa préparation. _**Je t'ai mis sur le bureau une tenue appropriée pour aujourd'hui.**_

Elle avait gardé les yeux sur ce qu'elle faisait, mais par la petite rougeur sur ses joues, Jane pouvait dire qu'elle était incertaine de son geste. Sans un mot, elle avançait lentement vers sa nerveuse petite amie et déposait un doux baiser sur sa joue rouge avant de montée en courant à l'étage.

Dans un petit sourire elle trouvait un de ses jeans préféré, un débardeur blanc et sa chemise rouge des red sox. Ce qui la surprenait était le petit short et un top bleu, elle les utilisait souvent en vacances pour les baignades. Un grand sourire se glissait sur ses lèvres et en réalisant qu'elle allait profiter de l'eau avec sa douce petite amie dans ses bras.

Jane prenait le tout et allait se préparer dans la salle de bain en fredonnant.

Angela jetait un coup d'œil régulièrement vers Maura qui avait gardé son sourire depuis que Jane avait disparu, elle fredonnait doucement alors qu'elle continuait de préparer leur pique-nique. Voir cette jeune femme si secrète s'ouvrir sans crainte à sa famille, la touchait énormément.

Lorsque la petite blonde était venue à sa rencontre se matin en lui demandant timidement la permission de prendre Jane près de la rivière, elle avait été surprise. Puis Maura lui avait expliqué la raison de son choix et Angela ne pouvait pas dire non.

 _ **J'ai fini !**_ S'exclamait la petite blonde, elle s'essuyait les mains et se tournait vers la maman italienne. _**Je monte me préparer, pouvez-vous empêcher Jane de jeter un œil dans le panier ?**_

Angela souriait grandement. _**Bien sûr chérie !**_

Maura partait rapidement vers les escaliers en portant un énorme sourire sur son visage. Elle se préparait rapidement et redescendait aussi vite. Elle trouvait sa petite amie devant sa mère qui tentait de se faufiler jusqu'au panier de nourriture. Dans un petit rire, elle s'approchait et attrapait le panier devant une Jane surprise et gêné d'avoir été prise. Maura attrapait un autre sac et embrassait Angela sur la joue. _**Mon téléphone est chargé et il y a du réseau là-bas.**_

 _ **Passez une bonne journée mes chéries !**_ Elle les embrassait une à une sur la joue et les regardait prendre leur veste et sortir main dans la main.

Maura déposait avec Jane le panier et le sac sur le siège arrière de la voiture de la brune. Elles prenaient place à l'avant et Maura démarrait, le petit sourire toujours présent sur ses lèvres l'intriguait, elle ne cessait de se demander où sa petite amie avait décidé de l'emmener **.** _ **Alors ?! Où allons-nous ?**_ Demandait finalement la belle italienne avec son excitation a peine contenue.

Maura riait doucement _ **. Je te conduis à mon refuge !**_ Elle pouvait voir la surprise et les questions dans le regard de Jane. Se concentrant sur la route, elle regardait droit devant elle. _ **Je suis revenu ici quelques fois pendant les vacances. Le plus souvent maman n'était pas avec moi, mais lorsqu'elle venait et que c'était trop tendu à la maison je sortais pour la journée.**_

Jane était surprise d'apprendre que Maura avait passé du temps ici à Boston, elle aurait aimé rencontrer sa belle petite amie plus jeune. Elle regardait le magnifique profil de Maura et l'écoutait attentivement.

 _ **Un jour Je me promenais sans but, j'ai marché pendant longtemps. Je suis finalement tombé sur cet endroit, c'était calme, à l'écart de tous et si apaisant. Chaque fois que je revenais ici, j'allais toujours là-bas.**_ Expliquait Maura avec beaucoup de passion.

 _ **Très bien, mais cela ne m'éclaire pas sur l'endroit où c'est !**_ Expliquait Jane avec un petit sourire.

Maura profitait d'un arrêt à un feu rouge pour tourner la tête vers la belle brune à sa droite et lui sourire malicieusement, elle lui faisait un clin d'œil avant de redémarrer la voiture. _**Il te suffit de faire preuve d'un peu de patiente ma belle et je te promets que tu ne seras pas déçu !**_

Son ton séduisant, son regard et cette malice, Jane était lentement allumée par le côté séducteur de Maura. Sa belle blonde avait beaucoup de charme et Jane adorait la voir s'en servir sur elle. Son corps frissonnait toujours à la profondeur de la voix de Maura lorsque celle-ci essayait de la séduire et son regard beaucoup plus intense l'envoûtait.

Le reste du trajet se faisait dans le silence, Maura faisait attention à sa route et Jane ne cessait d'admirer la beauté de sa petite amie. Jane était reconnaissante de la chance qu'elle avait d'avoir cette magnifique jeune femme pour petite amie. Chaque jour elle découvrait un peu plus Maura et la trouvait aussi magnifique à l'intérieur qu'elle était une beauté fatale à l'extérieur.

Jane était tirée de sa réflexion par une ombre qui masquait tout à coup le soleil, elle regardait par le pare-brise était surprise de voir le début de la forêt. Maura tournait à gauche et empruntait un petit chemin de terre à peine visible. Jane fronçait légèrement les sourcils, elle ne connaissait pas cette partie de la forêt et se demandait ou sa blonde la menait.

Elles roulaient encore quelques minutes avant que Maura n'arrête la voiture à la fin du chemin. Jane était encore plus confuse, elle regardait partout autour d'elle avant de revenir au visage de Maura. Elle était surprise de voir son sourire espiègle.

 _ **Il faut finir le chemin à pied, mais c'est tout près !**_ Elle se penchait en avant et embrassait tendrement Jane sur les lèvres avant de sortir de la voiture dans un petit rire. Les filles prenaient le panier et le sac et Maura passait devant.

Cinq minutes de marche plus tard et Jane inspirait de surprise. Elle se trouvait devant une petite cascade naturelle former par la rivière et un grand bassin avant de continuer sa route entre les arbres. Alors qu'elles avaient marché dans la forêt dense, maintenant l'endroit était ouvert et très ensoleillé. Une grande zone d'herbe entourait le bassin naturel et des fleurs poussaient ici et là. Un petit paradis secret et juste pour elles !

 _ **Maura !**_ Soufflait Jane dans l'émerveillement.

La petite blonde ouvrait déjà la couverture qu'elle avait sortie du sac. _**Voici mon refuge Jane !**_ Après l'avoir parfaitement posé, elle s'approchait de sa belle italienne et attrapait sa main. _**Même si nous somme en septembre, nous pouvons encore profiter de l'eau.**_ Elle avait un sourire timide et une petite rougeur sur les joues.

Jane caressait délicatement la joue de Maura et lui souriait de reconnaissance. _**Je suis heureuse que tu m'as amené ici !**_ Ses yeux suivaient les courbes du visage, du cou, de la poitrine, des hanches et les longues jambes de Maura avec envie avant de revenir à son regard intense et susurrer doucement. _**Sans parler d'admirer ta délicieuse silhouette dégoulinante d'eau !**_

 _ **Jane !**_ soufflait la blonde dans un petit gémissement.

La brune souriait grandement avant de prendre la bouche de Maura dans langoureux et passionné baiser. Elles se souriaient après avoir brisé leur contact et se dirigeaient main dans la main vers les sacs et la couverture. Jane s'assaillait tranquillement et était surprise de voir Maura qui commençait à retirer sa chemise bleue.

Dans un grand sourire, elle profitait pleinement du spectacle. Jane pouvait voir les mains de sa blonde trembler légèrement dans la nervosité, elle se demandait pourquoi Maura était si inquiète. Mais avant de pouvoir lui demander, les yeux de Jane s'élargissaient dans la surprise et sa bouche s'ouvrait légèrement.

Maura avait posé sa chemise au coin de la couverture avant de déboutonner son jean. Elle retirait ses bottes et lentement elle le faisait glisser le long de des jambes avant de le retirer. Le regard de Jane se posait sur toute la peau maintenant dévoilée de Maura, elle était subjuguée par toute cette peau de porcelaine. Elle semblait douce et ne demandait qu'à être caressé.

Puis son regard se posait sur le ventre de Maura, son débardeur noir en dentelle atteignait son nombril, elle portait un petit shorty noir en dentelle. Jane pouvait voir la cicatrice d'une brûlure près de sa hanche droite et disparaissait sous le sous-vêtement avant de réapparaître sur le devant de sa cuisse droite et s'arrêter à mi-chemin.

En relevant les yeux, elle pouvait voir la nervosité de Maura et comprenait pourquoi sa blonde avait été si nerveuse. Doucement elle tendait la main vers la jambe de la blonde et du bout des doigts caressait délicatement la peau marquée. Elle pouvait voir la chair de poule se rependre sur la cuisse de Maura.

Jane se relevait et attrapait sa petite amie par le dos et posait son autre main sur sa joue. Elle caressait ses cheveux tendrement et grattait son cuir chevelu avec ses ongles. Maura gémissait profondément avant de fermer les yeux et savourer la sensation de plaisir.

 _ **Tu es la plus belle fille que je n'ai jamais vue !**_ Ronronnait Jane à l'oreille de Maura avant de la caresser avec ses lèvres. _**Ses marques n'entachent pas ta beauté !**_ Ses lèvres se promenaient le long du cou de Maura alors que sa main grattait toujours la tête de Maura et l'autre parcourait la peau du bas de son dos. _**Si tu savais le désir que tu fais naître en moi chaque fois que je te regarde.**_

Les mains de Maura avaient glissé sous le t-shirt de Jane et se promenaient sur son dos, l'une remontait à son omoplate et l'autre descendait sur ses fesses. Elle resserrait sa prise sur le cul de Jane et la tirait un peu plus contre elle. Des soupirs se glissaient hors des lèvres de Maura avant que de légers gémissements ne commencent à se faire entendre.

Après plus de caresses et de passion, Maura reculait légèrement et commençait à déshabiller Jane. Une fois en tenue, elle menait sa belle italienne vers l'eau et entrait doucement. L'eau était chauffée dès les premiers rayons du soleil et donc elle était parfaite lorsque les filles entraient dedans.

Elles nageaient, s'éclaboussaient, riaient et s'amusaient pendant plusieurs heures.

À bout de souffle et mortes de rire, les filles sortaient de l'eau. Elles allaient à la couverture avant de tirer deux serviettes et se séchaient légèrement avant de s'asseoir. Elles ne cessaient de se faire les yeux doux et s'admirer discrètement. Maura commençait à sortir leur repas du panier, elle disposait des sandwichs entre elles. Suivis par des tomates cerises et du melon. Elle sortait deux gobelets et une bouteille d'eau.

 _ **Waouh Maura !**_ S'exclamait Jane de surprise. Elle se penchait vers le sac et trouvait des chips, une boîte avec des fruits et une autre avec ses sandwichs préférer, beurre de cacahuète et guimauve. Elle regardait sa petite amie avec un grand sourire. _**Tu es parfaite !**_ Elle souriait à la rougeur sur les joues de la blonde et son tendre sourire timide.

Elles mangeaient tranquillement, le calme et la sérénité de cet endroit les enveloppaient. Maura s'allongeait sur le dos, sur la couverture et soupirait de contentement. Jane mangeait quelque raisin s'allongeait à côté de Maura et se tournait vers elle. Elle souriait au plaisir visible sur le visage de la blonde, Maura semblait plus sereine et paisible. Jane portait un raisin à sa bouche et caressait ses lèvres avec le fruit, lorsque la blonde ouvrait la bouche, Jane glissait le fruit entre ses lèvres. Elle l'embrassait rapidement avant de s'installer sur la poitrine de la blonde, son oreille se posait au-dessus du cœur de Maura, sa main gauche se posait sur sa hanche droite et effleurait doucement la peau douce en dessous.

Maura refermait ses bras autour du corps de Jane et la gardait contre elle. Lentement leurs respirations s'approfondissaient alors qu'elles sombraient dans le sommeil.

Enlacée avec l'autre, leur peau était caressée par le soleil, une brise fraiche émergeait d'entre les arbres et caressait leur peau nue. Deux heures plus tard Maura était réveillée par quelque chose qui chatouillait son nez. Elle souriait grandement en voyant la chevelure de Jane danser avec le vent. Elle repoussait délicatement les cheveux noirs de sa belle et effleurait la peau de sa joue du bout du doigt.

 _ **Je suis heureuse de t'avoir dans ma vie Jane !**_ Murmurait-elle doucement, ses ongles grattaient légèrement la peau du bras de Jane et l'autre se perdait dans ses cheveux d'ébène. Elle pouvait sentir le nez de sa brune frotter la peau de sa poitrine dans un soupir. Avec un tendre sourire Jane relevait la tête et embrassait les lèvres de Maura avant de se replacer sur sa poitrine. _**Jamais je n'avais été plus heureuse et plus aimée que depuis que je te connais ! Tu es le plus beau cadeau que cette vie ma faite.**_ Elle pouvait sentir Jane sourire contre sa peau. _**Je t'aime Jane ! Avec tout mon cœur et de toute mon âme !**_

Jane se jetait rapidement sur la bouche de Maura et l'embrassait passionnément et avidement. Elle appuyait son corps contre celui de Maura sous elle et glissait rapidement sa langue dans la bouche de la blonde. Les mains de Jane parcouraient toute la peau des hanches et des côtes de Maura. Elle avalait un gémissement de la blonde lorsque sa main effleurait l'extérieur du sein droit de Maura.

Jane brisait leur baiser et regardait sa petite amie avec fierté car Maura avait les joues rouges, sa respiration était courte et son corps frissonnait. La voix de Jane était profonde par l'excitation et le désir. _**Que dirais-tu de continuer à s'embrasser sous la cascade ?!**_

La blonde lui souriait malicieusement avant d'embrasser Jane, dans un mouvement rapide elle la retournait sur son dos et s'installait sur ses hanches. Jane la regardait avec stupéfaction lorsqu'elles séparaient leurs lèvres. J'adorerais savourer ta bouche rafraîchie par l'eau. Elle embrassait rapidement Jane avant de se lever et courir vers l'eau dans un rire.

Jane la regardait fuir dans la surprise, son corps frissonnait encore des mots de Maura qui résonnaient dans sa tête. Elle se reprenait vite et s'élançait immédiatement après elle. Elle approchait rapidement Maura, qui hurlait lorsqu'elle se retournait pour voir Jane la rattraper vraiment très vite.

Jane attrapait Maura dans ses bras avant que celle-ci n'atteigne l'eau, elle la soulevait dans ses bras et riait au cri de peur de la blonde. _**Jane pose-moi à terre !**_ S'écriait la blonde alors qu'elle tentait de s'échapper de son étreinte.

 _ **Pas assez rapide mon amour.**_ Avant que Maura ne puisse répondre, Jane se jetait à l'eau avec sa belle dans ses bras. Elles remontaient rapidement à la surface, Jane riait fortement alors que Maura repoussait ses cheveux furieusement. Avant de pouvoir crier contre Jane, celle-ci la tirait contre elle et l'embrassait intensément.

Les bras de Maura s'enroulaient autour du cou de Jane et ses jambes autour de sa taille. Son corps se détendait immédiatement et se laisser disparaître sur les lèvres de Jane. Lentement la brune les menait jusque sous la cascade, elles brisaient leur baiser lorsque l'eau tombait sur elle.

 _ **Ce n'est pas juste, tu triches !**_ Gémissait la blonde dans une adorable moue. Jane souriait à la douceur de sa petite amie, elle la trouvait trop mignonne.

 _ **Tu sais que tu es adorable mon amour lorsque tu fais cette tête !**_ elle embrassait le front de Maura qui gémissait de frustration.

Elles s'embrassaient à nouveau langoureusement et passionnément. Elles se caressaient tendrement et profitaient de l'eau qui coulait sur leur peau. Même si leur moment de passion devenait chaud et intense, leurs caresses restaient loin des zones encore intimes de leurs corps. Leur désir était grand et leur luxure grandissait avec chaque nouvelle caresse, chaque baiser, mais elles trouvaient facile de se contrôler, de ne pas céder à leur désir si facilement.

Maura songeait que lorsqu'elles feraient enfin l'amour pour la première fois, elles ne se laisseraient pas submerger par la passion, elles seraient prendre leur temps. Par les caresses, la douceur et la tendresse de Jane, elle savait que sa petite amie serait douce et attentive à elle. Plus elles savouraient leur étreinte et plus Maura se sentait confiante et de plus en plus prête de laisser Jane aimer et adorer son corps.

 _ **Tu sais . . .**_ soupirait Maur alors que Jane goûtait la peau de son cou. _**Je n'ai plus peur de faire l'amour avec toi !**_ Expirait doucement la blonde. _**Je sais que tu seras douce et attentive.**_ Les mains de Jane parcouraient la peau de ses cuisses. _**J'ai confiance en toi Jane et je sais que se sera parfait !**_

La bouche de Jane suivait la clavicule de Maura, puis son épaule, elle mordillait et embrassait la peau disponible sous ses lèvres. Je suis heureuse que tu es confiance en moi et crois-moi, notre première fois sera parfaite. Elles s'embrassaient un peu plus et profitaient de la cascade.

Elles nageaient encore quelques heures avant de sortir de la rivière. Elles riaient toutes les deux, se bousculaient et se taquinaient l'une l'autre.

Dans la perfection du moment, elles n'avaient pas remarqué les deux garçons qui les regardaient à quelques pas avec de grands sourires. Jane se figeait net et son corps se raidissait, Maura qui était légèrement derrière était surprise, elle allait parler lorsqu'une voix l'arrêtait.

 _ **Bonjour mesdemoiselles !**_ S'exclamait un des deux garçons, il était brun aux yeux verts et avait un sourire charmeur. Il était grand et musclé. Son copain était plus petit et blond aux yeux bleus, son regard avait quelque chose de frissonnant et inquiétant.

Maura se cachait immédiatement dans le dos de Jane et attrapait ses hanches. La belle italienne pouvait sentir sa petite amie trembler contre elle et se replier autant que possible. Sa posture devenait défensive et elle se redressait. Un pas en avant elle devenait menaçante et son regard se durcissait. _**Bonjour, que faite vous ici ?**_ Demandait-elle avec réserve.

Le brun pouvait voir le changement dans le corps de Jane et la petite blonde se cacher. _**Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas vous déranger.**_ Il reculait d'un pas et espérait apaiser les deux filles _ **. Nous avons entendu des rires et nous nous demandions qui c'était.**_ _**Je m'appelle Marc et voici mon copain Tom.**_

Jane se détendait un peu, elle trouvait Marc plutôt gentil, mais elle n'aimait pas son ami qui essayait de regarder Maura derrière elle. _**Moi c'est Jane.**_

Ne la voyant pas vouloir ajouter plus, le blond avançait d'un pas _ **. Et ton amie ?**_ Demandait Tom. _**Elle est jolie, ça lui dit un rendez-vous avec moi ?**_ demandait-il avec suffisance.

Elle pouvait sentir Maura se coller plus à elle encore et était surprise de la voir su vulnérable. Bien sûr elle détestait cela et fronçait les sourcils au blond, c'était à elle de protéger celle qu'elle aimait. _**Non ça ne lui dit rien et son prénom n'est pas ton affaire !**_ Grognait-elle en s'avançant.

 _ **Tom !**_ Rugissait Marc, il détestait le comportement de cet idiot envers les filles, il tolérait ce garçon seulement par respect pour son frère qui avait été si gentil avec lui.

Seulement le blond ne le voyait pas de cette façon, il s'avançait encore vers les filles. _**Allez !**_ Disait-il avec arrogance. _**Je suis sûr qu'une nuit avec moi et elle sera folle de moi !**_

Jane fermait la main gauche en poing et sans même avertissement elle assénait un puissant crochet du gauche dans la mâchoire du crétin _ **. Ne manque pas de respect à la femme que j'aime maintenant déguerpie ou je m'occupe de toi !**_ Rugissait-elle de rage.

 _ **Sale gouine !**_ Hurlait le blond en s'éloignant alors qu'il tenait son visage. Il tombait au sol par un croche pied de Marc. Il le regardait dans la surprise.

 _ **Tu es mal élevé et un sale con !**_ Marc attrapait le t-shirt de Tom et le soulevait un peu. _**Ne manque jamais plus de respect à une femme devant moi, frère ou pas je te refais le portrait tu m'as compris ?**_ Demandait-il fermement.

Tom acquiesçait et partait en courant. Marc se retournait dans un soupir, il remarquait que Jane c'était retourner pour prendre la petite blonde dans ses bras, tout en les gardant à l'œil. _**Je suis désolée pour son comportement, puis-je vous aidez ?**_ Demandait-il doucement.

Jane avait mal au cœur en sentant Maura trembler de peur contre elle. Elle tournait la tête vers le garçon et pouvait voir la culpabilité dans son regard. _**Apporte-moi la couverture s'il te plaît ?**_ Demandait-elle doucement en gardant sa blonde à l'abri dans ses bras.

Marc apportait rapidement la couverture et la donnait à Jane qui enveloppait immédiatement Maura dedans et la menait doucement vers le panier, elle l'asseyait au sol. Maura se repliait sur elle-même et la couverture la cachait. Jane soupirait, elle rassemblait leurs affaires et Marc l'aidait immédiatement. Jane enfilait ses vêtements et attrapait ceux de Maura. Elle se tournait vers le garçon qui la regardait dans la confusion. _**Pourrais-tu te retourner ?**_

Sans un mot il leur tournait le dos. Jane retirait la couverture sur Maura et l'aidait à se relever. Son cœur se brisait en voyant ses larmes silencieuses. Doucement elle caressait sa joue et embrassait son front. _**Ça va aller mon amour, je te ramène à la maison.**_ Maura hochait la tête avant d'embrasser rapidement Jane sur les lèvres. Dans un petit sourire Jane aidait Maura à enfiler son jean, sa chemise et ses chaussures.

Maura attrapait le panier, Jane le sac et elles avançaient vers Marc. En les entendant approcher, il se retournait pour voir enfin le visage de Maura, il lui souriait doucement avant de se pencher et attraper le panier dans sa main. _**Laissez-moi vous aider.**_

 _ **Merci !**_ Murmurait timidement la blonde alors qu'elle se blottissait dans le côté de Jane.

Ils arrivaient rapidement à leur voiture, Jane déposait leur affaire sur le siège arrière, puis se tournait vers Marc. Elle tirait Maura contre elle et la gardait en sécurité dans ses bras. _**Merci pour ce que tu as fait, tu n'étais pas obligé.**_ Jane souriait de reconnaissance.

Non, je déteste les garçons comme lui. Il souriait grandement aux filles. _**En plus on ne laisse pas deux belles filles comme vous se débrouiller seul quand on peut aider !**_ Il tendait la main vers elles et Jane la serrait, suivis par Maura. _**Ravis de vous avoir rencontré mesdames, j'espère avoir la chance de faire plus ample connaissance !**_

 _ **Maura !**_ Murmurait la blonde timidement. Marc lui souriait grandement. _**Je m'appelle Maura.**_

 _ **Enchanter Maura !**_ Il s'éloignait sans un mot de plus et disparaissait dans les bois.

Jane aidait Maura à entrer dans la voiture et prenait place derrière le volant. Elle démarrait et prenait le chemin de retour en direction de la maison Rizzoli. Le trajet était silencieux et Jane s'inquiétait un peu. Une fois garer devant la maison, elle éteignait le moteur et se tournait vers sa belle avec prudence. Un doux sourire se glissait sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle remarquait que sa belle dormait paisiblement.

Doucement Jane se penchait en avant et embrassait sa joue, elle repoussait ses cheveux et parlait doucement à son oreille. _**Réveilles-toi ma belle au bois dormant !**_ Elle riait au petit soupir de Maura. _**Nous sommes à la maison ma belle.**_

Maura ouvrait les yeux et souriait tendrement à sa petite amie, elle la tirait vers elle pour un baiser passionné. _**Merci !**_ Murmurait-elle contre les lèvres de Jane. _**Merci de me protéger. Je t'aime Jane !**_ elle offrait à Jane un baiser empli d'amour et de reconnaissance.


	20. Chapitre 20

Je suis désolé d'avoir mis si longtemps pour ajouter un nouveau chapitre à cette histoire.  
Je dois avouer que j'avais un manque d'inspiration et je ne savais pas comment passer à la suite mais j'ai finalement réussi !  
Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et vous remercie pour votre patiente !

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

Rizzoli & Isles

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 20**_

En rentrant dans la maison, les filles trouvaient Angela et Frank blottit sur le canapé devant la télé. Jane ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire, cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas vu ses parents si amoureux. Sans les déranger, les filles montaient tranquillement à l'étage.

Elles se préparaient pour dormir et rapidement se retrouvaient au centre du lit, Maura était installée sur la poitrine de Jane. Silencieusement elles profitaient de la chaleur du corps de l'autre. La main droite de Jane reposait sur le bras de Maura et sa main gauche caressait sa chevelure d'or.

La petite blonde avait repris sa place au-dessus du cœur de sa belle brune, sa main gauche reposait sur la clavicule droite de Jane et ses doigts effleuraient la peau découverte de son épaule. Elles étaient perdues chacune dans leur propre pensé pendant un moment, jusqu'à ce que Maura se redresse un peu afin de pouvoir voire le visage de Jane. Dans un petit sourire elle effleurait la joue de Jane.

Lorsqu'un tendre sourire embrassait les douces lèvres de Jane et qu'elle observait Maura, la petite blonde se penchait en avant et l'embrassait rapidement. _**Je ne serais pas avec toi demain.**_ Sa voix était douce et posée, elle voulait préserver ce moment de paix et de calme. _**Je dois retrouver madame O'Connors et le docteur Roche demain matin.**_

 _ **Es-tu nerveuse ?**_ Demandait Jane et caressant tendrement la chevelure d'or de Maura.

 _ **Un peu oui, si je suis à la hauteur, dans quelques années je pourrais faire le métier que je veux !**_ Ses yeux brillaient de joie.

 _ **Moi je ne doute pas une seule seconde de ton succès et de tes capacités. Tu les éblouiras demain !**_ Elle embrassait tendrement Maura.

La petite blonde soupirait de contentement dans le baiser, elle souriait à sa belle brune. _**Et toi Jane ?!**_ Demandait-elle curieusement. _**Que veux-tu faire plus tard ?**_ Jane haussait simplement les épaules, mais Maura n'était pas dupe, elle pouvait voir le doute caché au fond de ses yeux. _**Encore un an et tu devras choisir une université, il n'y a pas un métier qui te plaît ?**_

Nerveusement Jane passait une main dans ses cheveux et regardait ailleurs. _**Heu, . . . Je . . . Je ne sais pas.**_ Soupirait-elle finalement.

Maura posait tendrement une main sur sa joue et caressait sa peau d'un doux mouvement du pouce, son sourire était chaleureux et rassurant. _**Dis-moi Jane ! Je te soutiendrais peu importe ce que tu souhaites.**_ Elle effleurait du bout des lèvres la peau de la joue droite de Jane. _**Ton bonheur est tout ce qui m'importe ma chérie.**_

Jane se sentait tellement en sécurité et soutenue, avec un doux sourire elle enlaçait sa petite amie et la tenait fermement contre elle. _**J'ai toujours voulu apporter la justice en travaillant pour la police.**_ Elle mordait nerveusement l'intérieur de sa joue en attendant la réaction de la petite blonde.

Maura fronçait les sourcils dans la réflexion. _**Il y a différents postes dans la police, tu veux travailler dans un service particulier ?**_ Demandait-elle curieusement.

Jane ne pouvait pas retenir son énorme sourire, elle s'attendait à entendre qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire ce métier, qu'elle était une fille et qu'elle devait faire autre chose. Elle aurait dû savoir que Maura ne se moquerait pas d'elle, qu'elle soutiendrait ses choix. _**Je voudrais travailler dans les homicides, résoudre des meurtres !**_

Maura souriait en voyant la détermination dans le regard de Jane et aussi la passion. _**Tu vas devoir travailler très dure pour un jour devenir le lieutenant Jane Rizzoli.**_

La bouche de Jane s'ouvrait grande en écoutant Maura. Cela semblait si sexy venant de sa bouche et si facile. Elle serrait fort sa petite amie contre elle en réalisant qu'avec cet incroyable jeune femme à ses côtés, ses rêves étaient accessibles. Une pensée stoppait ses réflexions et son sourire s'élargissait, Maura attendait de savoir ce qu'elle pensait _ **. Tu te rends compte que si nous arrivons à faire le travail que nous souhaitons, un jour on pourrait travailler ensemble !**_ La petite blonde souriait autant que Jane maintenant. _**Le lieutenant Jane Rizzoli et le docteur Maura Isles unies contre les criminels !**_

Maura embrassait fougueusement sa belle italienne. _**Cela semble tellement merveilleux !**_ S'exclamait-elle dans la joie.

Jane fronçait les sourcils et Maura la regardait perplexe. _**Je vais devoir devenir une vraie dure à cuire**_.

 _ **Pourquoi ?**_ Demandait la petite blonde perplexe, elle avait perdu le train de pensé de sa petite amie.

Jane souriait avec arrogance maintenant. _**Parce que si je veux empêcher tous ses mâles pleins de testostérone de penser qu'ils peuvent approcher ma petite amie séduisante qui dans quelques années sera surement à tomber par terre, je vais devoir les terroriser !**_

 _ **Jane !**_ S'exclamait Maura en frappait le bras de la brune. _**Tout d'abord personne ne pourra rivaliser avec toi et ensuite c'est moi qui devrais faire attention à ceux qui penseront pouvoir de te prendre à moi.**_ Elle se redressait et son regard se durcissait, le corps de Jane frissonnait en voyant à nouveau cette expression sur le visage de Maura. Son regard froid et strict pouvait terrifier n'importe qui. _**Seulement je ne compte pas me laisser faire !**_ Affirmait-elle avec arrogance.

Rapidement Jane retournait la blonde et s'installait au-dessus d'elle. _**Je ne doute pas une seule seconde que tu puisses être à la hauteur !**_ Disait-elle d'un ton séduisant. _**Si tu savais ce que ce comportement fait pour moi.**_ Elle embrassait rapidement Maura tout en baissant lentement son corps sur le sien. Un gémissement leur échappait lorsque Jane reposait complètement sur la petite blonde. Elles s'embrassaient lentement et profondément, bien que leur désir pour l'autre grandissait toujours plus et devenait plus oppressant, leurs étreintes restaient tendres et chastes.

Le baiser rompu, elles se regardaient silencieusement. Maura repoussait tendrement les cheveux de Jane afin de la voir parfaitement. _**Je sais qu'il est trop tôt pour parler de ce genre de chose et que notre amour n'est encore qu'à ses prémices, mais penses-tu que nos sentiments seront toujours aussi fort ?**_ La voix de Maura était calme et posée _ **. Même si tout est parfait en ce moment et que j'ai envie de dire « Elles vécurent heureuses jusqu'à la fin des temps » mes études de médecine, ton entré à l'école de police, nos futurs emplois, . . .**_ Un soupir lui échappait _ **. Nous aurons peu de temps ensemble, ce sera dur !**_ Finalement une larme lui échappait. _**Tu crois que notre amour sera assez fort ?**_

 _ **Je ne sais pas Maura, je ne peux pas te certifier que nous serons heureuses et que tout sera parfait.**_ Elle se penchait en avant et l'embrassait tendrement _ **. Je peux seulement te promettre une chose, c'est de me battre pour nous, pour notre amour.**_ Jane regardait sa petite amie un moment silencieusement avant de poser une main sur sa poitrine au-dessus de son cœur. _**Je n'ai jamais ressenti quelque chose d'aussi fort que l'amour que j'ai pour toi, rien n'est facile Maura et surtout pas ce qui vaut la peine de se battre !**_ Elle embrassait tendrement son front. _**Mais le bonheur que nous ressentons en ce moment vaux la peine de se battre et même si par moment tout semblera insupportable, . . .**_ elle embrassait langoureusement sa petite amie. _**Cela nous donnera la force de lutter pour nous retrouver !**_

Elles s'embrassaient de nouveau avant que Jane ne tente de se déplacer vers son côté du lit. Maura resserrait ses bras autour d'elle et la maintenait fermement en elle. _**Laisse-moi te tenir cette nuit s'il te plaît ?**_ Demandait-elle doucement.

 _ **Je ne veux pas t'écraser !**_ Répondait rapidement Jane alors qu'elle tentait de se redresser afin de porter un peu de son poids et soulager Maura.

 _ **Tu ne m'écrase pas, s'il te plaît ? J'aime sentir ton poids sur moi, je me sens fixer au sol, comme si je ne vais pas disparaître.**_ Ses yeux étaient suppliants.

 _ **Bien sûr ma chérie.**_ Jane l'embrassait une dernière fois avant de s'installer plus confortablement au-dessus de Maura, elle posait son oreille au-dessus du cœur de celle-ci et elle était bercée par le rythme fort et régulier de ses battements. _**Je comprends pourquoi tu aimes dormir sur mon cœur, c'est si rassurant et apaisant d'entendre le tient battre.**_

Maura souriait alors que sa main droite se promenait dans sa chevelure noire et l'autre la gardait contre elle en la tenant entre ses omoplates. _**J'aime l'entendre en sachant qu'il ne bat rien que pour moi !**_ Elle fermait les yeux et respirait de plus en plus profondément. _**Lorsque tes bras son autour de moi, je sais que je compte pour quelqu'un et que je ne suis plus seule.**_ Elle baillait doucement alors que lentement elle plongeait dans le sommeil. _**Je sais que je suis en sécurité et que pendant un moment tu chasseras mes peurs et ma douleur, je suis importante . .**_ . Sa voix s'estompait pour finalement s'éteindre.

Jane avait relevé légèrement la tête pour voir sa petite amie s'endormir. Elle était surprise d'entendre Maura s'ouvrir si librement et ouvertement sur ses sentiments. Elle qui était si renfermée et solitaire à leur rencontre, maintenant se livrait sans criante, ni retenu. Elle aussi avait peur de leur avenir, elle savait qu'elles ne se verraient surement pas pendant des jours si Maura entrait à l'école de médecine et elle celle de police. Rencontrer de nouvelle personne, faire des choses différentes et séparément, Jane avait parfois peur que quelqu'un ne lui prenne Maura. Mais elle avait confiance en elle, jamais elle ne la trahirait et c'était une pensée tellement rassurante car le futur lui faisait moins peur. Finalement Jane déposait un baiser sur le cœur de Maura avant de se réinstaller et s'endormir à son tour car pour le moment seul le présent était important.

Jeudi midi, Jane était de très mauvaise humeur. Le matin alors qu'elle voulait passer le plus de temps possible avec Maura, celle-ci lui avait dit qu'elle ne pourrait pas partir en voiture avec elle pour l'école car elle ne savait pas à quelle heure elle rentrerait en fin de journée. Donc Jane avait emmené ses frères à l'école avec sa voiture tandis que Maura était partie avec sa moto.

À son arrivée au lycée, Suzie lui avait dit qu'elle avait à peine eu le temps de saluer Maura avant qu'elle ne soit appeler au bureau de la conseillère d'orientation. Avec colère elle allait à son premier cours de la journée sans avoir pu embrasser sa petite amie. Il était maintenant l'heure du déjeuner et Maura n'était pas là. Sans ses amis elle aurait hurlé depuis longtemps.

Elle savait que son comportement était enfantin et futile mais elle voulait voir Maura et savoir si tout se passait bien, être là pour elle. Jane savait que Maura s'en sortirait bien toute seule, mais elle avait déjà tant vécu dans sa vie qu'elle voulait juste la protéger de tout ce qui pourrait la blesser.

Avant de repartir pour son prochain cours, son sourire réapparaissait après qu'elle avait reçu un texto de sa petite amie. « _Un petit message pour te faire savoir que tu me manques ! je n'ai jamais autant travaillé à l'école de toute ma vie et tu sais quoi ? J'adore ça !_ » Jane n'avait pas pu retenir son éclat de rire, seule Maura serait heureuse de travailler dur en classe. « _J'ai encore plusieurs autres tests à passer aujourd'hui, je ne sais pas pour combien de temps j'en aurais. Je t'aime à ce soir ) »_ Elle avait rapidement répondu « _Je t'aime aussi et tu me manques !_ »

Jane avait assisté à l'entrainement, un match était bientôt prévu et elle avait hâte de cela. Elle n'avait pas cessé de regarder dans les gradin en espérant voir Maura, mais elle n'avait pas eu cette chance. Sa frustration était à son maximum au moment de partir, elle avait raté deux passes et Gabriel avait tourné autour d'elle pendant tout l'entrainement. Il lui faisait les yeux doux à plusieurs reprises. Elle avait pensé que l'interruption de la dernière fois dans les vestiaires lui avait fait comprendre qu'elle ne s'intéressait pas lui, pourtant il agissait comme un amoureux transi.

Elle c'était habillé et rentré rapidement à la maison. Son sourire était immédiatement réapparu lorsqu'elle avait vu la moto de Maura près du garage. Elle était sortie précipitamment de sa voiture et était entré en trombe dans la maison.

Elle trouvait sa petite blonde blottie sur le canapé clairement endormi, avec un doux sourire Jane déposait un petit baiser sur son front avant d'aller dans la salle à manger ou sa mère lisait un magazine. _**Salut maman !**_ Elle l'embrassait sur la joue avant de se servir un jus d'orange et prenait quelques gâteaux.

 _ **Alors comment était l'entrainement ?**_ Demandait Angela tout en regardant sa fille s'installer en face d'elle.

 _ **Bauf, j'aurais pu faire mieux**_. Grognait-elle.

Angela riait légèrement. _**Je suis certaine que tu feras mieux la prochaine fois. As-tu eu les dates des premiers matchs ?**_ Demandait-elle avec intérêt.

 _ **Non, le coach nous a dit que ce n'était pas avant au moins 1 mois et demi.**_ Elle terminait son gâteau et avalait son jus de fruit. _**Quand est rentrée Maura ?**_

Un grand sourire se formait sur les lèvres d'Angela, bien sûr aucune conversation ne pouvait pas se passer sans parler d'une certaine petite blonde, sans oublier qu'elles ne c'étaient pas vue de la journée lui avait dit Maura en rentrant. Elle retenait son rire en se rappelant sa petite protégée qui était entré à peine une demi-heure avant Jane. Excitée de sa journée elle n'avait pas cessé de parler vivement de tout ce qu'elle avait fait et pour être honnête Angela n'avait pas compris la moitié de tout ce qu'elle avait expliqué.

Puis tout à coup le sujet de la discussion avait brusquement changé et passé sur sa fille. Ha l'amour ! avait-elle pensé en écoutant Maura parler avec tant de passion et de joie de Jane. Elle s'endormait sur son goûter, donc elle l'avait conduite au salon et installé sur le canapé, elle c'était presque immédiatement endormi. _**Elle est rentrée il y a moins d'une heure, elle s'est endormie sur son goûter alors je l'ai installé dans le salon.**_

Rapidement Jane débarrassait sa table avant d'embrasser sa mère et disparaître dans le salon. Doucement elle se glissait sur le canapé, Maura commençait à s'agiter mais lorsqu'elle inspirait le parfum de Jane, elle se blottissait immédiatement contre elle se détendait aussitôt.

Leurs bras autour de l'autre, elles dormaient paisiblement avant le dîner.

Frank avait fait son possible pour rentrer à la maison de bonne heure et au plaisir de tous il était présent pour le dîner. Ils avaient tous discuté et profité d'un bon moment en famille à la joie de Maura qui aimait de plus en plus ces moments tous ensemble.

Les filles c'étaient excusées après avoir lavé la vaisselle, elles étaient montées se préparer pour la nuit et installer sur le lit devant un film sur l'ordinateur portable de Maura. Au moment de se coucher, Angela était venu leur souhaiter une bonne nuit et elles s'installaient confortablement sous les couvertures.

 _ **Jane ?!**_ Maura était posée sur la poitrine de Jane, sa main gauche caressait la clavicule découverte de sa belle brune du bout des doigts, tandis que la main de l'aînée des Rizzoli se perdait dans ses boucles d'or. _**Je ne viendrais pas avec toi au lycée samedi matin.**_ Sentant sa petite amie se figée sous elle, Maura relevait la tête.

 _ **Pourquoi ?**_ Demandait la belle italienne confuse et un peu triste.

 _ **Tes parents ont accepté que je passe ma journée avec ma mère.**_ Sa main gauche était lentement remontée le long du cou de Jane et se posait sur sa joue droite. _**Le docteur Roche m'a appris à la fin de mes cours que maman lui avait demandé si je pouvais être autorisé à ne pas venir en classe samedi matin pour qu'elle puisse me prendre dans la matinée.**_ Les yeux de Jane s'élargissaient dans la surprise. _**Elle avait demandé à tes parents avant de poser la question au docteur.**_ Maura souriait avec fierté. _**Il m'a dit que j'avais avancé plus vite qu'il ne l'avait prévu dans mon travail et donc il allait informer ma mère que je serais libre samedi matin.**_

Jane pouvait voir la joie et le bonheur briller dans les yeux de Maura, elle pouvait sentir son corps bourdonner d'excitation à la penser de cette journée avec Constance. Comment pourrait-elle être déçue ou mécontente de ce changement lorsqu'elle regardait sa petite amie si heureuse à la simple réalisation que sa mère voulait passer plus de temps avec elle. Les bras de Jane se refermaient autour de la taille de Maura et elle la tenait fermement contre elle. _**Tu me manqueras terriblement samedi, je suis heureuse pour toi Maura.**_

La bouche de Maura entrait brusquement en collision avec la sienne et la dévorait avec fougue. Lorsque la langue de Maura passait les lèvres de Jane, ses mouvements ralentissaient considérablement avant que le baiser ne devienne tendre et langoureux. Après c'être embrassé pendant un long moment, Maura reprenait sa place sur la poitrine de Jane et elles s'endormaient rapidement.

La journée de vendredi était semblable à la précédente, les filles ne c'étaient pas vu de la journée. Elles avaient partagé plusieurs textos durant la journée et une fois rentrer à la maison, elles ne se lâchaient plus. Lorsqu'elles ne pouvaient pas se tenir par la main, celle qui était libre posait sa main sur le corps de l'autre. Elles profitaient au maximum du moindre contact entre elles, surtout en sachant qu'elles ne se verraient pas le lendemain.

Maura avait poussé Jane à rejoindre leurs amis samedi après-midi plutôt que de rester à la maison. Elle lui avait promis de la prévenir lorsqu'elle serait en route pour la maison Rizzoli afin que Jane puisse revenir rapidement et qu'elles se retrouvent enfin.

Donc nous somme samedi matin, le réveil de Jane sonnait tout à coup. Elle grognait avant d'enfouir son visage dans les cheveux d'or de sa belle au bois dormant. Un petit gloussement atteignait ses oreilles et rapidement la belle brune retournait sa petite amie et s'installait sur elle. Son regard était arrogant et faussement indigné, elle se tenait au-dessus de Maura par ses mains de chaque côté de la tête de la blonde. _**Tu trouves cela très amusant Maura Isles ?**_ Demandait-elle tranquillement et d'une voix plus basse.

Chaque mot résonnait dans le corps de Maura, un frisson parcourait sa colonne vertébrale. Elle était envoutée par sa petite amie qui planait au-dessus d'elle. Ses mains attrapaient rapidement les côtes de Jane et sa respiration devenait plus superficielle.

 _ **On dirait que je t'ai rendu sans voix !**_ S'exclamait-elle en souriant. Jane s'abaissait légèrement et approchait ses lèvres de celles charnues de Maura, elle restait à seulement quelques millimètres d'elles mais ne les touchait pas. Le souffle de sa blonde caressait sa peau et Jane réalisait que ses respirations devenaient plus courtes et superficielles.

Jane déplaçait sa tête le long de la joue de Maura sans pour autant la toucher, elle passait sa mâchoire avant de poser ses lèvres sur son cou. Un doux hoquet suivi d'un faible gémissement échappait à Maura. Elle goûtait toute la peau de son cou, parfois elle la mordillait ici et là. Les mains de Maura s'accrochaient plus ferment à son corps, elle se cambrait lorsqu'un gémissement plus profond glissait hors de ses lèvres. Lorsque la langue de Jane effleurait un endroit particulièrement sensible sur le cou de Maura, c'était au tour de Jane de haleter de surprise et gémir de plaisir.

Le sursaut du corps de Maura et son cambrement l'avaient fait plier la jambe coincée entre celles de Jane. Sa cuisse était entrée en contact avec l'entre-jambe de sa belle italienne et la pression exercée était délicieuse. Instinctivement les hanches de Jane c'étaient à nouveau déplacé contre le dessus de la cuisse de Maura. La friction était céleste, le gémissement de Jane surprenait Maura qui la regardait avec de grands yeux.

Déplaçant ses hanches vers l'avant, Maura pouvait sentir sa cuisse frotter contre le sexe de Jane et elle la faisait gémir une fois de plus. Le regard brun de Jane s'assombrissait encore plus et sa respiration se raccourcissait. Lorsque sa belle italienne bougeait loin d'elle, instinctivement ses mains l'attrapaient par ses fesses et la maintenaient contre elle. Lentement mais avec un but maintenant, elle roulait ses hanches vers le haut et poussait avec plus de force sa cuisse contre Jane qui après un moment de stupéfaction la rejoignait et se déplaçait en tandem avec elle.

Maura était subjugué et en même temps complètement surprise de voir quel effet elle avait sur Jane. Son corps réagissait au plaisir qu'elle pouvait voir sur le visage de sa petite amie, un battement grandissait entre ses jambes, son cœur battait de plus en plus vite, Maura avait l'impression qu'il allait sortir de sa poitrine. Elle ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'elle était en train de faire et en même temps elle était complètement émerveillée.

Jane s'abandonnait totalement dans ses bras et elle ne l'avait jamais vu plus belle qu'à ce moment. Ses mains parcouraient le dos, les côtés et les hanches de Jane tandis que leurs corps se balançaient l'un contre l'autre dans une parfaite harmonie. Lorsque son nom sortait dans un doux gémissement, Maura sentait sa passion grandir encore plus en elle et elle augmentait ses mouvements contre Jane. Finalement sa bouche s'accrochait au cou de sa belle brune et elle goûtait avidement toute la chair que ses lèvres pouvaient atteindre.

Dans un dernier mouvement de hanche, Jane était chaviré par un plaisir immense qui se déversait vague après vague dans tout son corps. Le prénom de Maura était tout ce qu'elle pouvait dire. La blonde en dessous regardait avec amour et émerveillement sa petite amie perdue dans l'agonie du plaisir qui la dévorait.

Lorsque le corps de Jane se relâchait finalement, elle s'allongeait sur la poitrine de Maura et s'accrochait fermement à elle tandis qu'elle tentait de reprendre son souffle. Maura quant à elle caressait la chevelure noire de Jane tout en la tenant fermement contre elle, lui embrassait le dessus de la tête et lui murmurant des mots d'amour tendrement.

 _ **Maura, je t'aime !**_ Pouvait-elle simplement dire.

 _ **Merci.**_ Répondait simplement sa petite amie d'une voix pleine d'émotion.

Jane relevait rapidement la tête pour trouver la petite blonde en larmes mais souriante, immédiatement la belle italienne se redressait et effaçait ses larmes délicatement avec ses pouces. _**Pourquoi pleures-tu mon amour ?**_ Demandait-elle avec crainte de l'avoir blessé de quelque façon possible.

 _ **Merci de t'être donné si librement et sans crainte à moi.**_ Expliquait-elle avec de nouvelles larmes. Elle était submergée par l'amour qu'elle ressentait pour Jane mais aussi pour l'amour et la confiance que Jane venait de faire preuve envers elle.

Jane se penchait en avant et embrassait tendrement sa petite amie avant de se redresser et lui sourire pleinement. _**Je t'aime Maura, de tout mon cœur et je sais que je suis en sécurité avec toi.**_ Elle l'embrassait à nouveau avant de continuer. _**C'est moi qui te remercie de m'avoir aimé.**_

Maura tournait la tête et regardait le réveil sur sa gauche _ **. Nous devons nous lever ma chérie.**_

Jane soupirait avant de parler à nouveau. _**Attends, ne veux-tu pas, . . . Je, . .**_ _**.**_ Elle soupirait de désespoir en ne pouvant pas dire facilement ce qu'elle souhaitait.

Maura souriait tout en caressant la joue de Jane, elle secouait la tête avant de répondre. _**Non, même si je peux te dire avec conviction que je suis maintenant très excité, . . .**_ Jane rougissait et fermait les yeux au commentaire émoussé de Maura, elle ne devrait pas s'attendre à moins de la part de sa petite amie après tout. _**Je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir notre première fois bâclée par un manque de temps et effrayée à l'idée de ta mère entrer dans cette pièce au mauvais moment.**_

 _ **Mais nous venons d'avoir notre première fois !**_ S'exclamait Jane dans la déception d'avoir raté cela par la simple perte de contrôle.

 _ **Non ma chérie !**_ Affirmait Maura tout en souriant affectueusement à sa petite amie. _**Nous sommes encore toutes les deux habillés, nous n'avons même touché le corps de l'autre.**_ Elle relevait la tête et embrassait sa belle qui souriait de nouveau. _**Je veux que notre première fois se passe dans un endroit où nous ne serons pas dérangées et où le temps ne nous manquera pas.**_ Sa voix baissait de quelques octaves et devenait plus sensuelle. _**Je veux te déshabiller lentement, découvrir chaque centimètre de ta peau avec mes yeux, mes doigts, mes mains et ma bouche.**_ Jane inspirait brusquement, son cœur battait de plus en plus vite. _**Je veux te faire l'amour pleinement et librement !**_

Jane se jetait sur les lèvres de Maura et l'embrassait avidement et passionnément. _**C'est ce que je veux aussi mon amour ! je te promets que notre première fois sera exactement comme tu le souhaites !**_

Allongées maintenant sur le côté face à l'autre, elles s'embrassaient tendrement et langoureusement pendant un bon moment. C'était un coup à la porte et la voix d'Angela qui les forçaient à se lever et pour Jane se préparer pour le lycée avant de rejoindre le reste de sa famille en bas pour le petit déjeuner.

Après mainte et mainte baiser devant la porte d'entrer, Jane était finalement partis en cours avec 5 minutes de retard. Maura était monté à l'étage pour se préparer à sa journée avec Constance avec un large sourire plaqué sur ses lèvres.


End file.
